


Второй шанс

by Cis_moll



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Стив отправляется в запутанное путешествие по временным петлям с целью вернуть камни на их законные места. Проблемы начинаются в тот момент, когда он принимает импульсивное решение заскочить по пути в 1946 год, а Пегги отказывается упускать свое счастье. Ситуация закручивается еще сильнее, когда молодой Говард Старк увязывается следом за ними в 2024 год, а Тони с Пеппер получают незванного гостя в их озерном домике.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350235) by [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko). 



Он не был уверен, чего ожидал и ожидал ли чего-нибудь вообще. У него как-то не было времени об этом подумать, пока он глядел на свой собственный ночной кошмар, грозящий всем и всему, что было ему дорого. Дешевый трюк и эпичная фразочка... Забавно, что всё закончилось именно так.

Вымученная улыбка Пеппер - последнее, что увидел Тони. Затем мир померк, и место его заняло... да черт знает, что. Видимо, это и была смерть. Что ж, быть может, он увидит Нат и получит шанс сообщить ей о победе. Или своих родителей. Ему очень многое хотелось бы сказать отцу, и совсем не то, что он сказал бы всего несколько лет назад. Тони ведь любил его. И отец сделал все возможное. Несколько лет назад это было сущим катарсисом - произнести слова в симуляторе, но после встречи с ним в прошлом Тони казалось, что теперь он в это верит. По крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить. Была вероятность, что отец действительно гордился им.

Лицо, приветствовшее Тони, не принадлежало его отцу. Лицо улыбалось. Спокойно и умиротворенно, и Тони вдруг почувствовал, что отвечает ему тем же.

— Инсен.

Старик кивнул в сторону стола, на котором предусмотрительно была разложена доска для игры в нарды и два бочонка, точь-в-точь такие же, как и в афганской пещере много лет назад. Тони не был уверен, был ли этот стол там за мгновение до этого, но, честно говоря, он даже не знал, где находится.

— Что-то вроде середины, - ответил Инсен на невысказанный вопрос и сел.

Тони последовал за ним, усевшись напротив и внимательно за ним наблюдая.

— Вроде Чистилища?

— Не совсем.

Это ничего не объясняло. Пока Инсен устанавливал доску, Тони обвел взглядом комнату. Насколько он мог судить, они были там одни.

— Абсолютно верно.

Тони обернулся, пораженный, и обнаружил в протянутой руке Инсена набор игральных костей.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

Старик удивленно приподнял одну бровь.

— Кажется, ты неплохо разбирался в правилах игры.

— Я имею в виду, почему я здесь.

— Чтобы поиграть. И поговорить. Нам есть, что обсудить, Старк.

Тони с трудом сглотнул, взял наконец протянутые кости и бросил их на стол. 6-3. Неплохо.

— Это точно, - тихо произнес он, когда Инсен поднял кости, - много чего случилось.

— Это я знаю, - кости перекатились, приземлившись всего на один пункт ниже, - расскажи мне.

— Рассказать тебе что?

— Всё. Время у нас есть.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и потянулся за костями, делая следующий ход. Пока они играли, он заговорил. Рассказал о своем возвращении домой, о предательстве Обадайи, о Железном Человеке. Он упомянул о Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи, о Мстителях, Харли и Питере. О Морган. При упоминании дочери у Тони перехватило дыхание, и он крепко стиснул зубы, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то подобие самообладания. Он с ней не попрощался. Ну, практически. Оставил ведь запись на случай самого худшего. Но это не одно и то же. Тони больше ее не увидит. Не сможет обнять ее и поддразнить. Не проводит в первый класс и на первое свидание. Не увидит, как она непременно изменит мир, в котором живет.

— Итак, - пробормотал Инсен, - ты человек, обретший всё.

Тони откашлялся, пытаясь обрести дар речи:

— Думаю, да.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

Тони поднял глаза, сжимая в руке кости. 

— Потому что я сделал все возможное, чтобы защитить их.

— И умер героем.

— Я умер, чтобы спасти их.

— Ты проделал долгий путь, Старк. И не зря потратил свою жизнь.

— Ты дал мне еще один шанс. Я им воспользовался, - Тони бросил кости на стол.

— Так вот оно что?

Тони глянул на него в упор, не замечая ни стола, ни брошенных бочонков.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мне кажется, я помню тебя упрямцем. Тем, кто не сдается так легко.

— Вообще-то это уже вне моей компетенции, не так ли?

Темные глаза мельком взглянули на доску.

— В самом деле?

Тони проследил вниз по направлению его взгляда к костям. Бросок был выигрышным. Уголки его губ приподнялись было вверх, но ехидный комментарий с них так и не слетел. Инсен улыбался, тепло и радостно. Тони недоуменно заморгал, но, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что находится совсем в другой обстановке.

Он лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок прямо над собой. Свет был слишком ярким, шум приборов - оглушительным, а еще было очень трудно дышать. Тони попытался дотянуться до своего горла, но обнаружил, что правая рука никак не реагирует на команды, а левая привязана к... чему-то. Он еще не был уверен, чему именно. Каждая последующая мысль была пониманием того, что он задыхается. Это нужно было остановить.

Прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Тони сильнее потянул за связывающие его путы, и пальцы обнаружили нечто длинное и гладкое, вставленное в рот и, предположительно, спускающееся вниз по горлу. Вытащить его было следующей целью.

Вдалеке послышались крики, прорывающиеся сквозь звон в ушах. "Мистер Старк!". "Тони!". Этот голос был ему знаком.

Пеппер абсолютно не заботило, что твердили ей люди вокруг. Она протиснулась мимо мужчины в белом халате, и Тони почувствовал, как она крепко схватила его за руку, оказавшись в поле его зрения.

— Все нормально. Тони, дорогой, все в порядке. Просто дыши.

Он не мог, вот в чем была загвоздка! Что-то ему отчаянно мешало. Тони снова попытался дотянуться до своего горла, но Пеппер его не отпускала. Вместо этого она потянула его руку вверх, покрывая пальцы поцелуями.

— Это дыхательная трубка, Тони. Ты в порядке. Это поможет.

— Мэм, нам нужно...

Пеппер бросила на обладателя голоса яростный взгляд, под которым его обладатель тут же сник и стушевался, и куда более мягко обернулась к Тони.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, - он повиновался, чувствуя, что паника немного улеглась. - Ты сейчас в больнице. Ты в порядке. С тобой все будет хорошо.

В глазах Пеппер стояли слезы, но улыбка не была страдальческой. Тони вздохнул с облегчением, и постепенно кусочки мозаики стали выстраиваться в общую картинку. Он был жив. Был ли Инсен глюком его умирающего сознания или же нет, Тони не был уверен, но каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось продержаться до тех пор, пока ему не оказали помощь. Он попытался позвать Пеппер, но лишь снова поперхнулся чертовой трубкой. Пеппер сжала его руку.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, - пообещала она и придвинулась так, чтобы он мог видеть врача, вводящего лекарство в капельницу.

Врачи долгое время не могли сказать ей, когда он очнется и, положа руку на сердце, очнется ли вообще. За десять минут до этого Пеппер вывела Питера из комнаты за чашкой столь необходимого ему кофе, зная, что если она не заставит паренька размять ноги, он просидит с ней весь вечер. За последние две недели это стало их общим ритуалом: он выходил из школы и немедленно садился в поезд, идущий из Куинса на Манхэттен. Несколько дней назад Пеппер была почти уверена, что Питер объявился задолго до окончания учебного дня, но отчитать его язык не поворачивался. Питер сидел рядом с Тони, а Пеппер тащила Морган ужинать или же просила Роуди или Хэппи увезти ее ненадолго, чтобы после она могла вернуться в больничную палату. В любом случае, в планы Пеппер уж точно не входило ехать домой и спать в своей собственной постели. Питер почти вторил ей. Пару раз он и вовсе засыпал в кресле. Пеппер, конечно, безжалостно его будила и насильно отправляла домой, когда была в состоянии, но она все понимала. Она тоже не хотела оставлять Тони одного.

А в тот единственный раз, когда Пеппер лишь на секунду отошла, Тони очнулся в панике, отчаянно борясь с трубкой в горле и едва не нанося себе вред! Пеппер сокрушенно покачала головой и вышла в коридор, где оставила Питера.

К Пеппер подошел Стив Роджерс, но ее внимание тут же переключилось на Питера.

— С ним все в порядке? Неужели он...

— Всё хорошо, - быстро заверила его Пеппер, быстро кивнув Стиву в знак приветствия, - врачам пришлось дать ему успокоительное, чтобы вытащить трубку и проверить его состояние. Они сказали, он будет приходить в себя и засыпать, но в целом угроза миновала.

Пеппер видела, как облегченно выдохнул Стив, впервые за эти две недели. Сама она еле стояла на ногах от усталости. Да как и Питер, чего уж там.

— Хорошо. Это ведь хорошо, правда? Значит, он вышел из комы? Доктор Палмер сказала, что его пробуждение будет хорошим знаком. Так с ним все будет в порядке? - даже измученный, Питер едва не лопался от возбуждения.

— Да, вроде того. Стив, как идут дела с твоей стороны?

— Все готово, - ответил он, - Брюс сегодня вечером проведет кое-какие заключительные тесты, если уже не провел.

— Он ведь не отправится с камнями сам? - спросила Пеппер. Она знала, что Брюс чувствовал себя ответственным за возвращение камней, но он получил серьезную травму, а также сыграл важную роль в спасении жизни Тони с его исследованиями гамма-излучения, так что Пеппер не хотела даже думать о возможности потерять его. Из того, что она поняла, на их стороне пройдет десять секунд, но что, если что-то пойдет не так? Они нуждались в Брюсе. Тони нуждался в Брюсе. Он уже очнулся, но это было лишь начало на пути к полному выздоровлению.

— О, нет. Он останется здесь. Я займусь камнями. Уже утром, если всё пойдет по плану. Вот почему я хотел... - голубые глаза метнулись мимо нее, и Пеппер не могла не подумать о тех напряженных отношениях, что связывали Кэпа с ее мужем последние несколько лет. Ради общей цели они оставили все это позади, разумеется, но что это означало теперь? Хотя это же был Тони. Самый злопамятный и самый великодушный человек на свете.

Пеппер протянула руку, и ее легкое прикосновение заставило Стива обернуться.

— Уверена, он будет рад тебе.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо.

Из палаты вышло несколько человек в белых халатах, и один из врачей остановился возле Пеппер:

— Миссис Старк? Он очнулся, если вы захотите...

Питер дернулся было к двери практически размытым пятном, но затем резко остановился:

— Я, эм... наверно, сначала вам стоит с ним повидаться, - неловко протянул он.

— А как насчет того, чтобы вместе? - предложила Пеппер, и лицо Питера просияло.

— Я подожду здесь, дам вам время, - предложил Стив, и Пеппер выдавила благодарную улыбку, ныряя в палату.

Доктор последовал за ней, а Питер двинулся к своему наставнику со всей сдержанностью, на которую только был способен. Пеппер наблюдала, как губы Тони дернулись вверх с левой стороны, хотя ожоги на правой стороне лица мешали ему полностью улыбнуться. Врач спокойно объяснил, что доктор Палмер хотела бы провести более тщательное обследование, но жизненные показатели выглядели неплохо. Как они и предполагали, правая рука почти лишилась подвижности, а ожоги, растянувшиеся вдоль правого бока, сковывали движения. Потребуется физиотерапия, чтобы вернуть хоть какую-то подвижность, и они уже послали доктору Беннеру свежую информацию, чтобы он мог подстроить свои собственные методы лечения, что уже спасли Тони жизнь.

Пеппер слушала вполуха, но обнаружила, что ее внимание постепенно переключается на возбужденного подростка, который рассказывал Тони какую-то историю, отчаянно жестикулируя и едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Он не останавливался, пока Тони неуклюже не протянул к нему левую руку. Питер взял ее в свои, и плотину прорвало:

— Я так испугался, мистер Старк.

— Миссис Старк?

— Что? - машинально ответила Пеппер.

— Вам нужно что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, спасибо. За все, - она выждала, пока врач уйдет, и собралась с духом. К Тони уже склонился один всхлипывающий человек. Будь она проклята, если станет вторым.

Быстро взяв себя в руки, она пересекла палату и обнаружила на себе взгляд темных глаз.

— Привет, Пеп, - хрипло поздоровался Тони, и ее самообладание тут же пошатнулось. У Питера хватило здравого смысла отойти в сторону, когда она повернулась и взяла его протянутую руку, - эти слезы не для меня, не так ли?

Она против воли рассмеялась и наклонилась, целуя его в губы.

— Я думала, мы тебя потеряли.

— Не дождешься, - ответил Тони, - ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Морган?

— Сейчас с Хэппи. Они уже в пути.

Тони едва заметно кивнул.

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть ее.

— У нас еще будет уйма времени, - Пеппер оглянулась на дверь, - здесь Стив.

— Кэп?

— Да.

— Хм, - звук был тихим, и он, казалось, еще глубже откинулся на подушки.

Телефон Пеппер зазвонил, сигнализируя о прибытии Хэппи.

— Я схожу за Морган. Привести ее сюда?

Тони кивнул и поймал Питера за рукав куртки.

— Не поможешь ей?

— Что? Я не уверен, что...

— Дай им минутку, - настойчиво перевела Пеппер, и Питер, понимая намек, кивнул, живо следуя за ней из комнаты.

Стив задержался у двери. Уже не в первый раз он поражался, как много общего было между Тони и его отцом, даже теперь, когда Тони был на добрых двадцать пять лет старше, чем был Говард, когда Стив впервые его встретил. Упрямый, выдающийся и часто безрассудный. Трудно было не заботиться о нем, даже когда от его выходок хотелось выть и лезть на стену.

На него уставилась пара карих глаз, а затем Тони приветственно ему махнул:

— Кэп.

— Привет, - поздоровался тот, пересекая комнату, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

— О, я бы сказал, что бывало и похуже, но на этот раз я превзошел самого себя, - хриплый смешок тут же прервался кашлем и гримасой, - ходят слухи, что я буду жить.

— Тебе же лучше. Не уверен, что этот мир без тебя протянет.

Тони удивленно фыркнул:

— Пора бы уже прекратить прикидываться героем, а?

— Это было сто лет назад, - возразил Стив, не уверенный, всерьез ли говорит Тони.

— И я так и не услышал за это извинений.

Так оно и было. Стив покачал головой и усмехнулся:

— Серьезно, Тони. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

— И ты тоже, - Тони прочистил горло, - пацан сказал, ты заберешь камешки утром?

— Да. Вот и весь план.

— Прекрасно. Нет причин откладывать. Может быть, удастся всё исправить.

— Мы тоже на это надеемся.

— Мы, наверное, уже достаточно потрудились, - тихо произнес Тони, но глаза его скользнули вверх, поймав взгляд Стива, - хотя я ни о чем не жалею. Мы сделали все правильно, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Так и есть. Слушай, Тони...

— Папочка!

Визг у двери привлек их внимание, и Морган Старк собственной персоной маленьким ураганчиком ворвалась в палату, следуя за матерью.

— Помни, что я сказала. Осторожно.

Маленькая девочка замедлила шаг у кровати, но не остановилась. Просто была чуть более осторожна, взбираясь наверх. 

— Я знала, что ты проснешься, - заявила она ему, и Тони мягко улыбнулся:

— Так ты им и сказала?

— Да.

— Иди-ка сюда, - позвал Тони, и Морган тут же прижалась к нему, уткнувшись в его здоровое плечо и крепко за него держась. Тони снова глянул на Стива, - увидимся, когда вернешься, ладно? Постарайтесь не заблудиться. Мы нуждаемся в тебе.

Эти слова дались нелегко, но смысл был вполне искренним. Прощение на сей раз было не эфемерной фантомной дымкой, а вполне реальным ощущением. Выбор Тони, а не вынужденная необходимость. Стив тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь это осознать, - пообещал он и повернулся, чтобы уйти, оставив своего друга с семьей, собравшейся вокруг него. С ним все будет в порядке. Возможно, не физически, но всё будет хорошо. После того, как он лег на эту колючую проволоку, немного счастья он уж точно заслужил. Теперь была очередь Стива убедиться, что их действия не повлекли за собой серьезных последствий.


	2. Chapter 2

Честно говоря, Питеру там было не место. Он ведь не участвовал в первоначальной операции. Множество людей могло сообщить об исходе миссии, но даже если мистер Старк и мисс Поттс (миссис Старк? Пеппер? Он все еще не был уверен) - просто пытались его отвлечь, Питер не собирался отказываться. Это было путешествие во времени. Настоящее долбанное путешествие во времени.

— Ты там в порядке, Куинс?

Питер обернулся, и бодрый голос Капитана Америки прервал его размышления.

— Да! Определенно! А что произойдет, если вы увидите себя? Может быть, вы сломаете все время и пространство?

— Это не "Доктор Кто".

Питер оглянулся, и его глаза удивленно распахнулись:

— Бог ты мой... В жизни вы выглядите не так, как в телеке, мистер Халк... Сэр... Доктор Беннер? Я, эм... а вы всегда носили очки?

Капитан Роджерс и Халк обменялись взглядами, которые, как надеялся Питер, означали скорее позабавленность, нежели раздражение. Стив покачал головой и отошел, чтобы поговорить с человеком с металлической рукой. Ого! Наверное, теперь он на их стороне? Чего же ему не хватало все эти годы?

— Тони говорит, ты сам делаешь паутину в лаборатории, - произнес доктор Беннер, снова привлекая к себе внимание Питера.

— Да. Да. Я делаю...

— Если хочешь, можем глянуть вместе, пока Кэп готовится.

— Правда? - почти пискнул Питер, подпрыгивая к пульту управления.

— Конечно, - добродушно усмехнулся великан, слегка подмигнув, - ты ведь теперь один из нас, верно?

— Ну... Да, официально, и все такое. Пожалуй, да. Мистер Старк сделал меня Мстителем, когда я проник на космический корабль.

— Держу пари, все прошло отлично.

— Нет, не совсем. Он был ужасно зол, - взгляд Питер скользнул по механизму, - он, эээ... все будет хорошо, правда?

— С Тони? - Питер кивнул, и Брюс поджал губы, - будет... но работы предстоит немало. Мое тело поглощает гамма-излучение куда лучше, чем любое человеческое, и ты видишь, чем все обернулось для меня, - он указал на свою руку, все еще болтающуюся на перевязи. - Столь колоссальное количество радиации должно было убить Тони на месте. Все еще велик шанс, что он потеряет руку.

— Но ведь он поправится?

— Он у нас редкостный упрямец. Я бы не рискнул ставить против него.

— Все готово? - спросил Кэп, становясь на платформу в костюме и с кейсом в руке.

— Частиц у тебя на шесть прыжков, на возвращение домой и на всякий пожарный парочка.

— Разумно. После прошлого раза лучше перестраховаться, чем потом кусать локти.

— Согласен.

— А что случилось в прошлый раз? - спросил Питер, и Брюс немного смутился.

— Мое прошлое "я" оставило Тони лежать с сотрясением мозга, и им пришлось импровизировать, - Брюс переместился, устанавливая координаты. - Скажи, когда будешь готов, - он дождался кивка, - отлично. Увидимся через десять секунд.

— Скоро вернусь, - ответил Стив и в мгновение ока исчез.

***

Стив однажды заикнулся директору Фьюри, что после всего, что он пережил, его ничто уже в этом мире не удивит. В тот день он проиграл десять баксов и получил ценный урок на будущее: любое безумие может и всегда будет становиться еще более странным и фантастическим, чем он мог себе представить. Вернуть Камни Пространства, Разума и Времени было достаточно просто. Тайник Камня Силы оставил его с напоминанием о том, насколько ничтожным он был в великом плане Вселенной, но возвращение Камня Реальности оставило его в благоговении перед местными пейзажами... и едва не в Асгардской тюрьме. Стив приберег Камень Души напоследок, надеясь, вопреки всему, что, возможно, сумеет вернуть душу, принесенную в жертву, а припасенная частица поможет отправить Наташу домой. Однако Наташа не вернулась, и, будто мало ему было горестей, он обнаружил на Вормире старого знакомого.

А когда дело было сделано, Капитан Америка остался наедине со своими мыслями. Боль утраты, притупившаяся было, вспыхнула вновь всеми красками отчаяния, и Стив принял решение. Будущее могло подождать.

Он снова покрутил диск на запястье и ощутил, как его накрыла привычная уже волна.

***

Улица была знакома - суетливый и полный жизни Манхэттен. Ему внезапно просигналили:

— Эй, приятель! Чего застыл?!

Стив сделал быстрый шаг в сторону, и автомобиль пронесся мимо, едва не сбив его с ног.

— Эй, мистер, что это на вас надето?

Стив глянул вниз и заметил маленького, донельзя веснушчатого мальчонку, уставившегося на него сквозь огромные очки. Пацан был крошечным, худым, и каким-то непостижимым образом более привычным, нежели любой человек из его новой жизни.

— Костюм, - выдавил он наконец.

— Вроде костюма Капитана Америки?

— Да. Вроде него.

Паренек двинулся дальше, и Стив подошел к газетному киоску, пристроившемуся на углу улицы. С первой страницы на него уставилось знакомое до боли лицо, обаятельное и чуть хитроватое, и Стив не смог сдержать улыбку. Броский заголовок гласил: _"Говард Старк полностью оправдан"._

— Во что ты ввязался на этот раз, Говард? - пробормотал Стив, поймав несколько внимательных взглядов прохожих. Для начала нужно было смешаться с толпой. Затем найти Говарда и Пегги. Он задолжал ей танец, и после всего, что случилось, пора было платить по счетам.

***

Когда его оружие впервые было украдено из домашнего хранилища, Говард просидел три дня, ломая голову над показаниями конгрессменов. Теперь, когда все было кончено и Пегги помогла доказать его невиновность, изобретатель был вынужден отбиваться от правительства, вознамерившегося во что бы то ни стало наложить лапы на его украденную собственность. Говард застонал про себя и сделал последний глоток воды. Пока сенатор насмехался все больше и больше, он поставил стакан на стол достаточно громко, чтобы остановить того на полуслове.

— Это все безууумно захватывающе, но у меня есть планы на сегодняшний вечер.

— Значит, вы уступаете право собственности правительству США?

Говард фыркнул:

— О нет. Свяжитесь с моими адвокатами. Поверьте, к тому времени, как я вернусь в Калифорнию, мои изобретения уже будут дома, - с этими словами он встал, поправил свой пиджак и сверкнул лысеющему политикану ослепительной ухмылкой. Подмигнув, Говард развернулся и вышел прочь. Вслед ему неслись возмущенные крики. Пускай себе кричат. Хоть до хрипоты. Это пошло бы на пользу всей стране, а его ждала Лола. Лена? Лиззи? К тому времени, как он доберется до места встречи, он обязательно вспомнит. Если нет, то напомнит Джарвис.

Говард пронесся по коридору и вышел через парадную дверь. Лорейн. Вот и все. Лорейн Маккинен.

— Говард.

Голос остановил его на полпути вниз, и он резко обернулся. Внизу стоял человек. Он был высок, широкоплеч и красив, даже несмотря на то, что лицо его наполовину скрывала темная фуражка. Глаза Говарда прошлись по фигуре вверх и вниз. Он знал этот голос. Он узнал бы его и на краю света. Это было просто невозможно.

— Стив?

Голубые глаза встретились с его глазами, и на губах Стива заиграла едва заметная улыбка:

— Здравствуй, Говард.

— Бог ты мой... Но как?! - он двинулся вперед, делая по два шага за раз, пока едва не споткнулся, - ты здесь... И ты живой. Я так и знал. Я искал тебя все это время.

— Может, найдем местечко получше?

Старк огляделся по сторонам:

— Да, да, конечно. Знаю одно такое.

Говарда ждал водитель, представленный Джарвисом. Стив старался не смотреть на человека, который, очевидно, стал прообразом искусственного интеллекта. Джарвис всю дорогу бросал на него задумчивые взгляды, а после поинтересовался, знает ли обо всем мисс Картер.

— Как ты думаешь, куда мы едем? - Говард дал Джарвису указания ехать в аэропорт, а затем повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Стива своим внимательным взглядом, - у тебя должна быть чертовски захватывающая история.

— Это точно, - пробормотал Стив. - А где Пегги?

— В Нью-Йорке. Работает на СНР.

Стив слегка склонил голову:

— Что это?

— Шпионская контора. Ты же знаешь нашу девочку. Она только что очистила мое имя, когда они обвинили в предательстве. Пег верила в меня.

Джарвис неопределенно хмыкнул с водительского сиденья, и Говард бросил на него недовольный взгляд:

— Говорит человек, который собирался меня застрелить. Хочешь поговорить о вере, Джарвис?

— Нет, сэр. Я бы предпочел не делать этого, если вам все равно.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Похоже, у тебя тоже были свои приключения.

И это все, что потребовалось, чтобы Говард начал долгий рассказ о всех махинациях, которые они затеяли с тех пор, как закончилась война. О времени, проведенном Пегги в СНР, о его бесчисленных раундах фондю, которые заставили Стива задаться невольным вопросом, есть ли у Тони братья или сестры, о которых тот просто не догадывается, и о последнем безумии, включавшем в себя русского психиатра и натренированную блондинку, которая промыла мозги Говарду до такой степени, что он почти облил Манхэттен токсичным препаратом, убивающим все живое.

Поездку до взлетно-посадочной полосы и до Нью-Йорка Говард провел, заново переживая все эти события. Смех, слезы и синяк под глазом, которым Пегги наградила его в какой-то момент, хотя он и не был готов объяснить, что именно послужило тому причиной.

В конце концов они остановились перед роскошным особняком в Нью-Йорке, и Стив вопросительно глянул на своего друга. Конечно, он бы понял, если бы Говард и Пегги... но ведь Пегги никогда бы... так ведь?

— Я вижу, что твой мозг дал осечку, друг мой. Не беспокойся. Я никогда не был в ее вкусе. Она слишком разборчива, - добавил Говард с многозначительной ухмылкой.

Стив с трудом сглотнул.

— Следовало бы предупредить заранее.

— И как ты это себе представляешь? Эй, Пег, я тут нашел твоего парня. Приведу его к тебе что ли.

Стив фыркнул от смеха:

— Наверное, так, - он почти чувствовал, что Говард сверлит его взглядом, пока они шли к двери. - Что?

— Я понимаю, что мне ты не желаешь выдавать все свои секретики, но Пегги нелегко пришлось с тех пор, как ты пропал. Ты должен рассказать ей все. Что бы это ни было.

Переход от дружеского поддразнивания к серьезности был столь резким, что Стив ощутил страх. Он же не мог просто объявиться, потанцевать с ней пару раз и умчаться домой. Что же он собирается натворить? Перевернуть все вверх дном? У Пегги ведь будет муж. Семья. Но какие у него были варианты? Разрушить все это или снова попрощаться? Стив мог бы остаться, даже если бы не боялся нарушить ход событий, но он ведь обещал Тони, что вернется. Как ни странно, после всего, через что они прошли, это имело вес. Ему нужно было вернуться домой и убедиться, что с другом все в порядке. Сыном Говарда. В любом случае ему придется рассказать ей что-нибудь о том, где он побывал. Это же была Пегги.

Входная дверь резко распахнулась, и оттуда вылетела симпатичная темно-русая женщина.

— Не жди меня, Пег! Я... - она резко остановилась, переводя взгляд с Говарда на Стива и обратно, пока последний не почувствовал себя неуютно. - Постойте... да ладно... Вы...

— Вы, должно быть, Энджи, - подсказал Говард, - соседка Пег по комнате.

— Вы - мистер Старк.

— Мистер Старк был моим отцом. Зовите меня Говард. А Пегги не говорила мне, какая вы красотка. Вы останетесь? Мы должны узнать друг друга получше.

Девушка явно была польщена и взволнована, но внимание Стива привлек голос, раздавшийся из глубины комнат:

— Энджи? Ты в порядке?

Пегги Картер обогнула основание лестницы, и внезапно все четверо оказались в дверном проеме. Пегги смотрела прямо на него, не отрываясь, и вдруг Стив превратился в тощего мальчишку из Бруклина, который отчаянно не умел разговаривать с женщинами, не говоря уже о таких, как Маргарет Картер. Он не мог говорить, не мог дышать, не мог даже думать. Слева от него Говард махнул рукой:

— Сюрприз, Пег.

— Стив, - выдохнула она, и все остальное уже не имело значения.

***

Удивительно, как много энергии он тратил, просто сидя в постели. Тони чувствовал, как его тело отчаянно хочет отключиться и насильно заставить его отдохнуть, но его главный врач-травматолог - знакомая Стрэнджа, а возможно и не просто знакомая, в чем, конечно, маг никогда не признается - была там, и Пеппер была предельно сосредоточена на ее рассказе. Тони слушал в пол уха. Питер должен был с минуты на минуту вернуться с подробнейшим отчетом. Питер был также умен, как и талантлив, но больше всего ему хотелось угодить Тони, и это означало, что он не будет медлить, раз он ждет от него ответа.

— Радиацией займется доктор Беннер, - говорила Палмер, - а я сосредоточусь на всем остальном.

Тони переключил на нее внимание:

— Когда я смогу начать физиотерапию, чтобы восстановить подвижность руки?

Палмер поморщилась:

— Это не будет нашим непосредственным фокусом...

— Я инженер. Механик. Мне нужна подвижность в руках.

— Это не приоритет. Все, что вам нужно - это сосредоточиться на общем восстановлении. Пострадали легкие и сердце. Не восстановим их, и физиотерапия будет каплей в море.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы решительно возразить, но Пеппер протянула руку, положив ладонь на его здоровую конечность, и жаркий спор застыл у него на губах.

— Просто скажите нам, что бы вы посоветовали, доктор Палмер. Мы это сделаем.

Дверь отворилась, отвлекая их внимание от тех крупиц мудрости, которыми Кристина Палмер могла бы поделиться с ними, и Питер просунул голову внутрь.

— О, - мгновенно стушевался он, - простите. Я...

— Заходи, малыш. Док здесь просто объясняет, от чего будет зависеть моя жизнь в ближайшие месяцы.

— Всё лучше, чем умереть, - заметила его жена, и Тони склонил голову набок.

— С этим не поспоришь, - темные глаза сверкнули, встретившись со чуть более светлыми карими. - Ну и как все прошло? Кэп вернулся целехонький и невредимый?

Было что-то такое во взгляде Питера, что заставило грудь Тони мучительно сжаться. Питер отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк. Капитан Роджерс не вернулся. Мы ждали до последнего, но он...

Питер коротко и болезненно вздохнул, и Тони почувствовал, как Пеппер крепче к нему прижалась. Они оба знали, что это значит. Что-то пошло не так.

— Тони? - пробормотала Пеппер, но не смогла найти нужных слов. Это было больно. Больнее, чем Тони мог ожидать после всего. Он сжал руку Пеппер своей здоровой. Ее поддержка была единственной вещью, которая сдерживала его бушующие эмоции.

Кэп исчез и больше не вернется.


	3. Chapter 3

Человек вне времени. Именно так величали его все эти годы, с тех самых пор, как Фьюри вытащил его из ледяного плена. И Стив никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как в этот момент. Он застыл там, меж двух миров, и не мог отыскать нужных слов. Тех, которых она заслуживала.

— Мне очень жаль.

_Я никогда не переставал думать о тебе._

_Я отыскал дорогу домой._

_Я люблю тебя, Пегги Картер._

Вместо этого он выдавил:

— У меня все еще есть твоя фотография.

Пегги тепло улыбнулась и подалась вперед. Ее прикосновение, мягкое и осторожное, нежно грело кожу на фоне нью-йоркской прохлады. Рука Пегги скользнула вверх, а пальцы коснулись его щеки. Стив смотрел, как она наблюдает за ним, впитывая в себя каждую черточку его образа, и выражение ее лица сменилось некоторым замешательством:

— Но ты старше.

— Это долгая история, - тихо ответил Стив.

— У нас есть время.

Энджи неловко откашлялась.

— Я как раз собиралась уходить, но хочу услышать эту долгую историю, как только вернусь, понятно?

— Я уверена, тебе будет что рассказать, - пробормотала Пегги.

— Я поставлю чайник, - предложил Джарвис. Стив уже почти забыл о его присутствии.

Говард последовал за ним.

— Как насчет чего-нибудь покрепче? Если только Пег не наложила лапы на мой бар, страдая от разбитого сердца.

— Твой бар цел и невредим, Говард, - весело откликнулась она и повернулась обратно к Стиву, который все еще стоял на месте. - Может, войдешь?

— Пожалуй, - выдавил он, следуя за ней в дом, который, как ему показалось, изнутри был еще больше, чем снаружи. Его взгляд скользнул по старинному дереву и роскошной обстановке. Определенно, дом Говарда.

— Мы с Энджи были соседками, и тут произошел... инцидент. Говард предложил нам немного пожить в одном из своих домов.

— Он упомянул, что ты обелила его имя.

Пегги негромко рассмеялась.

— Это было нелегко, - красивые карие глаза снова посмотрели на него, - Стив…

— Я не должен быть здесь, - поспешно сказал он, - я знаю, что не должен... у тебя своя жизнь, и...

Она потянулась вперед, и ее рука коснулась его руки.

— Но ты здесь.

— Это неправильно.

— В твоих словах нет никакого смысла, - она оглянулась, словно едва заметив отсутствие свидетелей. Стив нетерпеливо подался вперед. Об этом поцелуе он мечтал годами. Этот сладкий вкус грезился ему во снах. Пальцы Пегги нетерпеливо потянули за ворот его рубашки, притягивая ближе.

Они не знали, сколько времени прошло. Кажется, время вообще перестало существовать. Стив любил эту женщину годами, насильно вырванный из дома и помещенный в чужеродную среду. Но в этот момент страсть вспыхнула с новой силой. Слова дались нелегко:

— Я не могу остаться.

— О чем ты?

— Я... - он с трудом сглотнул. Ограничиться парой слов было невозможно, поэтому он начал с самого начала. Пегги терпеливо выслушала его рассказ, и вскоре к ним присоединился Говард с тремя бокалами и бутылкой виски. Стив поведал им, как ушел в лед и очнулся шестьдесят шесть лет спустя. Они держали свои вопросы при себе, хотя Говард то и дело ерзал на месте. Мстители. Баки. Танос. И наконец, камни, которые он только что вернул.

— Путешествие во времени, - выдохнул Говард, - будь я проклят.

— Я знаю, что это безумие, - выдавил Стив, - звучит жутко, понимаю. Но все это правда.

Говард сделал большой глоток и снова наполнил бокал.

— Душу бы продал за одну встречу с провернувшим это ученым.

Стив дернулся, и Говард совершенно точно это заметил.

— Но ты же дома, - настаивала Пегги, - ты сделал то, что должен был. Все кончено. Ты можешь остаться.

— Она права, приятель. Я, может, и рассуждаю в рамках ограничений своей эпохи, но теоретически двое из вас могут существовать в одной временной шкале. Скорее всего, они даже не пересекутся.

Стив крепче сжал свой бокал.

— Я не могу, - он рискнул взглянуть на Пегги, - поверь мне, у тебя будет своя жизнь. И я не хочу отнимать ее у тебя.

— Я могу построить эту жизнь с тобой.

Стив много лет был знаком с Тони и Пеппер и солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не завидует их счастью. Он и сам этого хотел.

— Ты же знаешь, что это _моя_ жизнь, - твердо настояла Пегги,- у меня есть право голоса в этом вопросе.

— Я обещал им, что вернусь.

— Понятно. Я пойду с тобой.

Стив взглянул на Говарда, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся:

— Она права, Стив. И если ты когда-нибудь пытался остановить Пег, ты знаешь, что легче остановить движущийся поезд голыми руками, - он замолчал, по-совиному моргая, - плохой пример. Из нас троих, ты, пожалуй, и смог бы.

Это заставило Стива рассмеяться. 

— Скорее всего, нет, - он посмотрел на Пегги, - ты важная фигура в будущем.

— Значит, кто-то займет мое место. Я хочу иметь право выбора. И я выбираю тебя.

— Я понятия не имею, как повторить технологию Тони.

— Костюм с тобой? - перебил Говард.

— Да.

— Дай мне пару дней. Посмотрим, что я смогу наворотить.

На это возразить было нечего. Да он и не хотел. Пегги хотела отправиться вместе с ним, чтобы прожить их жизнь вместе. Она ведь была не единственным основателем ЩИТа, верно? Пока Говард оставался на месте, всё было не так уж и плохо.

Стив медленно кивнул:

— Окей.

— Отлично! - хлопнул в ладоши Говард, вскакивая на ноги. Он опасно покачнулся и захохотал, когда Стив тут же встал, чтобы его поддержать, - это будет весело. Совсем как в старые добрые времена. Может, даже до фондю дело дойдет...

Стив застонал от этой шуточки, а Пегги вложила свою руку в его. У них был шанс, что всё сработает.

***

Он уже должен был быть дома. Или, по крайней мере, Пеппер на это рассчитывала. Тони выбирался из любых передряг с завидно прокачанным скиллом везучести. В конце концов ему удалось выбраться с больничной койки, но далеко уйти не удалось. Тони продолжал пытаться, но казалось, что и для него настал предел. Он словно бы наткнулся на стену в своем выздоровлении. Нет, не так. Врезался в нее со всей дури, и Пеппер забеспокоилась, что может его потерять.

Были и другие варианты. Когда у Тони были силы, он работал над дизайном для набора скоб, которые помогут поддержать его поврежденный правый бок. Возможно, это и не решило бы всех его проблем, но хоть не давало пасть духом. Проблема заключалась в том, что пострадала не только его рука или нога. Под удар попало сердце, уже давно латанное-перелатанное. Скобы давали шанс встать на ноги и слегка развить столь необходимую правую руку.

Но, быть может, были и другие варианты.

Пеппер присела рядом с Роуди на кушетку, и ее голубые глаза сосредоточились на больничной койке, где Морган свернулась калачиком возле отца.

— Он что-то недоговаривает.

Краем глаза она заметила, как Роуди напрягся, и это было заметно. Она попала в самую точку.

— О чем ты? - осторожно поинтересовался Роуди.

— Варианты, - настаивала Пеппер, - дай ему полминуты подумать, и он придумает с десяток вариантов. Дай ему целую минуту, и получишь вдвое больше.

— Паркер работает над скобами...

Пеппер повернулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза лучшему другу своего мужа.

— Это еще не все. Если он не говорит мне, то тебе должен. Так что же это?

— Почему ты думаешь, что...

Пеппер приподняла бровь и посмотрела, как Роуди вздохнул, и его темный пристальный взгляд переместился на Тони.

— Дуговой реактор.

— А что с ним?

— Нужно пересадить его заново, - он сделал паузу, и Пеппер позволила ему собраться с мыслями. - Он спроектировал тот, что в Афганистане, чтобы удержать осколки, но его можно перестроить.

— Может ли он сделать это сейчас?

Роуди пожал плечами:

— Судя по тому, что я о нем знаю, его можно было бы переделать. Доктор Палмер кстати заценила идею.

— Тогда что же ее остановило?

— Тони.

Они оба замолчали на мгновение, и Пеппер снова посмотрела на мужа. Он уже несколько недель лежал в этой чертовой больнице. Она думала, он так же сильно хочет вернуться домой, как и она.

— Но почему?

Роуди ответил не сразу. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул:

— Он думал, ты будешь против.

— Против того, чтобы спасти ему жизнь? - возмущенно выдохнула Пеппер.

Роуди издал тихий неопределенный звук.

— Ты же знаешь Тони. Он зациклился. Настроил себе в голове логических цепочек. Ведь тот, старый, он удалил не в последнюю очередь из-за тебя.

— Если это спасет ему жизнь, мне все равно, - выдавила Пеппер, - он и сам это знает. Должен знать.

— Это Тони. Он очень сложный человек.

Это было преуменьшение. Мягко говоря.

— Почему он ничего не сказал?

— Он знает, с каким стрессом ты имеешь дело, - тихо произнес Роуди, - я имею в виду, как давно спала в своей собственной постели?

— До дома ехать часа два. Я сняла квартиру.

— Но ведь это не ваш дом. И Тони это знает. Черт, Пеппер. Он тебя любит. Тот факт, что он даже замечает, сколь многим ты жертвуешь, говорит сам за себя. Он может попытается, но только если ты не против - действительно не против. 

— Ты думаешь, это ему поможет?

— Брюс и Палмер так думают.

Она медленно кивнула: 

— Тогда это не вопрос.

— Теперь тебе просто нужно убедить его в этом.

Пеппер кивнула. Это было ей по силам. Это была задачка не из легких, но она могла убедить Тони Старка в своей правоте в девяноста девяти процентах случаев. Если это спасет ему жизнь, она сделает все возможное.

***

Он был совершенно измотан. Тело словно отказывалось подчиняться, каждую секунду угрожая утянуть в пучину беспамятства.

Что действительно помогало, так это ощущение маленького тельца, тепло свернувшегося под боком. Маленькая ручка Морган вцепилась в его футболку и сама она тихонько посапывала, чуть улыбаясь своему сну. Это облегчало любую боль. Физическую, эмоциональную... Тони поднял левую руку и провел пальцами по темным волосам дочери. Он все еще не оправился от потери Кэпа. Не было ни ответов, ни определенности. Наверно, так чувствовал себя его отец много лет назад. Тяжкая, грызущая неуверенность. Мучительный вопрос, не дающий покоя.

— Эй.

Темные глаза уставились в голубые. Пеппер прислонилась к нему и поцеловала в левую щеку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Устал, - честно признался он.

— Так и думала, - она подвинулась, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с ним, и ее взгляд скользнул вниз к Морган. Что-то давило на нее, и Тони не был уверен, готов ли он услышать это в данный момент. - А реактор не поможет?

— А?

— Дуговой реактор. Если ты сможешь спроектировать новый...

— Милая, к чему ты ведешь?

— Из всех возможных путей этот наименее опасен. Снять пластину над цилиндром и вставить новый реактор, верно?

— Это будет сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Но сработает?

Тони съежился, чувствуя себя так, словно наткнулся на нечто непреодолимое, но не осмелился солгать:

— Возможно. В теории.

— Тогда сделай это.

Он тяжело моргнул:

— Сделать это?

— Разработай реактор. И пусть доктор Палмер его вставит, - рука Пеппер переместилась к его лицу, прикосновение было нежным и теплым. - Я же говорила тебе, что все будет хорошо. Но ты нам нужен. Мне нужен.

Затянулась бесконечно долгая пауза. В конце концов, он кивнул:

— Любой ценой, - мантра, повергшая их жизнь в пучину хаоса. - Только не здесь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мне нужно уйти отсюда. Больше никаких стационаров. Я не передам чертежи реактора кому попало. Помоги мне убедить Палмер, что я справлюсь.

— Тони, наш дом слишком далеко...

— Поживем на съемной квартире. Близко к больнице, если что-то пойдет не так. Но если все пройдет, как по маслу, я смогу использовать научно-исследовательские лаборатории Нью-Йоркского офиса, а ты не будешь проводить каждую вторую ночь на больничном диване. Все в плюсе.

Тони наблюдал за ней, полностью готовый к спору, но его так и не последовало. Вместо этого Пеппер наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его в губы.

— Хорошо.

— Что-что?

— Ты, кажется, все продумал. А я с тобой при любом раскладе.


	4. Chapter 4

Они выпустили Тони из больницы где-то в течение дня. На последнем уроке Питеру пришло сообщение, и он обнаружил, что уже бормочет оправдания, почему должен тотчас же уйти. Железного Человека не заставляют ждать. Он тут же прыгнул в поезд до Манхэттена, нервно дергая ногой всю дорогу.

Он лишь однажды бывал в нью-йоркской штаб-квартире Stark Industries, когда официально заявлял о своей "стажировке", и это было даже не с мистером Старком. Хэппи пришлось устроить ему экскурсию по зданию. Глава Службы безопасности Stark Industries всю дорогу ворчал и точно упустил половину из того, что должен был ему показать. Питер мечтал хоть одним глазком увидеть научно-исследовательские лаборатории, но в тот день, увы, не довелось. Вместо этого он мельком глянул на парочку заброшенных офисов, кухню и вестибюль. О, а еще была захватывающая погоня Хэппи за каким-то придурком без бейджика.

Сегодня все было по-другому. Сегодня все было идеально. Мало того, что мистер Старк наконец-то вышел из больницы - это ведь хороший знак, верно? Они не выпустили бы его, если бы ему не стало лучше, но он попросил Питера приехать и помочь со специальным секретным проектом. Может быть, это были те самые скобы, которые ранее показывал ему наставник? Они были неуклюже набросаны его левой рукой, но все движущиеся части, кажется, имели смысл. Может, Питер и не был инженером-механиком, как мистер Старк, но довольно быстро сообразил, что к чему. Если мистер Старк захочет поговорить с ним, Питер был уверен, что сможет поддержать разговор.

Питер резко остановился у входа в частную лабораторию Тони, куда его направили. Тони сидел в кресле, правая рука его была втиснута в ту самую скобу. Рядом с ним стоял паренек всего на несколько лет старше Питера. Он не был наемным работником. По крайней мере, не был похож. Он был одет в толстовку с эмблемой МТИ и не носил бейджика. Странно. Насколько Питер мог судить, они обсуждали тот самый проект скоб.

— Да, нам нужно затянуть потуже вокруг моего запястья.

— Ты ведь не предупредил меня заранее, сколько сбросил веса, - недовольно откликнулся молодой человек, и в его голосе послышались нотки беспокойства.

— Больничная еда, что ты хочешь? - уклончиво пожал плечами Тони.

— Лучше, чем еда с инопланетного корабля?

Мистер Старк бросил на него раздраженный взгляд:

— К чему это ты?

— Я просто говорю, что ты прыгаешь на космический корабль, а я пять чертовых лет спустя все еще жду интересных рассказов.

— Тогда продолжай ждать. Тебе сейчас не истории нужно слушать, а уделить больше внимания классу профессора Элгера.

— Будто я сам этого не знаю.

— По тебе не заметно.

— Старикан уже тебе наябедничал?

— Это так мило, что ты думаешь, будто у меня нет глаз и ушей по всему институту.

Паренек бросил на него раздраженный взгляд:

— О, это совсем-совсем не стремно. Ты, вроде, звонил мне по поводу проекта.

— Я бы предложил тебе поработать, но раз ты самозабвенно бездельничал на уроках старины профессора, не факт, что тебе хватит знаний, - Тони ухмыльнулся, вытягивая пальцы правой руки с помощью скобы, которая пролегла вдоль каждого пальца,- его темный взгляд метнулся к двери, - ты собираешься торчать там весь день, Паучок?

Питер почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло от внезапного осознания того, что мистер Старк прекрасно знал, что он стоит здесь уже... ну на какое-то время. Он и сам не знал, как давно пришел.

— Я, эм... получил ваше сообщение.

— Это я знаю.

— Не думал, что у вас здесь будет кто-то еще.

Молодой человек сверкнул улыбкой:

— Харли Киннер. Ты, должно быть, Питер. Тони рассказал мне о тебе всё.

— Всё? - пискнул Питер.

— Ну да. Что ты опытный химик и безумно быстро учишься. Не буду врать, я немного завидую, что ты будешь работать над дуговым реактором. Эта штука чертовски крутая.

— Я... что?

— Я имею в виду, что мог бы остаться, - предложил Харли, - помочь. Может быть, даже...

— Убирайся отсюда вон, - проворчал Тони, - иди и делай свои тесты.

— Пришлю тебе краткий синопсис, как только представится такая возможность.

— Заметано, - ответил мистер Старк, устало улыбаясь, но бодро помахал правой рукой, будто хотел доказать, что может это сделать.

Питер смотрел, как Харли направился к двери и вернулся туда, откуда пришел, и с трудом сглотнул. Эти двое общались друг с другом совершенно непринужденно. Тони. Он назвал мистера Старка по имени.

— Ты со мной, малыш?

Судя по тону, он несколько раз позвал Питера по имени, и тот слабо усмехнулся.

— Да, я просто подумал, что у Хэппи будет припадок, если он увидит его без значка.

Мистер Старк фыркнул от смеха.

— Хэппи знает, кто он такой. Я знаком с ним уже лет десять. Все нормально.

О... Окей. Значит, он не просто встретил его на улице. Или познакомился, пока он, Питер, отсутствовал. Это было довольно большим облегчением.

— О чем ты там думаешь, малыш? Что пока тебя не было, я нашел Питерозаменитель?

Кажется, щеки Питера отчаянно вспыхнули.

— Я, э... ну...

Его движения были медленными, усталыми, но Тони поднялся со своего места впервые с тех пор, как Питер вошел, и сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, будто ему было еще не совсем удобно с этой скобой на ноге. В отличие от штуковины на его руке, эта не должна была поддерживать всю его конечность, а просто помочь ему удержаться на ней. Лучше Тони было или нет, но он все еще испытывал трудности. Его идеи были гениальными, и скобы явно бы сработали, но невольно Питер задавался вопросом, не выпустили ли его из больницы раньше необходимого. Он выглядел довольно плохо.

Мистер Старк подошел к нему и стремительно обнял.

— Эй, - Питер перевел взгляд с Харли на лицо своего наставника, и выражение его лица было трудно понять. Будто он заново переживал какое-то ужасное воспоминание, но тут же протянул вперед свою здоровую руку и сжал его плечо, - тебя никто не заменит, малыш.

— Правда?

— Честное слово.

Губы Питера медленно растянулись в улыбке.

— Я рад, что вы чувствуете себя лучше. Я имею в виду... это же так? Вам лучше?

— Будет, когда мы со всем этим разберемся. Что скажешь, если мы начнем?

***

Когда Пегги спускалась по лестнице, в доме было так тихо, что она невольно задумалась, не пригрезилось ли ей все это прошлой ночью. Это имело бы больше смысла, чем Стив Роджерс, появляющийся у ее входной двери, воодушевленный Говард на буксире и дикие истории о путешествиях во времени. Она за свою жизнь повидала немало странных вещей - честно говоря, большинство из них имели какое-то отношение к Говарду Старку - но это... Просто фантастика. Глюк ее мозга, вызванный потерей? Пожалуй, ей следует быть готовой к тому, что Энджи - ее единственная компания этим утром.

Пегги услышала, как открывается дверь, ведущая на кухню, и до нее донесся божественный аромат свежесваренного кофе. Энджи расположилась за столом, поглощая завтрак. Она подняла глаза, все еще держа вилку во рту, и Пегги с трудом сглотнула.

— Привет, Соня. Поздно вчера легла? - если ее тон и не был достаточно красноречивым, то взгляд, который она бросила на нее, сказал все.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем ты, - кокетливо ответила Пегги и потянулась за куском бекона. - Этот кофе с кофеином?

— А почему нет?

Дверь на кухню снова отворилась, и Джарвис остановился на полпути чуть смущенный, что лишь подтверждало подозрения, что накануне вечером он заботливо подменил банку ее кофе на бескофеиновый аналог. Подозрение это было куда более обоснованным, чем глубинный страх, что возвращение Стива был каким-то жестоким сном.

— О, я не знаю, но думаю, что мистер Джарвис мог бы это провернуть, - протянула она многозначительно, но ее улыбка смягчила острые края слов. - Мальчики сейчас в лаборатории?

— Постой. В этом месте есть лаборатория? - пискнула Энджи, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я отыскала ее пару недель назад. Потайная дверь в библиотеке.

— С ума сойти.

— У богатых свои причуды.

Джарвис неловко откашлялся:

— Эм, мисс Картер? Мистер Старк все еще там, и держу пари, капитан Роджерс тоже.

— О нет, Пег! - воскликнула Энджи, наливая себе чашку кофе, - я хочу услышать все!

— Конечно, Энджи. Скоро.

Не дав себе времени на споры, она взяла свой кофе и направилась в библиотеку. Затем она толкнула фальшивую книгу вперед, и механизмы завертелись с негромким щелчком. Книжный стеллаж скользнул в сторону, открывая заполненную кучей всяких приборчиков лабораторию.

Говард сидел на табурете, склонившись над своей работой, и, судя по тому, как его нога нервно постукивала по ступенькам, он не только бодрствовал всю ночь, но Джарвис не смог перекрыть ему доступ к кофеину.

Первым оглянулся Стив. Кажется, он спал не больше Говарда. Стив поднял руку, приглаживая светлые волосы.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, Пег, - пробормотал Говард, не отрываясь от микроскопа.

— Я вижу, вы, ребята, не потрудились лечь спать, как было обещано. Мистер Джарвис приготовил завтрак.

— А кофе?

— Разве тебе еще не достаточно? - спросила она, и Стив усмехнулся.

— Наверно, стоит сделать перерыв. Говард разбирал технику Тони всю ночь.

— Тони? - эхом отозвалась Пегги и не упустила слегка испуганного взгляда, мелькнувшего на его лице, когда он понял, что проговорился.

— Один из Мстителей, - осторожно сказал он, - он, ээ...

— Кэп плясал с бубнами вокруг имен и деталей всю ночь, - произнес Говард, развеселившись, - он думает, что сломает время и пространство. У меня есть для тебя новости, дружище. Она отправится с тобой. Она все равно обо всём узнает.

Пегги не была уверена, что доверяет взгляду своего друга, когда он помахал ей рукой.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я просто собираю технику, чтобы вы с Пег могли потанцевать. Ты сказала, завтрак готов?

— Да, - осторожно подтвердила она.

Темные глаза сузились, и внезапно лазерный фокус Говарда пронзил ее насквозь.

— Что это за взгляд?

— Я на тебя не смотрю, - тут же откликнулась она.

— О, вот это вот взгляд, - усмехнулся он, - это "я не доверяю Говарду" взгляд, и я скажу тебе, Пег, это ранит. Особенно когда я отложил чертовски приятное свидание, чтобы тебе помочь.

Он явно ее поддразнивал, и удержаться от улыбки было невозможно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что будущее тебя не прельщает?

Говард пожал плечами:

— Пожалуй, но старина Кэп был прав. Один из нас должен остаться, и ты это заслужила, Пегги. Вы оба.

Она глубоко вздохнула, взвешивая слова. Вроде бы, все вполне искренне.

— Спасибо тебе, Говард.

Он одарил ее очаровательной улыбкой и пронесся мимо, крича Джарвису что-то о кофе. Стив подошел и встал рядом с ней.

— Ты думаешь, он что-то замышляет?

— Возможно. Мы говорим о путешествии во времени перед Говардом Старком. Это большое искушение, как минимум, - ее брови сошлись вместе, вопрос вопрос вертелся на языке уже долго и, наконец, слетел с губ, - а почему он должен остаться?

Стив посмотрел в ту сторону, куда исчез Говард.

— У него... уйма всего впереди.

Пегги скептически приподняла бровь и увидела, как его губы слегка дернулись вниз, словно он с чем-то боролся.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать, не так ли?

— Просто... я действительно не думал об этом, понимаешь? Говард сделает в будущем многое, но и ты не меньше. Вы столько пользы принесете этому миру. Если ты пойдешь со мной, я отниму у тебя всё это. Разве это справедливо по отношению к нему?

Пегги поджала губы и прислонилась к открытой двери в лабораторию.

— Я понимаю, что ты разрываешься, - осторожно начала она, - ты владеешь информацией, которая может изменить этот мир. Один шаг влево или вправо... Я не дура, но также я верю, что свою судьбу мы выбираем сами, - она поймала его взгляд, - ты герой, Стив, но не потому, что ты Капитан Америка. Ты герой из-за того выбора, который ты делал снова и снова... Ты всякий раз падаешь на эту гранату, и когда ты ушел в лед, я... - она с трудом сглотнула, изо всех сил стараясь овладеть собой, но как бы решительно она ни была настроена, чувствовала, что эти проклятые слезы начинают подводить, - я горевала. Больше года я оплакивала тебя. Я только попыталась смириться, а тут ты. Стоишь в дверях, настоящий, как день, и я снова получаю этот чертов шанс на выбор.

— И что ты выберешь? - спросил он тихо, словно не осмеливаясь поверить в ответ.

— Тебя, идиот, - рассмеялась Пегги и протянула руку, коснувшись его ладони, - я не просто хочу потанцевать. Мне нужен ты. Если я могу изменить мир здесь, то справлюсь и в будущем. Раз Говард справится сам, я выбираю тебя.

Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ее руки, и он поднес ее к своим губам.

— Эй, голубки! - крикнул Говард откуда-то из коридора, - идете там?

Стив наконец-то расплылся в настоящей улыбке, и Пегги вторила ему тем же.

— А ты думал, что потерял его.

— Да. Хотя есть у меня один знакомый... иногда я забываю, как сильно они похожи.

— Тони? - лукаво спросила Пегги, и его взгляд сказал все.

— Наверное, нам лучше вернуться на кухню до того, как Говард начнет нас искать.

— Пожалуй, - согласилась она, крепче сжимая его руку и не выпуская, пока вела его к завтраку. На этот раз она его не отпустит. Не тогда, когда у нее появился этот шанс.


	5. Chapter 5

— Черт!

— Челт!

Тони резко повернулся в сторону, услыхав эхо своего собственного раздраженного выкрика. Она сидела на одном из безбожно захламленных столов в его лаборатории, весело болтая ногами и широко улыбаясь во весь беззубый рот.

— О чем мы с вами говорили, маленькая мисс? Это мамино слово.

— Ты же сам его сказал, - справедливо заметила девочка, и Тони почувствовал, как его губы против воли дергаются вверх, несмотря на инструмент, выскользнувший из его все еще неуклюжих пальцев.

— Сохраним это в секрете? - миролюбиво предложил он, и девочка усмехнулась:

— Я есть хочу.

— И я приготовлю тебе всё, что пожелаешь, да?

— Угу.

— И что же это?

— Чизбургер.

Тони протянул руку и взъерошил темные волосы.

— Разыщи Пита и заключи с ним сделку.

Морган мгновенно отправилась на поиски места, где Питер схоронил себя вместе с проектом, порученным Тони, а сам ее отец тяжело прислонился к рабочему столу. Двигался он все еще с трудом, и близко не на былом уровне точности, к которому он привык. Ему пришлось переложить довольно много работы на плечи Питера. Парень был в восторге, но Тони чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Он был измучен и расстроен и более чем готов начать делать шаги вперед в своем выздоровлении. Сейчас же он словно застрял в тупике.

— Ну же, Пит! Ну же, Пит! - звонкий голосок Морган разнесся по всей лаборатории, и Тони снова выпрямился. Пацана беспокоить не хотелось, но от Морган ведь не отвяжешься.

Питер вышел из-за угла, уткнувшись носом в планшет и тыча в него одной рукой. Другая была конфискована четырех-почти-пятилетним хихикающим ребенком.

Тони криво усмехнулся.

— Осторожно, Паучок. Оттяпает руку, и не заметишь.

— Я... стойте, что? - Питер наконец оторвался от своих записей, будто только заметив, как сильно Морган его тянет. Питер приподнял руку, и ноги Морган слегка оторвались от пола.

— Хочу полетать! - взмолилась Морган, и Питер усмехнулся:

— Я думал, ты хочешь пообедать.

— И полетать тоже!

— Но ты получишь только одно, Магуна, - заявил ее отец, соскользнув со стула, и подмигнул ей, добавив очень драматично, - выбирай с умом.

— Еда!

— Хороший выбор.

Ее мягко опустили на землю, и Питер тут же потянулся к планшету своей только что освободившейся рукой.

— Э-э, мистер Старк, я тут просматривал архивы...

— Кажется, я просил тебя спаять два корпуса вместе?

— Да, но это было давным-давно. Вы были очень заняты, и я не хотел вас беспокоить, поэтому я вернулся, чтобы глянуть, есть ли что-нибудь, что я мог бы узнать из ваших старых записей, понимаете? Пятница вытащила файл Экстремиса.

— Она просто взяла и показала его тебе, да?

— Ну, я нашел его в архиве, - уклончиво ответил Питер и переступил с ноги на ногу, - я просто... мне показалось, это может быть очень полезно.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, борясь с приступом надвигающегося кашля.

— Может быть, в крайнем случае.

— Почему в крайнем? Я имею ввиду, вы ведь усовершенствовали сыворотку. Она вполне могла бы починить вашу руку и сердце и...

— Это не шутки, Пит, - прервал его Тони, - чем дольше ты используешь Экстремис, тем больше вероятность, что ты перегреешься, а потом БАМ!

— БАМ! - эхом отозвалась Морган, хлопая в ладоши.

— Вот именно, малыш.

— Но здесь сказано, что мисс Поттс... миссис Старк...

— Пеппер.

— Я чувствую себя предельно странно, называя ее так.

— А она чувствует себя странно, когда ты этого не делаешь.

Тони смотрел, как щеки Питера покрываются румянцем.

— И вы тоже?

— Мне все равно. Называй меня как хочешь. Просто знай, что эта вот малявка будет повторять за тобой всё, что скажешь. Так что следи за языком, - Кэп бы точно одобрил, но спустя несколько недель после его исчезновения шутить о бывшем товарище всё еще было не просто.

Питер прочистил горло.

— Ну да, я имел в виду, что вы вылечили Пеппер.

— У нас разные ситуации, Пит.

— Папа, чизбургеры! - нетерпеливо напомнила ему Морган, теперь уже его дергая за левую руку.

— Я знаю, милая. Мы уже идем, - Тони схватил куртку и начал медленно продвигаться к двери. Питер шел в ногу с ним, и выражение его лица было крайне вопросительным. Тони понизил голос, - я просто более склонен ко всякого рода зависимостям, чем она, - фыркнул он, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Казалось бы, да. Питер медленно кивнул, впитывая его слова. 

— Вы думаете, что дуговой реактор сработает?

— Это непростое решение, но да. Это даст моему сердцу поддержку, в которой оно нуждается, и я смогу разобраться с остальным.

— Вы не возражаете, если я продолжу в этом копаться? Я имею в виду, на бумаге. Обещаю не взрывать вашу лабораторию и все такое.

— Разбирайся, Паучок, сколько пожелаешь. Мне просто нужно закончить реактор, пока я еще могу.

— И еду тоже! - Морган чуть не взвыла, а Тони ухмыльнулся.

— И мы должны накормить этого голодного, всеми заброшенного щеночка, прежде чем он совсем зачахнет.

Морган хихикнула и потащила его за руку к лифту. Она больше не просила, чтобы ее брали на руки. Это была одна из самых трудных вещей, к которым Тони приспособился в процессе выздоровления. Говорить своей маленькой девочке "нет". Он не мог поднять ее в воздух. Он садился, чтобы она могла забраться к нему на колени, и обхватывал ее здоровой рукой. По крайней мере, Морган, кажется, в основном понимала, что это не ее вина. Папа просто не мог делать некоторые вещи, которые делал раньше.

— А как насчет тех бургеров на седьмой улице? У них есть те веганские монстры, которые так обожает Пеп.

— Фу! - громко застонала Морган.

— Ну да, у твоей мамы странный вкус. Она же вышла за меня замуж.

Питер фыркнул от смеха и согласился, даже любезно предложив самому написать Пеппер. Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он хотел вернуться к нормальной жизни, и шанс на то у него был.

***

Дело было не в том, что он был жутко нетерпеливым человеком, как таковым. При правильном стечении обстоятельств и его характер пригождался. Проблема заключалась в том, что Говард часто оказывался в окружении людей, которые просто не могли за ним угнаться (тупиц). Эти нытики ожидали, что он притормозит, даст и им шанс подумать, а у него банально не было на это времени. Неудивительно, что толпа то и дело норовила закидать Говарда камнями. Саркастический. Неуважительный. Высокомерный. Какими эпитетами его только ни награждали. Впрочем, вся эта мелочная суета не имела ровным счетом ни малейшего значения. В конце концов он победил.

— Сегодня ты выглядишь счастливым.

Говард оторвался от чтения только что пришедшей телеграммы и удовлетворенно усмехнулся Стиву. Он торжествующе помахал бумагой в воздухе.

— Правительство США отчего-то подумало, что может захапать мои изобретения. Адвокатам потребовалось несколько больше времени, чем я ожидал, но мои детки уже летят домой.

Стив сел напротив него, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи.

— Я полагаю, ты полетишь к ним?

— И оставлю тебя торчать здесь? Ну же, Кэп. Имей хоть немного веры. Джарвис вполне справится и сам, - он положил телеграф на стол и позволил себе немного расслабиться, - мы уже близко. Готов рабочий прототип конструкции твоего приятеля-инженера. Сам костюм очень прочный.

— Получилось повторить? - изогнул бровь Стив.

— Привет, дружище. Я ограничен инструментами своего времени. Если б только я мог...

— Говард, мы это уже обсуждали.

Говоря об этом, Стив, должно быть, имел в виду свою упрямую решимость не сообщать ему ни черта, кроме того факта, что Говард весьма и весьма пригодится в своем времени. В конце концов Стив не выдержал и рассказал Пегги все - как минимум, чтобы убедиться, что она не пожалеет о решении уйти.

— Хорошо, хорошо, - согласился Говард со вздохом. - Послушай, если у меня будет немного свободного времени, я думаю, что смогу подготовить его для тебя через день или два.

— Намекаешь, что мы должны оставить тебя в покое? - усмехнулся Стив, и Говард пожал плечами:

— А почему бы тебе не взять с собой Пег? Вы двое все уши уже прожужжали о своем танце. Пора бы уже...

Стив выглядел так, словно готов был поспорить, но при звуке открывшейся в конце коридора двери, которая возвестила о возвращении Пегги, Говард заметил, что его собеседник немного расслабился.

— ...Если ты уверен...

— Уверен в чем? - спросила Пегги, присоединившись к ним в гостиной.

— Что вам, голубкам, нужно какое-то время погулять по городу.

Говард почти ожидал, что пронырливая и недоверчивая Пегги непременно спросит о его мотивах, но вместо этого она спокойно повернулась к Стиву:

— Звучит заманчиво. Будешь готов через полчаса?

Стив кивнул. Его голубые глаза следили за Пегги, пока она не исчезла в дверях. Говард игриво подмигнул ему, и Стив, закатив глаза, ушел в свою комнату. Говард выждал какое-то время, затем встал и направился к лаборатории. Он даст им немного времени подготовиться, а потом сможет сосредоточиться на реализации своего плана.

***

— Я думал, она никогда уже не ляжет спать, - проворчал Тони, неловко плюхаясь на кровать.

— Легла бы раньше, не напичкай ты ее сладостями с утра пораньше, - отозвалась Пеппер скорее весело, чем раздраженно, и начала переодеваться ко сну.

— А что я могу сказать? Она вьет из меня веревки.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Пеппер, и она оглянулась на него, обнаружив пару карих глаз, внимательно на ней сосредоточенных.Она склонилась над кроватью, целуя его в покрытый шрамами висок.

— Ты просто слабак.

— Говорит женщина, которая, я почти уверен, никогда не говорила нет сказкам на ночь.

— Это совсем другое дело. Это прививало ей интерес к чтению. А ты привьешь ей только сахарный диабет, - она села, мягко теребя его темные волосы, и заметила, как глаза Тони затрепетали, закрываясь. Последние дни были... долгими.

— Ты не передумала?

— Нет.

— Что ж, - выдохнул Тони, и Пеппер уже подумала, что ей придется его будить и силой передвигать на его собственную сторону кровати. Внезапно она снова поймала на себе его пристальный взгляд, - значит, завтра.

— Я знаю. Мне нужно отвезти тебя в больницу в пять утра.

— Если ты хочешь отказаться, это твой последний шанс.

Пеппер поджала губы.

— А если я это сделаю?

— Мы все отменим, - Тони судорожно вздохнул и повернулся к ней лицом. Рука в скобе произвольно дернулась ,- а если это не сработает?

Пеппер скептически приподняла бровь:

— Ты имеешь в виду, если твои расчеты ошибочны? Потому что я могу вспомнить лишь один такой случай за все те годы, что знаю тебя.

— Нет, расчеты в порядке. Я не беспокоюсь о цифрах, просто... слишком много неизвестных. Нет никакого способа предсказать на сто процентов, что реактор даст мне шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Что, если я пройду через это напрасно?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что если вся его польза - не сделать хуже?

Тони выглядел так, как будто собирался возразить, но передумал.

— Пожалуй.

— Тогда мы просто вернемся домой и будем жить дальше.

— Я не могу так, Пеп.

— Морган нуждается в том, чтобы ее папа был дома и любил ее. Это все, что нужно нашей дочери, - Пеппер наклонилась вперед и прижалась лбом к его лбу, - это все, что нам обеим нужно. Только ты.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю. Ты же знаешь это, верно?

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Пеппер наклонила голову, и их губы встретились. Она потянулась вверх, скользя по шрамам, оставленным Камнями. С ним все будет в порядке. И плевать, если былое здоровье уже не вернуть. Главное, он рядом.

***

Сказать, что эта сказочная ночь стоила всех восьми десятков лет ожиданий, значило ничего не сказать. Ночь была просто идеальной. Они одолжили одну из машин Говарда и отправились на ужин. Потом они танцевали, целовались и снова танцевали... Это была та самая послевоенная Америка, о которой Стив так много слышал. На какое-то время они позволили себе эту слабость - просто выпасть из всех насущных забот и позволить себе насладиться моментом.

Было уже заполночь, когда Пегги наконец честно призналась, что ее ноги больше не выдержат. Она избавилась от своих высоченных каблуков еще в машине и даже не потрудилась их надеть, когда вышла возле дома. Час был поздний час, а может, в голову ударил алкоголь.

Когда они вошли, в доме было тихо. Свет люстр был мягко приглушен, и Стив почувствовал, что Пегги застыла посреди коридора. Не говоря ни слова, она притянула его ближе к себе и жарко поцеловала. Рука Стива скользнула вверх, нежно касаясь ее щеки, и пальцы зарылись в ее волосы. На месте его удерживали лишь руки Пегги, хотя он был совершенно уверен, что и сам Господь Бог не смог бы оттащить его от любимой в тот момент.

После долгой паузы они наконец отпустили друг друга, отчаянно нуждаясь в воздухе. Пегги глянула на него снизу вверх.

— Я скучала по тебе.

— Твое фото всегда было со мной. В какую бы миссию мы ни направились, ты всегда была со мной. Я никогда никого не любил так, как тебя.

— И я тоже, - тихо отозвалась она.

— Когда мы вернемся в мое время, может быть... я имею в виду... если ты...

— С возвращением, сладкая парочка! - громогласный голос Говарда прервал этот чудный момент. Стив обернулся, и изобретатель одарил их ослепительной улыбкой, - о, прошу прощения. Дать вам минутку?

— О нет. Это было весьма эффектно, - фыркнула Пегги.

Говард пожал плечами.

— Прости меня за это. Но у меня есть хорошие новости.

— Все готово?

— Все готово, - подтвердил он.

Стив тут же почувствовал прилив возбуждения, за которым немедленно последовала неуверенность. Он посмотрел на Пегги. Если она собиралась отступить, сейчас было самое время. К счастью, это даже не пришло ей в голову. 

— Я должна Энджи хоть записку оставить. Говард, ты не возражаешь?..

— Передам.

— А СНР? Я же...

— Пег, все в порядке. Ты же не скажешь им, что прыгаешь в будущее, верно? Скажу этим неудачникам, что ты уехала в Антарктиду навестить тетушку, - фыркнул Говард.

— Отличная мысль, - усмехнулась Пегги, - спасибо тебе, Говард. За все, что ты делаешь.

Он буркнул что-то себе под нос, и Пегги проскользнула мимо. Стив подождал и поймал его взгляд.

— Правда, Говард. Спасибо.

— Рано благодаришь, Кэп. Ну же!

Стив последовал за Говардом в лабораторию, где Старк поведал ему о незначительных различиях в дизайне. Он не смог точно воспроизвести нанотехнологию, но сам костюм был выполнен из того же материала, который сохранит безопасность Пегги в квантовом мире. Он был особенно осторожен со стабилизатором, копируя его фрагмент за фрагментом.

Была лишь одна проблема, в которой Говарду отчаянно не хотелось признаваться. Передатчик Стива был поврежден, и Говард, без соответствующих технологий, не мог точно определить время прибытия. Пришлось довольствоваться общими рамками.

— Например, через месяц? - предположил Стив.

— Скорей уж через год. Я просто не знаю точно, когда именно ты приземлишься - в начале, середине или конце. Мое экспертное мнение - не расцепляйте рук. А то прилетите еще в разные промежутки. Ты же сказал, что это было в 2023 году, верно?

Стив глубоко вздохнул через нос. 

— Давайте нацелимся на 2024 год. Последнее, что нам нужно, это упасть посреди битвы с Таносом.

— И то верно, - согласился Говард.

— Вы, ребята, готовы? - спросила Пегги, уже облаченная в костюм.

— Да. Еще секунда, и я отправлю вас восвояси.

Говард скрылся за своим агрегатом, и Стив отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать.

— Прощаться всегда нелегко, - пробормотала Пегги.

— Если ты хочешь остаться...

— Я хочу быть с тобой, и ты дал мне обещание. Тот Стив Роджерс, которого я знаю - человек слова.

Стив кивнул, принимая это заявление, и недоуменно глянул на частицы Пима.

— Говард? Здесь их всего две.

— Чего две?

— Капсулы с частицами Пима.

— А-а, - отозвался голос по ту сторону аппарата, - прости меня за это. Мне казалось, я уже упоминал об этом. Я решил изучить их подробнее и...

— Говард, - упрекнула его Пегги.

— Что же я могу поделать? Мое природное любопытство взяло верх, - фыркнул он, - каюсь, одну я разбил и решил, что после этого лучше не испытывать судьбу. - Вы готовы?

— Готов, - подтвердил Стив, постучав по блоку удержания частиц. Костюм мягко затворился.

— Готова, - твердо сообщила Пегги, надевая шлем и беря Стива за руку.

— Что ж, поехали, - пробормотал Говард, и Стив услышал, как он щелкает тумблерами. Стив затаил дыхание, подавляя сожаление от всего, что не мог ему сказать. Про ЩИТ, про сына - выдающегося изобретателя и героя, заслужившегося именоваться лучшим защитником Земли. Говард был бы счастлив, возможно, но выбора ведь не было.

Резкий толчок вывел его из задумчивости, и Стив крепче сжал руку Пегги. Через полминуты последовал еще один рывок, и они понеслись сквозь время, минуя извилистые повороты квантового мира. Один толчок - и они приземляясь на другой стороне. Глазам стало больно. Стив резко зажмурился, ослепленный ярким послеполуденным светом, пробивавшегося сквозь нестройную аллею лип.

Он обернулся, заметив рядом с собой Пегги, и она с ужасом сорвала с головы шлем. Стиву не потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать - первый толчок был прыжком. Прыжком человека, составившего им компанию на полпути.

— Говард!

Говард Старк тоже снял шлем, ухмыльнулся, как сытый чеширский кот, и обвел их победным взглядом. 

— Так это и есть будущее, а?

Забавная вещь. В тот момент Стив мог думать лишь о том, что Тони убьет его нафиг.


	6. Chapter 6

Говард всегда обожал задачки со звездочкой, и убедить Стива и Пегги в том, что он неохотно, но отказался от соблазнительной идеи отправиться с ними в будущее, было определенно одной из них. Пег в принципе взаимодействовала с ним, будучи в перманентном состоянии подозрительности - особенно после его вранья по поводу крови несколько недель назад. Что до Стива, то и он во время войны постоянно указывал на склонность Говарда привирать некоторые детали. Теперь разнервничался не на шутку, и Говард поднял руки, защищаясь:

— Все совсем не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

— Нет, все еще хуже, - отрезал Стив.

— Да почему? Ты поболтаешь со своим приятелем - Тони, верно? Ну, тот, что снабдил тебя этим великолепным костюмом - и он сможет отправить меня обратно в тот же день, когда я улетел. Ничего страшного. Я даже доставлю письмо Пег ее подружке.

Он оглянулся и увидел, что Пегги сосредоточенно массирует переносицу, полностью избавившись от прежней радости и возбуждения.

— Я никогда не была проблемой, Говард. Я-то остаюсь здесь, но если ты вернешься назад, увидев все достижения этого времени, ты изменишь ход истории!

— Ой, Пег. Ты думаешь, я здесь для чего? Чтобы красть технологии? Как будто я не могу изобрести свои собственные!

— Тебе не нужно ничего красть, чтобы изменить свою собственную временную шкалу способами, которые...

— Например, забрав оттуда Пегги? - прервал Говард Стива уже без былого веселья. Он ожидал сопротивления и обильного закатывания глаз, может быть, даже крепкого кулака по своей физиономии, но эта паникующая парочка начала бесить. - Да у меня абсолютно нет пространства для маневра! И я не собираюсь разрушать время и пространство. Это так не работает! Черт возьми, я мог бы встретиться с самим собой и тремя поколениями после меня, и все это привело бы лишь к потенциально неловкой ситуации! - Говард втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь подавить вспышку гнева. - Я просто хочу посмотреть. Прогуляюсь немного по Манхэттену, а потом вернусь домой, будто меня здесь никогда и не было. Ты ведь всё это уже видел, Пег тоже увидит... Все, о чем я прошу, это дать мне шанс заглянуть за занавеску. Вот и все. Ничего страшного, клянусь.

В течение долгого времени, пока Кэп и Пегги пристально на него глядели, единственным звуком был шелест ветра в кронах деревьев над головой. Наконец Стив перевел дух:

— Чтобы это произошло, нам придется связаться с парой человек.

— Видишь, не так уж и плохо, - ответил Говард, и его тон потеплел.

Кэп отнюдь не выглядел абсолютно убежденным, но пошел прочь.

— Да ладно тебе.

Пегги немедленно последовала за Стивом, шагая с ним в ногу. Говард подождал полсекунды, а затем поспешно присоединился к ним. Не слишком гладко всё прошло, но, по крайней мере, он это сделал.

Первым делом Стив схватил газету. Июнь 2024 года. Окей. Это было не так плохо. Не очень здорово, но и не страшно. Получается, он отсутствовал чуть меньше года, хотя для него прошло всего две недели. Это, конечно, добавляло осложнений, но речь хотя бы не шла о десятилетиях.

Стив понятия не имел, как обстоят дела с его квартирой. За столько месяцев ее вполне могли сдать. Если ему повезет, действительно повезет, ключ будет...

— Проверяешь, не убиралась ли горничная, пока тебя не было? - Говард отскочил назад, когда Стив пробежал пальцами по верхней части обшивки двери. Он извлек ключ, и Говард усмехнулся, подняв руки в знак поражения.

Стив вставил ключ в замок и повернул, услышав, как механизм негромко щелкнул. Он повернул ручку и толкнул дверь внутрь. Его тут же встретил приглушенный звук телевизора. Но Стив не мог оставить его включенным. Как минимум по той простой причине, что у него не было никакого телевизора.

— Что-то тут не так, - осторожно прошептала Пегги, и Стив молча ей кивнул.

Он был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы велеть Говарду подождать снаружи, когда вдруг... 

Пегги закричала, а Стив резко развернулся, блокируя удар в челюсть. Оба мужчины замерли, и Стив обнаружил, что на него смотрят два темных глаза.

— Будь я проклят, - выдавил Сэм Уилсон, - Кэп! Ты вернулся!

Уголки его губ приподнялись, и он опустил руки:

— Да, Сэм. Я вернулся.

— С друзьями, - неуверенно протянул тот, указывая на Пегги и Говарда.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Да, Сэм. Это Пегги Картер и Говард... Старк.

Недоуменное выражение лица Сэма постепенно сменилось откровеннейшим весельем:

— Черт возьми, Кэп. Он ведь тебя убьет.

Стиву даже не пришлось спрашивать, кто именно. Ему уже был вынесен смертный приговор, и он это прекрасно понимал.

— Да, знаю. Но мы это исправим. Я лучше сообщу ему, когда мы вернем Говарда в прошлое.

Сэм поднял бровь.

— Так... она остается?

— Да, - проворчала Пегги, явно раздосадованная тем, что о ней говорят без ее непосредственного участия.

— Ого...

Стив чувствовал, как нарастает напряжение между вопросами, отсутствием информации и общей неопределенностью, которая никому не была по вкусу. Пегги расправила плечи рядом с ним и Говардом... ладно, в основном, все напряжение возникло из-за Пегги. Говард был уже на полпути в квартиру. Его пальцы тут же заскользили по телевизору, который Сэм, должно быть, притащил с собой, когда переехал к Стиву. Темные глаза Говарда были широко распахнуты, и он с упоением исследовал каждый дюйм.

Изобретатель присел на корточки, слегка задумавшись.

— Это что, телевизор? - спросил он, и Стив был уверен, что до этого момента никогда еще не слышал, чтобы его старый друг был чем-то впечатлен. Отлично. Двадцать первый век однозначно вызовет у отца Тони аневризму, и тогда его уже точно не отправят обратно. Всё продумано.

— Да... - неуверенно протянул Сэм.

— А это? - спросил Говард, указывая на коллекцию различных коробок под телевизором.

— Ээ... Blu-Ray плеер и игровые приставки, - он повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Стива, - а мне вообще можно ему все это рассказывать?

— Не уверен, что он сдастся, пока ты этого не сделаешь, - фыркнул Стив и настороженно посмотрел на Говарда, который самозабвенно продолжал исследовать комнату, как ребенок рождественским утром трясет подарки под елкой.

— Итак, - вмешалась Пегги, - Сэм?

— Уилсон, - ответил тот, протягивая ей руку, - а вы и есть та самая Пегги Картер? Соучредитель ЩИТа?

— Уже нет, - напряженно ответила она.

— В нашей временной шкале вы существуете. И все это весьма впечатляюще. Мэм.

Она слегка улыбнулась, польщенная, и Стив снова поймал на себе пристальный взгляд своего друга. 

— Мы думали, ты остался в прошлом.

— Я сделал крюк.

— Это я и сам вижу.

— А ты переехал ко мне.

Сэм, кажется, смутился:

— Мы знали, сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы найти в Бруклине приличное, но недорогое местечко, так что упускать эту возможность было бы глупо.

— Мы? - эхом отозвался Стив.

— Ты многое пропустил за последние несколько месяцев.

Из кухни донесся громкий хруст, и все трое подпрыгнули на месте, уже готовые принять бой. Из кухни выглянул немного потрепанный Говард.

— Все в порядке. Все нормально. Ничего непоправимого. Ты ведь не был привязан всей душой к этим большим красным чашкам, правда, Сэмми?

Сэм слегка побледнел:

— Ты разбил мою миску с попкорном?!

***

Раздался пронзительный визг, а затем черноволосое пятилетнее облачко прыгнуло в центр родительской кровати. Тони был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы сесть, когда его затуманенный сном разум собрал воедино все происходящее. Он услышал, как Пеппер рядом с ним застонала, и Тони слепо потянулся, хватая Морган и заключая ее в медвежьи объятия, из которых она точно не могла вырваться. Морган извивалась и хихикала, но ее отец держал крепко, всё еще не открывая глаз.

— Папа! Пустиии!

— Нет. Я уже сплю.

— Не спишь!

— Сплю.

— Нуууу!

— И когда я успела стать матерью двоих детей? - застонала Пеппер, и не успел Тони опомниться, как в их сторону неловко швырнули подушкой.

— Битва подушками! - восторженно объявила Морган.

— Тони, я клянусь, если ты ее не отпустишь... - начала было его жена, но он уже ослабил хватку.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, милая? Она просто слишком хороша. Обычная акробатка. Ее никто не удерживает.

Первой целью Морган стала Пеппер. Та засмеялась и прикрыла лицо рукой. Вскоре девочка набросилась и на отца, и в доме Старков воцарился веселый хаос. И Тони уже стоял на кровати, погрузив ноги в гору подушек в противостоянии со своей дочерью.

— Брось свое оружие или узри мощь железной девочки! - совершенно серьезно и крайне торжественно объявила Морган, а Тони с трудом подавил взрыв хохота.

— Я думал, тебе будет по меньшей мере тринадцать, прежде чем я стану твоим персональным злодеем. Что я такого натворил?

— Прыгал на кровати и научил нашу дочь ужасным привычкам, - невозмутимо отозвалась Пеппер из ванной, куда она благоразумно удалилась, чтобы держаться как можно дальше от боевых действий.

— Ты пытался уничтожить мир, - сухо сообщила ему Морган.

— Вот это да! Я настоящий злодей, ты права!

— Я тебя сейчас побью! - объявила Морган и бросила в него подушку, мастерски имитируя звуки репульсора Железного Человека.

Очередной снаряд ударил его по голени, и Тони демонстративно упал, плюхнувшись лицом на кровать. Он почувствовал, как Морган подползает ближе, и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Ты спасла мир от злодея. Хорошая работа, малыш.

Она ухмыльнулась, демонстрируя только что выпавший зуб.

— Можно мне на завтрак тосты с корицей?

— Определенно, - Тони подхватил ее на руки, собираясь скатиться с кровати, - Пеп, хочешь омлет?

— Только смузи. У нас есть шпинат? - откликнулась она из ванной.

— Неа.

— Тогда с бананом, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, командир.

— И никакой клубники!

— Знаю! - он усмехнулся и сунул ноги в шлепки, согнув пальцы правой руки. Напряженные и немного медлительные, они, по крайней мере, двигались по команде, даже без скобы. Прошла уже вот почти неделя с тех пор, как ему пришлось его использовать, и мастерски измененная Питером формула Экстремиса доказала, что прогресс был колоссальным. Парень был хорош, надо отдать ему должное. Настоящие исследования они проведут, когда поврежденный нерв будет полностью восстановлен, и необходимость в дозах отпадет сама по себе. Да, в его груди снова сиял дуговой реактор, но это отнюдь не было проблемой. Как ни странно, это было почти так же, как приветствовать старого друга.

— Босс, на связи Питер Паркер, - эхом отозвался голос Пятницы, когда Тони и Морган спустились по лестнице и вошли в кухню.

— Чего это он не спит в такую рань?

— Сражается с плохими парнями? - предположила Морган.

— Возможно. Но даже если так, он пропустил комендантский час, и его тетя будет весьма недовольна.

— А что такое комендантский час?

Тони опустил глаза и с любопытством посмотрел в эти большущие карие глаза. Вопросы никогда не заканчивались, и ему это дико нравилось.

— Время, когда тебе нельзя высовывать свой любопытный нос из дома, - объяснил он дочери. - Пятница, соедини меня с ним.

Раздался гудок соединения. Тони доставал необходимые ингредиенты, а Морган перелезла со своего стула на стол и уселась там, начав скрещивать ноги, но остановившись на полпути под взглядом отца. Она одарила его самой невинной улыбкой, которую он когда-либо видел.

Тони бросил на нее быстрый взгляд:

— Ну ты и засранка, Магуна.

— Мистер Старк? - неуверенный голос Питера эхом отозвался в динамиках.

— Доброе утро, Пит. Ты сегодня рано встал.

— Вы тоже.

— А если я скажу тебе, что не встал, ты почувствуешь себя виноватым?

На другом конце провода повисла долгая пауза.

— Но Пятница бы не стала... Вы ведь шутите, правда?

— Да, - Тони начал посыпать хлеб сахаром и корицей. - Так в чем дело, Паучок?

— Эм... как там новая доза? Работает?

— Пока все идет неплохо, но я сомневаюсь, что ты позвонил мне в шесть утра, чтобы выпытать эту важную информацию.

— Папочка, еще корицы, - скомандовала Морган, и он изогнул бровь, продолжая. Она одобрительно кивнула.

— Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось слушать твой голос, малыш, но...

— КптнРджерсврнулся

Его предварительно накаченный кофеином мозг потратил немало времени на то, чтобы разобрать эти слова, и даже сейчас ему было трудно в них поверить. Руки Тони замерли, а глаза застыли. 

— Что?!

— Капитан Роджерс вернулся, - повторил Питер, на этот раз тщательно выговаривая слова.

— Вернулся?

— Ну да.

— Как ?.. И как давно?!

— Я не знаю подробностей. Я даже не должен был вам говорить...

— Черта с два не должен был, - проворчал Тони. - Как узнал?

— Ээ... через секретный канал Мстителей.

Секретный канал Мстителей? Что за чушь? Тони определенно отстал от жизни.

— И где же он?

— У него дома, в Бруклине. Из того, что я слышал, - протянул Питер совершенно неуверенно.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Окей. Я разберусь с этим. Просто... - он на мгновение зажмурился. Питер не нуждался в каком-либо другом давлении на него прямо сейчас, - спасибо, шкет. Ты молодец.

— Правда? Я же ничего не нарушил?

— Определенно нет. Сегодня я заскочу в город. Сможем поболтать, как выйдешь со школы.

— Но я же на летних каникулах...

— Отлично. Увидимся, как прибью одного старого знакомого из Бруклина.

— Вам нужен адрес?

— Нет, я уже все понял, - Тони быстро глянул на говорившего, - конец связи.

— У дяди Стива неприятности? - спросила Морган из-за стола.

— Ему надо кое-что мне объяснить, - проворчал отец.

— А он сможет это объяснить, когда ты сделаешь тосты с корицей?

Тони моргнул, глядя на полуприготовленный завтрак, который он обещал дочери.

— Да, милая. Дядя Стив может подождать.

Одна задержка следовала за другой. Сначала завтрак, потом Пеппер решила, что ей тоже непременно нужно съездить в город, так что вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину и уехать, Тони ждал, пока его жена и дочь соберутся. И Пеппер могла бы хоть целый день убеждать его, что ей вот прям срочно надо в офис для того или иного дела, но с тех пор, как они вернулись домой, она не позволяла ему оставаться одному более чем на два часа. И да, Тони получил одобрительное заключение от каждого из своих врачей, и снова абсолютно законно мог водить машину, но это же была Пеппер. А вдруг что-то случится? Это был затяжной, хотя и невысказанный страх, и как бы ему ни хотелось, он не мог удержать ее от излишней опеки или сказать ей нет. Это было еще одной вещью, о которой она должна была беспокоиться, даже если он знал, что у него дела идут лучше, чем когда-либо за долгое время.

— А мы сможем увидеть Пита? - спросила Морган, спускаясь по лестнице полностью одетая и готовая к выходу.

— Да. После того, как я поговорю с дядей Стивом.

— А можно мне тоже увидеть дядю Стива?

— Почему бы нам сначала не позволить твоему отцу поговорить с ним? Ты можешь помочь мне в офисе, - предложила Пеппер, одетая, как к заседанию совета директоров. Быть может, она и правда туда собиралась. 

Морган состроила гримасу, и Тони потянулся, чтобы взъерошить ей волосы. 

— Я не задержусь надолго.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Ты готов? - спросила Пеппер, снимая с дверного кольца связку ключей.

— Не позволишь мне сесть за руль?

Как ни странно, Пеппер милостиво бросила ключи в его сторону, и Тони потянулся, радуясь, что его пальцы умудрились их схватить. Был ли это тест или нет, на самом деле не имело значения. Он чувствовал себя победителем. Еще один маленький шаг вперед.

Во время поездки Морган без умолку болтала о каких-то пустяках, а Пеппер рассказывала ему о встречах, которые запланировала на этот день. Хэппи встретится с ней в офисе и убедится, что Морган не будет слишком скучать. Тони был уверен,что их начальнику Службы безопасности просто безууумно нравилась затея поработать внештатной нянькой.

К тому времени, как Тони высадил их у нью-йоркской штаб-квартиры, его планы менялись уже несколько раз, а затем он наконец решился позвонить Питеру и потребовать подробностей. Они ведь сказали ему, что Кэп так и не вернулся. Значит, что-то пошло не так. Что именно, они не могли быть уверены, но появляться снова почти год спустя не имело никакого смысла. А не сообщать об этом Тони - еще меньше. Он наивно предполагал, что, несмотря ни на что, они были друзьями. Распрощались они уж точно весьма тепло.

Тони подъехал на машине к многоквартирному дому, который никогда не видел лично. Дом был старый, еще довоенной постройки. Идеально для Кэпа. Туда переехал Сэм Уилсон, когда Кэп не вернулся, так что он наверняка должен был знать, что Стив дома. Кто был следующим в так называемом тайном канале Мстителей, можно было лишь догадываться. Тони все еще не был уверен, как именно Питер узнал об этом, и был слишком удивлен утром, чтобы давить на пацана.

Раздался стук в окно, и Тони подскочил на сиденье, обернувшись и увидев, что к нему наклонился патрульный.

— Ты не заблудился, приятель? - спросил он, но когда Тони опустил стекло, то увидел, как у полицейского отвисает челюсть.

— Нет, я в порядке. Просто пришел повидаться с другом.

— Черт побери... Вы же Железный Человек!

— Раньше был.

— Я слышал, что вы сделали.

Он указал на шрамы, которые теперь обильно покрывали правую сторону лица Тони, и тот немедленно открыл дверь.

— Прошу меня простить, но я уже опаздываю. Вы не возражаете?

— Нет... Нет, конечно. Послушайте, если вас это не слишком побеспокоит, мой сын - ваш большой фанат.

Тони криво улыбнулся:

— Прелестно. Как его зовут?

Быстро нацарапав подпись на фотографии, Тони уже поднимался по лестнице.

Он добрался до Кэповского этажа и в некоторой неуверенности остановился в дверях, прерывисто вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Всё было не так уж плохо. Он получит все ответы, и это раздражающе-ноющее чувство, что его, как слепого котенка, намеренно оставили в неведении, рассеется. Кэп всегда был раздражающе последователен в том, чтобы действовать максимально логично и правильно. Тони поднял руку, уже готовый постучать в дверь, когда вдруг она открылась изнутри.

Внезапно прямо перед ним возник Стив Роджерс, на лице которого застыло выражение крайнего удивления.

— Тони, - выдохнул он.

— Я так и знал, что ты кому-то что-то забываешь сообщить, а? - предпринял Тони нервную попытку пошутить.

— Стив, это действительно похоже на... - женщина - обладательница голоса - свернула за угол и резко остановилась, - о, привет...

Стив резко втянул в себя воздух.

— Тони, это...

— Пегги Картер, - закончил за него Тони, и первая с самого утра по-настоящему искренняя улыбка коснулась его губ. - А это имеет смысл.

— Так ты не злишься?

Вопрос прозвучал слишком тихо, чтобы исходить из уст вечно уверенного в себе Капитана Америки, и Тони усмехнулся, входя в квартиру.

— Ну, я не думаю, что ты разрушил время и пространство. Я уверен, что ее новая временная шкала найдет способ это компенсировать, - он повернулся, встречаясь взглядом со своим другом, - ты заслуживаешь немного счастья после всего этого, Кэп.

Стив изумленно выдохнул:

— Ты даже не представляешь, как приятно это слышать.

— Не привыкай. Я просто сегодня добрый.

— Кэп, ты сказал Тони? Твой друг-изобретатель? - раздался чей-то взволнованный голос, и Тони резко обернулся.

— Срань господня, - выдохнул он, когда Говард Старк собственной персоной показался из-за угла.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони не мог пошевелиться. Грудь сдавило от нехватки воздуха. Он вытянул левую руку, чтобы убедиться, что его не сразил очередной сердечный приступ. Нет. Ощущения на месте. Быть может, инсульт. Куда более вероятно. Все это имело больше смысла, чем человек, стоящий в квартирке Кэпа, - более молодая версия его отца. Мужчина с черными как смоль волосами и усами, любопытными темными глазами и ослепительной улыбкой до ушей.

Ему снился сон. Вот и все. Это все был ужасный сон.

— Это Тони, да? - спросил Говард, чуть подавшись вперед, и крепко схватил Тони за руку. - Я видел вашу работу со стабилизатором и должен сказать - а меня не так-то легко впечатлить - это было весьма элегантно, друг мой. Вы талант. То, как мастерски вы решили проблему прыжка во времени...

Он все еще пожимал Тони руку, и тот все еще не мог отыскать нужных слов. В любой момент он мог проснуться, верно?

— Тони? - тихо позвал Кэп и встретился с ним взглядом.

Однако возможности ответить ему не предоставили, ведь из-за угла показалась еще одна фигура. 

— У вас все в порядке?

От ужасного до катастрофического за пять секунд. Это было его утро в нескольких словах. Тони почувствовал, как шок сменяется кипящим гневом. Джеймс Барнс подошел и встал рядом с бета-версией его отца. Тони решил обратить свой гнев на Стива. 

— О чем, черт побери, ты думал?!

Стив побледнел. С Тони ведь можно было говорить по-человечески. Он все прекрасно понимал. Но только не сейчас, когда бурлил чистой яростью.

— Тони, я не хотел...

— Но ты же это сделал?! А теперь еще и это! - Тони махнул рукой в сторону Барнса. - Ты что, мать твою, пытаешься сломать хронологию событий?

— Эй, мы ему еще ничего не рассказали, - проворчал Барнс.

Тони резко повернулся к нему:

— Заткнись, Джейме Ланнистер! Ты в этом вопросе вообще не имеешь права голоса! И держись от него подальше! - он указал на крайне смущенного Говарда.

Стив протянул руку и преградил Барнсу путь. Едва ли это имело смысл. Даже когда Тони расправил плечи, он все еще был на несколько дюймов ниже любого из суперсолдат.

— Мистер Старк, - резко произнесла Пегги Картер, привлекая к себе внимание всех присутствующих, но глаза ее были сосредоточены на Тони. - Я ведь права?

— Да, - выдавил из себя Тони.

— Постой... так ты?..

— Пегги, как ты?..

Она прервала всех разом:

— Неужели так трудно догадаться? Ты посмотри на них. Похожи, как две капли воды. Один чуть старше, но в этом нет малейшего сомнения. Иначе зачем бы ты так старательно его скрывал?

В комнате воцарилась гнетущая тишина, и Пегги испустила долгий страдальческий вздох:

— Мы не собирались брать с собой Говарда. Это была случайность. Ошибка в расчетах.

Тони проследил за ее быстрым взглядом на Говарда и увидел, как тот слегка стиснул челюсти, словно проглатывая оскорбление. Конечно же, Стив отправился чинить свой приборчик к его отцу. К кому же еще?

— Он вернется обратно, - натянуто выдавил Тони.

— Само собой, - тут же ответил Стив.

— И ты, конечно, истратил все частицы Пима, проворачивая этот фокус? Нам понадобится еще.

— Свяжись с Хэнком Пимом, - вмешался Стив, - я пытаюсь вот уже несколько дней. Но до него трудно достучаться.

Тони фыркнул:

— Да, он редкостный мудак, но заяви ему, что Говард Старк здесь, и он завалит тебя частицами с головы до пят.

— Мы так и думали, - встрял Барнс, и Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не попросить его снова заткнуться. - Сэм сейчас ищет Лэнга.

Итак, Стив прибыл достаточно давно, чтобы вернуться в эту квартирку, обсудить все это с Уилсоном и Барнсом, попытался связаться с Пимом, да еще и послал Уилсона за Лэнгом. 

— Сколько у нас времени? Неделя? Полторы?

— Тони, - тихо позвал Стив, и внимание Тони снова переключилось на него. Стив выглядел будто бы... виноватым? Так ему и надо, - послушай, я... - он оглянулся на друзей, - дадите нам минутку?

Говард, кажется, собирался возразить, но Пегги силой выпроводила его из зала, а Барнс покорно последовал за ней. Тони сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Хорошо, - сказал он напряженно и сдержанно, - начни с самого начала.

Он рассказал все с того момента, как покинул больницу и до его скачка в 1946 год. Тони не перебил, не вставил и слова, что вообще редко предвещало нечто хорошее, но Стив стоически продолжал.

— Пегги знала, что он что-то замышляет. Мне следовало бы...

— Ты сказал ему, что путешествуешь во времени, Кэп, - фыркнул Тони, сползая по стене и усаживаясь на пол. Стив неуверенно шагнул вперед, но ему тут же махнули рукой, - я в порядке. Просто устал.

По крайней мере, они перешли в более благоприятную фазу. По печальному опыту Стива, вывести Тони из состояния оглушительной ярости было практически невозможно. Однако сейчас он был готов слушать. Хороший знак.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, незаметно оглядывая Тони с головы до ног. В последний раз, когда он его видел, тот был в больнице, опутанный бесчисленным количеством проводов неизвестного назначения. Он не мог даже поднять правую руку, не то что размахивать ею в гневной тираде. Шрамы все еще были на месте. Глубокие и темные, они причудливым узором вились вдоль всей правой стороны его лица вниз по шее, исчезая под рубашкой в сторону слегка подрагивающих пальцев. Тони выглядел усталым, расстроенным, но куда более здоровым, нежели Стив смел надеяться. Он задался вопросом, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к мягкому голубому свечению под его футболкой.

— Ну что?

Голубые глаза тяжело моргнули, встретившись с карими.

— Ты выглядишь лучше.

— Само собой. Столько времени прошло.

Стив съежился. 

— Да, но когда я уходил...

Тони звонко постучал по реактору:

— Внес некоторые корректировки в план, чтобы дать себе шанс на борьбу. Пока все терпимо. Как давно ты вернулся?

— Чуть больше недели, - тихо признался Стив. - Я знал, что у тебя и без меня полно проблем. Решил не загружать еще и этим.

— Точно. Твоя любимая схемка.

Стив фыркнул, отгоняя воспоминания. Тот взгляд Тони, полный осознания предательства друга и та по умолчанию проигрышная ситуация, когда выбирать пришлось между двумя дорогими людьми... Он не мог снова это пережить.

Тони встал, медленно и чуть западая налево. Затем выпрямился, расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок:

— Мне нужно знать, что я могу доверять тебе, Кэп. Без этого никак.

— Ты можешь, - поклялся Стив.

— Хорошо, - уголки губ Тони слегка дернулись вверх, и он потянулся, похлопывая Стива по руке в своей любимой игривой манере. Как же Стив скучал по этому. - Итак, для начала давай уведем будущего убийцу моего отца подальше от него. Ему бы еще пожить, раз мы отправляем его в прошлое.

Стив изогнул светлую бровь:

— Ты же в курсе, что они были друзьями, да?

— А?

— На войне. Твой отец летал с нами, когда все отказывались. Ревущая команда его обожала. Говорили, что он единственный из гражданских, столь же сумасшедший, как и они.

— Должно быть, отец забыл упомянуть об этом в своих бесконечных историях, - проворчал Тони.

— Наверное, не хотел провоцировать тебя на подвиги, - усмехнулся Стив. Между отцом и сыном было куда больше сходства, чем думал Тони.

— Сомневаюсь, что ему когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что я буду готов к подвигам, - Тони повернулся и двинулся вперед.

Стив протянул руку и схватил его за запястье:

— Тони, послушай. Говард... Мы с тобой знали разных людей. Это человек... он не тот уставший от жизни старик, которого ты описывал. Он хороший парень. Не вини его за грехи, которые он еще не совершил.

— Как скажешь, Кэп. Давай просто вернем его туда, откуда он пришел.

Неудивительно, что его друг был расстроен. История между ними была давняя. Было и хорошее, и плохое, и Стив вполне признавал, что часто и сам бывал не прав. Что же будет теперь?

***

Говард болтал без остановки с тех пор, как они удалились на кухню, чтобы позволить Стиву сгладить ситуацию. Говард был в полном восторге. Он присел рядом с сержантом Барнсом, смеясь, остря и засыпая всех вокруг вопросами о Тони.

— Даже если бы я хотел полностью раскрыть твое будущее, Говард, я не смог бы тебе этого сказать. Мы с Тони не то чтобы друзья.

Говард сверкнул своей очаровательной улыбкой и игриво пихнул Баки в плечо.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты должен что-то знать. Хоть что-нибудь.

Губы Пегги дрогнули, когда она заметила, как плечи сержанта Барнса чуть опустились, а в глазах появился странный отблеск вины.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, Говард. Больше всего на свете.

— Да чего вы все так трясетесь? Где же твоя тяга к приключениям, а? Я не собираюсь ломать вселенную.

— С временем шутки плохи. Оно всегда требует что-то взамен, - голос Тони выдернул их из размышлений. Темно-карие глаза с толикой озорства остановились на нем. - Поверь, мы на этом собаку съели.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен вернуться домой?

— Нет. Я говорю, что ты обязан.

Усы Говарда печально обвисли.

— Как сильно ты меня любишь, малыш, - усмехнулся он, гораздо более довольный иронией их разницы в возрасте, чем Тони.

— Не называй меня так.

— Тогда Тони. Сокращенно от Энтони? Так звали моего дядю. Впрочем, ты, наверно, и сам это знаешь, - Говард поднялся со своего места, теперь уже немного более серьезный, хотя волнение все еще накатывало на него волнами. - Кто бы мог подумать, что я стану отцом, вырастившим человека, который научился путешествовать во времени, - его усмешка вернулась на место, - определенно, Старк.

— Чем меньше ты будешь знать обо мне, тем лучше, - Тони повернулся к Пегги, едва глянув на сержанта Барнса, - мы с Кэпом собираемся навестить Пима.

Пегги склонила голову набок:

— Я думала, до него не добраться.  
— Как сказал этот человек, я Старк, а это открывает все двери. А ты, маньчжурский кандидат, держись от него подальше, - он наконец повернулся, возможно, встретившись взглядом с Говардом прямо в первый раз с тех пор, как увидел его там, - мы должны вернуть тебя домой и как можно скорей.

Тони развернулся на каблуках, направляясь к двери, и Пегги схватила Стива за рукав, прежде чем он успел последовать за Тони. Она ничего не сказала. Ей и не нужно было. Она видела в нем напряжение, мольбу о понимании и терпении. Она еще не все поняла, но он не мог ничего объяснить в присутствии Говарда. Поэтому она кивнула, молча ему доверяясь.

Пегги выждала, пока за ними закроется дверь, и только тогда снова повернулась к Говарду. Он был, кажется, подавлен и растерян.

— Он меня ненавидит.

— Он знает, что ты должен уйти, - попыталась успокоить его она, но Говард лишь покачал головой.

— Я знаю этот взгляд. Я так и сам смотрел на своего старика. Я просто... наверно, я надеялся, что стану лучшим отцом, чем был он.

Пегги протянула руку:

— Давай не будем торопиться с выводами, ладно?

Говард предпринял героическую попытку улыбнуться, но улыбка эта не коснулась его глаз, и Пегги похлопала его по плечу. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что его страх может оказаться ошибочным.


	8. Chapter 8

Пеппер пропустила звонок Тони во время одной из пяти встреч, запланированных на этот день, и когда выкроила пару минут, чтобы перезвонить, услышала на заднем плане рев реактивных двигателей. Ну, это было мягко говоря не то, чего она ожидала. Конечно, как и того факта, что Стив Роджерс притащил из прошлого ее потенциального свекра. Нет, она была совершенно уверена, что не было ни единого способа к этому подготовиться.

— Так зачем же ты садишься в самолет? - спросила она, жестом показывая нетерпеливым членам совета директоров, что задержится лишь на минуту.

— Потому что Кэп истратил последние частицы Пима, чтобы доставить их всех сюда, - устало ответил ее супруг.

— Говарда мы привели не нарочно, - услышала она возражения Стива, и едва заметная улыбка тронула ее губы.

— Передай Стиву: добро пожаловать домой. Так ты едешь в Сан-Франциско?

— Да. Могу опоздать к ужину.

— Только не сильно.

— К вечеру постараюсь закончить.

— Не вздумай сглазить.

— Ха.

Она поправила телефон в руке, рискуя вызвать неодобрение ожидающих ее бизнесменов.

— Как ты с этим справляешься?

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, Пеп. Обещаю, я...

— Я имею в виду с Говардом, - уточнила она почти шепотом. Он боролся с призраком своего отца на протяжении долгих лет. Всякий раз, когда Пеппер думала, что он наконец-таки сумел примириться с прошлым, что-то выстреливало и вновь бередило старые раны. В тот последний раз, когда они отправились за Камнем, кажется, удалось сдвинуть ситуацию с мертвой точки. А сейчас все грозило стремительно выйти из-под контроля.

Пеппер услышала тихое подтверждение.

— Ну что, вернемся к этому вопросу позже?

— Ты не отвертишься.

— Послушай, милая, мы уже взлетаем. Я возьму машину, когда закончу, так что не беспокойся о моем возвращении домой. Не могла бы ты... когда закончишь со всем этим, отправить Пита к Кэпу домой?

— Конечно. Но зачем?

— Э-э... просто я оставил там Говарда, и он...

— Он не доверяет Баки, - послышался недовольный голос Стива, - что? Ты думал, что держишь это в секрете?

— Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики, - мягко упрекнула их Пеппер, - я прослежу, чтобы парень заехал к нему после того, как заберу у него Морган.

— Спасибо, Пеп. Что бы я без тебя делал?

— О, мы это уже проходили. Ничего хорошего.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. Будь осторожен, - она отключила телефон и глубоко вздохнула. Еще одна встреча, и ей придется разбираться с отцом Тони. С ее мужем определенно не соскучишься.

***

Стив потратил больше недели в попытках добраться до Хэнка Пима. Он даже пару раз пытался дозвониться до его дочери, но все было тщетно. Именно тогда он, отчаявшись, отправил Сэма на поиски Скотта.

С другой стороны, внезапно нагрянул Тони, засунул их в частный самолет и практически провел через парадный вход. Стив должен был просто сообщить ему раньше. Это избавило бы их обоих от головной боли.

— Эй! - окликнул его Тони, - не спеши так.

Стив оглянулся и покачал головой:

— Все это моя вина. Я знаю, что вы с Пимом не совсем сходитесь во взглядах, так что я лучше сам.

— Я буквально никогда не встречал этого человека.

— В самом деле?

— Нет, погоди. Был один раз, когда мне было года четыре. Точно не помню. Еще до интерната, - Тони умолк, задумавшись, - уверен, все пройдет отлично. Ну, не настолько же он злопамятный.

Стив не был до конца в этом уверен, но Тони, похоже, не был заинтересован в этом разговоре. Вместо этого он рванул вперед, и Стиву самому пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы не отстать.

Охранник у лифта предупреждающе взмахнул рукой, и Тони тут же снял солнцезащитные очки и сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой, оставив охранника бормотать невнятные извинения.

— Хэнк еще наверху?

— Да, сэр.

— Ладно, спасибо.

— Мистер Старк, вам понадобится ключ-карта, - сказал охранник, когда Стив проходил мимо.

— Нет, не понадобится.

Он уже доставал из кармана телефон. Тони быстро пробежался пальцами по экрану и с виртуозностью фокусника проник в систему. Стив должен был признать, что это высший пилотаж.

— Это уж точно не поспособствует его благодушному отношению.

Темные глаза оторвались от экрана и внимательно на него посмотрели.

— Прости, а сколько ты прождал в приемной его секретаря?

— Я не добрался до секретаря, - тихо признался Стив.

— Именно это я и имею в виду, - когда они доехали до верхнего этажа, лифт негромко звякнул. - И если бы он использовал систему промышленной безопасности от Stark Industries, никто бы до него не добрался.

Стив изогнул бровь:

— Даже ты?

— Я, пожалуй, и смог бы, но сейчас всё прошло уж до неприличия легко, - он взглянул на приближающуюся взбешенную секретаршу, - а вот и стража.

— Простите, мистер Старк, но доктор Пим очень занят. У вас не назначено.

— Зачем мне запись?

— Боюсь, таковы правила.

Тони фыркнул, развеселившись.

— А почему бы вам не спросить доктора Пима, каково это было - внезапно исчезнуть на секунду и вернуться назад спустя пять лет? О да. Он может тебе об этом рассказать, деточка, потому что мы его вернули с того света. Думаю, он не развалится, если уделит нам несколько минут.

Женщина опешила от такого напора, не зная, что ответить, но дубовые двери кабинета позади нее величественно отворились и оттуда показался Хэнк Пим собственной персоной.

— Все в порядке, Вики. Это не займет много времени. Скажи Брайану, что я буду на связи через десять минут.

Она немного ошалело кивнула, и Пим сделал им знак следовать за ним.

Тони немедленно двинулся вперед, и Стив обнаружил, что восхищенно разглядывает каждый уголок большого, богато отделанного кабинета. Он отличался от всех тех, что ему доводилось видеть в компании Тони и даже в ЩИТе. Его внимание однако быстро переключилось на Пима, чьи темно-синие глаза уставились на Тони.

— А ты умеешь устраивать переполохи. Как и всегда, - Пим повернулся к Стиву, - рад наконец встретиться с вами лично, капитан. Я слышал, вы весьма настойчиво пытались связаться со мной.

— Уже больше недели, - подтвердил Стив. Он протянул руку, но Пим и не потрудился ответить ему взаимностью. Недобрый знак.

— Послушайте, Хэнк, мы не отнимем слишком много вашего драгоценного времени, - начал Тони, когда Пим обошел свой богато украшенный письменный стол и уселся в кресло.

— Вы все равно не получите того, за чем пришли. Мне жаль, что вы проделали весь этот путь через всю страну просто так.

— Вы знаете, зачем мы здесь? - приподнял бровь Тони.

— Ну, я знаю, что твой патриотически настроенный приятель здесь определенно не для того, чтобы вернуть частицы, которые я одолжил ему, чтобы убедиться, что он вернется домой в целости и сохранности. Конечно же, ему нужно еще.

Выражение лица Стива слегка ожесточилось. Генеральный директор выглядел так, словно восседал на троне.

— Чудно. Вы знаете, чего мы хотим. А что насчет причины? - после долгой паузы спросил Тони.

— А не все ли равно? - фыркнул Пим, - послушайте, я ценю то, что вы сделали, ребята. Я знаю, что ты... пожертвовал собой, чтобы вернуть нас всех и одолеть Таноса, - его взгляд быстро скользнул по цепочке шрамов, оставленных Тони Камнями, - но будь я проклят, если позволю моей технологии, работе всей моей жизни, попасть в руки Старка.

Стив молча наблюдал, как двое до безумия упрямых мужчин сошлись в битве взглядов. Он знал, что Пим ненавидит Говарда и, вероятно, затаил обиду на Тони, чисто по наследству. Однако оба они отчего-то понадеялись на менее прохладный прием. Конечно, они и не догадывались, что Пим обо всем знает. В этом случае, возможно, стоило сменить тактику еще на подходе. Но теперь отступать было некуда.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох:

— Вы так сильно ненавидите Говарда Старка...

— Они с ЩИТом пытались украсть мои исследования.

— Значит, вы точно захотите одолжить нам флакон.

Тони повернулся и бросил на него быстрый, но весьма красноречивый взгляд. _Не дури_. Стив не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Он знал, что Тони предпочел бы не расширять круг посвященных, но это был единственный способ, сулящий им победу.

— Я вернулся в 1946 год. И Говард вместе со мной.

В комнате воцарилась гнетущая тишина, и Пим откинулся на спинку стула. Он явно не был в курсе этой крошечной подробности. Был шанс, что это сработает.

— Старк послевоенного образца? - уточнил Хэнк.

— Верно.

— Мы просто хотим отправить его обратно, - мрачно добавил Тони, - мы не строим коварных планов по краже вашей технологии, Хэнк. Мы просто хотим все уладить.

— А может, вы уже всё уладили.

— Что вы имеете в виду? - осторожно спросил Стив.

— Он здесь. Он не сможет основать ЩИТ, не будет мешать моим исследованиям.

Тони вздохнул, активно массируя переносицу, впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в сюда, демонстрируя признаки нервозности.

— Вы же не собираетесь менять прошлое?

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю всего этого? - рявкнул Пим, - но твой приятель любезно основал филиал нашей временной шкалы! Теперь существует еще один я, который минует работу на ЩИТ и никогда не будет иметь дел с твоим отцом! Судя по тому, какой взгляд ты бросил на капитана, ты не позволишь ему разгуливать где попало. Я готов смириться с его существованием здесь, когда он прячется за полстраны, если это даст другому мне такой невероятный шанс.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, - выдавил Стив.

Тони сделал шаг вперед, прислонившись к столу, и его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг внешнего края.

Стив не выдержал:

— Вы играете с огнем, Пим. Мы не планировали тащить его в наше время, и...

— А что ты сам забыл в сорок шестом?- прервал Стива Пим, гаденько посмеиваясь, - я имею в виду, это не было одной из запланированных остановок, не так ли?

— Значит, вы нам не поможете? - напряженно уточнил Стив.

— Все, что угодно, джентльмены, но только не это. Охрана вас проводит.

Стив посмотрел на Тони, который едва заметно покачал головой. Они молча, не попрощавшись, вышли и не проронили ни слова, пока их провожали вниз по лестнице и выводили через парадную дверь. Только лишь когда они были уже на полпути к машине, Тони потянулся к своим очкам.

— ЭДИТ, будь добра, активируй программу расшифровки маленького подарочка, который я случайно забыл в кабинете этого старого маразматика.

Если система искусственного интеллекта и одержала победу, Стив этого не услышал, но, судя по злорадной ухмылке Тони, хоть в чем-то в этот паршивый день им сопутствовала удача.

— Что ты делаешь? Хочешь просто украсть?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Я бы предпочел этого не делать, но нам нужна его технология, чтобы вернуть Говарда. Не смотри на меня так. Я вовсе не заинтересован в сохранении его ненаглядной формулы. Взломаю код, приготовлю флакон и отправлю его восвояси. Все в плюсе.

— Ты же не химик.

— Но я же гений, забыл? Что там к чему, я понимаю, а в остальном поможет пацан. У него есть талант к подобного рода вещам.

Стив долго смотрел на него, прежде чем наконец кивнуть. Если Тони считает, что сможет безопасно воссоздать частицы Пима, он доверит ему это. Выбора все равно не было.

***

Питеру нравилось думать, что он уже настолько прожженный и бывалый, что любое сверхъестественное безумие воспринимает абсолютно спокойно. В большинстве случаев, по крайней мере. На самом деле всё сводилось к логике и здравому смыслу. Да, однажды ему пришлось лететь на инопланетном космическом корабле на какую-то другую планету, чтобы сражаться с большим фиолетовым чуваком, который убил его на пять лет, но и этому, хоть и с трудом, можно было отыскать вполне рациональное объяснение. Так что неожиданное возвращение капитана Роджерса Питер воспринял вполне спокойно. Ему просто забыли на первых порах уточнить, что с капитаном вернулись и двое полулегендарных деятеля прошлого.

— Эм... есть что-нибудь, что я должен знать о его... отце?

Пеппер, которая присмотр за Морган бессовестно перепоручила Хэппи, оглянулась с водительского сиденья:

— Тони беспокоился о его безопасности.

— Из-за Баки? - предположил Питер и, увидев, как на него смотрят, пожал плечами, - я имею в виду, я знаю, что они с Кэпом поссорились из-за чего-то, связанного со смертью его родителей, и Сэм сказал, что Баки переехал в свободную комнату в квартире. Разве я не прав?

— Прав, - тихо призналась Пеппер, и машина мягко съехала с моста.

— Но капитан Роджерс сказал, что ему больше не промывают мозги, так что он не причинит ему вреда, верно?

— На самом деле это лишь для того, чтобы дать Тони немного душевного спокойствия.

— Он не отправил бы туда вас, если бы думал, что это может представлять угрозу.

— Пожалуй, и я искренне сомневаюсь, что нам стоит ждать угроз.

Окей. Итак, мистер Старк, кажется, не посылал свою жену присмотреть за Питером, пока Питер будет присматривать за Говардом. Уже неплохо. Питер поджал губы, раздумывая, как бы спросить, но так, чтобы это не сочли грубостью:

— Так... зачем же вы едете?

— Для моего душевного спокойствия, - натянуто ответила Пеппер, и этот сосредоточенный взгляд красноречиво дал Питеру понять, что разговор окончен.

Он мало что знал о Говарде Старке. У них с Тони были напряженные отношения, пока тот был жив, но Тони, вроде как, всегда безмерно его уважал. В вестибюле здания Головного офиса Stark Industries висел его портрет, и, судя по всему, именно Говард создал компанию с нуля в разгар Второй мировой. Он знал капитана Роджерса и был убит Баки Барнсом, которому промыли мозги. Вот и все.

— А вы с ним встречались когда-нибудь?

— Он умер задолго до нашей с Тони встречи, - отозвалась Пеппер, осторожно паркуясь.

Питер вышел из машины и оглядел дом, чуть присвистнув:

— Это место должно стоить капитану Роджерсу целое состояние.

— Нет. Его домовладелец питает к нему слабость, как бы они ни собачились друг с другом, - рассмеялась Пеппер.

— Это здание принадлежит мистеру Старку?

— Только не говори Стиву. Тони нам этого не простит.

Питер заговорщически улыбнулся и последовал за ней. Она, кажется, точно знала, куда идти, но если быть честным, Питер не мог припомнить ни единого случая, когда Пеппер Поттс была в чем-то не уверена. Они остановились у двери, и она расправила плечи, глубоко вздохнув.

— Вы нервничаете? - тихо спросил Питер, и она повернулась к нему с чуть более мягким выражение лица.

— Нет, скорей волнуюсь.

— Насчет чего же?

— Тони, - бросила она и без дальнейших объяснений постучала костяшками пальцев по двери.

За дверью раздался какой-то грохот. Следом еще один. Наконец Питер услышал лязг открываемых замков, и дверь распахнула незнакомая ему женщина.

— Что вам нужно? - приветствовала она их с легким британским акцентом.

— Вы, должно быть, Пегги Картер. Я Пеппер. Супруга Тони.

Женщина оглядела ее с ног до головы, будто не была готова сразу ей поверить. Или же сказывались профессиональные привычки. Она же была шпионкой, да? Наконец выражение ее лица немного смягчилось.

— Стив упоминал о мальчике.

— Меня зовут Питер. И мне уже пятнадцать.

Эти мягкие карие глаза остановились на нем.

— Может, войдете?

Питер поспешил за Пеппер, чувствуя себя малость подавленным. Обе женщины, что Пеппер, что мисс Картер, мало того, что сами по себе внушали трепет, так еще и были выше него на каблуках сантиметров на пять уж точно.

— Я просто хотела заскочить и посмотреть, как идут дела, - произнесла Пеппер любезно.

— Сержанта Барнса здесь нет, - сухо сообщила Пегги, - Стив еще не рассказал мне всей правды, но у меня сложилось стойкое впечатление, что ваш муж его недолюбливает.

— Ссора из-за этого человека привела у Тони к перелому нескольких ребер и руки. Не говоря уже о ссоре с хорошим другом.

Питер тяжело моргнул. Голос Пеппер был полон льда, с нотками едва ли не угрозы. Возможно, он не до конца был осведомлен о подробностях этой ситуации. Кажется, это случилось уже после того, как его доставили обратно в Куинс.

— Веская причина, - согласилась мисс Картер, и Пеппер слегка умерила пыл.

— Говард Старк…

— Возится с каким-то хламом в задней комнате. Когда он зациклен, его уже не оттащить. В конце концов, он выйдет.

— Каков отец, таков и сын.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы британки.

— Судя по тем кратким мгновениям, когда я с ним познакомилась, вы совершенно правы.

Пеппер обвела взглядом квартиру.

— Я знаю, что Сэм и Баки остановились здесь...

— Дом был полон людей, - признала Пегги, - в прочем, где мне только ни приходилось ночевать в годы войны. Привыкнуть можно ко всему.

Их внимание привлек скрип открывающейся двери, и из нее неторопливо показался темноволосый мужчина. Он был очень похож на Тони, это правда, но почему-то куда меньше походил на того, каким Питер видел его на фотографиях. Тот человек всем своим видом излучал суровость и непоколебимость, в то время, как этот нервно подпрыгивал, с любопытством изучая все, до чего дотягивался его взгляд. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он заметил Пеппер.

— Ну здравствуйте.

— Говард, это жена Тони, - многозначительно произнесла мисс Картер.

Улыбка не дрогнула, хотя и стала малость застенчивой.

— Ах. Моя будущая-нынешняя невестка. Рад знакомству. Говард Старк, но я уверен, что вы и так это знаете.

— Знаю, - подтвердила Пеппер, протягивая руку.

Вместо того, чтобы пожать, он поднес ее к губам.

— У моего сына отличный вкус.

Пеппер выглядела так, словно слегка опешила от подобного.

— Говард, если позволите...

— Я настаиваю.

— ... это Питер. Тони был его наставником.

— Ты такой же смышленый, как и мой мальчик? - спросил он, и Питер невольно подумал, что искренне гордится этим утверждением, каким бы абсурдным оно ни было, ведь человек имел влияние на мистера Старка в прошлом.

— Нет, сэр, но я многому у него научился, - вполне безопасный ответ.

И, по-видимому, тот, который удовлетворил Говарда. Он шутливо хлопнул Питера по руке.

— Ха! Хороший мальчик, - он снова повернулся к Пеппер, - итак, вы двое здесь, чтобы убедиться, что я не совершу коварный побег? Но беспокоиться нет нужды. Пег и сама прекрасно держит меня на коротком поводке.

— Мы просто хотели заехать и посмотреть, как идут дела, - дипломатично отозвалась Пеппер.

— Ах, если б только я мог покинуть это место... Вы умудрились запихнуть пять человек в двухкомнатную квартиру. Кто вообще так живет?

— Многие люди, - резко ответила мисс Картер.

У Пеппер зазвонил мобильник, и она быстро извинилась, отступив на шаг. Темно-карие глаза Говарда переключили свое внимание на Питера.

— Итак, малыш, как же тебя угораздило в это ввязаться? Ты маловат для супергеройства. Даже в мое время тебе должно было стукнуть хоть восемнадцать для службы в армии.

— О, я... стажер мистера Старка. Я просто учусь.

— Значит, никакого маскарадного костюма, а?

— Ну... - Питер тяжело сглотнул и снова повернулся к Пегги, - как вам нравится Нью-Йорк?

— Вообще-то я живу здесь уже некоторое время и начинаю привыкать к двадцать первому веку.

— Я подпортил ее беззаботные денечки, - усмехнулся Говард. Он выглядел так, будто все происходящее было шуткой, любопытным экспериментом, в то время как мисс Картер явно не разделяла данного оптимизма.

— Так ты уже возвращаешься? - произнесла Пеппер, прижимая трубку к уху, - я могу... о... Сообщить об этом твоим адвокатам? Окей, я ни о чем не знаю. Лети спокойно. Увидимся, когда приедешь, - она закончила разговор и повернулась к своим новым знакомым, - мальчики уже едут домой.

— И как все прошло? - поинтересовалась Пегги.

— Немного не по плану, но Тони - человек творческий. Просто при нынешних обстоятельствах это займет больше времени.

Не нужно было быть Паучком с великолепной интуицией, чтобы уловить волну разочарования, волнами разошедшуюся от Пегги, и поток чистейшего возбуждения от Говарда. Пеппер, похоже, разделяла мнение британки.

— Знаете, здесь ужасно многолюдно, а у нас есть свободная комната. Мы живем в паре часов езды от города, но я знаю, что это поможет Тони не волноваться, если он узнает, что Говард будет в безопасности и...

— Мы не станем навязываться, - быстро сказала мисс Картер.

— Ты думаешь, он не будет возражать, если я заявлюсь к вам домой? - поинтересовался Говард чуточку даже неуверенно.

— Думаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах это лучшее решение, - ответила Пеппер, - что скажете?

— Звучит превосходно.

— Говард, - тихо предупредила Пегги.

— Пег, - произнес он так тихо, что даже Питер едва это уловил, - пожалуйста. Дай мне шанс все исправить, прежде чем я вернусь обратно.

Она бросила на него напряженный взгляд, но в конце концов уступила. Доля истины в его словах была.

— Значит, договорились, - твердо заключила Пеппер, - Говард поедет с нами домой.

***

Тони осознал, что все пошло немного не по его плану в тот момент, когда Пеппер встретила их на взлетно-посадочной полосе. Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы объяснить ему, что именно пошло не так. Он слушал, сдерживая язык и по возможности подавляя негативные эмоции. В той квартире обитал Барнс. Уже этого обстоятельства с лихвой хватало, чтобы не допустить нахождение там Говарда. А еще там было чертовски мало места. Переезд Говарда решил бы эти проблемы, а заодно и не вынуждал бы Тони мотаться туда-сюда, отвлекаясь от работы. Пеппер вполне осознавала, что это не идеальный, далеко не идеальный вариант, но разве были альтернативы?

— Окей.

Эти прекрасные голубые глаза повернулись к нему удивленно:

— Я думала, ты будешь сопротивляться активнее.

— Я могу как угодно относиться к этой затее, но это не отменяет того факта, что выбора у нас нет. И надо придумать, что мы скажем Морган.

— Когда мы вернемся домой, она будет видеть десятый сон.

— Пожалуй.

Этот день измучил его до безумия. До смерти хотелось вернуться уже в собственную постель.

Пеппер подняла руку и коснулась пальцами его щеки.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что будешь не один?

Легкая улыбка тронула его губы, и он наклонился за поцелуем:

— О да.

Пеппер кивнула, и Тони обнял ее за талию, ведя к машине.

— Эй, Кэп? Тебя подвезти?

— Вам не в ту сторону, верно? - спросил Стив, - здравствуй, Пеппер.

— Мы берем с собой Говарда. Хозяйка все решила.

Пеппер закатила глаза и легонько хлопнула его по плечу.

— Мы подумали, что сможем освободить вам с Пегги немного места.

Стив поймал пристальный взгляд Тони, будто искал подтверждение этой информации. Тони пожал плечами:

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я делал что-то, чего не хотел?

— Справедливо, - усмехнулся Стив, - проедусь с вами, раз уже Пеппер за рулем.

— На что это ты намекаешь, Роджерс? - проворчал Тони, когда они направились к машине.

— Твое вождение меня откровенно пугает.

Пеппер фыркнула от смеха и направилась к водительскому сиденью. Тони бросил на нее полный негодования взгляд.

— Предательница.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, раз Стив прав.

Тони совершенно мелодраматично простонал и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье, а Стив открыл заднюю дверь.

— Эй, - Тони подождал, пока Стив обернется, - я рад ,что ты вернулся. Даже если ты и принес с собой хаос.

— Ты ведь не передумаешь?

— Нет, - весело отозвался Тони. Планы снова пришлось корректировать на ходу, но он к этому уже привык. Они заберут Говарда домой и утром подумают, что делать дальше. Чем скорее он получит данные своих дешифровальных программ, тем скорее они с Паучком займутся синтезом частиц. Нужно просто проявить чуточку терпения. Скоро это всё закончится.


	9. Chapter 9

Говард болтал без умолку всю дорогу до их дома. Тони был почти уверен, что сам он во время поездки задремал, по крайней мере, дважды. Хорошо, что Пеппер не дала ему и шанса решить, кто сядет за руль.

В ходе небольшой дискуссии они втроем пришли к консенсусу, что Морган нет особой необходимости знать слишком много об их госте, проблем и так хватало. Морган, хоть и была достаточно умна для своих лет, вряд ли узнала бы дедушку по старым фотографиям. По крайней мере, они на это надеялись.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Хэппи встречал их на крыльце, напряженный и словно бы готовый принять бой. Тони не успел даже развернуться с пассажирского сиденья, как он уже навис над ним горой.

— Неужели он...

Взгляд Хэппи метнулся назад, где Говард открывал заднюю дверь автомобиля.

— Именно.

— И ты привез его сюда? - спросил Хэппи приглушенно, но не настолько, чтобы Говард не расслышал.

— В точку. Морган спит? - Тони поднял глаза к окну и едва успел разглядеть занавеску, поспешно задернутую маленькой ручкой.

— Я сказал ей, что ты зайдешь и пожелаешь спокойной ночи, когда вернешься.

— Благодарю, - быстрый взгляд в сторону жены дал ей понять, что ему не помешало бы мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Говард шагнул к нему с открытым ртом, уже готовый заговорить, но Тони двинулся вперед, и Пеппер преградила ему путь.

— Уже поздно. Говард, почему бы мне не устроить тебя в гостевой комнате? Хэппи, останешься на ночь?

Тони ответа не расслышал, потому как уже закрывал за собой входную дверь. На него тут же навалилось ощущение домашней тишины. Однако он не мог позволить себе насладиться этим уж слишком долго. В любую секунду в дом мог нагрянуть Говард. Вместо этого он как можно тише поднялся по лестнице и направился в комнату дочери.

Ей удалось прошмыгнуть обратно в постель и свернуться калачиком под одеялом, будто бы она уже спала какое-то время. Морган мертвой хваткой вцепилась в своего огромного плюшевого медведя, о котором она так слезно умоляла несколько месяцев назад и которого с гордостью демонстрировала Брюсу всякий раз, когда он их навещал. Спала она или нет, но было что-то глубоко успокаивающее в том, чтобы вернуться домой и увидеть ее.

И в том, что она его ждала.

Тони не мог припомнить ни единого момента, чтобы хоть раз в детстве ему захотелось дождаться возвращения отца домой. Не помогла разбить этот лед и длительная разлука в пору интерната. Все, что он помнил, это тот факт, что даже несколько минут с отцом могли довести его до слез.

Но с Морган он старался изо всех сил. Нельзя было, конечно, со стопроцентной вероятностью заявить, что он справлялся образцово-показательно, но Морган знала, что она ее родителям дороже всех на свете, и эта любовь возвращалась им в десятикратном размере. Впервые с тех пор, как Тони услышал голос Говарда в квартире Стива этим утром и на него обрушился сущий хаос, он ощутил покой. Не успев опомниться, он склонился над спящей девочкой и поцеловал ее в темную макушку.

Морган пошевелилась, заморгала, мастерски играя роль. На ее мордашке заиграла довольная ухмылка.

— Хэппи сказал, ты пожелаешь мне спокойной ночи.

— Да что вы говорите! И ты ему не поверила и потому следила из окна?

— Я не следила! - хихикнула Морган и театрально зевнула, - я же спала!

Губы Тони чуть приподнялись.

— Ты маленькая обманщица, - поддразнил он ее, и она громко взвизгнула, когда он пощекотал ее за пятку. Тони отстранился, глядя в сторону холла и жестом призывая ее к тишине, - а теперь ложись, а не то у нас обоих будут неприятности.

— Хорошо.

— Ты в порядке? И все тут?

— Угу, - она уютно устроилась, когда он снова накрыл ее одеялом, - папочка?

— Да, детка?

— А кто этот человек рядом с тобой?

— Человек?

— С тобой и мамой. Он приехал вместе с вами.

Тони устало втянул в себя воздух. Мозг упрямо отказывался работать и сгенерировать хоть мало-мальски сносное объяснение.

— Он... наш друг, которому я помогаю вернуться домой. Он поживет с нами пару дней.

— А как его зовут?

— Говард.

— Как дедушку?

Просто поразительно, что она это запомнила. Тони не был уверен, что знал имена своих бабушек и дедушек в пять лет.

— Да. Как дедушку.

— О, - теперь голос Морган звучал по-настоящему сонно, - ты поможешь ему, папа.

— Конечно, - он снова поцеловал ее в лоб, - люблю тебя все три тысячи раз.

Тони услышал, как Морган неразборчиво пробормотала что-то в ответ, и принял это за намек, чтобы может спокойно выскользнуть обратно. Он на мгновение замер в дверях и посмотрел на спящую девочку. Как же ему повезло. Едва ли он справился бы со всем тем безумием, творящимся в его жизни в последнее время, без своих любимых девочек.

***

Говарда поселили в гостевой комнате, которую обычно занимал Хэппи, когда оставался с ночевкой, но у Пеппер не было ни малейших сил спорить с начальником Службы безопасности, что они не знают, как долго Говард пробудет с ними, и что проще выделить ему комнату с ванной, чем заставлять его бродить по всему дому в поисках душа. Нет, Хэппи вовсе не трогало то обстоятельство, что теперь ему негде было спать. Проблемой был сам Говард. Хэппи его откровенно недолюбливал и даже не пытался это скрыть.

У Пеппер не было сил на бесконечные споры, и она в конце концов велела ему держать ухо в остро, чтобы убедиться, что Говард не покинул дом или выкинул какой-нибудь неожиданный фокус. Конечно, их бы в любом случае разбудила Пятница, но это придавало Хэппи ощущение цели, своеобразный способ помочь Тони.

Когда Пеппер вошла в их с Тони спальню, то застала мужа за попыткой стянуть через голову футболку. Его движения все еще оставались скованными, а цепочка шрамов, спускавшаяся вдоль по шее и вниз, к ребрам, никуда не исчезла. Хотя к шрамам Тони было не привыкать. Его коллекция была весьма обширна и включала в себя маленький круглый шрам от пули, пробившей его первую броню во время побега в Афганистане, неясные отметины на груди от шрапнели и два одинаковых шрама по обе стороны ребер в том месте, где Танос проткнул его бок. Годы оставляли следы, зазубринами отмечая все значимые события в его жизни.

Тони повернулся, наконец освободившись от плена футболки, и дуговой реактор мягко засветился на фоне тусклой ночи.

— Привет, - пробормотал он устало.

— Как ты?

— Прости, что валю на тебя все это.

— Все нормально. Правда, - Пеппер шагнула вперед, и ее пальцы отыскали его руку. Она вытащила футболку из захвата его пальцев и отбросила ее в сторону. Тони, кажется, не возражал, и она притянула его ближе, наклоняясь за поцелуем. Пальцы Пеппер скользнули по обнаженной коже ключицы, добрались до шеи и притянули его ближе.

Тони крепче обнял ее, и внезапно они повалились на кровать. Тони склонился над Пеппер, не прерывая поцелуя и не выпуская ее руки. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Пеппер поймала себя на том, что смотрит в эти мягкие карие глаза, где океаном плескались любовь и обожание. Но там было что-то еще, и она знала наверняка, что именно.

— Мне очень жаль.

Темные брови Тони сошлись на переносице.

— По поводу?

— Ты сказал мне, что не знаешь, что чувствуешь по этому поводу, а я притащила его сюда.

Тони вздохнул, наклонился в сторону и нежно перекатил ее с собой так, что она оказалась прижатой к его груди.

— В всем этом есть смысл. Ситуация - дерьмо, но ты приняла верное решение.

— А если нет?

— Все это непросто, но я не сомневаюсь.

Губы Пеппер дернулись вниз, и она пригладила его темные с проседью волосы.

— Поговоришь со мной?

— Я не знаю, что сказать, Пеп, - тихо признался Тони, - я думал, что все под контролем, но теперь уже сомневаюсь, - он прикрыл глаза, подавшись ее прикосновению, и Пеппер заметила, с каким трудом он пытается сформировать ясно свою мысль. - Я совсем не знаю человека внизу. Он был так взволнован встречей с инженером, что спроектировал стабилизатор... Мой отец... скажем так, не имел привычки мной восхищаться.

Пеппер прикусила губу, не дав себе начать бессмысленный спор. Едва ли она имела на это какое-то право. Говард и Мария погибли задолго до их знакомства, и судьей в этом вопросе выступать она не могла.

— Я опережал всех в развитии, включая некоторых его собственных инженеров к тому времени, как поступил в MIT. Я Дубину спроектировал в пятнадцать!

— Я знаю, - тихо пробормотала Пеппер.

— Все были в восторге. Папина реакция? Велел очистить лабораторию до того, как туда доберутся репортеры. Он больше беспокоился о том, как будет выглядеть в газете его чертова компания, и плевать, что всполошились они из-за _моего_ изобретения. Ему было попросту все равно. А этот человек... Он ухватился за возможность встретиться со мной, сказать мне, как сильно ему понравилась разработка. Черт, он ведет себя так, будто действительно хочет узнать меня получше.

— Тогда почему бы ему этого не позволить? Совсем чуть-чуть? Он уже знает, кто ты такой.

— Не знаю. Не знаю, сколько всего ему можно знать. Хотя процесс уже не остановить, спасибо Кэпу, - едва заметная улыбка коснулась губ Тони, и Пеппер испытала облегчение. - Я никогда не смогу закрыть глаза на то, каким он стал.

Пеппер наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку:

— Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним? Совсем немного?

Веселье Тони как рукой сняло. Он крепко зажмурился:

— Это... непросто, понимаешь? Я уже пережил все это в своей реальности, и ничего теперь не изменишь. Наверно, он пытался, хотел, чтобы я превзошел его, но...

— И ты превзошел.

— Но человек в нашей гостевой комнате ничего этого не знает. Он - чистый лист, и...

Тони страдал, а Говард - нет. Тони вполне отдавал себе отчет, что со стороны выглядит весьма глупо и по-детски, но даже если притвориться, что все происходящее - одна большая симуляция, сеанс МОРГа, это бы ничего не исправило. Этот Говард не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения к его поломанному детству.

— Так не обращайся с ним, как с Говардом Старком, - мягко предложила Пеппер, - ведь он не тот, кого ты знал. Ему лишь нужна твоя помощь.

Тони поднял на нее тяжелые бесконечно уставшие глаза:

— Не уверен, что где-то в голове можно щелкнуть переключателем.

— Я понимаю, но это дало бы тебе направление, в котором нужно двигаться.

— Да, - Тони вздохнул. - Эй, как насчет сходить в душ?

— Это что, приглашение? - усмехнулась Пеппер.

— Читаешь мои мысли, Поттс.

Пеппер одарила его улыбкой и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать еще раз. Она почувствовала, как его хватка снова стала сжиматься вокруг ее тела, и поднялась кровати. Тони быстро сообразил, что его ждут, и в одно мгновение вскочил следом, оставляя за собой цепочку одежды вплоть до самой ванной комнаты.

***

Говард проснулся в чужой постели и в чужом доме задолго до рассвета. Он долго лежал без движения, оценивая ситуацию. Кровать рядом с ним была пуста. Окей. Он был почти уверен, что накануне не напивался. Стоило встать и разведать обстановку. Информация всегда не помешает.

Пока он сидел на большой удобной кровати, сквозь туман сна начали медленно просачиваться воспоминания. Он поймал попутку в будущее. Встретил своего будущего сына. Тони. Вот это был настоящий сюрприз. По большей части приятный, даже если и неадекватная реакция Тони заставила Говарда всерьез задуматься, что же он в конечном итоге натворил, раз это разрушило их отношения.

В комнате было темно, спасибо плотным шторам. Говард выбрался из постели, ступая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, и медленно двинулся по периметру в поисках лампы. Или выключателя света. Хоть чего-нибудь.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер Старк?

Говард слегка подпрыгнул от этого ирландского акцента, затем ухмыльнулся. Система искусственного интеллекта Тони. Конечно. Она была еще более фантастична, чем он мог себе представить.

— Пятница, верно?

— Да, сэр.

— Ха, будь я проклят! Я знаю, что в этой комнате должен быть выключатель.

— Разумеется. Быть может, вы хотите, чтобы я включила свет постепенно, и ваши глаза приспособились?

— Пожалуй, - вырвался у него тихий смешок, когда компьютерная система медленно принялась за работу. Он в свое время работал над процессом получения доступа к свету с панели у двери - побочный проект, о котором он однажды небрежно упомянул Джарвису - но ничего подобного этому здесь не было. Любопытно. - Можно мне взглянуть на твой процессор?

— Я удаленная программа, и доступа к моему процессору у вас нет.

Окей. Тони принял меры предосторожности. Может быть, именно этим он и занимался во время вчерашней поездки, набирая что-то в крошечном портативном устройстве, которое, как он сказал, было смартфоном.

— А есть что-то, к чему я могу получить доступ?

— Большая часть дома в вашем распоряжении. В настоящее время для вас заблокированы любые виды транспорта, а также компьютеры в доме и гараже босса, если он закрыт.

— Значит, не хочет, чтобы я шпионил? - усмехнулся Говард, - а где сегодня утром твой босс, а?

Наверняка, спит. Прошлой ночью он выглядел изможденным. Если так, то, может быть, ему удастся что-нибудь подсмотреть. Бог свидетель, этот дом отражал действительность двадцать первого века куда лучше Кэповской квартирки. Любопытство было естественным состоянием Говарда. В этом не было ничего постыдного.

— Он в гараже.

— И я догадываюсь, что он закрыт, верно?

— Нет.

А вот это было любопытно. Если дверь не заперта, значит Тони внутри и расположен к беседе? Был лишь один способ это выяснить.

Говард переоделся в оставленную для него одежду - по крайней мере, она сидела неплохо, хотя фасон и был странноват - и тихо выбрался из комнаты. В остальной части дома было также темно и тихо, как и в его собственной спальне, и, к счастью, Пятница не объявила о его пробуждении на весь дом.

Летний утренний ветерок ударил Говарду в лицо, и он быстро скользнул взглядом по озеру, игрушкам, разбросанным на лужайке перед домом, и на строении, которое, предположительно, и являлось гаражом. Дверь была открыта, и из нее лился яркий свет. Ноги сами понесли его туда, и когда он подошел ближе, то услышал какую-то жуткую музыку и мерный стук молота по металлу. Динь-динь-динь!

— Босс, мистер Старк, - голос Пятницы прорезался сквозь музыку, автоматически убавленную ею самой с этой целью.

Тони раздраженно поднял глаза к потолку:

— Что я тебе говорил насчет того, чтобы приглушать мою музыку? - он не дал ИИ шанса ответить и быстро оглянулся, - доброе утро.

— Доброе, - эхом отозвался Говард, пытаясь оценить реакцию собеседника. Прошлой ночью он казался почти враждебным. Говард не был уверен, было ли это приветствие дружелюбным само по себе или просто в сравнении.

— Если хочешь, в кофейнике осталось немного кофе, - Тони неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то за спину, тут же возвращаясь к своей работе.

Ну, по крайней мере, это звучало многообещающе. Может быть, Говарду лишь привиделась суровая на него реакция Тони.

— Кофе был бы идеально. Над чем работаешь?

— Просто возился. Это лучше, чем притворяться спящим, когда сон не идет.

Говард обошел вокруг стола и заметил в нескольких футах от себя кофе и несколько кружек на полке.

— Ты получил то, что тебе было нужно от того парня в Калифорнии?

— Все еще работаю над этим. Пятница сейчас в тылу врага, так что лучше не орудовать совсем уж в открытую. Безопасность превыше всего. В лучшем случае мы получим частицы, и Пим об этом никогда не узнает.

— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть их формулу.

— О нет! Я не собираюсь подтверждать его правоту! Пусть подавится своей драгоценной формулой. Мне просто нужно частицы, чтобы вернуть тебя домой.

Говард повернулся, чтобы поспорить, и наткнулся на то, что, как он думал, было роботом-манипулятором. Прикосновение, кажется, вывело его из ждущего режима, и робот пронзительно заверещал, клацая клешней.

— Это Дубина, и не дай ему разбить еще одну мою кружку.

— Дубина?

Говарду показалось, что он заметил на устах Тони легкую усмешку.

— Именно.

Дубина снова громко завертелся, но на этот раз коготь ощутимо врезался Говарду в плечо.

— Эй! - возмутился Говард, но машина пошла на второй заход.

Тони уже был на ногах, а круговерть продолжалась.

— Эй, полегче, приятель, - уговаривал Тони.

Эта странная машина-робот очень сердилась.

— Что такого я сделал?

— Он, эм... - Тони взглянул на Дубину, задумавшись, и его брови сошлись на переносице. Через мгновение он протянул руку и похлопал по металлу, - ты это помнишь, да?

— Что он помнит?

Что бы там ни имел в виду Тони, он просто отмахнулся:

— Ничего особенного. Он немного не в духе по утрам, - Тони снова похлопал робота по клешне, - все в порядке, дружок. Можно, он выпьет кофе?

Дубина еще малость пошумел, но все же развернулся и освободил дорогу. Говард с любопытством за ним наблюдал.

— Это ты его построил?

— Да. В пятнадцать лет.

— Чертовски впечатляет. В пятнадцать я уже искал запчасти везде, где только мог, - Говард налил себе чашку кофе, - мой старик сказал тогда, что все это пустая трата времени. Ха. Он был бы счастлив видеть, что его внук умудрился хоть что-то собрать.

— Угу, - неохотно отозвался Тони и повернулся, чтобы снова наполнить свою чашку. Он выглядел так, словно больше всего на свете хотел вернуться к работе, но остановился и наконец откинулся на спинку стула, - я никогда с ним не встречался.

— Да, но поверь: ты ничего не упустил, - тонко усмехнулся Говард и перевел внимательный взгляд на Тони. Он был похож на него. От физических характеристик и черт лица до манеры поведения. Это бросалось в глаза. - А это что такое? - спросил он после долгой паузы, указывая на мягкое голубое свечение из-под темной рубашки Тони.

Тони опустил глаза и быстро ударил по свечению свободной рукой, отчего раздался тихий стук.

— Мини-дуговой реактор. Универсальный источник энергии.

— А что на нем работает?

— Мое сердце.

Это поразило Говарда до глубины души:

— И это ты тоже придумал сам?

— Вообще-то это был твой проект. Я лишь доработал и приспособил к своим нуждам.

— И он поддерживает твое сердце на плаву?

— По большей части, - Тони допил остатки своего кофе. - Пятница, который час?

— Сейчас 4:32 утра.

— Да, они не встанут еще несколько часов... - Тони огляделся вокруг, будто пытаясь найти что-то, что он считал безопасным, чтобы занять Говарда. Вдруг он оживился, - иди сюда. Пятница, открой моих ребят.

— Сию минуту, босс.

Говард последовал за Тони через относительно хорошо организованный гараж. Он уже думал, что они добрались до задней двери, когда Тони прижал ладонь к блоку на стене, и незаметная ранее секция со свистом отворилась.

Это было... невероятно. Целая коллекция металлических людей. Может, это были роботы? Некоторые из них были начищены до блеска и красовались на стойке, как в музее, другие же находились в различных стадиях ремонта. Красный с золотом. Стоит признать, это было стильно. Стив упоминал, что его друг Тони был Мстителем, супергероем. Он говорил, что Тони не раз спасал мир. Говард задумался, какова была роль Тони в этом всем. Просто инженер? Или же костюмы были пригодны для полетов в них? Возможно, это был какой-то принципиально новый тип самолета.

Резкий свист привлек его внимание, и Тони указал на ряд великолепных автомобилей с другой стороны таинственной комнаты. Говард был почти уверен, что ему нравится это их будущее.

— А вот эту малышку я получил всего неделю назад от одного дилера из Джерси.

— Двадцать третий год, - присвистнул Говард, подходя ближе, - этой штуке уже лет сто.

— Ага.

— И ты копаешься в ней долгими вечерами?

— Иногда, когда не могу уснуть. Это удерживает меня от заполнения всего гаража костюмами, - он указал на те, на которые смотрел Говард. Костюмы. Значит, он их все-таки носил, - что скажешь?

Говард расплылся в улыбке.

— Если ты и пытаешься бессовестно отвлечь меня от всего, что находится за пределами гаража, тебе это удалось. Пока что.

Тони фыркнул и поставил огромную коробку с инструментами на рабочий стол. 

— Пятница, вруби-ка AC/DC.

Вопрос о том, что значил этот таинственный шифр, отпал за ненадобностью. Предположительно, звуки, тут же заполнившие комнату, были музыкой. Если Тони и был расстроен или просто чересчур осторожен, признаков того он не подавал, а значит, с ним можно было устанавливать контакт. Говарду нужна была информация. Только так он мог спасти их отношения еще на корню, когда вернется. В конце концов, он был инженером. Починка вещей, даже столь деликатных, как человеческие взаимоотношения, была его профилем.


	10. Chapter 10

Музыка, отчаянно ревущая с тех пор, как они засели за работу, резко оборвалась, заставив обоих Старков подскочить от неожиданности.

— Пятница, что?.. - Тони не успел договорить, тут же заприметив источник их беспокойства, - привет, маленькая мисс. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Говард обернулся и увидел маленькую девочку, стоящую в дверях. На вид ей было четыре, может быть, пять. Ее темные волосы и большущие карие глаза выдавали ее с головой, даже если бы она и не была одета в красно-золотую пижамку. Совсем как броня Тони.

— Я хочу есть.

— И что у нас на завтрак? - спросил Тони дразняще и схватил полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки, по локоть заляпанные густым и темным машинным маслом.

Девочка хихикнула и подошла поближе.

— То, что приготовишь!

— Я приготовлю? Ты уверена?

— Да! Мама сказала, что ты придешь.

— Ох уж наша мама, - Тони наклонился и подхватил ее, прижимая к себе, - вот почему ты никогда не готовишь завтрак, а?

Глаза девочки метнулись через плечо отца, и Говард оказался в центре ее внимания.

— Этому другу ты собираешься помочь? - спросила она.

Тони огляделся по сторонам, будто совсем забыл о присутствии Говарда.

— Да. Это Говард.

— Привет, Говард. Ты позавтракаешь с нами?

— Только если вы позволите, - ответил он с легкой улыбкой, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить непринужденный тон в духе Тони.

Глаза девочки сузились, будто она всерьез обдумывала, приглашать ли к ним на завтрак чужака, и Говард задался вопросом, может ли она ему отказать. Наконец девочка пожала своими маленькими плечиками.

— Окей, - и на этом все закончилось. Она съежилась, попросилась на землю и пулей выскочила за дверь.

Говард смотрел ей вслед.

— Э-э... славная девчонка.

— Самая лучшая, - ответил Тони, - ее зовут Морган.

— Я так и знал. Я это помнил.

Тони фыркнул, но в дверях снова показалась Морган и потребовала:

— Ну папочка!

— Уже иду, - ответил ее отец, проходя мимо Говарда, и Морган схватила его за руку.

Говард медленно встал, вытирая руки, и последовал за ними. Пропускать завтрак не следовало, тем более, что это был отличный шанс что-нибудь разведать. Тони вошел в дом, на ходу целуя в щеку Пеппер, и Говард обнаружил себя втянутым в небольшой эпизод семейной идиллии. Никто, кажется, не страдал от его присутствия, разве что угрюмый толстяк средних лет, встретивший их накануне и не спускавший с него пристального взгляда.

Наконец Тони повернулся к Говарду:

— Как насчет омлета?

— Звучит неплохо, - выдавил Говард, гадая, какова вероятность, что неприветливый мужчина просверлит в нем дыру. Что же получается, мало того, что в будущем он настроит против себя единственного сына, так у Тони еще и сторонники появятся?

Говард сел за стол и попытался изобразить на лице вежливую улыбку:

— Итак... Хоган, верно?

Ответом ему послужил подозрительный взгляд сузившихся глаз, и Говард заключил, что если он хочет дожить до завтрака, лучшей тактикой будет держать рот на замке.

***

— Ты, кажется, удивился, что Тони согласился приютить Говарда, пока все не уладится?

Стив обернулся в сторону пассажирского сиденья. Пегги спрашивала не о том, была ли проблема, а о ее сути. Стив глубоко вздохнул, возвращаясь к дороге.

— У них были... непростые отношения, пока Говард этой временной линии был жив. Из того, что я понял, во всяком случае.

— Говарду кажется, что Тони его ненавидит.

— Ненависть - это громкое слово.

— Но разве это неправда?

Челюсть Стива напряглась. Он пытался найти более точный ответ, но не был уверен, что знает ситуацию досконально. Он знал, что все между отцом и сыном было очень сложно и что именно Говард сыграл не последнюю роль в формировании характера Тони. Но в любой проблеме, как бы отчаянно стороны не отстаивали свою точку зрения, истина располагалась где-то посередине.

— Я так не думаю, - осторожно ответил Стив, - по крайней мере, сомневаюсь, что Тони хочет его ненавидеть.

— Что случилось?

Стив свернул на дорожку к озеру:

— Жизнь случилась. Человек, которого Тони описывает, как Говарда, куда сложнее, чем наш с тобой общий знакомый.

Когда Пегги не ответила, Стив снова взглянул на нее и увидел, что на ее лице застыло несколько противоречивое выражение.

— Он думает, ему нужно что-то исправить.

— Да, нам нужно отправить его обратно. Тони...

— Я имею в виду Говарда. Он думает, что ему нужно что-то исправить с Тони. Он всегда был таким по сути, но с тех пор, как ты ушел под лед, просто помешался. Каким-то образом он убедил себя, что это его вина, раз он не смог тебя отыскать. Ты знаешь, как он может закопаться, если пожелает.

— Он не виноват, что не нашел меня, Пегги.

— Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь, но он - Говард. Одержимый упрямец, которому невозможно что-либо внушить.

— Он хороший человек.

— Я это знаю. У него доброе сердце, но он иногда просто не может услышать других. Ты помнишь Польшу?

Стив нахмурился. В поле зрения уже показалось озеро, и спорить он не стал. Он прекрасно помнил, как по вине собственного ослиного упрямства этот молодой гений чуть не лишился жизни.

— Помню.

— Пожалуйста, присмотри за ним. Все может обернуться катастрофой.

— Присмотрю, - пообещал Стив, когда они подъехали к дому Старков и остановились на подъездной дорожке.

Если Пятница и объявила об их приезде, навстречу им никто не вышел. Стив с Пегги обменялись взглядами, и, постучав для приличия в дверь, вошли.

За все эти годы Стив всего пару раз бывал в лесном домике Тони, но внутрь зайти так и не довелось. Он не был уверен, чего именно ожидал от дома гения с миллиардами на счету, но планировка показалась такой... человеческой? Хотя Стив и был почти уверен, что дом, несмотря на внешнюю непритязательность, был доверху насквозь напичкан техникой всех мастей, грандиозностью размаха башни тут и не пахло. Никаких роботов, лишь один рабочий стол, книжки на деревянных полках. Совсем нетипично для Тони Старка.

— Эй, извините, - раздался голос с лестницы, привлекая их внимание. Пеппер Поттс направлялась к ним быстрым шагом. Донельзя несчастная Морган сидела на верхней ступеньке лестницы с раскрасневшимися глазами и надутыми губами, - кое-кто закатил истерику, потому что папочке нужно было работать.

— Там Говард, - проворчала Морган.

— Говард работает над автомобилем, - рассудительно заметила Пеппер, но Морган и слышать ничего не хотела.

— Моим автомобилем!

— Не начинай снова! - Пеппер виновато посмотрела на Стива и Пегги, - Пятница взломала систему безопасности Хэнка. Как генеральный директор Stark Industries я, конечно, ничего об этом не знаю, но Тони работает над формулой с самого утра.

— И он позволил Говарду взглянуть на формулу? - скептически спросил Стив.

— О нет. Он занял его машиной. Мудрое решение, на мой взгляд. Отсюда и этот потоп, - Пеппер указала на все еще всхлипывающую маленькую девочку. - Морган, ты не хочешь повидать дядю Стива и познакомиться с его другом?

Морган отрицательно покачала головой, и, резко поднявшись на ноги, скрылась из виду наверху. Пеппер вздохнула:

— Простите.

— Я уверена, что к ней просто нужен особый подход, - произнесла Пегги.

— Или она пятилетняя Старк, которой сказали нет. Она найдет способ получить желаемое, даже не сомневайтесь В ту же секунду, как я перестану за ней следить, она раздобудет стремянку и проникнет в гараж через крышу. Если это не сработает, она придумает что-нибудь еще.

— Целеустремленность - это не так уж и плохо, - усмехнулся Стив.

— О, Стив... А теперь их уже трое, понимаешь?

— Эй, ты же вышла замуж и стала частью этой семьи.

— Поверь мне, к тому времени, как я это сделала, я уже знала, во что ввязываюсь, - рассмеялась Пеппер. - Пятница должна впустить тебя, если ты хочешь пойти проверить, как у них дела. Просто убедись, что Морган не проскользнет следом. Тони очень трудно ей отказать, даже если ему нужно предельно сосредоточиться.

Стив снова посмотрел на Пегги.

— Дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится помощь, - сказала она с легкой усмешкой, и он расплылся в улыбке.

— Непременно.

Стив прошел по короткой дорожке к тому, что должно было быть гаражом Тони, и отыскал сенсорную панель. Он прижал к ней ладонь, и Пятница любезно впустила его внутрь:

— Они в задней комнате.

— Спасибо, - пробормотал Стив, все еще ощущая некую неловкость. Ему всегда казалось, что он вроде как знает Джарвиса. Он был тем самым голосом в их ушах в течение года, пока они вместе выслеживали агентов Гидры. Но Джарвис пал, с гибелью Вижена навсегда. С Пятницей все было по-другому.

— Я просто говорю, что мог бы... ты хоть слышишь меня через эту штуку? Эй?

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице, когда он двинулся на настойчивый звук через вторую пару дверей и обнаружил Тони, сидящего за столом и читающего что-то с реальных мониторов, а не с его обычных проекций. Предусмотрено это было явно с целью перекрыть Говарду видимость. Тони окружало какое-то силовое поле, едва различимое, но слышимость явно затруднявшее. Говард постучал по нему рукой. Тони жестом дал понять, что не слышит, и тут же вернулся к своей работе, бессовестно игнорируя тот факт, что Говард возбуждался всё сильней.

— Он не позволит тебе увидеть формулу.

Говард резко обернулся, бросив на Стива мрачный взгляд.

— Все так хотят отослать меня домой, но почему-то не принимают во внимание, что два супермозга решат задачку куда быстрее!

Он от души хлопнул ладонью по силовому полю, но, насколько Стив мог судить, внутри не раздалось ни звука.

— По-моему, он тебя не слышит.

Говард фыркнул, драматично опускаясь в кресло. Забавно. В этот самый момент Говард больше всего на свете напоминал свою внучку.

Через некоторое время Тони, кажется, решил сделать паузу и погасил свои экраны, избавляясь также и от поля.

— Эй, Кэп, давно ты здесь? - спросил он, и Стив малость засомневался, что Тони не знал о его приходе. Пятница не могла не объявить ему об этом.

— Совсем недавно. Как успехи?

Тони не спеша потянулся и лениво взглянул на Говарда, который пристально смотрел в его сторону.

— Неплохо. Вы с Пегги должны были приехать только днем.

— Уже полдень, Тони.

— Что? - он наклонил запястье, разглядывая часы, - проклятье. Ну ладно. Есть хотите? Наверно, нам стоит пообедать.

Губы Говарда дернулись вниз.

— Ну и как далеко ты забрался? Ты взломал формулу?

Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Требуется чуть больше пяти часов, чтобы понять, как парень, который регулярно болтает с муравьями, обходит законы физики.

— Он болтает с муравьями?!

— И это все, что тебя поразило?

— Честно говоря, я уже свыкся с мыслью, что путешествия во времени будут возможны и мой сын приложит к этому руку.

— Но разговоры с муравьями? - настаивал Тони, прищурившись и чуть склонив голову набок.

Стив прочистил горло, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть смешок, который он просто не мог проглотить.

— Говард, мы же не собираемся просто забросить тебя обратно в твое время без предупреждения. Не беспокойся.

Облегчение было недолгим, когда Говард посмотрел на Тони, который пожал плечами:

— Отчего же? Как только, так сразу.

Стив схватил Тони за руку, когда тот попытался проскользнуть мимо него.

— Эй. Он был... очень рад познакомиться с тобой, еще до того, как узнал, что ты когда-нибудь станешь его сыном. Сделаешь ему поблажку?

— Мне никто не делал поблажек, - проворчал Тони, направляясь к двери.

Говард выглядел растерянным. Тони Старк. Два слова и так много смысла. Стив тяжело вздохнул:

— Не бери в голову.

— Какого черта я ему сделал, Кэп? Я так не могу!

— Ты не тот человек, который его вырастил, Говард. Ещё нет. Ты не можешь это исправить.

— Я вовсе не... Ты ведь говорил с Пег, не так ли?

— Тебя это удивляет?

Говард испустил долгий вздох.

— Окей... Окей. Но ты должен мне помочь, Кэп. Я должен знать, в какой момент облажался.

— Говард…

— Ты же его друг! Этот парень просто потрясающий. Ты вообще видел его костюмы?

— Уж доводилось.

— Он не позволяет мне изучать их вблизи, но издалека они впечатляют. Он умен, это факт. Чертовы путешествия во времени, Кэп!

— Тони просто великолепен.

— И он будет моим сыном. Сыном, который меня ненавидит.

— Это не так.

Говард махнул рукой в сторону выхода:

— Уверен?

— Все непросто.

— Стив, я не идиот. Помоги мне собрать осколки и сложить их вместе. Что бы я ни сделал с ним, я не хочу этого допустить.

— Говард...

— Кэп... Стив, пожалуйста. Видит бог, я никогда не ладил с отцом. Когда он застукал меня за книгой, то набросился с кулаками! Якобы пустая трата времени. Мне нужно было изучать лишь его ремесло. Я обманывал его, когда уходил в школу и, черт побери, поклялся, что никогда не поступлю так со своими собственными детьми, если они у меня будут! - взгляд Говарда стал отчаянным, - помоги мне, Стив!

Стив тяжело сглотнул, оглядываясь на дверь, за которой исчез Тони. Его друзья страдали, и выход был лишь один - рассказать Говарду всю правду. Конечно, для знакомого ему Тони ничего уже не изменишь, но был шанс чуточку подправить ситуацию в другой временной шкале.

— Давай зайдем в дом.

При этих словах плечи Говарда поникли, но он неохотно двинулся вперед. Это разбивало Стиву сердце, но он последовал за ним. Может быть, он сумеет найти способ привести двух этих упрямцев к взаимопониманию, не нарушая хронологию событий еще больше, чем он уже это сделал.

Стив последовал за Старками обратно в дом, обнаружив, что обед был уже на столе. Пеппер и Пегги, похоже, спелись и уже планировали совместную вылазку в город. Стив ведь не возражал остаться здесь, верно? Морган все еще дулась, и они собирались взять ее в Нью-Йорк на своего рода девичник. Стив улыбнулся и сказал, что не против. Будто у него был выбор. На самом деле у него было полно работы. Ему придется играть роль посредника между поколениями, отчаянно пытаясь осчастливить двух своих лучших друзей. Они ведь заслужили это, не так ли? После всего этого?

Проблема была лишь в том, что он понятия не имел, как это сделать.

***

Летние вечера, когда можно было побездельничать, были редки, и Питер делал все возможное, чтобы наслаждаться ими от души. Мистер Старк был занят с капитаном Роджерсом и его отцом - все еще так странно было это говорить, но, справедливости ради, после его космических приключений и пятилетнего отпуска из жизни понятие странности было весьма и весьма относительным. Словом, Питер не собирался упускать возможность расслабиться. Не тогда, когда в его рюкзаке лежала огромная коробка Lego Millennium Falcon.

Он уже был на пути в квартиру Неда, как вдруг почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом у него на затылке. Чутье отчаянно завибрировало, и тут же чья-то рука цепко схватила его за плечо.

Питер дернулся. Его первым инстинктом было вырваться, но человек наклонился и быстро заговорил ему на ухо женским голосом:

— Я из ЩИТа.

Подросток с трудом сглотнул:

— Откуда мне знать, что вы не лжете?

— Директор Фьюри хотел бы поговорить, - отчеканила женщина, игнорируя вопрос.

Питеру наконец удалось мельком разглядеть темноволосую женщину, быстро кивнувшую на черный внедорожник на обочине дороги. Тонированное стекло переднего сиденья опустилось, и Питер заметил внутри человека, которого видел лишь мельком в папках Stark Industries. Невозможно было не узнать Ника Фьюри.

— Мистер Паркер, - приветствовал он Питера, когда тот подошел ближе, - нам нужно многое обсудить.


	11. Chapter 11

Как только Пеппер отвезла Морган и Пегги в город, Тони тут же ускользнул обратно в свою мастерскую. С приездом Кэпа ему не нужно было нянчиться с Говардом, и он мог полностью сосредоточиться на своей задаче. Тони хотел хорошенько разобраться с тем, что им перепало от Пима прежде, чем втягивать в это Питера. Однако чем глубже он погружался в формулу, тем больше убеждался, что ему нужен кто-то, более ориентированный на химию. Питер был хорошим вариантом, возможно, самым лучшим. Бог свидетель, пацан всегда был рад примчаться по первому зову.

Отыскав себе в гараже тихое местечко для работы с полным отсутствием отвлекающих факторов, Тони не отрывался от своих исследований несколько часов подряд. Один раз он проверил телефон и обнаружил сообщение от Пеппер с прикрепленным фото Морган, обильно вымазанной шоколадным мороженым. Девчушка криво усмехалась в объектив той самой ухмылкой, которая, Пеппер готова была в этом поклясться, ей перепала от Тони. Пеппер также писала, что увлеклись они надолго, и ждать их возвращения в ближайшее время не стоит. Тони почувствовал, как улыбка тронула его губы, и потер глаза, проверяя часы. В тот день он опаздывал на каждый прием пищи. Почему ужин должен был стать исключением?

Когда он вошел в дом, его встретили громкий смех и аромат готовящейся еды. Темные брови Тони сошлись на переносице. Он проследовал на источники звука и увидел Говарда, вольготно устроившегося на кухонном столе с бутылкой пива в руке. Кэп, увлеченно жестикулируя, рассказывал какую-то историю, имеющую отношение к человеку по имени Филлипс. На столе позади него стоял ряд пустых тарелок, а из духовки доносились весьма обольстительные ароматы.

— Что это вы тут делаете? - протянул Тони, переключая их внимание на себя.

— Эй, ты так увлекся частицами, что я решил чуть поколдовать над ужином. Надеюсь, ты не против. Девочки сказали, что опоздают.

— Я тоже получил сообщение, - медленно произнес Тони, улыбаясь чуть неуверенно. Это было так странно: его молодой отец и Стив тусуются у него дома. Просто безумие.

Говард спрыгнул со своего насеста и двинулся к холодильнику, чувствуя себя совершенно как дома. Он вытащил третью бутылку пива и отправил ее в путешествие через стол в сторону Тони.

— Кэп готовит пастуший пирог. Разве старина Дуган однажды не умял его целиком?

— Было дело.

— Черт бы побрал его аппетит, - хмыкнул Говард, - и жажду. Однажды он заехал ко мне в Калифорнии и опустошил годовые запасы моего бара.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Вполне могу себе это представить.

Говард повернулся, указывая на пиво, к которому Тони так и не притронулся.

— Если хочешь заявить, что оно принадлежит Пеппер, я назову тебя лжецом. Не могу представить себе эту женщину с бутылкой пива.

Тони фыркнул, наконец-то взяв предложенную бутылку и дернул крышку.

— За все годы, что я ее знаю, я стал свидетелем этого лишь однажды.

— А что она предпочитает?

— Мартини.

— Классно, - усмехнулся Говард и помахал рукой между Тони и Стивом, - держу пари, у вас есть немало отменных историй.

— Помнишь ту часть, где мы ограничиваем твои знания о будущем? - заметил Стив, и Говард фыркнул.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что в эти деньки я все еще бегаю где-то неподалеку? Чудовищно. Мне должно было стукнуть уже больше ста. Ну же, ребята. Не заставляйте дедушку ждать.

Тони обошел стол в поисках места, о которое можно было бы облокотиться. Его сегодняшний ранний подъем начал напоминать о себе, и он бросил взгляд на Кэпа. Тот пожал плечами:

— Около года мы все жили и работали в башне Старка в Нью-Йорке. Потом охотились на Гидру - она снова дала о себе знать.

— Эти ублюдки совершенно не понимают намеков, да? - пробормотал Говард. Тони был уже готов что-то вставить, но Стив взглядом оборвал его.

— Прошло уже много лет. Забудь. А как насчет той истории, когда ты летал с нами над оккупированной Европой? Тони сказал, что не слышал о твоих приключениях с Ревущей командой.

— Сделаю себе мысленную пометку это исправить, - пообещал Говард.

— Кое-что я слышал, - произнес Тони и указал на Кэпа, - большинство историй просто были сосредоточены вокруг тебя.

— Наверно, потому, что они были наиболее яркими, - предположил Говард, когда Стив повернулся, чтобы взять еду, - ох уж эта Польша...

Стив чуть напрягся, услышав это, и Тони с любопытством склонил голову:

— Окей... А теперь я жду подробностей.

— Тогда мне понадобится что-нибудь покрепче, но твой бар с выпивкой заперт.

— У меня пятилетний ребенок, - напомнил ему Тони и подошел к шкафу, набирая код. Он потянулся за бутылкой бурбона, стоящей на задней полке. - Так в чем же дело?

— Говард разбил самолет. А где тарелки?

Тони указал на полку, а Говард бросил на Стива донельзя оскорбленный взгляд.

— Возможно, к этому имели какое-то отношение стрелявшие в нас нацисты. Найди другого пилота, который мог бы совершить ту посадку.

— Может быть, Тони, - предположил Стив, - видел бы ты его в деле...

— Эй, - отозвался Тони, оглядываясь, - никаких подробностей.

— Как скажешь. Кто-нибудь голоден?

Тони прекрасно понимал, что задумал Кэп, но никак не мог собраться с силами. Было что-то по домашнему приятное в том, чтобы вот так сидеть за едой и выпивать с отцом, как с человеком, которого он уже стал считать близким другом, несмотря на все, что между ними произошло. Тони сел за стол и поймал на себе взгляд Говарда.

— Ну и как же ты его разбил?

Тони никогда еще не видел Говарда таким взволнованным, как в тот момент.

***

Пегги не была уверена, чего именно она ожидала от своей послеполуденной прогулки с девочками Старк, однако день плавно перетек в вечер, и она обнаружила, что наслаждается каждым его мгновением. Пеппер была именно такой, какой Пегги ее себе представляла с самого начала. Умная, уравновешенная и уверенная в каждом принятом решении. Она спокойно могла поддержать любую беседу - от особенностей воспитания малолетней дочери до акций крупных предприятий и фондовых бирж. Если Говард до сих пор и не задумывался, что его детище - любимая компания - находилась в руках его невестки, а не сына, то Пегги теперь видела совершенно отчетливо, что руки эти были весьма надежны.

В городе было множество небольших фирменных магазинчиков, куда можно было занырнуть, скрывшись от вездесущей толпы. На прошлой неделе мальчики раздобыли Пегги относительно приличную одежду, но Пеппер помогла ей отыскать то, в чем она действительно чувствовала себя комфортно. Пеппер называла эти магазины винтажными, но Пегги чувствовала себя в них гораздо уютнее.

Примеряя наряды и не спеша прогуливаясь по магазинам - включая кафе-мороженое и любимый магазин игрушек Морган - они с Пеппер обменивались историями о работе. Пеппер со смехом рассказывала, как один из корифеев компании - седовласый мужчина преклонных лет - поставил под сомнение ее способность эффективно управлять Stark Industries, вполне откровенно намекая на способ, которым она добилась столь высокой должности. Пеппер пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы доказать свою значимость.

— Разные поколения, люди всё те же, - ворчала Пегги, пока они пробирались через городскую площадь. Морган бежала впереди с огромной сахарной ватой в руке.

— Мне хочется верить, что с каждым поколением мы становимся немного сильнее и мудрее, - тихо произнесла Пеппер, глядя на дочь, - женщины прошлого подарили нам такую жизнь.

— Со времен моего поколения многое изменилось, - подтвердила Пегги, - я сражалась за себя в СНР каждый чертов день. Как ни странно, в реальном бою было проще.

— В следующий раз, когда Кэрол будет на планете, мы обязаны ей тебя представить. Прежде чем стать Капитаном Марвел, она служила в ВВС. Думаю, она тебе понравится.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Мама, я есть хочу, - заныла Морган, резко поворачиваясь и останавливаясь перед ними, - можно мне чизбургер?

— А как насчет пиццы из того милого местечка через пару улиц отсюда?

— Хорошо, но пусть тетя Пегги попробует нашу любимую.

Пегги почувствовала, как ее лицо расплывается в улыбке.

— Значит, я теперь член вашей команды?

Морган повернулась и посмотрела на нее задумчиво:

— Да, пожалуй.

Пеппер извинилась и отошла, доставая телефон из кармана платья, и Пегги осталась с Морган наедине. Пара шоколадно-карих внимательных глаз тут же уставилась на нее с любопытством. Пегги улыбнулась:

— А почему я тетя Пегги?

— Вы ведь подруга дяди Стива, верно? Я думаю, это делает вас тетей Пегги.

— Ну, технически нет, но полагаю, мы оставим формальности в стороне, если хочешь, - Пегги указала на скамейку на обочине улицы и села. Маленькая девочка с энтузиазмом присоединилась к ней. - Твои родители часто приводят тебя сюда?

— Иногда. Люди любят задавать папе много вопросов, и ему это не нравится.

— А что это за вопросы?

— Откуда у него эти шрамы на лице, - сказала Морган, указывая на правую сторону своего лица, - и многое другое. Вещи, о которых он не любит говорить.

— Твой папа спас много людей, не так ли?

Морган опустила глаза вниз, туда, где болтала ногами.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— И он вернулся домой, к тебе. Ты, должно быть, особенная маленькая девочка, раз он так сильно боролся, чтобы тебя защитить.

— Угу, - отозвалась Морган, и Пегги рассмеялась:

— И скромная тоже. Ты, должно быть, унаследовала это от дедушки.

— А что значит скромная?

— Когда мы вернемся к тебе домой, спроси об этом Говарда, хорошо? Только уточни, что это по просьбе тети Пегги.

— Окей.

Пеппер закончила разговор и направилась к ним.

— Извините, у Stark Industries сейчас крупная выставка, о которой я, признаться, совершенно забыла.

Пегги оживилась:

— А что за выставка?

— Задумка Тони, хотя вообще-то началось все с подачи Говарда.

Пегги широко улыбнулась:

— Старк Экспо, не так ли? Я не имела удовольствия там побывать, но мальчишки однажды мне рассказали. Сержант Барнс все твердил что-то о летающей машине.

— Мама, мама, а можно мне костюм для выставки? - попросила Морган, и Пеппер натянуто улыбнулась, будто поставленная в неловкое положение.

— Посмотрим, что папа сможет с этим сделать, хорошо?

— А я смогу летать?

— Морган...

— А можно, я буду стрелять лучами?

— Как насчет притвориться, что ты стреляешь лучами?

— Ну мам!

Пеппер, посмеиваясь, снова обратила свое внимание на Пегги.

— Это огромное событие, куда изобретатели со всей страны приезжают похвастаться друг перед другом. Честно говоря, в последний раз, когда мы это устраивали, эго Тони взлетело до небес. На этот же раз... думаю, это имеет смысл. Это единственная причина, по которой я согласилась, - Пеппер сделала знак рукой, и Пегги встала, чтобы они могли снова идти, - за последние несколько лет многое изменилось. Половина населения Вселенной была буквально вырвана из существования. Было нелегко, но мы смирились с потерями и жили дальше. Теперь же... Людям нужно отвлечься.

— Думаю, это прекрасная идея, - произнесла Пегги, - я бы с удовольствием съездила.

Пеппер одарила ее ослепительной улыбкой.

— Ты просто обязана там побывать! И кто знает, может, сегодня вечером все пройдет гладко, и мы даже можем взять с собой Говарда.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Говард - это... Говард. Конечно, никто не идеален, но он старается. Я не могу представить себе мир, где он не приложит все усилия для воспитания сына.

— Меня там не было. Все, что я знаю, основано на рассказах Тони. И он тоже хочет в это верить, как бы отчаянно он это ни отрицал.

Пегги кивнула. Если кто и мог свести этих двоих вместе, то лишь Стив. Ей оставалось только надеяться, что в лесном домике все идет, как по маслу.

***

Поначалу Питер думал, что Фьюри, возможно, везет его в какой-нибудь суперсекретный штаб ЩИТа на Манхэттене, но они не остановились, пока не добрались до аэропорта. Питера это малость встревожило, но Фьюри не обратил на его терзания ровным счетом ни малейшего внимания. Питер не успел и слова вставить, а ему уже вручали плотные наушники и провожали до вертолетной площадки.

К тому времени, как они добрались до места назначения, солнце уже садилось. Посадочной полосой им послужило жутковатого вида сооружение, появившееся из ниоткуда прямо посреди толщи океанской воды. Тетя Мэй точно его убьет. Как и мистер Старк. Он ведь предупреждал его насчет Фьюри! Велел развернуться и бежать без оглядки, если этот человек хоть на десять метров к нему приблизится, а он, кажется, только что сделал все диаметрально противоположно.

— Подводная тюрьма, - объяснил голос Фьюри в наушниках, и внимание Питера снова переключилось на него.

— Я сделал что-то не так? - пискнул подросток, и Фьюри склонил голову, прищурившись. Питер не был уверен, что ему действительно удастся его раскусить.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Они приземлились на вертолетной площадке внизу, и Питер нерешительно спрыгнул со ступенек. Ветер нещадно хлестал его по щекам, а волны ужасающей мощи яростно бились об округлые стены. Каждый орган чувств Питера в этот момент работал на пределе. Он резко подпрыгнул, когда Фьюри положил руку ему на плечо, направляя.

— Э-э... Так что же вы хотели мне показать? - спросил Питер, когда Фьюри наклонился, приподнял свою повязку и отсканировал нерабочий глаз.

Фьюри выпрямился и жестом велел Питеру следовать за ним. 

— Почти год прошел с тех пор, как Мстителям удалось вернуть к жизни половину населения Вселенной.

— Да. Меня тоже вернули.

— Как и меня, - Фьюри продолжал движение, и Питеру пришлось поспешить, чтобы не отстать, - и Хилл, и многих других.

Они подошли к двери в конце коридора, и им разрешили войти. Внутри оказалось тускло освещенная комната, полная мониторов, различных приборов неизвестного назначения и снующих во все стороны работников. Если бы Питеру пришлось сделать ставку, он бы где-то с вероятностью восьмидесяти процентов заключил, что все они были агентами ЩИТа.

— Это тюрьма для самых опасных преступников - маньяков и серийных убийц.

— Разве это не то место, куда поместили некоторых Мстителей, когда были подписаны Заковианские Соглашения?

— Да, так оно и было. И поверь, если эта тюрьма может удержать Ванду Максимофф, она удержит любого, - Фьюри сделал паузу, и Питер задумался, не для пущего ли драматического эффекта, - почти любого.

— Мистер Фьюри, я не совсем понимаю, причем здесь я.

— Когда Беннер использовал Перчатку, чтобы вернуть всех назад, он действовал не избирательно. Все плохие парни вернулись вместе с нами, - мониторы отчего-то замигали, но Фьюри не удостоил их и взглядом. На экранах появилась целая коллекция имен и лиц, - мы потратили весь прошлый год, чтобы отловить всех, кого только могли, но этого недостаточно. Нам нужны Мстители.

Питер тяжело сглотнул.

— Ладно... я понял. Это всё имеет смысл, но причем здесь я?

— Старк вышел из строя. По его собственной воле или нет, не имеет значения. Он весьма ясно дал понять, что не намерен возвращаться, и я полагаю, что отдых он заслужил.

— Но Кэп же вернулся, - ляпнул Питер, не успев как следует все обдумать. Ой-ой-ой. Может, Фьюри и не знал об этом! Черт, черт, черт...

— С друзьями. Ты правда думаешь, что мы не в курсе? - фыркнул шпион, пожав плечами, - Романофф... исчезла. Бартон наотрез отказался возвращаться. Тор где-то в космосе. Беннер не в том состоянии. Нам нужен кто-то надежный. Старк тебе доверяет.

— Тогда почему он не сказал мне об этом лично?

— Он не знает, что ты здесь, - ну, а вот это, пожалуй, было правдой. Трудно было представить себе мистера Старка, посылающего его в это жутковатое место с одним из самых опасных шпионов на земле. - Но это не имеет значения. Важно то, что все они... - Фьюри указал на мониторы, - чрезвычайно опасны. Пришло время новому поколению героев вступить в игру. Ты готов?

— Но мне всего пятнадцать. Разве вы не предпочтете кого-то... ну, постарше? Более опытного?

— Ты единственный, кому Старк доверял свои секреты. Ты тот, ради которого он готов был поставить на карту все и провернуть беспрецедентную по своей сложности операцию. Ты особенный, сынок, и мы нуждаемся в тебе.

Питер тяжело сглотнул, оглядываясь на мониторы, полные имен и фотографий. Все эти маньяки и убийцы с ненавистью скалились на него с экранов.

***

Ухмылка Говарда широко расплылась, когда Тони чуть не повалился со стула от смеха. 

— Нет, - усмехнулся он, - этого не может быть!

— Клянусь, я так и сказал.

— А возразить и некому. Все свидетели уже мертвы, - заметил Стив.

— Потому что у меня самые лучшие друзья, - возразил Говард, - те, что приходят за тобой, когда нацистские ублюдки берут тебя в заложники.

Стив усмехнулся, качая головой и делая большой глоток пива. Двое его друзей были уже достаточно пьяны, и ему хотелось и самому испытать подобное давно забытое (спасибо сыворотке) чувство. Может, это помогло бы ему хоть ненадолго прогнать неприятно сосущее чувство вины за то, что он намеренно провоцировал происходящее. По правде говоря, Тони Стив больше и не наливал. Всю инициативу взял на себя Говард, очевидно полный решимости помочь своему сыну наверстать упущенное.

— Клянусь, мы с тобой помним эту историю совсем по-разному.

— Как же так? - поинтересовался Тони.

— Говард, кажется, помнит лишь забавные моменты, а я не могу забыть тот факт, что один из моих самых близких друзей чуть не переехал на тот свет.

— О, я вовсе не умирал, - проворчал Говард.

— Ты был без сознания, когда мы тебя нашли. Тебе в спину выстрелили. Ты что, забыл эту незначительную подробность?

— О да, - подвыпивше хмыкнул Говард, - это было чертовски больно. Я имею в виду, ты же сам сказал, что да, но все же...

— А что случилось потом? - снова настоял Тони, на этот раз более озабоченный.

Говард отмахнулся от него:

— Они велели мне не двигаться. Да всё бы прошло гладко, если бы не тот воинственный пацан. Ему было не больше восемнадцати, видно, призвали совсем недавно. Я пытался уговорить его не дергаться, а он решил меня подстрелить, когда я был уже на полпути к двери. Наверно, по-английски не понимал.

— Я и не знал, что тебя подстрелили.

Говард подался вперед со своего места на столе, и его пальцами нащупал шрам под рубашкой.

— Да, это был револьвера 38-го калибра, - его лицо немного посерьезнело, - эта твоя броня... хорошо она защищает от пуль?

— В основном. Не полностью пуленепробиваема, но насквозь ее не пробить. Небольшая недоработка, но какие еще варианты были в афганской пещере? - Тони сделал еще один глоток своего бурбона.

Это привлекло внимание Говарда.

— В афганской пещере?

Тони закашлялся от выпитого и поставил стакан на стол.

— Да... вот так все и началось.

— Ладно, малыш, теперь твоя очередь. Расскажи нам какую-нибудь обалденную историю.

Тони бросил на Говарда быстрый взгляд и вынужден был уступить:

— Лет пятнадцать назад, а может, и шестнадцать, я был на демонстрации в Афганистане своей новой ракеты. "Иерихон". Это было знаковое событие Stark Industries, и я хотел представить ее лично, - Тони замолк, и Стив подумал, что он, вероятно, пытается сквозь хмельной туман нащупать наиболее беззубый вариант своего рассказа. Угроза изменить ход истории была вполне реальна. - Я был захвачен группой террористов и построил свой первый костюм, чтобы сбежать, - Тони оттянул воротник рубашки назад и продемонстрировал небольшой шрам, едва заметный сквозь сетку последующих отметин. На вид он был, как от пули, - они не собирались отпускать меня мирно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Конечно, всё это было уже после того, как одна из моих собственных ракет взорвалась у меня под ногами и заполнила мою грудь осколками, - Тони постучал по дуговому реактору, - вот так я и получил эту штуку.

Стив поджал губы, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему задавать вопросы, которые сейчас вертелись у него на языке. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Тони открыто рассказывал о своем пребывании в Афганистане, а досье ЩИТа было откровенно куцым. То, что случилось в той пещере, было овеяно рядом мифов и домыслов, и Стив солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не было любопытно.

— Когда ты вернулся домой?

— О нет. В пещере, - признался Тони, и Стив почувствовал, как напряглась его грудь.

Говард потянулся вперед, и Тони инстинктивно отстранился. 

— Позволишь мне взглянуть?

Медленно и осторожно Тони расстегнул пуговицы рубашки. Говард наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть реактор поближе.

— В пещере? - потребовал он ответа, и Стив подумал, что у него точно так же возникли проблемы с осознанием этого факта, - как глубоко он уходит?

— Достаточно глубоко.

— Как, черт возьми, ты это пережил?

— Мне говорили, что я упрямый ублюдок.

— Ну ни хрена себе.

Тони усмехнулся, а его пальцы постучали по гладкому корпусу реактора.

— Я вынул его несколько лет назад. Шрапнель удалили, дыру заделали и прирастили немного кожи. Остался адский шрам, конечно, но... я обещал Пеппер не рисковать. За исключением, конечно, того раза, когда чуть не умер, спасая вселенную, но что поделать.

Теперь была очередь Стива издать небольшой смешок. Тони Старк определенно не нуждался в похвалах и дифирамбах - целый оркестр фанфар он с лихвой обеспечивал себе сам. Всякий раз, когда для доказательства своей точки зрения ему нужно было щегольнуть подвигом, он размахивал им, как знаменем. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, если ситуация того не требовала, Тони лишь отмахивался и даже шутил о своих свершениях. Мол, пустяки, с кем не бывает.

— А ты неплохо справился. Ребенком вон даже обзавестись успел, - пробормотал Говард.

— У тебя тоже один на подходе.

Стив оглянулся, и выражение лица Тони стало отстраненным.

_А мне плевать. Он убил мою маму!_

Эти слова прозвучали в голове Стива столь же отчетливо, будто произносил он их здесь и сейчас. Стив никогда не встречался с матерью Тони, но хорошо знал Говарда, и женщина, способная держать его в узде, должна была быть кем-то вроде Пеппер.

Услышав это заявление Тони, Говард искренне улыбнулся. 

— Насколько я могу судить, с ребенком у меня все в порядке.

Тони фыркнул, тяжело прислонившись к столу. Он поморщился, и Стив не мог не заметить, как судорожно он сжимал и разжимал свою правую руку, будто она причиняла ему боль. 

— Жаль, что ты не говорил этого все эти годы, - тихо произнес Тони.

О... нет! Нет-нет-нет. Этого Стив и хотел избежать. И именно это и происходило сейчас.

Стив прочистил горло. 

— Тони, что слышно от девочек?

Говард, кажется, жирнейшего намека не уловил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тони медленно поднял глаза, и лицо его исказилось, как от сильной боли. Он покачал головой:

— Неважно. Ты - не он.

— Но я буду им! И если ты мне скажешь, я смогу...

— Ты не сможешь это исправить, - отрезал Тони, - ты не сможешь исправить мое испоганенное детство или тот факт, что я годами верил в твою ненависть. Ты не можешь этого изменить, а даже если бы и мог... пожалуй, не стоит.

— Тони, у меня с моим стариком отношения были не из лучших. Почему бы мне не сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы исправить наши?

— Я тот, кто я есть, потому что ты _облажался_ , - прорычал Тони, и Стив увидел, как Говард почти физически вздрогнул от этих слов. - Я возглавил эту чертову компанию, оказался в Афганистане, стал Железным Человеком и спас мир. И не один раз. Выведешь меня из уравнения, и Танос победит. Я слишком долго боролся, слишком дорогую цену заплатил, чтобы позволить этому случиться. Я... - он умолк, и гримаса боли проступила на лице еще отчетливее. Тони согнулся пополам на стуле, и Стив подался вперед, чтобы поддержать. - Я в порядке, - прорычал Тони.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, - тихо пробормотал Стив, не желая, чтобы его отталкивали. Он беспокоился, что Тони вполне может умереть. Чем ближе он подходил к краю, тем хуже ему становилось. Он быстро бледнел, а правая рука свисала бесполезным грузом. - Тони?

— Я еще не проверял, - выдохнул он.

— Что не проверял?

— Как Экстремис реагирует на алкоголь.

Стив вздохнул. Было бы неплохо это выяснить.

— Прекрати уже суетиться, - выдохнул Тони.

— Я не... Тони, я беспокоюсь о тебе. Может, отвезти тебя в больницу?

— Я же сказал, что я в порядке! Пятница?

— Сканирование показывает, что вы находитесь в пределах безопасных параметров, босс.

— Вот видишь!

— Но ситуация близка к критической.

— Заткнись, Пятница.

— Окей. Ладно, но давай на этом закончим, ладно? Уже поздно. Девочки скоро будут дома, а ты...

— Да, конечно. Раз сам Кэп утверждает, значит, это правильно.

Укол был резкий и весьма болезненный, но отвлекаться на это не было времени. Тони становилось все хуже, и это было видно совершенно точно.

— Помочь тебе подняться наверх?

— Обойдусь, - прорычал Тони, оттолкнувшись от кресла.

Стив наблюдал за ним, усилием заставляя себя оставаться на месте, пока Тони неуверенно пробирался к лестнице и с усилием поднимался вверх.

— Эй, Пятница? - тихо позвал Стив, когда Тони уже не мог его слышать.

— Да, Капитан?

— Ты не могла бы дать мне знать, если ему понадобится помощь?

— Конечно, Капитан.

— Спасибо, - выдохнул он, снова поворачиваясь к тарелкам. Нужно было прибраться. Тони ненавидел беспорядок, оставленный без внимания.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Стив обернулся и увидел, что Говард сидит, ссутулив плечи.

— Непривычное чувство, знаешь ли.

— Все очень сложно.

— Я понимаю это, но я могу исправить почти все, что угодно, но это... я уже сомневаюсь в своих компетенциях. Кэп, неужели я действительно стал таким ужасным человеком?

— Я не знаю, Говард. Я был во льдах, - тихо признался Стив.

Его друг тяжело опустился на стол, и Стив положил руку ему на плечо. Он ничем не мог помочь ни ему, ни Тони. Все складывалось донельзя отвратительно.

***

Питер так или иначе не дал Фьюри конкретного ответа. Директор ЩИТа высадил его в Куинсе с набором Lego за спиной, и Питер в оцепенении поднялся по лестнице в свою квартиру. Еще раньше он написал Неду и пообещал, что при первой же возможности все объяснит, а затем связался с тетей Мэй, которая отнюдь не была столь же понятлива. Но, по крайней мере, к тому времени, когда он вернулся домой, она уже успокоилась и дремала на диване с книгой в руках.

— Привет, - хрипло поздоровался Питер.

— И тебе привет. Все в порядке?

— Я... - он поморщился, не зная, что ответить, - пока еще не знаю.

— Это мистер Старк украл тебя сегодня днем?

— Нет. Кое кто... другой.

— Кто-то из Мстителей?

— Вроде того. Я не могу...

Мэй встала, пересекла разделявшее их пространство, и внезапно его заключили в крепкие объятия. 

— Мне это не нравится, Питер.

— Я знаю, тетя Мэй.

— Но я ведь и не могу тебя остановить, верно?

— Дядя Бен всегда говорил, что если ты можешь помочь, ты должен это сделать. Я могу, и выбора у меня нет.

— Но кто-то хочет от тебя большего, да?

— Откуда ты?..

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, - сказала Мэй, подмигнув. Затем она улыбнулась, наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, - я не могу остановить тебя, но мне нужно, чтобы ты был осторожен. Не наделай глупостей.

— Обещаю.

— Если ты не можешь рассказать мне об этом, поговори с мистером Старком. Может, он сможет помочь.

— Мне не по себе, - тихо признался Питер.

— Отчего же?

— Что если он попадет в самую гущу событий, то снова пострадает.

Тетя Мэй снова заключила его в объятия.

— Он заботится о тебе. Он был готов все отдать, чтобы вернуть тебя домой. Это должно что-то да значить, - Питер кивнул, уткнувшись ей в плечо, - позвонишь ему?

— О'кей, - выдавил Питер и отправился к себе в комнату, бросив сумку на пол и вытащив из кармана мобильник. Он глубоко вздохнул и нажал на кнопку быстрого набора имени мистера Старка.

Один гудок. Два. Еще несколько.

— Вы знаете, кто я. Оставьте сообщение.

В трубке раздался протяжный сигнал, велевший Питеру начать запись, но он тут же сбросил вызов. Тетя Мэй была права. Мистер Старк действительно заботился о нем. Он рисковал всем, чтобы вернуть его обратно, и именно из-за этого Питер не мог ему рассказать. Он не мог рисковать тем, что Тони бросится ему на помощь, как всегда, и снова пострадает. Или еще хуже. На этот раз была очередь Питера защитить мистера Старка.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, было уже почти за полночь. Морган сонно заклевала носом на обратном пути, и Пеппер пришлось нести ее в дом на руках.

— Вы со Стивом можете остаться на ночь, - тихо сказала она Пегги, - слишком поздно, чтобы возвращаться.

— Разве Говард уже не занял вашу гостевую спальню?

— У нас их две.

Они прошли дальше в дом и обнаружили, что Стив уже спит на диване. Ладно, пусть у Пегги будет персональная спальня. Она, кажется, не возражала, и Пеппер потащила невероятно сонную Морган наверх, чтобы почистить ей зубы перед сном и подготовить другую гостевую комнату. Она застелила свежие простыни и уже повернулась было, чтобы отправиться к себе, как вдруг...

— Она моя внучка.

Пеппер оглянулась на неожиданный голос и увидела, что Говард сидит за ее кухонным столом с бутылкой бурбона, почти пустой, к слову.

— Да, это так.

— Я это знал. Я имею в виду, здесь, - он постучал себя по виску, - но только сейчас все встало на свои места. Тони - это не просто ребенок, который будет у меня в каком-то абстрактном будущем. Он уже есть, и для него все высечено на камне. Ничего уже не изменишь.

О. Значит, что-то случилось. Что-то, чего Пеппер не ожидала.

— Ты не можешь изменить прошлое, просто путешествуя по нему.

— Нет, не могу, - хмыкнул Говард Старк, - ты умна. Я понимаю, почему Тони так тебя любит.

— Мне хотелось бы думать, что между нами есть нечто большее.

— Понимаю.

Пеппер слегка нахмурилась и медленно двинулась вперед:

— Ты же знаешь, что он тебя любит.

— Я облажался.

— Это точно, - он поднял на нее замутненные глаза, и Пеппер слегка улыбнулась, - как и все родители. Как я. И как Тони. Важно то, что мы делаем с этим дальше.

— Я не хочу стать своим отцом.

— И не станешь. Ты будешь делать свои собственные ошибки, так же как и Тони делает свои, - она посмотрела в сторону лестницы, - что он тебе сказал?

— Что я все испортил... И это это сделало его тем, кем он стал, и если бы я что-то изменил, _его_ бы уже не было. Во всяком случае, того человека, которым он, по его мнению, должен быть.

Что ж, логическая цепочка вполне в духе Тони, как и его вера в решения, имеющие колоссальные последствия для будущего мира. В одном Пеппер была уверена наверняка: Тони был собой во всех этих параллельных вселенных. Она знала его достаточно долго и слишком многое с ним пережила, чтобы верить во что-то еще.

Пеппер обнаружила, что Говард не сводит с нее пристального взгляда, и подалась вперед, положив руку ему на плечо в попытке успокоить.

— Просто знай, что он в конце концов придет в себя. А еще он понимает, что ты сделал все, что мог.

— Я этого не заметил сегодня.

— Ну, он же человек. А когда он пьет, то ведет себя, как идиот. Поверь, это самое неподходящее время, чтобы говорить с ним о чувствах.

Говард тихо хмыкнул, и Пеппер улыбнулась:

— Поспи немного. Увидимся утром.

— Спокойной ночи, Пеппер.

Она обернулась, ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы посмотреть на Пегги, которая, полная нежности, сидела на корточках рядом со спящим на диване Стивом Роджерсом, и махнула ей на прощанье.

Комната Морган была пуста, но у Пеппер было довольно хорошее представление о том, куда сбежала дочь. Так и есть. Морган лежала, свернувшись калачиком, рядом с отцом на огромной двуспальной кровати и тихо посапывала у него под боком.

Тони, как ни странно, еще не спал.

Пеппер придвинулась ближе и привлекла его внимание.

— Эй.

— Привет, - ответил он хриплым шепотом.

— Я слышала, у тебя была тяжелая ночка.

— Я слишком много выпил, - тихо признался Тони, - ты злишься?

— А это войдет у тебя в привычку?

— Не думаю.

— Тогда спущу на первый раз, - она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку, - ты в порядке?

— Все болит.

Пеппер отстранилась от этого тихого признания и заметила напряжение, застывшее на его лице. Она наклонилась, нежно проведя рукой по седеющим волосам.

— Одну секунду, ладно?

Он пробормотал что-то в ответ, и Пеппер быстро переоделась в футболку и спальные шорты. Затем свернулась калачиком у него за спиной и крепко обняла его за талию. Тони взял ее за руку, а их дочь с другой стороны так же свернулась калачиком у него на груди. Пеппер расслабилась и поцеловала его между лопаток. 

— А так лучше?

— О да, - выдохнул он, и она сжала его так сильно, как только могла. Она знала, что утром им придется разбираться с последствиями этого инцидента, но сейчас они могли просто поспать.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда Пеппер проснулась, вторая половина кровати была пуста. Она нахмурилась и посмотрела на часы. После той ночи, что пережил Тони, вставать ему было рановато.

Пеппер долго ждала, лежа неподвижно и прислушиваясь к звукам дома. Наконец кое-что привлекло ее внимание - отчаянный кашель, эхом отдающийся о кафельные стены. Пеппер тут же сбросила одеяло и последовала на звук.

Она обнаружила своего мужа склонившимся над унитазом в ванной комнате и прижавшимся к нему лбом. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а тело отчаянно пыталось исторгнуть отраву. Пеппер медленно двинулась вперед.

— Привет, - тихо поздоровалась она.

Тони проворчал что-то в ответ, и Пеппер присела на корточки, положив руку ему на спину, как научилась делать еще много лет назад. А чем еще поможешь в таких ситуациях? Пеппер дождалась, пока он закончит, и попыталась вяло пошутить:

— Ну, это определенно навевает воспоминания.

— Смешно тебе, да? - выдавил Тони, прежде чем снова согнуться в сторону унитаза.

Пеппер совершенно не понравилось, как судорожно он прижимал к себе правую руку, и потому она переместила свои успокаивающие движения в сторону плеча. Тони мгновенно вздрогнул, и она остановилась.

— Хорошо, - выдохнула Пеппер, пытаясь заставить его посмотреть на нее. Тони выглядел так, будто снова пытался сдержаться.

— Что я могу сделать?

Темные глаза крепко зажмурились, и последовала томительная пауза, прежде чем он с трудом выдавил:

— Морган еще спит?

—Так рано? Конечно.

Тони с трудом сглотнул:

— Она была с нами в комнате вчера вечером. Неужели она...

— Она знала, что тебе нехорошо, но понятия не имела, из-за чего. Я уложила ее в ее постель около двух.

Пеппер увидела, как на лице Тони промелькнуло нечто, что при тщательном рассмотрении можно было принять за облегчение. Она в свое время наслушалась достаточно историй о пьяных эскападах его собственного отца, чтобы знать, что была веская причина, по которой он не хотел, чтобы Морган видела его таким. Вероятно, не помогало и то обстоятельство, что до такой степени Тони не напивался давно.

Он прочистил горло и потянулся к унитазу, чтобы спустить воду.

— Окей.

— Обратно в постель?

— Мне нужно в гараж.

— Тони...

— Ты против?

Пеппер так и подмывало сказать да. Ему нужно было забраться обратно в постель и выпить несколько литров воды, а не мчаться, как угорелый, в свой гараж с утра пораньше.

— Пятница следит за моими показателями, а некоторые анализы я могу провести и сам.

— Может, отвезти тебя в больницу? - осторожно предложила Пеппер.

— Нет. В этом нет необходимости. Моя рука просто... - Тони поморщился и медленно согнул пальцы, - это было глупо, Пеп.

— Не могу с этим поспорить, - тихо отозвалась она и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в висок. - Все в порядке?

— По большей части да.

Тони более-менее самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, хотя и тяжело завалился на левый бок. Он крепко прижимал к себе правую руку, а Пеппер придерживала его за левый локоть. Они медленно вышли из ванной и направились к лестнице. Тони крепко схватился за перила, и костяшки его пальцев побелели от усилия, но движение он не прекратил. Едва только они добрались до гаража, как Пеппер с молниеносной реакцией рванула за пустой мусорной корзиной. Тони неуклюже опустился на пол и несколько долгих мгновений отчаянно кашлял, прежде чем заставить себя выпрямиться снова.

— Там, э-э... коробка на столе. Маленькая. Принеси.

Пеппер не теряла времени даром и уже наблюдала, как ее муж дрожащими руками вскрывает контейнер. Внутри оказался целый набор медицинских принадлежностей. Тони отодвинул крышку миниатюрного приборчика и одним движением проколол большой палец. Пеппер молча уселась возле него на пол. Приборчик, получивший каплю крови, запищал.

— Начинаем анализ, босс, - объявила Пятница.

Тони пробормотал что-то в ответ и резко наклонился вперед, упершись руками в согнутые колени. Пеппер придвинулась ближе.

— Это ведь не просто похмелье, правда?

Он покачал головой, съежившись:

— Не только, но и его хватает. Просто не знаю, где кончается одно и начинается другое.

Пеппер сочувственно улыбнулась:

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Я думал, ты разозлишься, - признался Тони.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я вижу разницу в небольшом недоразумении и возвращении тебя к старым привычкам.

Тони наклонился к ней, и она обвила его руками, чувствуя, как он прижимается головой к ее ключице. 

— Я люблю тебя, - тихо прошептал он.

Момент бесцеремонно прервала Пятница:

— Босс, анализ готов.

Тони откашлялся и выпрямился, но, похоже, пока не собирался вставать.

— Отлично. Выведи на экран.

Пятница подчинилась, и перед ними возникла голограмма, полная цифр и неведомых букв. Как бы отвратительно Тони себя ни чувствовал, всё было не так уж и плохо. Он был крайне обезвожен, но опасную черту не перешел. Затрудненное дыхание, вероятно, было последствием глубочайшего похмелья, так что в целом Пеппер выдохнула. Будить кого-то, чтобы силой тащить мужа в больницу, не придется.

— Кажется, жить буду, - пробормотал Тони, и Пятница подтвердила:

— Третья часть стандартной дозы приведет все системы в оптимальное состояние.

Тони фыркнул:

— Чувствую себя автомобилем, - он потянулся к коробке за одним из маленьких шприцев, и Пеппер узнала измененный состав Экстремиса, который они с Питером наконец-то начали использовать и который вернул Тони подвижность в правой руке. Ту самую подвижность, которой ему, кажется, недоставало в этот самый момент, - очевидно, большое количество алкоголя нейтрализуют действие препарата, - предположил Тони, на этот раз обращаясь к Пеппер.

Она потянулась к его дрожащей руке:

— Позволишь помочь?

— Благодарю.

Он вручил ей шприц и даже не вздрогнул, когда игла проткнула его предплечье. Они долго сидели там, ожидая, когда препарат начнет действовать, и Тони вздохнул. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

— Вчера мне звонили из МТИ.

— Чего хотели? - спросил Тони напряженно, но с долей благодарности.

— Хотели добавить еще три выступления в свою секцию на Экспо.

— Три? А они успеют? Сколько времени осталось, пара недель?

— Всего несколько дней.

— В следующий раз, когда будут выдвигать нам условия, припомни им это.

— Я сказала им да.

— Ты серьезно? У тебя же и так полно работы.

— Это больше работа для Шерил, которая всё там координирует, но она уже обо всем позаботилась. Одним из выступающих был Харли, так что они знали, что я не откажу.

Это, наконец, заставило Тони устало улыбнуться:

— Не могу дождаться встречи с ним.

Пеппер смотрела, как Тони осторожно вытягивает руку, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

— Ну что ж, - произнесла она, - всё лучше, чем заявка, поступившая в прошлом месяце, - Тони бросил на нее вопросительный взгляд, - от предводителя Латверии. Фон Дума. Да пресса нас на куски порвет, если мы дадим ему место.

Тони фыркнул, неловко перемещаясь, чтобы встать.

— Мы столкнулись с этим типом, когда охотились на Гидру несколько лет назад.

— Наткнулись, когда он им помогал? - спросила Пеппер. Потенциальная международная угроза выглядела вполне оправданной, если у этого человека были какие-то террористические связи.

— Хлопот порядком доставил, - Пеппер протянула руку, поддерживая его, когда он чуть не упал, едва только поднялся на ноги. - И на кой ему Экспо-то?

Пеппер покачала головой и тихо рассмеялась. По крайней мере, Тони чувствовал себя лучше, несмотря ни на что.

— Мы куда-то собрались? - спросил он, когда она обняла его за спину, чтобы поддержать, и настойчиво потянула к двери.

— Мы возвращаемся в постель.

***

Говард не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Неужели она была реальна? Он определенно не видел ее раньше, но это вовсе не означало, что ее не существовало. Он ведь прожил в этом доме всего день, так что не заметить было легко, однако вопрос, как она там оказалась, все еще оставался открытым. А если ее там нет, то какого черта ему мерещится альпака, уставившаяся на него с заднего двора дома Тони?! По правде говоря, Говард был слишком голоден, чтобы придумать достойный ответ.

— Что ты делаешь?

Говард подскочил от этого тонкого голоска, который внезапно раздался где-то в районе его лопаток. Взгляд Говарда метнулся между маленькой девочкой и странным существом так быстро, что его снова затошнило. Наконец он сумел сфокусироваться на Морган и тут же кивнул на альпаку.

— Ты это видишь?

Морган сморщила носик и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, прищурившись. Наконец она обернулась:

— Нууу...

Черт. Он напился сильнее, чем ему казалось по началу.

Дверь позади них отворилась, и в проеме показался Стив. Его взгляд скользнул мимо них, и он усмехнулся:

— Эй, я видел этого парня вчера по дороге сюда.

— Так он ваш?

— Ага, - бодро откликнулась Морган, - его зовут Джеральд.

Говард резко повернул голову.

— Эй, - проворчал он, и Морган широко улыбнулась, - ты знаешь, что ты маленькая вредина?

— Угу.

Стив вопросительно на него посмотрел, и Говард отмахнулся, наконец заметив чашку кофе в его руках.

— Это для меня? Спасибо, приятель, - он выхватил кофе прежде, чем Стив успел что-либо возразить, и покачал головой, чуть усмехнувшись, - что?

— Ничего.

— Итак, - медленно произнес Говард, грея ладони о теплую кружку, - ты уже уходишь?

Кэп приподнял бровь:

— Боишься остаться с Тони один на один?

— Папа на тебя сердится? - тут же встряла Морган.

— Прости, ты все еще здесь, маленькая проныра?

Морган хихикнула и показала ему язык. Губы Говарда чуть дрогнули, и он протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить ей волосы.

— Он на него не злится. Это сложно, - произнес Стив.

— А что тут сложного?

Стив бросил на девочку взгляд:

— Твой отец сложный.

Говард закатил глаза, тут же пожалев об этом, так как на секунду ему показалось, что череп вот-вот расколется на куски от жуткой боли.

— Так что же все-таки произошло между вами двумя?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вчера вечером между вами возникла небольшая напряженность.

— Морган, почему бы тебе не проведать Пегги? - предложил Стив, и Говарду на мгновение показалось, что девочка откажет. Наконец она пожала плечиками и вернулась в дом, оставив их вдвоем на крыльце. Говард бросил на него выжидающий взгляд, - я думаю, ты все неправильно понял.

— О нет, я же не слепой. Он ясно дал понять, что я не единственный, на кого он наточил зуб. У меня сложилось впечатление, что между вами была какая-то история.

Стив слегка поморщился:

— Да, эм... это отчасти связано с тобой.

— Со мной?

— Ты много обо мне болтал в свое время.

— Хм.

— Хотя большая часть - моя оплошность. Я... Тони думает, что я предал его доверие. Я считал, что мы оставили все это давно позади, но это все еще причиняет ему боль.

Говард посмотрел на него мутным, похмельным взглядом. Он не был уверен, что именно произошло между Кэпом и Тони, но ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

— Но ты ведь будешь за ним присматривать? - он поймал на себе взгляд пары голубых глаз, - когда вы, ребята, отправите меня обратно, - пробормотал он, - не то чтобы он нуждался в няньке, но... я не знаю. Похоже, что проблемы подстерегают его на каждом шагу.

— Так и есть, и да, я прикрою его спину.

— Хорошо.

Говард сделал большой глоток своего кофе, чувствуя, как тот обжигает ему горло.

— Я хочу все сделать правильно, Кэп. Я знаю, он думает, что это все испортит, но временная линия всё отрегулирует. Просто теперь ситуация будет чуточку иной. Я хочу поступить с ним правильно.

Стив потянулся к нему, и Говард почувствовал, как его рука похлопала его по плечу.

— Так и будет, Говард. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Ты никогда не терпел неудачу в том, к чему действительно стремился.

— Тебя я так и не нашел, - пробормотал Говард, но тут же внимание обоих мужчин привлек вертолет, пролетевший у них над головой, - ээ... он приземлится прямо здесь?

Они молча наблюдали, как вертолет пролетел над домом и опустился неподалеку.

***

Тони двигался медленно и немного неуверенно, но все же двигался - вылез из постели, с трудом оделся и принялся за чашку кофе. Если ему очень повезет, к тому времени, как Питер и Хэппи доберутся до дома, он, возможно, даже вновь почувствует себя человеком. Они собирались встретиться в штаб-квартире Stark Industries в Нью-Йорке, но после утреннего эпизода Тони предусмотрительно отказался от этой затеи. И это было не так уж и плохо. Работать дома куда продуктивнее.

Из других новостей, Пим раскусил оставленный им приборчик. Разве это не делает и без того насыщенное событиями утро _еще более_ насыщенным?

Планы спуститься вниз к завтраку были прерваны Хоуп ван Дайн, которая звонила им, чтобы предупредить о возможном судебном разбирательстве, которым ее отец угрожал им по поводу "воровства его интеллектуальной собственности".

— Воровством это можно назвать с натяжкой, - пробормотал Тони, но Пеппер оттолкнула его от телефона, чтобы не мешал беседовать с женщиной, бок о бок с которой она сражалась во время битвы с Таносом. Это была не официальная разборка Pym Technologies со Stark Industries, спокойно объяснила ему жена. Здесь все было предельно личным и решалось с максимальной конфиденциальностью, чтобы сохранить формулу Хэнка в безопасности. Хоуп хотела знать, на кой она вообще им сдалась.

Забавно, но Хэнк не упомянул в разговоре с дочерью, что Тони и Кэп пришли в его офис, чтобы просить о помощи. Говарда Старка необходимо отправить в прошлое. Ситуация, достойная ситкома. Конечно, это не оправдывало бессовестных действий Тони - по крайней мере, так ворчала Хоуп, - но пока Старки готовы были дать свое слово, что это единственная и исключительная причина и что едва только Говард вернется туда, куда ему нужно, все следы формулы будут незамедлительно стерты с их серверов, Хоуп готова была мужественно усмирять отцовские мстительные порывы. Пеппер удалось убедить ее в абсолютной искренности их мотивов, и ситуация разрешилась практически мирно.

Пеппер бросила телефон в изголовье кровати, и тот отскочил, с грохотом упав на пол. Тони обернулся и увидел, что жена сверлит его взглядом.

— От тебя не было никакой помощи.

— Ты же сама мне велела заткнуться! - возразил Тони, допивая последний глоток кофе.

— И ты это сделал?

О. Вот, что она имела в виду. Тони поморщился и мрачно посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Неа.

— Вот именно.

— Но все же обошлось! - Пеппер бросила на него взгляд, полный стремительно истощающегося терпения, - потому что моя жена удивительный человек и великолепный дипломат. Я уже говорил, что ты потрясающая, милая? - рев вертолета, пролетающего над ними, привлек его внимание, - и посмотри. Вот и они.

— Ты спасен только благодаря Питеру.

— Люблю тебя? - предположил Тони, и улыбка, наконец, прорвалась сквозь ее раздражение.

— И я. Иди разберись с этим так, чтобы следующий звонок от Хоуп у меня был исключительно о деталях нашего грядущего девичника.

Тони не рискнул уточнять, что за девичник они там планировали, и направился к двери, а затем спустился вниз по лестнице. Он задержался лишь на мгновение, заметив Морган, которая сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и внимательно слушала рассказ Пегги, а когда вошел в заднюю дверь, то обнаружил, что Кэп и Говард с любопытством наблюдают за посадкой вертолета на бетонную плиту. Он едва заметно кивнул Стиву.

— Это что, беспилотник?

Голос Говарда, сжимавшего кружку кофе, как утопающий соломинку, привлек его внимание, и Тони крепко сжал челюсти. Он вовсе не собирался набрасываться на него, как прошлой ночью. Тони просто обнаружил, что сорвал все защитные крючки и открылся ему, от души насладился разговором и компанией. Но рисковать дальше, подходя к опасной черте, было не позволительно. Он не мог использовать человека, который еще даже не был знаком с его матерью, чтобы решить свои собственные затянувшиеся проблемы с отцом. Это было несправедливо по отношению к ним обоим. И, в конце концов, это сделало бы неизбежное прощание куда сложнее.

— Не разговариваешь со мной этим утром? - вывел его из задумчивости голос Говарда.

— Все еще умираю от похмелья. И да, моя безумная жизнь станет чуточку легче, если мне не придется беспокоиться о пилоте, - дверь скользнула в сторону, и Тони шагнул вперед, - привет, ребята.

Хэппи первым сошел с вертолета. Его взгляд сразу потемнел при виде Говарда на заднем крыльце, а Говард дерзко улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой. Да. Пора было поставить этого наглеца на место.

Пит последовал за Хэппи, куда менее взволнованный, чем следовало бы во время первого в жизни полета на вертолете. Тони усмехнулся:

— Как все прошло? Лучше, чем два часа бесполезной езды на машине, не так ли?

Питер пошевелился, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— А, ну да. Это было действительно круто, мистер Старк.

Тони тяжело моргнул, переводя взгляд на Хэппи. который пожал плечами. Обычное утро, чего прицепился?

— Тогда ладно. Примем дозу кофеина, и за работу.

***

Он должен был быть взволнован. Полет на беспилотном вертолете! Работа в лаборатории с мистером Старком над частицами доктора Пима! В любое другое время он был бы вне себя от щенячьего восторга, но сейчас Питер никак не мог сосредоточиться. Всю дорогу до дома мистера Старка и сейчас его мысли прочно занимал директор Фьюри. Он не давил на него, не принуждал, но завуалированная угроза была столь очевидна, что становилось не по себе. Но с другой стороны, была ведь проблема, а Питер мог помочь с ее решением... Так был ли у него выбор? Он действительно должен поговорить об этом с мистером Старком. Он ведь все равно рано или поздно об этом узнает, да еще и разозлится, что он не пришел к нему раньше. Проблема была в том, что мистер Старк непременно вознамерится его остановить и подвергнет себя нешуточной опасности. Короче говоря, круг замкнулся.

— Пит?

Он вздрогнул при звуке своего имени и оглянулся на Тони, не сводящего с него внимательных глаз. Тони устроился за одним из столов, задрав ноги и жуя что-то похожее на сушеную чернику. На лице его застыло выражение ожидания, будто он не хотел повторять что-то снова. Питер опустил голову:

— Простите. Вы что-то сказали?

— Спросил, со мной ли ты. Полагаю, что ответ на вопрос - нет.

Питер почувствовал, как его лицо жарко вспыхнуло.

— Я, эм... простите, мистер Старк. Я здесь. Я с вами, просто... - он отчаянно смотрел на экран перед собой, ища что-нибудь, что можно было бы прокомментировать, - ого, а вы не шутили, что все безумно сложно!

— Хэнк мудак, но мудак мозговитый, следует отдать ему должное.

— Вы действительно думаете, что я могу помочь?

— О да, - немедленно ответил Тони, и сердце Питера забилось сильнее. Он в него верит!

— Просто сегодня твои руки тверже, чем мои. Ты готов?

Ладно, может быть, не так уж и сильно верит.

Питер наблюдал, как Тони пошевелился, ворча на одного из своих роботов, а потом закатил глаза и ласково похлопал его по клешне. Не у всех был такой шанс. Это была не просто возможность поработать наедине с наставником, но и второй шанс, когда он почти потерял его. А когда он решит, что делать с Фьюри, тогда - возможно, только возможно - он обсудит это с мистером Старком. А до тех пор ему просто нужно было сосредоточиться на конкретной задаче - на частицах.

— Эй, мистер Старк, может, попробуем здесь охлаждающий агент? - предложил Питер, указывая на табличку в своей руке и конкретный кусок формулы, - может, это ускорит процесс?

Тони вернулся обратно, вглядываясь в информацию, и медленная улыбка тронула его губы:

— Это может сработать. Хорошая идея, Паучок. Давай попробуем.


	13. Chapter 13

Это была ужасная идея. Просто отвратительная. Даже если полностью проигнорировать факт наличия на выставке новейших технологий двадцать первого века, а также сводки о деятельности компании за последние лет восемьдесят, на Экспо были представлены отдельной секцией кадры с предыдущих выставок - видеоклипы и множество черно-белых фото молодого Говарда Старка. Кто-нибудь его возьмет да узнает. Это была лишенная всякого смысла идиотская затея.

Но Морган так его умоляла... Нет, Тони вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что Говард наглейшим образом ее завербовал, но его маленькая девочка сделала все возможное, надо отдать ей должное. Милая мордашка, дрожащий голосок и клятвенное заверение присмотреть за Говардом, чтобы он не заблудился. Тони отчаянно воззрился на Пеппер, умоляя о поддержке, но помощи не получил. Чертов Говард мастерски разыграл свои карты. Гений, что тут еще скажешь.

Именно так Тони обнаружил себя у входа на Экспо-2024 вместе с молодым отцом, неустанно напоминая ему держать бейсболку низко надвинутой на глаза и ни при каких условиях не снимать солнцезащитные очки. Да, и в помещении тоже.

— Если кто-нибудь спросит или прокомментирует, как сильно ты похож на...

— О, это я? - усмехнулся Говард, указывая на стенд и явно забавляясь.

— Да. Ты мой дальний родственник, понял?

— Угу. И как меня зовут?

Тони недоуменно заморгал.

— Э-э... не знаю. Придумай сам.

— У тебя ужасно получается играть в конспирацию, ты в курсе?

Тони бросил в его сторону раздраженный взгляд:

— Просто не высовывайся. Ты отвечаешь за моего ребенка, помнишь?

— Как нянька. Понял.

Тони фыркнул:

— Ты сам это сказал, - он кивнул охраннику у двери, и они спокойно прошли мимо, не дожидаясь нуднейшей процедуры стандартного обыска посетителей.

Пока они шли, Говард обернулся, следя взглядом за потоками людей.

— Для чего такая охрана?

— В наши дни это обычное дело, - Тони заметил впереди Пеппер, Морган, Стива и Пегги. Ухмылка, которая только начала прорезаться на его лице, тут же исчезла при виде сопровождавшего их Баки Барнса. Сержант же, в свою очередь, выглядел как ребенок в рождественское утро. Его рука, впрочем, уже стала собственностью чрезмерно любопытной пятилетней девочки. Тони прочистил горло. - Эм, Магуна? О чем мы договорились, если кое-кто сюда заявится?

Морган повернулась, широко ему улыбаясь:

— Папа, смотри! Она блестящая!

— Ага, - уклончиво отозвался тот. Его взгляд метнулся к человеку, с которым он едва заключил хрупкое перемирие, - ты там поосторожнее. Оглянуться не успеешь, как она уже вскроет защитную панель и доберется до проводки.

Барнс скептически приподнял бровь, но возражать не стал, потрепав Морган по голове.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, - усмехнулся он и всё же предусмотрительно извлек свою расчудесную руку из зоны непосредственной опасности в лице девочки, снова цепляя на лицо улыбку при виде Говарда. Тони вспомнил слова Стива о том, что они были знакомы. Говарду было с ним вполне комфортно... что делало предательство, о котором Тони даже не мог предупредить, еще отвратительнее.

— У них там есть панель с одним из твоих старых летающих автомобилей, - заметил Барнс, указывая себе за спину, - я тебе не рассказывал, что был на том Экспо?

Говард усмехнулся:

— В самом деле? Как тесен этот мир.

— Уверен, вам с Пеппер нужно выступить, - Тони повернулся и увидел, что Стив наблюдает, как он смотрит на Говарда, - хочешь, присмотрю за ним некоторое время?

— Я тоже, дядя Стив! - взвизгнула Морган, хватая его за руку, - а еще скоро приедет Пит!

— Мы о них позаботимся, - пообещала Пегги.

Любой аргумент, который, в теории, мог бы выдвинуть Тони, был немедленно задвинут куда подальше, поскольку толпа репортеров наконец-то вычислила их местоположение и уже направилась в их сторону. Меньше всего Тони хотелось, чтобы фотография Говарда в полный рост появилась в вечерних новостях. Он глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Морган:

— Все поняла?

— Да!

— Рассчитываю на тебя, - он взъерошил ей волосы, и девочка хихикнула. Тони повернулся к Стиву с благодарностью. Стив кивнул в ответ, и Пегги взяла Морган за руку.

— Почему бы нам не осмотреться здесь?

— Я хочу показать вам костюмы!

— Какие костюмы?

— Железного Человека!

Голосок его дочери постепенно затихал в дали, и внезапно Тони оказался под титаническим натиском репортеров. Пеппер тут же подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо. Она уже нацепила на лицо свою обычную вежливо-нейтральную улыбку для официальных случаев, готовая к съемке, а Тони молился, чтобы хоть раз его не пытали расспросами о войне.

Пресса скучала по Тони, даже если это и было не совсем взаимно. Пеппер привычно играла роль предохранителя, и по совсем другим причинам, нежели много лет назад. Раньше она пыталась удержать Тони от лишних комментариев - о которых он непременно пожалел бы, протрезвев и взглянув на курс акций - теперь же всё было иначе. Звенел сигнал тревоги: "Битва с Таносом!", и Пеппер оперативно бросалась в бой. Именно в такие моменты она была по-настоящему благодарна за все годы ведения переговоров. Переломить ход беседы в свою пользу для нее не составляло особого труда. "Вы знали, что Массачусетский технологический привел на выставку целую группу студентов, чьи проекты были профинансированы сентябрьским Фондом? Нет?" Пеппер не нужно было видеть благодарный взгляд, брошенный на нее мужем, чтобы понять, что она все делает правильно.

— Это все очень интересно, конечно, но мы отошли от темы Таноса, - настаивал один известный блогер, прожигая Тони пристальным взглядом.

— Потому что, Такер, за этими детьми наше будущее, - объяснила Пеппер, возвращая их внимание к себе, - Stark Industries отобрала лучшие, самые яркие проекты, которые направлены на решение вопросов первостепенной важности. Мы в Stark Industries рады оказать поддержку талантам.

Тони, сверкнув ослепительной улыбкой, которую Пеппер бегло расценила, как насквозь фальшивую, быстро откланялся репортерам и поспешил удалиться под предлогом посещения экспонатов. С его уходом все внимание репортеров вновь обратились к выставке, а не к надеждам стать первыми, кто возьмет сенсационное интервью у Железного Человека о битве, которую он неоднократно наотрез отказывался обсуждать.

Пеппер уделила журналистам еще немного времени и наконец отступила, ощутив прилив облегчения. Теперь она должна была спасти Стива и Пегги от чреватого последствиями дуэта Морган и Говарда, однако ноги сами понесли ее в секцию МТИ, где, Пеппер знала наверняка, она обнаружит своего мужа.

Тони стоял с Харли Кинером, улыбаясь, на этот раз, по-настоящему. Пеппер встречалась с Харли всего несколько раз, но многое о нем знала по рассказам. Даже будучи ребенком, он здорово помог Тони, когда тот застрял черт знает где с поломанным костюмом. Парень был очень умен, хотя и по какой-то неведомой пару лет после окончания школы мотался без дел. Однако два года назад Тони позвонили и спросили, остается ли его предложение в силе. Тот не колебался ни секунды. Харли взяли в МТИ еще до того, как он подал заявление, и Тони был просто в восторге. С тех пор мальчишка его не разочаровывал.

— Здравствуйте, Пеппер, - поздоровался он, и она широко улыбнулась.

— Харли! Как твои дела?

— Я слышал, что должен благодарить вас за свое опоздание, - произнес он с усмешкой.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоило.

— У него есть прототип устройства, которое может обеспечить доступное решение проблемы нехватки питьевой воды, - вставил Тони, как показалось Пеппер, с гордостью. Она приподняла бровь, и Тони улыбнулся.

— Это звучит потрясающе, Харли. Рада, что мы нашли тебе место.

— А как прошел этот цирк с прессой?

Пеппер повернулась к мужу.

— Неплохо. Как только они поняли, что не берут интервью у Железного человека, дружно вернулись к теме Экспо.

Тони кивнул, но возбужденный голос тут же привлек их внимание. Морган бежала к ним с головокружительной скоростью, таща Говарда и только что прибывшего Питера на буксире. Морган явно убедила кого-то из взрослых купить ей бейсболку с жирной надписью STARK EXPO-24.

— Смотрите, кто пришел!

Харли сделал шаг вперед.

— Питер, верно?

— Да, это я.

Пеппер взглянула на Говарда.

— Где вы потеряли Пегги и Стива?

— Они отвлеклись на женскую выставку.

— Так и думала, что она оценит.

— Пеп?

Она резко повернулась и проследила за взглядом Тони. В животе предательски скрутился тугой узелок страха. Сквозь толпу, глазеющую на прототип робота-уборщика, пробирался высокий странно одетый человек. Посетители выставки таращились не столько на него, сколько на его доспехи, которые вполне могли быть частью одного из экспонатов выставки.

— Выглядит жутковато, - заметил Харли, повернув к незнакомцу голову.

— Мистер Старк, это не тот ли самый диктатор из Латверии? - пробормотал Питер сдавленно.

— Именно он, - подтвердила Пеппер, - я вызову охрану.

— Скажи им, пусть будут наготове, но не вмешиваются, - твердо сказал Тони, - судя по тому, что я слышал об этом парне, его не так-то просто одолеть. Не хотелось бы всё здесь громить.

— Что ему нужно? - обеспокоенно спросил Говард.

— Я выясню, - ответил Тони, и Пеппер узнала этот тон. О, как же она _ненавидела_ этот тон. Почти всегда он означал, что беда была неизбежна. - Пит, ты не мог бы вытащить отсюда Говарда и Морган? Пеп, будь осторожна.

— Буду, - кивнула она. Спорить с Тони в этот момент было бессмысленно.

— Тони, что я могу сделать?

Тот повернулся к Харли.

— Будь готов тащить отсюда прочь своих одногруппников, если что-то пойдет не так.

Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, наблюдая, как моментально переменился Тони. Очаровательную улыбку сменил опасный хмурый взгляд, и он шагнул вперед, встречая приближающегося Виктора фон Дума.

— Какие люди!

Тони мог бы поклясться, что всего минутой ранее огромное помещение выставки продувал легкий сквозняк, но едва только он приблизился к этому человеку, все, кажется, замерло. Мозг Тони работал в бешеном темпе, оценивая риск угрозы и просчитывая варианты. Имело ли смысл звать охрану и включать сигнализацию? Тони отослал Пита, но, зная его, пацан вполне мог бы спрятать Говарда и Морган в надежном месте, схватить костюм в зубы и примчаться. Один боец есть. Кэп и Пегги застряли на выставке "Женщины Stark Industries", и, возможно, она была расположена достаточно близко, чтобы они могли услышать, если начнется заварушка. Еще один боец, а может, и два. Где-то неподалеку маячил Барнс, а еще обещал заскочить Роуди. Окей. Жонглировать приходилось огромным количество сомнительных переменных.

Где-то на краешке сознания Тони засел еще один вариант. Тот, обращаться к которому Тони не должен был, потому что его финал был бы совершенно непредсказуем. Да, у него было достаточно костюмов на выставке, и да, любой из них прилетел бы по первому зову. А вот что будет с ним, с Тони, это был уже вопрос совершенно иного толка. Хотя дуговой реактор и мог служить для него источником энергии, но модифицированный, он едва смог бы долго подпитывать и тело, и броню. Когда Тони пребывал в добром здравии, то почти не ощущал скачков напряжения, но со всем, что он пережил за последний год... шансы пережить всё это сейчас были откровенно невелики.

— Старк, - приветствовал его фон Дум, если его прогрохотавшее имя можно было считать приветствием.

— Мы знакомы? - Тони подошел чуть ближе, кривовато улыбаясь, но тут же встретился глазами с двумя прорезями в маске, - погоди, погоди. Только не говори мне. Вон... какой-то там. Фон... Фон Дам, фон Дер, фон...

— Умри, - прорычал диктатор.

— Вспомнил! Виктор фон Дум! Как я мог забыть такое имя? - Тони сверкнул чересчур невинной улыбкой, - какими судьбами, Вик?

— Ты правда думал, что сможешь удержать меня в стороне?!

Отлично. Еще один позер с манией величия. У этих парней был свой клуб или что-то в этом роде? Мало им было Локи с Таносом? Но был шанс выиграть немного времени.

— Это верно. Ты ведь не так давно надеялся заполучить здесь местечко, не так ли? Прости, но это новая политика компании. Антидиктаторская политика. Мы и не знали, что тебе нужно было выступить, пока не...

Тони не был уверен, чем именно его ударило, но внезапно все мышцы тела напряглись, а грудь опасно сжалась. Тони тяжело моргнул, сосредоточившись на тянущихся к нему... канатах? Что за чертовщина? Только не еще один волшебник! Как же Тони ненавидел этих парней! Разве одного им было недостаточно? Особенно того, что на их стороне.

Вырваться из захвата было невозможно, и сделать вздох стало неимоверно трудно. Тони почувствовал, как напряглись неведомые пальцы, сжимающие его горло. Он поперхнулся, и внезапно его резко наклонили вперед так, чтобы он мог воочию лицезреть всю ярость нежданного гостя.

— Неужели ты думал, что можешь удержать меня на расстоянии?!

— Я очень на это надеялся, - с трудом выдавил Тони.

Дум выглядел почти разочарованным:

— Я ожидал большего от великого Железного Человека.

— Ты многое пропустил, приятель. Я ушел в отставку. Безумие, сам понимаю, но... - колкость была прервана вскриком боли.

— Ты не стоишь того, чтобы тратить на тебя время, - сплюнул тиран, - сегодня я сделаю это.

Какую бы угрозу он ни планировал, слететь с его губ она не успела (если у него вообще были губы). Размытое синее пятно с силой врезалось в Тони, сбив с ног. Он рухнул на землю, мгновенно освободившись от сковавших его пут. Тони тяжело приземлился на спину. У него перехватило дыхание, и он попытался сесть, ища глазами спасителя. Пеппер стояла неподалеку, полностью облаченная в костюм, который ранее окрестила Спасительницей (исключительно чтобы поддразнить Тони, нуждавшегося в спасении в ходе битвы с Таносом).

— А это моя супруга, - гордо пробормотал Тони, хотя едва ли его кто-то услышал.

Дум мгновенно вскочил на ноги и бросился на Пеппер. Она была хороша, надо отдать ей должное. Костюм был идеально подогнан по фигуре, как и все последние модели MARKов, что позволяло действовать, будучи не скованной грудой тяжеловесного металла. Второй удар Дума, однако, чуть не сбил Пеппер с ног, а третий отбросил ее назад. Она почти сразу же вскочила на ноги, и Тони удалось выдохнуть, хотя он и не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание.

— Мистер Старк!

Тони резко обернулся на зов Питера и оказался лицом к лицу с обезумевшим роботом, который пытался его схватить его за ногу. Тони отшатнулся в сторону, пропуская вперед Человека-Паука. О, Пит. Как же _вовремя_.

— Злодеи просто обожают громить ваши выставки, да? - выкрикнул Питер.

— Не то слово, - Тони протянул руку к своим очкам и нажал на скрытую сенсорную панель, - Пятница? Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Какие предпочтения, босс?

— Удиви меня.

Один из роботов схватил его за воротник рубашки и рывком сбил с ног. Тони почувствовал, что летит назад, и вдруг раздался громкий лязг.

Первой прилетела перчатка, сметая по пути Думовского робота. Остальная часть костюма была уже на подходе. Модель была старая и далеко не такая навороченная, как его последние нанокостюмы, но Тони был не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. К тому времени, как показался следующий бот, Тони разнес его на куски репульсорным лучом к чертям собачьим.

— Тони? - взволнованный голос Пеппер прозвучал по секретному каналу связи.

— Пока я в порядке. Просто сосредоточься на психе, который решил испортить нам праздник, - последнее, что ему было нужно, это чтобы Пеппер отвлеклась, беспокоясь о нем. - Пятница, скольких ты засекла?

Данные моментально вспыхнули у Тони перед глазами.

— Они рассредоточены по всей территории, но у вас есть помощники, босс, - замелькали кадры с Кэпом и Барнсом, отбивающимися от роботов, а так же Пегги Картер, сносящей одного из них метким выстрелом. Тони не был уверен, как она умудрилась протащить пистолет на выставку, миновав громил из охранной службы. Дилетанты...

Тони присоединился к Пеппер, и оба они двинулись на помощь Питеру в борьбе со взбесившимися ботами. Дум, кажется, от души собой наслаждался. Тони немало доводилось слышать об этом человеке, да и стычка в составе Мстителей в свое время была памятной. Дум был блестящим, со скидкой на безумство, ученым и просто _обожал_ доказывать свое превосходство. Естественно, он решил заявиться на Экспо - это же была настоящая ярмарка тщеславия.

— Непобедимый Железный человек, - усмехнулся Дум.

— Звучит! - Тони резко отскочил, уворачиваясь от ринувшегося на него сгустка энергии, - раньше, конечно, меня скромно именовали лучшим защитником Земли, но я думаю, после спасения Вселенной можно титул и поэкспрессивнее, - Тони поймал завиток вокруг своего запястья и усмехнулся, - мне нравится. Броско, - энергия вырвалась из дугового реактора в центре брони и отбросила Дума назад.

А Тони почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили под дых. Нехороший знак. Он с трудом приподнялся.

— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы сражаться со слабаком, возомнившим себя героем! - прорычал Дум, уже поднимаясь на ноги. Но ненадолго. Луч костюма Пеппер ощутимо ударил его в грудь и отбросил в стену.

— Вот и отлично. Ненавижу разочаровывать людей, - выдохнул Тони.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Тони поднял голову, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и посмотреть туда, где рядом с ним стояла обеспокоенная Пеппер. 

— Да.

— Тони…

— Давай покончим с этим.

Тони увидел, как Пеппер кивнула - наверняка полная решимости - и двинулась вперед к злодею, который пытался восстановить равновесие. Они вдвоем стремительно врезались в Дума с огромной силой и окончательно сбили его с ног. Враг был повержен, и Тони тут же шагнул в соседний зал в поисках роботов. Все, что оказались в поле его зрения, были намертво припечатаны паутиной

— Что думаете, мистер Старк? - радостно воскликнул Питер.

— Отличная работа, Паучок.

Малолетний супергерой склонил голову набок.

— С вами все в порядке?

Должно быть, Тони выглядел так же паршиво, как и чувствовал себя. Его шлем откинулся назад, и он вдохнул воздух полной грудью.

— Мне просто надо отдышаться и вылезти из брони, - выдавил он наконец.

Тони уже собирался сделать это, как вдруг в ушах прозвучал голос Пятницы:

— Босс, у нас неприятности с Морган и мистером Старком.

Шлем тут же вернулся на место, и Тони моментально поднялся на ноги. Послышался голос Пеппер:

— Тони...

— Морган и Говард попали в беду, - Тони не мог просто сидеть сложа руки и позволить остальным сражаться. Дело было не в том, кто он такой и уж точно не в том, кем он стал. Просто Тони ни за что на свете не собирался оставаться в стороне, когда их маленькая девочка находилась в опасности.


	14. Chapter 14

Паркер засунул их в какую-то пыльную кладовку, потребовал, чтобы они не высовывали оттуда носа и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Говарда. Это было несправедливо. Говард уже готов был распахнуть дверь настежь и дать этому самоуверенному подростку понять, что он вовсе не боится каких-то идиотских подражающих Гидре ботов, снующих вокруг. Он мог быть полезен, найти способ их деактивировать или... Ход его мыслей резко прервался при виде выражения лица его внучки, которая отчаянно вцепилась ему в руку, по-настоящему испуганная. И вдруг ценность Говарда, как великого изобретателя, перестала иметь какое бы то ни было значение. Впервые в жизни он понял, что есть кое-что поважнее. Он защищал эту маленькую девочку. Для Тони. Для нее самой. И для семьи, которую он все больше узнавал и которую ему придется в последствии оставить.

Дверь вдруг с оглушительным треском выбилась внутрь, и Морган закричала. Говард подхватил ее на руки и метнулся в сторону, в коридор, а разъяренный бот - прямо за ними.

Морган прижалась к Говарду, крепко обхватив его руками за шею, будто была уверена, что он непременно сумеет ее защитить. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Ее отец был в состоянии это сделать, и Говард обязан был попытаться. Вдруг под ногами у него раздался оглушительный взрыв, покрошивший бетонный пол в пыль, и Говард споткнулся. Чудом ему удалось приземлиться на свой бок, а не на хрупкую девчонку. Дышать было неимоверно трудно - из легких словно вышибли весь воздух разом. Морган вскочила на ноги первой. Говард в ужасе наблюдал, как она вытягивает вперед одну из своих маленьких ручек в глупой красно-золотой перчатке.

— Остановись, или я тебя испепелю! - заявила она с решимостью, на которую был способен только пятилетний ребенок.

Говард с трудом поднялся на ноги и тут же потащил за собой Морган, надеясь увести ее подальше от возможного повторного взрыва. Но не судьба. Впереди была стена. Говард быстро повернул свои темные глаза обратно к роботу.

— Ладно... я уверен, что твой создатель меня слышит, верно? Если так, то ты совершаешь огромную ошибку. Я могу сделать тебя очень богатым человеком. Ты просто должен отпустить нас.

Бот, скрипя шарнирами, приподнял сияющую клешню, и Говард собрался с духом. Вот так все и закончится. Вот как он умрет.

Громкий треск привлек его внимание, и Говард увидел, как красно-золотое нечто пробило крышу и сбило робота с ног, уничтожив одним ударом. Броня - точно такая же, как та, что он видел в гараже - приземлилась возле них.

— Папа! - завизжала Морган и, минуя Говарда, бросилась к отцу.

К счастью, шлем костюма откинулся назад, и внутри и правда оказался Тони.

— Эй, - пробормотал он, затаив дыхание, когда Морган обняла его за шею, - с тобой все в порядке... Все хорошо...

К этому моменту маленькая девочка уже всхлипывала, и Говард поморщился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Они...

Тони поднял голову, и две пары почти одинаковых карих глаз встретились.

— Да. Это был последний.

— Какое счастье, - фыркнул Говард.

— Я пыталась защитить Говарда, но он не позволил мне, - сообщила Морган своему отцу между вздохами и всхлипами.

— Что? - Тони не сводил с Говарда глаз, - ты должен был защищать ее.

— Ну, я не собирался позволять им ее забрать, - неловко пробормотал Говард, проводя рукой по затылку, - она думала, что сможет обезвредить их перчаткой.

Тони поцеловал дочь в щеку и встал, медленно и напряженно. Говард наблюдал, как костюм полностью раскрылся, чтобы Тони мог из него выбраться, и Говард тут же подхватил его, когда Тони чуть было не споткнулся. Говард почувствовал, как человек, который должен был стать его сыном, прижался к нему всем телом. 

— Спасибо.

— На самом деле я почти ничего не сделал, - пробормотал Говард, осторожно опуская Тони на пол. Как ни странно, тот его не отпустил, и где-то там, внутри, Говард осознал, что отчаянная хватка трансформировалась в объятия. Его собственные пальцы вцепились в ткань рубашки Тони, и он с трудом сглотнул. Окей. К этому можно было привыкнуть.

Морган тут же к ним подлетела, крепко цепляясь в них маленькими ручками. Говард почувствовал, как его охватывает улыбка. Он определенно мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

***

На Экспо царил хаос. Охрана оцепила территорию, отгоняя толпы людей подальше, в безопасное место. Пегги и Пеппер ускользнули: одна - чтобы ее не заметили репортеры, другая - потому что хотела бы сохранить тайну личности Спасительницы. В зале остались лишь Стив и Питер. ЩИТ также прибыл на место происшествия, по легенде, чтобы обеспечить поддержку. На деле же они набросились на Дума и запихнули его в багажник невзрачного фургона. Питер нервно оглядел агентов, ища глазами Фьюри.

— Пит! Пит! Пит!

Питер огляделся и вспомнил, что все еще был полностью одет в костюм Человека-Паука, но это не помешало Морган Старк на него наброситься. Вздох облегчения вырвался из его груди, когда на мгновение он подхватил ее на руки и тут же отпустил обратно. То, что ее отец не возражал против того, чтобы весь мир знал, кто он такой, вовсе не означало, что Питер придерживался того же мнения.

— Никто не знает моего имени, помнишь?

— А я знаю!

— И ты должна сохранить это в секрете, - напомнил ей Питер, приложив палец к маске на своих губах.

Морган повторила его движение:

— Точно. Наш секрет.

— Угу, - Питер глянул мимо нее, когда она направилась к Стиву, и увидел, что мистер Старк опирается на другого мистера Старка, - вы... вы в порядке?

Его наставник повернул к нему голову и пробормотал:

— Да, более-менее.

Тони был бледен и дрожал всем телом. Если бы Питер прислушался, то заметил бы, что дыхание его было неровным, не говоря уже о биении сердца. Кажется, лишь дуговой реактор мог помочь. Тони выглядел просто ужасно. 

— Костюм, - выдохнул Питер. Они знали или, по крайней мере, подозревали об этом. И, к несчастью, оказались правы. - Здесь повсюду дежурит скорая помощь. Позвольте мне...

— Постой, малыш. Пусть помогут людям, которые действительно в этом нуждаются. Ты видел Пеп?

— Не думаю, что она хотела бы, чтобы репортеры заметили ее в этом костюме.

— Умно. Они бы от нее не отстали, - Тони протянул руку и ласково похлопал Питера по плечу, - ты молодец, малыш.

Питер пробормотал слова благодарности и подождал, пока мистер Старк с трудом отошел, прежде чем прошептать:

— Эй, Карен! Он действительно в порядке?

— Его показания не сообщают, что он находится в непосредственной опасности, но использование костюма Железного Человека в дальнейшем не рекомендуется, - ответил ИИ его собственного костюма почти печально.

— Окей. Значит, он не должен делать это снова?

— Я должна провести более подробную диагностику, но имеющиеся данные указывают на то, что длительное использование костюма может нанести мистеру Старку непоправимый ущерб.

— Окей. Понятно. Я вижу работников ЩИТа. Директор Фьюри здесь?

— Он у лотка с хот-догами.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и рискнул еще раз взглянуть на мистера Старка. Если бы Питер принял предложение Фьюри, тогда, возможно, они были бы готовы. Может быть, этого всего и не случилось бы. Он не мог допустить, чтобы это повторилось снова, потому что, если люди окажутся в опасности, Тони тут же примется за дело. Иначе он просто не мог. Если бы у него был кто-то, на кого можно было положиться, кто-то, кто позаботится бы об угрозе еще до того, как она нагрянет, Тони мог бы отдохнуть.

— Спасибо, Карен, - пробормотал Питер, направляясь к киоску с фаст-фудом.

***

Каждую секунду Тони казалось, что он вот-вот рухнет наземь. Он отослал броню обратно на стенд, и Говард буквально подставил ему плечо после того, как Тони в третий чуть было не споткнулся по пути к эпицентру хаоса. Его отцу пришлось отойти - не так уж далеко, отметил Тони - когда репортеры на них набросились. "Кто это был? Его задержали? Неужели Железный человек вернулся в строй?" К счастью, Пеппер снова появилась очень вовремя и позволила Тони выдохнуть.

— Почему все твои выставки разрушают?

Тони обернулся на звук голоса своего лучшего друга, пытаясь выдавить чуть кривоватую улыбку.

— Ты говоришь так, будто их было много.

— Счет 2:0 не в твою пользу, Тони, - усмехнулся Роуди.

Тони протянул руку, и Роуди воспользовался моментом, чтобы заключить его в объятия.

— У нас проблема, - пробормотал он тайком.

— А я-то думал, что ты просто рад меня видеть, - усмехнулся Тони.

— Не начинай.

— Это ты набросился на меня с объятиями перед толпой журналистов. - Роуди наконец отпустил его и обескураженно покачал головой. Его ухмылка медленно сошла на нет. Окей. Что-то случилось.

— Здесь ЩИТ.

— Я видел фургоны.

— С ними Фьюри.

Темные брови Тони сошлись на переносице.

— Ты его не видел?

— Лично нет.

— Так с чего ты взял, что он здесь?

— Надежный источник.

Тони от него отмахнулся:

— Ладно, ладно. Ну и что с того? Фьюри снова протягивает свои ручищи. Пускай. Я не хочу иметь дело с международным преступником. Я хочу лишь покончить с этим и поехать домой.

— Я сомневаюсь, что он здесь из-за Дума, Тони.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Роуди огляделся вокруг, несколько смущенный:

— Паркер.

Тони показалось, что его ударили под дых.

— Что Фьюри нужно от Питера?

— Не знаю.

— Но кое-что ты знаешь. Откуда информация?

— Мария Хилл.

Тони тяжело моргнул.

— С чего бы это Хилл тебе рассказывать?

Роуди с трудом сглотнул.

— Потому что она была здесь со мной.

Эти слова были произнесены в такой спешке, что измученному разуму Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать их в цельную фразу.

— Ты и Хилл?..

— Не делай из мухи слона.

— Здесь вместе?

— Тони...

— Это было свидание?

Его друг тяжело вздохнул. 

— Многое случилось. Ее распылило, потом она вернулась... Мы встречаемся уже пару месяцев. Я хотел посмотреть, как далеко это зайдет, прежде чем что-то афишировать.

Тони покачал головой, будто это могло каким-то неведомым образом изгнать из его головы совершенно безумную мысль о том, что Джеймс Роудс и Мария Хилл встречаются. Ему определенно будут сниться кошмары этой ночью.

Но сейчас все это не имело значения. Пит и Фьюри - вот, что было важно. Тони потянулся к своим очкам.

— Пятница, дай мне координаты Фьюри.

Запись с камер наблюдения, на которой Фьюри и Питер разговаривают недалеко от их с Роуди места дислокации, мелькнула на интерфейсе очков, и Тони двинулся вперед.

— Тони, я тебе нужен?

— Нет, сам разберусь.

— Но ты в порядке?

— Да, - Тони прекрасно знал, что задумал этот чертов шпион. Иначе зачем бы он прицепился к супергерою-подростку? Он явно его вербовал. Ну, или, на худой конец, пытался таким образом вернуть Тони в строй. Это было еще более вероятно. Не мог же Тони сидеть сложа руки и позволить пацану стать личным трофеем Фьюри?

— Эй, это тот, о ком я думаю? - крикнул ему вдогонку Роуди, но Тони не остановился. Если бы он это сделал, то рисковал бы рухнуть от усталости, гнев же придавал ему сил. Он объяснит всё о Говарде позже.

Тони лавировал между охраной, агентами ЩИТа и полицией, и все они пропускали его без вопросов. Даже Мария Хилл отступила в сторону. Чертова шпионка.

— Лучше бы вам оставить пацана в покое! - тихо прошипел Тони, проходя мимо Хилл, так, чтобы лишь она могла его услышать.

Мария не ответила, и он не дал ей и опомниться, уже пробираясь мимо и направляясь к Фьюри и Питеру, стоящим неподалеку.

Хилл, должно быть, уже предупредила Фьюри, потому что, несмотря на приближение Тони из-за угла, тот обернулся и посмотрел на него в упор.

— Тони, дай нам минутку.

— Прекрати нести чушь, Ник, - почти прорычал Тони и увидел, как Питер побледнел.

— Мистер Старк, я...

— Я знаю, что здесь происходит.

— Он лишь пытается заполнить ту колоссальную брешь, которая возникла после твоего ухода, - произнес Фьюри спокойно.

— Брось притворяться! О том, чтобы втянуть его в это, и речи никогда не шло. Я бы не стал уделять тебе время, и ты взялся за пацана! Это низко, Фьюри.

— Мы на одной стороне.

— Уверен?

— И я готов заключить с тобой сделку, которая даст нам обоим то, к чему мы стремимся. Что скажешь, Старк?

— Мистер Старк, я не думал, что...

Тони почувствовал, как его внезапно охватывает гнев, и резко повернулся к подростку:

— В этом все и дело! Ты не думал! Я прекрасно это понимаю и теперь вот прибираюсь за тобой!

— Есть угроза, - выдавил Питер, и его голос прозвучал совсем тихо и подавленно по сравнению с сердитым окриком Тони, - я не хотел, чтобы вы снова пострадали.

— Это не тебе решать!

— Как и не вам решать, что я буду делать!

— Уверен? Тебе и шестнадцати нет. Брысь отсюда.

— Я видел, что этот костюм с вами сделал, и если вы...

— Живо! Домой!

Тони усилием воли заставил свои усталые мышцы не дрожать, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову.

Питер выглядел так, будто собирался уже возразить, но крепко сжал челюсти и, обиженно насупившись, кивнул. Его маска вернулась на место. Он выстрелил через окно своей паутиной в сторону ближайшего здания и исчез. Тони потянулся к своим очкам.

— Пятница, пусть Карен проследит, чтобы он добрался до дома.

— Поняла вас, босс.

Как только Питер оказался вне поля зрения - и вне непосредственной угрозы - прилив адреналина пошел на убыль, оставив Тони измученным и измочаленным, как половая тряпка. Он резко пошатнулся, и рука Фьюри моментально метнулась вперед, чтобы его поддержать. Тони оттолкнул его в сторону.

— Брось притворяться, Ник. Ты просто использовал этого ребенка, чтобы добраться до меня. И вот он я.

— Ты всегда думаешь, что точно знаешь, что произойдет, - усмехнулся Фьюри.

— Может быть, потому, что это моя работа?

— Пожалуй. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал, Тони. Мы оба можем извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации. Присядь, пока не упал, и давай кое-что обсудим.

***

День выдался длинный-предлинный, и солнце уже садилось, когда Хэппи посадил Пеппер, Тони, Морган и Говарда в вертолет. По пути домой никто не проронил ни слова. Говард наблюдал за проплывающим мимо пейзажем, а Морган свернулась калачиком между родителями, положив голову Пеппер на колени. Но больше всего Пеппер беспокоилась о Тони. Он был непривычно тих, угрюм и неотрывно гипнотизировал взглядом телефон в своей руке, будто собирался кому-то позвонить. Кому именно, Пеппер не знала. Он даже не сообщил ей, куда исчез после нападения.

Они приземлились, и актуальнейшей целью Пеппер стало поднять свою пятилетнюю дочку наверх и уложить в постель. Она заколебалась, заметив рассеянный взгляд Тони, но Говард отмахнулся, пообещав позаботиться о нем, пока она не спустится вниз.

Через пятнадцать минут, после долгого спора о необходимости чистки зубов и быстрой сказки на ночь в качестве обменной валюты Пеппер спустилась вниз по лестнице. Ее встретили тихие и усталые голоса.

— Я чуть было его не потерял.

Пеппер помедлила на лестнице, прислушиваясь к напряженному голосу мужа.

— Похоже, он собирался заключить сделку с дьяволом, - отозвался Говард.

— Он не... - Пеппер услышала тихий, невеселый смех Тони, - Питер просто не понимает, во что ввязывает свою дурную голову. Он пытается помочь, но проворачивать такое за моей спиной... Он пытается сделать целью себя.

— Ты защищал его раньше.

— Это не имеет значения. Мне не следовало на него кричать. Я всегда клялся, что не буду таким...

— А что сделал бы твой старик? - последовала долгая пауза, и Пеппер услышала смешок, - мы оба, я хотел сказать.

Послышался глубокий вздох:

— Если мое мнение чего-то стоит, то просто наблюдая за тобой, Морган и Питером последние пару недель... могу сказать, что у тебя все в порядке. С детьми ты ладишь.

Уголки губ Пеппер дернулись, и она спустилась по лестнице в гостиную, где на диване сидели двое мужчин: Говард со стаканом виски в руке, Тони - с кружкой чая. 

— Привет, - тихо поздоровалась она, привлекая к себе их внимание.

Выражение лица Тони смягчилось:

— Привет, Пеп.

— Готов лечь спать?

— Да, - выдавил Тони тихо и устало. Он снова повернулся к Говарду, - спасибо тебе... за все, что ты сегодня сделал.

Говард открыл рот, ухмыляясь, будто уже собирался бросить что-то остроумное, но вместо этого расплылся в теплой искренней улыбке.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, - он оглянулся назад, - Пеппер.

— Спокойной ночи, Говард, - отозвалась она и посмотрела, как ее муж неуверенно поднялся со своего места, направляясь в сторону лестницы. - Ты в порядке?

— Устал, - тихо признался Тони, когда они поднимались наверх.

— Расскажешь мне, что случилось, или это подождет до утра?

Тони остановился в изножье их кровати, и плечи его поникли. 

— Фьюри пытался завербовать Питера.

Было немало вещей, которые Пеппер могла бы ожидать услышать, но это явно была не одна из них.

— Ему всего шестнадцать.

— В следующем месяце, да.

— Он не должен в это ввязываться.

— Мне удалось его временно нейтрализовать, но это же Питер. Если он вобьет себе в голову какую-нибудь глупость, его уже не остановишь. Помнишь ту историю с паромом?

— Да, - выдохнула Пеппер, сокращая расстояние между ними. Тони не обернулся в ответ, и она обняла его сзади, прижавшись губами к лопаткам и собираясь с духом, чтобы задать терзавший ее вопрос, - и что ты с будешь со всем этим делать?

— Пацан Фьюри по сути и не нужен. Он для него лишь разменная монета.

— Он хочет тебя. Тони... сегодня ты доказал, что не можешь. Он должен был это видеть.

— Так и было. Но он не просит меня снова надеть броню.

— Тогда что ему нужно?

Руки Тони отыскали ее руки, и он крепко их сжал.

— Хочет, чтобы я собрал команду вместе. Финансировал их, оборудовал. Взял на себя, скажем так... не боевую функцию, - усмехнулся Тони.

— Именно это ты и пытался сделать, когда подписывал Соглашения. Но все вышло совсем иначе.

— Я знаю.

Пеппер сжала его руки и отпустила, чтобы обернуться и заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ты дал Фьюри свой ответ?

— Я сказал, что мне нужно обсудить это с тобой.

— Умно.

— Удалось урвать немного времени

— Уже кое-что, - Пеппер наклонилась и мягко поцеловала Тони в губы - Я люблю тебя. И если тебе нужно это обсудить, я в твоем распоряжении.

— Пеп...

— Но окончательное решение должно исходить от тебя. А я его поддержу, каким бы оно ни было.

Тони крепко зажмурил глаза, и Пеппер нежно коснулась его лба.

— Как же мне с тобой повезло.

— Не то слово, - усмехнулась Пеппер, целуя Тони снова, - я собираюсь принять душ.

— Нужна компания?

— Тебе нужно позвонить Питеру.

— Пеппер, уже поздно.

— Тони, он подросток. Эти существа предпочитают вести ночной образ жизни. Не дай ему уснуть с мыслью, что ты на него злишься, - Пеппер отвернулась и, прежде чем Тони успел снова возразить, вышла из спальни. Ей не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Тони нажимает кнопку быстрого набора.


	15. Chapter 15

Питер дико метался от из стороны в стороны, бурля то ли от разочарования и саднящего чувства вины, то ли от гнева. Это был не первый раз, когда мистер Старк набрасывался на него из-за того, что он облажался, но Питер всё ещё не был полностью уверен, что сделал что-то не так. Ситуация была отвратительной, это он вполне осознавал, и не то чтобы он доверял директору Фьюри, но в одном этот страшный человек был прав: мистер Старк отреагировал точно так же, как и следовало ожидать, а именно, бросился в бой, едва уцелев в процессе. Питер не мог прогнать из головы его измученное лицо и дрожащее тело.

А теперь он заключил какую-то сделку с Фьюри, и Питера отправили домой, как нашкодившего малолетку, явно взломав его собственный костюм с целью слежки. Он должен найти способ снова обойти этот дурацкий gps-трекер. Мистер Старк, конечно же, доработал его и сделал почти неприкосновенным, но позвонить Неду стоило.

Телефон Питера настойчиво зажужжал на столе, и Питер посмотрел на него так, словно он мог в любую секунду взорваться. Экран вспыхнул и показал Питеру имя человека, который в данный момент являл собой просто фокусную точку всех его расстройств. Если мистер Старк и надеялся, что Питер, как собачонка, ринется отвечать на его звонок, ему придется пережить это разочарование. Нет уж. Питер вовсе не собирался вновь выслушать его крики. Ни в коем случае.

— Тони Старк оставил голосовое сообщение. Запускаю, - эхом отозвался голос Карен в его комнате.

"Ты знаешь, что у меня не займет много времени обойти твои настройки безопасности и активировать команду 'принять вызов' - прозвучал голос мистера Старка из динамика, - но я думаю, это было бы вторжением в твою частную жизнь, и... честно говоря, я бы тоже не ответил, будь я на твоем месте".

Питер не был уверен, как все это трактовать, но все равно бросил на телефон еще один свирепый взгляд. На всякий случай.

Последовала пауза, а затем долгий вздох:

— Прости меня, малыш. Я не скажу, что ты сделал хороший выбор, но... - это прозвучало так, будто эти слова причиняли ему физическую боль, и Питер наконец взял себя в руки, - мне не следовало кричать на тебя. Я...

Карен сказала, что сообщение было оставлено в этот самый момент. Это означало, что Тони был сейчас на связи. Питер стремительно бросился к телефону:

— Мистер Старк?

Последовала короткая пауза, и Питер уже засомневался, правильно ли он всё понял.

— Привет, малыш. Я уже успел соскучиться.

— Я, ээ... Я здесь, - последовала еще одна неловкая пауза, - вы что-то говорили?

— Значит, не собираешься делать мне поблажки, а?

Питер чуть улыбнулся:

— Нет, сэр.

Тони тонко усмехнулся и откашлялся.

— Мне очень жаль, Питер. Фьюри обожает оплетать всё паутиной своих интриг. Мне не следовало на тебя срываться.

— Я знаю, вы думаете, что я должен был вам рассказать, но я просто... - Питер крепко зажмурился, не зная, как выразить это словами, - я боялся снова потерять вас, мистер Старк. Я знаю, что вы мало помните о том, что было после Таноса, но... Я не могу перестать видеть в голове тот день. Мы чуть вас не потеряли, и я... если есть шанс, что это случится снова, я хотел бы все предотвратить. Я хочу вас защитить. Кто-то же должен.

— Пит, - его имя прозвучало на другом конце провода тихо, почти на грани слышимости, и Питер пожалел, что не сидит сейчас рядом с Тони, - я тоже не могу потерять тебя снова.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Пять лет... Я прожил пять лет с осознанием, что не уберег твою жизнь. Черт побери, Пит. Это был сущий ад. Я не допущу этого впредь.

Грудь Питера опасно сжалась, и он перехватил покрепче телефонную трубку.

— Это вас убьет. Вы не можете сделать то, о чем он вас просит! Мистер Старк, вы не можете! - зрение Питера затуманилось. Он не будет плакать. Ему было почти шестнадцать лет. Он не разрыдается, как маленький мальчик.

— Что скажешь, если мы с тобой заключим сделку?

— Какую? - Питер уже справился с собой, но все равно едва выдавил это слово.

— Я обещаю тебе не надевать костюм, если ты пообещаешь мне, что не сделаешь ни одного шага в сторону Фьюри или любого другого Мстителя, не обсудив это для начала со мной.

— Вы не будете рисковать?

— Нет, раз ты так просишь.

— А как насчет всех плохих ребят, которые вернулись вместе с нами? Они уже здесь, мистер Старк. Они здесь, и я могу...

— Мы будем за ними приглядывать, но сделаем это вместе, хорошо? - Тони фыркнул от смеха, - докатился. Болтаю, как Роджерс.

— Обещаете, что не будете рисковать?

— Обещаю, - Тони снова откашлялся, - и еще кое-что. Помнится, было такое, что ты называл меня по имени.

Питер нахмурился:

— Не помню такого.

— Ну, в тот момент, когда ты думал, что я... Неважно. Когда бы я не откинулся - завтра или лет через пятьдесят - это не будет твоей виной, понял? Несмотря ни на что.

— Мистер Старк...

— Тони. Ну же, давай. Для Пеппер ты сделал исключение.

Питер начал было спорить, но тут же заткнул сам себя. Они уже достаточно поспорили в этот день.

— Ладно... Тони...

— Вот это и отлично. Поспи немного, малыш. Мы придумаем, как справиться с Ником.

Звонок завершился, и Питер тяжело опустился на пол. Всё было хорошо. Мистер Старк... Тони... на него не сердился. Почти. Ну, он был испуган и зол, но не на него конкретно. И возможно, он был прав. Может быть, шансов было больше, если бы они взялись за дело вместе. Так ведь поступали Мстители, верно? Они сражались вместе и всегда побеждали.

***

За последние тринадцать лет, с тех пор как Стив был спасен из ледяного плена, он часто видел Пегги во сне. Большинство снов были теплыми и нежными. Она тянула его на танцпол, а на заднем плане играл оркестр. Они двигались в такт музыке, смеясь и улыбаясь, и Пегги прижималась ухом к его груди, обвивая руками за шею. Стив снова и снова проживал ту жизнь во снах, но и надеяться на смел, что получит второй шанс. Во всяком случае, до нынешнего момента, ведь именно этой ночью он впервые смог представить Пегги одетой во все белое и с букетом в руке. Вокруг стояли его друзья, но глаза Стива были прикованы лишь к ней одной.

Стив проснулся один в своей постели. Вокруг стояла тишина. Баки и Сэм вежливо переехали в другую квартиру в этом же доме несколько дней назад, чтобы дать им хоть немного уединения, и когда Стив вышел в гостиную, то увидел Пегги, сидящую за кухонным столом с газетой в руках. Она пила чай маленькими глотками, погруженная в чтение.

— Неужели все всегда знали, что Тони - Железный человек? - спросила она, кивая Стиву.

— Сколько я его знаю. Кажется, он собрал по этому поводу пресс-конференцию.

Пегги фыркнула:

— Истинный сын Говарда.

— Конечно, - хмыкнул Стив, направляясь за чашкой кофе.

— И пресса его обожает. Я себе доселе и представить не могла, что такое количество репортеров может спекулировать на тему чьего-то выхода на пенсию.

— Честно говоря, я удивлен, что какая-либо фотография вообще просочилась в прессу. Тони мог запросто выкупить все типографии.

— Что скажешь насчет _Daily Bugle?_

— Должно быть любопытно. Тамошний главный редактор ненавидит Тони почти так же сильно, как и Человека-Паука. Никогда не мог понять, что он имеет против Куинса, - произнес Стив, возвращаясь в гостиную и потягивая свой кофе. Он остановился на мгновение, прожигая ее взглядом, и припомнил детали своего сна. Они все еще жили в неком подвешенном состоянии, и единственной целью на данный момент было отправить Говарда обратно в прошлое, а уж потом планировать дальнейшую жизнь. Это имело смысл, но Стив изначально рассчитывал, что к этому моменту Тони уже вернул бы его куда следовало, особенно с формулой частиц Пима в его распоряжении. Однако Говард все еще был здесь, и едва ли сейчас, особенно после разгрома Экспо, можно было на что-то рассчитывать.

— О, вот большая статья с полным разбором теории о том, кто мог бы находиться в костюме Спасительницы. Уверена, Пеппер оценит, - пробормотала Пегги и повернулась к Стиву. Ее веселье тут же исчезло, - что?

Стив не осознавал, что смотрит на Пегги, погруженный в свои мысли, но ее слова вернули его в реальность. Он моргнул и поставил кружку на стол, сделав Пегги знак рукой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро вернулся в спальню, порылся в одном из ящиков и выудил оттуда маленькую коробочку. Когда он вернулся, Пегги наблюдала за ним со своего места. 

— Я собирался подождать с этим, - произнес Стив чуть дрожащим голосом.

Пегги медленно встала. 

— О чем ты?

Стив решительно пересек комнату, изо всех сил стараясь не нервничать уж слишком, вытащил коробочку и открыл.

— Об этом.

— Стив...

— Эта вещь была единственной принадлежавшей мне после льдов. Вытащил его из сейфа, когда мы вернулись, но с Говардом, Тони и всем, что происходит... - Стив прервал сам себя и опустился на одно колено, - прости, никогда не делал этого раньше, - он поднял на нее взгляд и увидел, что Пегги неотрывно смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он удивил ее, это было очевидно, осталось лишь понять, приятно удивил или же... - Пегги, мои слова после тех танцев... Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил и всегда буду. Мне выпал второй шанс, и ждать я больше не могу.

Пегги с трудом сглотнула.

— Ты так и не задал вопроса, - прошептала она, чуть задыхаясь.

— Пегги Картер, ты станешь моей женой?

Улыбка была той же самой, что и в его сладком сне, хотя помады явно недоставало. Губы Пегги дернулись вверх, и внезапно она, тоже опустившись на колени, оказалась на полу рядом с ним, смыкая его руки со своими.

— Да.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я думаю, ты должен надеть это на мой палец, или что-то изменилось за последние восемьдесят лет?

У Стива вырвался смешок, и его дрожащие пальцы вытащили кольцо матери из коробки, чтобы надеть его на палец Пегги.

— Подходит так, будто было сделано для тебя.

Пегги коснулась кончиками пальцев подбородка Стива и притянула его поближе, чтобы поцеловать. Они слились воедино, страстно обнимая друг друга, когда телефон Стива резко принялся выкрикивать донельзя неприятную песенку, которую, Стив мог в этом поклясться, он никогда не выбирал в качестве мелодии звонка.

— А это еще что такое? - рассмеялась Пегги, прервав поцелуй.

— Мой телефон.

— А этот шум?

— То, что Тони по какой-то причине считает музыкой. Он заимел дурную привычку менять мне рингтон, пока я не вижу. До сих пор не уверен, делает ли он это лично или же взламывает телефон на расстоянии.

— Может, ответишь?

— Он может подождать.

***

— Мистер Ста... Тони, у вас же полно фильмов! - выкрикнул Питер из гостиной, когда Тони спускался по лестнице. Он обнаружил подростка, устроившегося на спинке его дивана и Роуди позади него. Мария Хилл была единственной, кто использовал диван по назначению. Тони все еще не был уверен, как относился к тому факту, что его лучший друг встречался с правой рукой Ника Фьюри, но Роуди не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сделать не очень-то и тонкий намек, что Тони это касалось в самую последнюю очередь. Больше они это не обсуждали.

Поэтому он небрежно бросил Роуди, чтобы тот приводил Хилл с собой на вечер кино, в который его втянули. Несусветная глупость? Да, возможно, но упрашивать долго шпионку не пришлось - вот она, здесь. А еще через час после ее ухода Фьюри получит детальный план всей охранной системы их озерного домика. Фантастика.

— Ты там в порядке, Старк? - спросила Хилл, отрывая его от своих мыслей.

— О, это просто Тони изо всех сил пытается держать рот на замке, - выпалил Роуди.

— Вовсе нет, - легко отозвался Тони, потянувшись вперед и выхватив планшет из рук Питера, не обращая внимания на его возмущенный возглас. Тони помахал планшетом перед носом своего друга:

— Кино не поделили?

— Он уже выбрал фильм, - проворчал Роуди, слегка нахмурившись.

— Да, кое-что древнее, - вставил Пит, - "Назад в будущее".

Тони раздраженно на него глянул, помахивая планшетом.

— Не лучшая мысль.

— С учетом параметров, которые вы мне задали, я думаю, что выбрал довольно хороший вариант. Вы хотели что-то универсальное, что подойдет и вашему отцу, и Морган.

Если Тони отчаянно пытался избежать дискомфорта из-за ситуации с Роуди и его новой девушкой, тот, в свою очередь, старался не погружаться особо в дело Говарда, поэтому Тони сосредоточился на Морган.

— О нет! Я не собираюсь засорять своему ребенку голову псевдонаукой и извращенным представлением о логике путешествий во времени.

— Это всего лишь кино, мистер Старк, - неуверенно протянул Питер.

Роуди закатил глаза:

— Даже не пытайся, Паркер. Он ныл по этому поводу с тех пор, как фильм вышел в прокат.

Тони изогнул бровь:

— Ты вообще на чьей стороне, Паучок?

Питер блеснул невинной улыбкой, и Тони отпихнул его назад, так что он со смехом плюхнулся на диван, едва не приземлившись на Хилл. Вечер был хороший, несмотря на присутствие в их тесном семейном кругу потенциального шпиона и ужасный выбор фильма, который им предстояло глянуть. Ночь вдали от хаоса и множества забот уже шла Тони на пользу. И Питер оттаял довольно быстро после их недавней стычки. Возможно, даже быстрее, чем Тони того заслуживал.

— Так что же это за фильм? - поинтересовался Говард, входя в комнату.

— Кое-что ужасное, - простонал Тони, и Роуди игриво на него замахнулся.

— Кто-нибудь связывался со Стивом и Пегги? - крикнула Пеппер из коридора. Она вошла с подносом, полным закусок, а Морган возбужденно носилась вокруг.

Несмотря на вполне реальное раздражение из-за фильма, Тони почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись вверх, и он поймал ее, когда она пробегала мимо. Морган пронзительно завизжала, когда он начал подбрасывать ее в воздух, чувствуя напряжение в правой руке. Но это стоило того, чтобы посмеяться.

Морган повернулась, протянув к нему руки:

— Еще раз, папочка!

— Ты становишься слишком большой для этого, - усмехнулся он, но она не купилась на это ни на секунду.

— Я хочу полетать!

— Может, после фильма я покатаю тебя на качелях? - предложил Питер.

— Качелях из паутины?

Показалась Пеппер, и Питер стал похож на оленя в свете фар:

— Да?..

Тони успел откреститься от всего этого, прежде чем Пеппер обратила на него свой суровый взор:

— Это не моя идея!

— Питер?

— Я, пожалуй, расценю это как "нет", - выдавил Питер, снова привлекая внимание Пеппер.

— Разумное решение. Есть новости о Стиве?

— Очевидно, помолвка означает, что они позволят себе любые опоздания. Они уже должны были быть здесь.

Тони оглянулся как раз в тот момент, когда Говард присел рядом с Марией, сверкая обаятельной улыбкой:

— Итак, агент Хилл, в же каком агентстве вы работаете?

— Не стоит.

Говард взглянул на Тони, очевидно пораженный резким ответом своего будущего сына на вопрос, который был адресован вовсе не ему.

— Я просто...

— Поверь мне.

Хилл одарила его своей собственной улыбкой.

— Это секретная для вас информация, мистер Старк.

— Только для меня?

— Раз уж вы возвращаетесь в прошлое, то да, - ответила она почти дерзко, и Тони пришлось напомнить себе, что он ни на секунду ей не доверяет, какой бы забавной Мария ни казалась.

Стив и Пегги явились очень вовремя. Они довольно быстро присоединились ко всеобщему легкому хаосу, и Стив признал, все еще не досмотрел все фильмы из своего списка.

— Не слушай Тони. Это классика, - быстро заверил его Роуди.

Кэп бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, и Тони драматично вздохнул.

— Пятница, врубай кино. Чем скорее мы начнем, тем скорее оно закончится.

Говард был уверен, что фильм был бы смешнее, знай он, на что будут похожи 1950-е. Или, может быть, даже 1980-е. Вместо этого он оказался в растерянности по всем фронтам, что терпеть не мог, даже когда дело касалось пустяка, вроде фильма. Говард попытался прислушаться к окружающим его разговорам - Пеппер спрашивала Кэпа о дате свадьбы, Мария Хилл при первой же возможности попыталась завязать разговор с Пегги. Очевидно, Пег была ее героем.

Вдруг Говард заметил, Тони тихо ускользает, и решил последовать за ним. Он нашел его на кухне, где тот доставал из холодильника бутылку воды.

— Я бы оценил фильм, если бы прожил в своем времени чуть больше, - пробормотал он, привлекая внимание сына.

— Возможно. С одной стороны, я могу на пальцах сосчитать количество фильмов, которые ты посмотрел за свою жизнь. Комедий в этом списке уж точно не будет.

— Забавно. Я подумывал когда-нибудь попробовать свои силы в Голливуде.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Если и так, ты сохранил это в секрете.

— Похоже, я многое скрывал от тебя. Может, на этот раз все будет по-другому.

— Этого я никогда не узнаю.

В его голосе прозвучала откровенная печаль, и Говард неловко откашлялся:

— Ты в шаге от решения задачки, да?

— Осталось лишь одно.

— Что же?

— Синтезировать частицы.

— Значит, дело сделано? - выдавил Говард, с трудом это осознавая. Возможно, это был его последний день в будущем. Последний вечер. В мгновение ока его отбросят назад, в 1946 год, а его сын с семьей, Стивом и Пег останутся здесь.

— Уже несколько дней назад.

Это резко остановило его мыслительный процесс, и Говард тяжело моргнул:

— Вот как?

— Я все откладывал, - тихо признается Тони.

— Ты так хотел отправить меня назад.

Тони тяжело вздохнул:

— Знаю. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ушел. Ты же не... у тебя впереди еще целая жизнь. Это просто... - он попытался улыбнуться, но не смог, - каждый раз, когда я думаю, что знаю тебя, что смирился с тем, кто ты есть, я узнаю что-то еще. Я хочу продолжать знакомиться с тобой. Хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Я не могу, - тихо произнес Говард на одном дыхании.

— Это я знаю. И...

— А я думаю, не знаешь , - Говард встретился взглядом с парой карих глаз, очень похожих на его собственные. Другая его версия паршиво владела техникой разговоров о чувствах, и даже когда Говард пытался произнести это мысленно, слова звучали как-то неправильно. Какая-то часть его почти вживую услышала, как отец ругает его за слабость, но Тони должен был это знать. Может быть, это ничего и не исправит, но попытаться стоило, - я эгоист. Ты, наверно, в курсе, да? Я всегда получаю желаемое, так или иначе, даже если это означает обмануть двух дорогих мне людей и наведаться в будущее, - Тони усмехнулся, и Говард криво ему улыбнулся, - я хочу увидеть все это. То, что случилось между 'тогда' и 'сейчас'.

— Здесь тоже есть на что взглянуть, - тихо произнес Тони.

— Я имею в виду тебя. Я хочу увидеть, как ты вырастешь и станешь тем человеком, которого я встретил. Блестящим ученым и чертовски храбрым героем. Я не хочу пропустить ни секунды.

В темных глазах мелькнула боль.

— Ты не гордился мной раньше.

— Значит, я был полным идиотом.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, как будто мир остановился, и Говард подумал, не провалилась ли его попытка, но тут Тони протянул руку и неожиданно крепко его обнял.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, папа.

Говард крепко обнял его и прижал к себе. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он заговорил снова:

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Два дня, не считая сегодняшнего.

— Думаю, нам следует воспользоваться этим временем по максимуму.


	16. Chapter 16

Направляясь в мастерскую Тони Старка, Пегги поигрывала кольцом на левой руке. Приятный голос с ирландским акцентом - как ей сказали, местная компьютерная система - известил о ее прибытии, едва только она переступила порог и вошла в помещение.

— Добро пожаловать, Пег! - крикнул Говард откуда-то издалека.

Мастерская, оформленная в истинно _старковском_ стиле была огромной и до верху забитой всевозможными приспособлениями самых разных форм и назначений. Повсюду были разложены какие-то заметки, к некоторым особо замысловатым устройствам были прикреплены цветные стикеры. Кажется, это были напоминалки о том, что Говарду не разрешалось к ним приближаться под страхом смерти. Пегги поймала себя на том, что посмеивается над всем этим, обернулась и увидела обоих Старков, склонившихся над двигателем какого-то автомобиля.

— А вы, ребята, похоже, развлекаетесь от души.

Говард подскочил от неожиданности, весь покрытый моторным маслом и довольный, как ребенок.

— Ты не упоминала, что вы заглянете сегодня, Пег. Наконец-то осознали, что будете скучать по мне, когда я уйду?

Тони фыркнул от смеха, все еще наполовину погруженный в двигатель.

— Об этом и речи не было, - тихо ответила Пегги, - и нет сегодня нет никаких "нас". Лишь я.

— Кэп позволил тебе сесть за руль своего драндулета? - изогнул бровь Тони, выныривая наконец из-под машины и наспех вытирая перепачканные пальцы.

— О нет. Очевидно, это по-прежнему привилегия мистера Уилсона и сержанта Барнса. А вот его мотоцикл не слишком отличается от тех, что были популярны в наше время.

— И ты всю дорогу сюда ехала на его мотоцикле? - поинтересовался Тони, и Пегги не была уверена, был ли он впечатлен или же испуган, - я мог бы послать машину или вертолет, если бы ты...

— В этом не было необходимости. Мне нужно было время подумать.

Пегги не упустила из виду, каким пристальным взглядом смерил ее Говард - словно бы искал ответы. Пегги ласково ему улыбнулась. Разница между Говардом и большинством других мужчин заключалась в том, что он обычно видел ее насквозь, в то время как остальные лишь сосредотачивались на милой улыбочке. Пегги смотрела, как Говард поджимает губы, обдумывая что-то. Он уже набрал воздуха, готовясь заговорить, но Пегги его опередила.

— Это твои костюмы? - спросила она Тони, указывая на коллекцию в дальнем конце комнаты, - здесь они выглядят куда менее внушительно, нежели на выставке.

— В натуральную величину, - ответил Тони и подошел к ней ближе, - подогнаны строго по росту, иначе бы громыхали при каждом шаге.

— А разве они этого не делают?

Тони глубоко вздохнул через нос и приподнял одну темную бровь.

— Зачем ты вообще сюда пришла, Пегги?

— Мне было любопытно, не начали ли вы уже создавать сыворотку, необходимую для возвращения Говарда.

— Смотри-ка. Не может дождаться, чтобы выставить меня отсюда вон, - лениво обиделся Говард, прислонившись к машине и выпивая ту ужасную зеленую массу, которую она видела у Тони раньше.

Тони бросил на Говарда многозначительный взгляд и снова повернулся к Пегги.

— Да. Начнем сегодня вечером. На все про все у нас около тридцати шести часов.

Пегги собралась с духом:

— А есть возможность внести некоторые коррективы в план?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Можешь синтезировать больше частиц?

— Сомневаешься в правильности принятого решения, Пегги? - нахмурился Говард, и в его голосе прозвучало странное смятение, - ты только что его вернула. Ты же так долго об этом мечтала...

— Не все сводится к нашим желаниям, Говард, - отрезала Пегги ледяным тоном, хотя и не собиралась срываться. Укол вины тут же сдавил ей грудь, когда она увидела, как Говард дернулся, будто от пощечины.

— Я это знаю, - сказал он с мягкой убежденностью, и Пегги увидела, как он бросил быстрый взгляд на сына, с которым ему удалось начать строить отношения и которого ему вскоре придется покинуть навеки.

Пегги приоткрыла рот, чтобы смягчить язвительный выпад, но компьютер Тони ее прервал. 

— Босс, к вам... по... сти...тль...

Тони тут же насторожился, услышав, как стих и оборвался голос ирландки, и Пегги проследила за его взглядом, устремленным на вход. В дверях стоял высокий темнокожий человек, широкоплечий и весьма пугающий. Один его глаз был скрыт за повязкой. Пегги мельком видела его на выставке. Имени она не знала, но этот человек точно работал на ЩИТ. На организацию, которой она на пару с Говардом должна была помочь сформироваться.

— Фьюри. Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? - напряженно произнес Тони.

— Я здесь, чтобы услышать твой ответ, - отрезал шпион хрипло и с нотками угрозы.

— Я сказал, что свяжусь с тобой по этому поводу. Это непростое решение. Нам с Пеп нужно время, чтобы...

— Прекрати нести чушь, Старк, - отозвался человек, глядя мимо Тони на Говарда, который, кажется, уже был готов броситься в драку, если возникнет необходимость. Вряд ли он, конечно, одолел бы первоклассного шпиона, но решимость была налицо. Единственный глаз Фьюри снова сфокусировался на Тони, - ответ ты знал и на Экспо. И я пришел его узнать.

— Это не только мое решение. Мне нужно время.

— У нас _нет_ времени. Я уже сказал это Паркеру и упомянул тебе, что придет день, когда безумцы, которых мы не сумели отловить, будут представлять угрозу. Этот день наступил.

Фьюри протянул Тони некий тонкий портативный экран. Планшет, поняла Пегги. Плоский переносной компьютер, способный вместить огромное количество данных.

Тони взял планшет в руки, и Пегги не смогла разобрать изображение с того места, где стояла. Тони резко побледнел. Он водил пальцем по экрану, пока читал, с беспокойством морща лоб.

— Он мертв. Коулсон сказал, вы нашли тело.

— Коулсон сказал тебе то, чего ты жаждал услышать.

— Коулсон солгал мне, и теперь _он_ на свободе! - прорычал Тони. Его лицо потемнело и заострилось, а пристальный взгляд устремился на Фьюри, - надеешься, что я сделаю всю грязную работку за вас?!

— Не драматизируй, Старк. Тебе нет нужды лезть в бой, но если ты не соберешь команду, это сделаю я, а самого очевидного кандидата ты знаешь.

— Держись подальше от пацана!

— Значит, ты в деле?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Всегда есть выбор. Ты просто должен решить, где проходит твоя черта, - Фьюри кивнул в сторону Говарда, - Говард, - затем на Пегги, - мисс Картер, - а затем он развернулся на каблуках и оставил их наедине с кипящим от злости Тони Старком.

— Да кто он такой, черт возьми? - не выдержал Говард.

— Ник Фьюри. Директор ЩИТа, - выплюнул Тони.

— Эта угроза реальна? - спросила Пегги, надеясь его утихомирить.

— Да.

— Тогда мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы тебе помочь. Почему бы мне не позвонить Стиву? Нам не помешает план.

Тони моргнул, немного пораженный:

— Это не твоя война, Пегги.

— Теперь моя.

— Мы с тобой, малыш, - подхватил Говард, - можешь на нас рассчитывать.

Тони смерил их обоих долгим взглядом и выдохнул:

— Окей. Звони Кэпу. Мы должны действовать быстро.

***

Стив не знал подробностей "сделки", которую директор ЩИТа предложил Тони, но прекрасно понимал, что тот отнюдь не светился от счастья. Кажется, Фьюри не понимал значения фразы "выйти в отставку". Или, на худой конец, "удалиться на покой и растить пятилетнюю дочь в озерном домике". Черт возьми, они все отдых заслужили кровью.

Пегги в их кратком телефонном разговоре не была щедра на подробности, но Стив не терял времени даром, пока добирался до дома Старков. В отставке он или нет, но ни один Мститель не оставил бы другого сражаться в одиночку. Нат была права - они были одной семьей. Безумной и отчаянно ссорящейся, но семьей.

Когда Стив приехал, Тони разговаривал по телефону, а Пеппер и Пегги тихо переговаривались друг с другом в несколько заговорщической манере. Говард устроился на подлокотнике дивана с планшетом в руке. Он поднял голову, когда Стив вошел:

— Ты вовремя.

— Что здесь происходит?

Говард тяжело вздохнул, и плечи его слегка поникли.

— Один нехороший человек взломал Пятницу и пробрался в гараж.

— Фьюри. Пегги упомянула, что он заходил. У него есть привычка вламываться без приглашения.

Говард кивнул:

— Он хочет, чтобы Тони собрал какую-то команду. Нужно поймать одного парня.

Стив протянул руку и взял планшет. Информации было немного, но суть ясна: цель - Железный Торговец. Краткая информационная сводка сопровождалась некачественным фото, вроде, с камер наружного наблюдения: человек в огромных доспехах, отдаленно напоминающий прототипы костюмов Тони.

— Значит, ЩИТ надеется, что мы займемся этим парнем, и даже не подумал поделиться информацией?

— Тони отредактировал файл, - произнес Говард напряженно, - очевидно, этот парень - мой будущий знакомый.

Светлые брови Стива сошлись на переносице. Он знал это прозвище, но никак не мог вспомнить его обладателя. Это, должно быть, был кто-то из тех, кто сгинул еще до того, как его спасли из ледяного плена. А еще этот человек явно сыграл в жизни Тони не последнюю роль, раз вмешивать Говарда он не хотел. Почему всё всегда было так сложно?

— ...Отлично. Хэппи устроит их всех в штаб-квартире в центре города. Я отправлю туда транспортную команду, - Тони повесил трубку и огляделся, - приветик, Кэп. Ты быстро.

— Все так говорят, - фыркнул Стив, - я вовсе не езжу так медленно.

— По сравнению с другими столетними стариками?.. - Тони сверкнул улыбкой, прекрасно понимая, как это порой раздражало Стива.

— Тебе нужна была моя помощь?

— Я рассказала ему, что происходит, - отозвалась Пегги со своего места.

— Так кто же этот Железный Торговец?

Улыбка Тони моментально потухла:

— Угроза. Вообще-то давно мертвая угроза, как я по неосторожности полагал, но очевидно, ЩИТ все эти годы держал его в одном из своих секретных бункеров.

— А когда мы вернули всех обратно...

— Именно.

— Так почему же Фьюри не пришел прямо ко мне? Из нас двоих я все еще могу сражаться.

— Тут дело не в мускулах, Кэп, - фыркнул Тони с преувеличенным весельем, - нужны еще и мозги.

— И?

Тони изобразил на лице оскорбленность, но тут же пожал плечами. 

— И он думает, что ты сейчас малость рассеянный. И это задание не для одиночки.

— А для кого же?

— Для Мстителей.

— Тони...

— Его методы оставляют желать лучшего, но директор Фьюри не ошибается, когда говорит, что мы столкнулись с угрозой, - произнесла Пегги, подходя к голографическому столу Тони и делая ему вопрошающий знак рукой, - здесь?

— Коснись интерфейса - приказал он.

Пегги так и сделала, и Стив наблюдал, как над столом показалась россыпь файлов.

— Фьюри прислал их сразу после того, как ушел. В доказательство, так сказать, - тихо пояснил Тони, - мы снова собираем команду вместе. Справимся с Торговцем - оставим ее на постоянной основе. Ты вполне можешь отказаться, и у тебя будет на то полное право. Я справлюсь и без тебя, Кэп, хотя и не хотел бы.

Стив оглянулся на Пеппер, странно притихшую.

— Что скажешь?

Пеппер поджала губы, словно взвешивая каждое свое слово:

— Фьюри поставил нас в непростое положение, втянув в это дело Питера. По крайней мере, так Тони сможет прикрыть его спину.

Пеппер смерила его пристальным взглядом, и Стив почти физически почувствовал все невысказанные ею слова.

— Я в деле, - пообещал он, рискнув бросить взгляд на Говарда. Обещание, которое он дал несколько ночей назад, что защитит его сына и сделает все возможное, чтобы Тони не попал в беду, пробилось на передний план его сознания. Он позволил своему взгляду скользнуть обратно к Тони.

— Что ж, а мне придется ограничиться функцией модератора всего этого безобразия. Выставка доказала, что я не могу вернуться в строй. Что там с твоим приятелем Соколом?

— Держу пари, что смогу его убедить. И Баки тоже.

Тони громко застонал, но тут же отмахнулся.

— Я подключу Роуди.

— А что Паркер? Я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы он работал непосредственно на Фьюри, но...

— Честно говоря, я в принципе не хочу его втягивать.

Стив поймал пронзительный взгляд своего друга и выдержал его:

— Он уже втянут, нравится тебе это или нет.

— Парню всего шестнадцать, Роджерс.

— Тебе стоило подумать об этом, прежде чем его нанимать.

Тони выглядел так, будто хотел поспорить, но вместо этого его плечи опустились, и он развел руками в знак капитуляции:

— Туше.

— Пацан неплох, - авторитетно добавил Говард со своего места, - и в бою, и в лаборатории.

— Эй, - Стив дождался, пока Тони снова обратит на него внимание, и сделал все возможное, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось причинить Тони еще одну порцию боли, - Паркер действовал с Фьюри за твоей спиной. Необдуманно и глупо? Да. Но ответишь ему тем же и рискуешь его потерять.

Стив наблюдал за тем, как на лице Тони сменяются самые разные эмоции, и наконец тот вздохнул:

— Чудно. Я позвоню малышу, но нам нужно действовать. Времени не так уж и много.

***

За прошедшие несколько лет мир неслабо потрепало. Половина Вселенной была вырвана из существования безумным инопланетянином, а затем все будто бы вернулось на круги своя. Во многих отношениях это исцелило немало разбитых сердец, но вызвало в то же время и немало проблем иного толка. И эти проблемы выпали на их долю. На долю Ника.

Если бы Фьюри держался в стороне от всего этого, он со спокойной совестью позволил бы Роджерсу и Старку уйти в отставку. Пусть Капитан Америка поселился бы с женщиной, о которой тосковал с тех пор, как очнулся ото льда, и пусть Тони Старк провел бы остаток своих дней в мире со своей женой и ребенком. Может быть, даже со свалившимся, как снег на голову, отцом. Если кто-то и заслуживал передышки, так эти двое. Но мир поблажек им давать не собирался, и Обадайя Стейн, сбежавший из их сверхсекретной тюрьмы, был тому доказательством. Он был достаточно полезен, пока они держали его в глубокой тюремной камере, но Щелчок изменил всё. Освободившись, Стейн не придумал ничего лучше, чем прихватить с собой новейшие разработки их вооружения, толком и не испытанные в деле. Грозил ли отныне миру ядерный армагеддон? Маловероятно. Но не в тех руках это оружие могло сравнять огромное здание с землей одним выстрелом. Проблема была, и разобраться с ней нужно было как можно скорее. Тони знал Стейна лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и хотя он больше не мог физически выйти один на один со своим бывшим наставником, Фьюри был уверен, что Старку было вполне по силам собрать боеспособную команду.

Ник вдруг почувствовал, что руль под его руками непроизвольно дернулся, и здоровый его глаз сузился. Показания на приборной панели его внедорожника замигали - верный признак захвата управления извне. Это должно было быть невозможно вообще-то. После инцидента с Гидрой Ник основательно позаботился о том, чтобы технологии отныне его не подводили.

И для этого он использовал систему, косвенно вышедшую из-под производства Stark Tech. Проклятье. Ник разочарованно вздохнул. Очевидно, Тони принял не самое дружественное решение.

Внедорожник вырулил на соседнюю полосу, а затем быстро свернул в сторону жилых кварталов. Фьюри осторожно полез в бардачок за пистолетом. Просто на случай, если подшутить над ним решил отнюдь не Старк.

Машина тем временем замедлила ход, и Ник услышал, как негромко щелкнули замки. Он толкнул водительскую дверцу и оказался совсем один в темном переулке. Он крепче сжал свой пистолет.

— Ладно, Старк. Пошутили и хватит.

— Я здесь не для для шуток, - раздался за его спиной резкий и решительный женский голос, и Фьюри нацепил на лицо удивленную ухмылку, быстро оборачиваясь.

Генеральный директор Stark Industries выглядела совсем не впечатленной, стоя там, в подворотне, в своих дизайнерских туфельках на шпильках, вздернув подбородок и расправив плечи, чтобы выглядеть более угрожающе. Ее голубые глаза были ледяными. 

— Директор Фьюри, мы никогда официально не встречались.

— Я знаю, кто вы, миссис Старк. Признаюсь, не ожидал, что вы способны выкинуть подобный фокус.

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, и времени у меня было не так уж и много.

— Что ж, теперь я в вашем распоряжении. Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Нам нужно поговорить о моем муже.


	17. Chapter 17

Ник Фьюри выглядел скорее удивленным, нежели обеспокоенным, но Пеппер Поттс-Старк стояла на своем. Ей не раз приходилось сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть как против закостенелых бюрократов, так и против самых отбитых суперзлодеев. Возможно, директор ЩИТа пугал других, послабее духом, но Пеппер была не из их числа.

— Вы, должно быть, выше него на этих каблуках, - бросил Фьюри небрежным тоном и приветственно кивнул, - на пару дюймов уж точно.

— Какое это имеет отношение к нашей проблеме? - резко ответила она.

— Вы сказали, что хотели бы поговорить о вашем муже.

Пеппер изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не вздохнуть и не закатить глаза.

— Вы заявились в наш дом без приглашения и втянули Тони обратно в гущу событий после того, как он ясно дал понять, что не собирается возвращаться. Манипуляции с ребенком были паршивой затеей, но Обадайя Стейн? Вы хоть представляете, что натворили?!

Пеппер заметила, как лицо Фьюри чуть потемнело, и подумала, что он, возможно, сейчас же вывалит на нее кучу аргументов "за".

— Людям порой трудно это признать, миссис Старк, но угроза этому миру была, есть и будет. Я прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре, когда Кри чуть не смели нашу планету в порошок еще в 90-х, ища Тессеракт. Из разговоров с вашем мужем на протяжении многих лет после битвы за Нью-Йорк я понял, что и он прекрасно осознает уровень опасности. Здесь, на земле, мы чертовски уязвимы.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, какую угрозу представляют пришельцы, директор Фьюри. Я сражалась наравне с Тони в последней битве против Таноса. Забавно, вас я не помню в первых рядах.

— Я прибирался за вами еще долго после того, как все остальные разошлись по домам.

— Так покончите со всем этим. Разве это не ваша работа?

— Если бы я мог, - тихо отозвался Фьюри, и Пеппер на секунду даже показалось, что говорит он вполне искренне, - проблема в том, что всегда будет этот чертов _следующий раз_. Может, до масштаба деяний Таноса дело и не дойдет, но одно мы знаем точно: угроза планете будет постоянно. Миру нужны Мстители. Работа им всегда найдется.

— Возможно, но втягивать в это Тони вовсе не обязательно.

— В этом конкретном случае - обязательно. Он знает Стейна так, как никто не знает. В остальном же... не обманывайте себя. Я лишь немного надавил на мистера Паркера, а ваш муж уже на всех парах мчался ему на помощь. Если я и знаю что-то о Старках, так это то, что они всегда делают, что хотят. Думаю, именно по этой причине Говард этим утром сидел в вашем гараже.

Пеппер сжала челюсти в ответ на это замечание, и Фьюри пожал плечами, снова небрежно взмахнув рукой:

— Если Тони действительно жаждет вернуться в вашу маленькую хижину на берегу озера и играть в тихую мирную жизнь, это его выбор. То же касается и Кэпа с Пегги Картер. Но я хочу, чтобы вы подумали о том, за кого именно выходили замуж. Вы управляете его компанией, ваша маленькая дочурка скоро отправится в школу. Вы полагаете, его устроит перспектива обосноваться на вторых ролях и сутками копаться в двигателе раритетного авто? Я не прошу Тони надеть броню и ринуться в бой. Просто пусть поможет убедиться, что те, кто это сделают, вернутся домой в конце рабочего дня, - Ник сделал паузу, уставившись на нее своим глазом, - так что, отвечая на ваш вопрос, да. Я прекрасно понимаю, что я натворил. Я дал ему шанс продолжить делать то, что будет иметь значение не только для него и вашей очаровательной семейки.

Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, а ее голубые глаза искали хоть малейший признак того, что Фьюри с ней не искренен, что он непременно перевернет сказанное с ног на голову. У Пеппер было достаточно причин для беспокойства - Тони вечно испытывал ответственность за всё и сразу в этом мире, и она ни в коем случае не могла допустить, чтобы Фьюри их перехитрил. Она чуть не потеряла Тони в битве с Таносом и отказывалась терять его сейчас.

Наконец Пеппер кивнула:

— Хорошо.

Ник чуть улыбнулся, несомненно, в своей голове празднуя победу:

— Чудно.

— Директор, - позвала Пеппер, когда он уже повернулся было к своей машине, - я ловлю вас на слове, но хочу и сама кое-что прояснить. Если с головы моего мужа упадет хоть волос, вы за это заплатите.

Пеппер не стала дожидаться ответа и повернулась, шагая прочь и спиной ощущая его пристальный взгляд.

***

Тони пришлось отключить на секунду голос совести и выгнать из штаб-квартиры, часть которой была специализирована для научно-исследовательских разработок, некоторых своих сотрудников. Он ненавидел нарушать их рабочий процесс, но времени было не так уж и много, и им отчаянно требовалось безопасное место (т.е. штаб). Так что Тони отправил сотрудников компании паковать чемоданы и любезно позволил им временно переехать в его собственные лаборатории на верхнем этаже.

Стив, Пегги, Роуди, Уилсон, Барнс и Питер были оперативно проинформированы о сути проблемы с Обадайей (хотя Тони и думал, что едва ли когда-нибудь поделится этим хоть с одной живой душой). К счастью, им хватило такта не делать акцент на личном аспекте проблемы - Пегги даже мягко перенаправила Питера, когда тот начал задавать лишние вопросы. Информации было не то чтобы много, несмотря на ресурсы ЩИТа и личные расследования Тони. Так что у Стива чесались руки начать свои собственные поиски. Он никогда не любил дожидаться, пока появится информация от Тони, и предпочитал в этом плане некоторую независимость. По-видимому, Барнс и Пегги занимались поисками вместе с ним. Сэм Уилсон и Роуди занялись изучением военных отчетов, а Питер почти так же громко, как и Говард, жаловался, что его оставили с Тони просматривать коробки с информацией, которые Фьюри отправил им через Марию Хилл. Они оба - Питер и Говард - оказались весьма полезными, когда дело дошло до помощи, которая периодически требовалась Тони, чтобы установить все оборудование.

— Ты не сломаешь вселенную, если поделишься информацией об этом человеке, - настаивал Говард расстроенно, пока Тони разгребал завалы документов.

— Просто поверь мне на слово. Все это не для твоих ушей.

— Я когда-нибудь узнаю, почему?

— Если я скажу да, ты... черт побери! - инструмент в руке Тони соскользнул и зацепил его и без того покрытый шрамами большой палец, - черт, - снова выругался он, выбираясь из-под завалов, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Ловкость, которой Тони обладал все эти годы, исчезла без следа, и пальцы то и дело норовили подвести.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, - проворчал Тони, засовывая поврежденный окровавленный палец в рот. Все было не так уж плохо, но пару пунктов к общему разочарованию добавляло. Любой здравомыслящий человек мог бы сделать перерыв, взять себе чашку кофе, но Тони завелся основательно. 

— Может, я могу взглянуть? Я признаю, что схема более современная, чем я привык, но я справлюсь. А ты передохнешь.

Говард вполне искренне пытался помочь, но Тони почувствовал, что его злость вспыхнула с новой силой.

— Мне не нужен перерыв, - проворчал он.

— Конечно же, нет.

Тони резко выдохнул через нос, готовый снова вернуться к работе, но внезапно его внимание привлекли громкие голоса за дверью.

— А потом я сказал: "Эй, мистер, это же не ваш компьютер!" А он такой: "С чего ты взял?" А я такой: "Потому что мистер Лопес закрывается в семь каждый вечер, так что вы ни за что не выйдете отсюда в девять с ноутбуком, который якобы ваш!" А потом он убежал!

Темные брови Тони сошлись на переносице:

— С кем, черт возьми, он там болтает?

Говард пожал плечами и протянул Тони руку, чтобы помочь встать. Он быстро пробормотал слова благодарности, но тут же подавился смешком, увидев, что в комнату вбегает Питер. Парень подпрыгивал на каждом шагу, уже переходя к новой истории об одном из своих ночных приключений в качестве супергероя, а рядом с ним вышагивал чуть смущенный и сбитый с толку Клинт Бартон с лицом, полным непонимания, как же он до такого докатился.

— О, здрасте, мистер Старк! И другой мистер Старк! - прощебетал Питер, - смотрите, кого я нашел! Разве он не участвовал в битве против Таноса? А может быть, и в Германии тоже? Я думаю... да! Это же вы были со стрелами!

Клинт бросил на Тони быстрый взгляд:

— Отбери у пацана кофеин. Еще чашка, и он начнет ползать по стенам.

— А я и так могу! Ну, ползать по стенам. Хотите посмотреть?

Прежнее разочарование Тони было забыто в свете разыгравшейся перед ним фантастической сцены.

— Здравствуй, Клинт, - протянул он, - я вижу, вы с Паучком успели познакомиться.

Лучник тяжело вздохнул:

— Он вообще когда-нибудь останавливается?

— Мы еще не отыскали выключатель.

В глазах Клинта мелькнуло озорство.

— Тебе просто нужно проявить творческий подход, Старк.

— Обойдемся без тяжких телесных малышне, - предупредил Тони и увидел, как Клинт демонстративно взмахнул руками.

— Да ладно тебе. Кто говорит о кулаках? У меня есть стрелы с хлороформом. Уложат его на лопатки секунд за двадцать.

Питер глянул на лучника настороженно:

— Постойте... что?

— Ничего, - быстро сказал Тони, отмахиваясь от пацана, - Пит, почему бы тебе не помочь Говарду закончить со всем этим? - он поймал взгляд Говарда и выдержал его, - только с этим.

Говард поднял руки и ухмыльнулся: 

— Клянусь не взламывать твои системы.

— Да уж, твои апгрейды вернут меня прямиком в 70-е, - проворчал Тони и жестом пригласил Клинта следовать за ним.

— А это еще кто? - с усмешкой поинтересовался его бывший товарищ по команде.

— Э... мой отец. Прямиком из 1946 года.

— Что?..

— Кэп сделал крюк.

— Вот это новости.

— Сам до сих пор в шоке.

— Он хотел... я имею в виду, зачем?

— Он не хотел брать его с собой. Он пытался привести к нам Пегги Картер, а Говард поймал попутку. Мы скоро вернем его обратно.

— Будь я проклят... Кэп напортачил с временной шкалой, не так ли?

— И не думай, что я когда-нибудь позволю ему об этом забыть, - ответил Тони с дьявольской усмешкой. Внезапное появление Клинта помогло ему чуть расслабиться. Мог ли он считать его другом после Берлина? Пожалуй. Врагами они уж точно больше не были, - какими судьбами, Клинт?

Лучник чуть ли не неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и обвел взглядом зал, в котором они находились.

— Я слышал, у нас гремит общий сбор.

— Новости распространяются слишком быстро.

— По некоторым каналам. Мне стоит обидеться, что ты не позвонил?

— У тебя семья.

— У тебя тоже.

— Да, но Фьюри, похоже, это не волновало, - пара темно-синих глаз недоуменно на него уставилась, и Тони вздохнул, - он пытался завербовать пацана, зная, что я непременно вмешаюсь.

— Должно быть, у него была на то причина.

— Так и есть. Он всегда так делает. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Последний раз я слышал, что ты вышел в отставку.

— Я и раньше уходил на пенсию, - ответил Клинт, пожимая плечами, - и Лора сказала, что если в этот раз я останусь дома, она выгонит меня сама. Видимо, я переборщил с ремонтом в гостиной, - он чуть склонил голову, и Тони невольно почувствовал, что его изучают. - Я видел тебя в новостях об Экспо и подумал, что это только вопрос времени, когда у тебя зачешутся руки. Вечно не можешь остаться в стороне.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, да я и не удивлен, - глаза Тони сузились, и Клинт поднял руки в шутливом жесте капитуляции, - да я же не осуждаю. Спасать мир - наш долг, но мы эгоистичные ублюдки во многих отношениях. Мы хотим защитить людей, которых любим. Если Фьюри вытаскивает тебя из дома, он думает, что угроза серьезна. Я здесь, чтобы помочь, - он сделал паузу, как будто тщательно обдумывая свои следующие слова, - если ты мне позволишь.

— Я не могу вернуться в полной мере, - тихо признался Тони, - десять минут в костюме здорово меня потрепали. Настоящая битва с большой вероятностью окончится моими похоронами, но можешь быть уверен, тыл я вам прикрою.

— Будешь сидеть перед экранами и оплачивать счета?

Тони фыркнул:

— Вроде того.

— А будешь орать на нас за кофейную гущу в раковине?

— Под 'нас' ты подразумеваешь себя? - Клинт широко улыбнулся, а Тони закатил глаза, протягивая руку. Лучник крепко ее пожал. - Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Бартон.

— И ты тоже, Тони. А это еще что? - из комнаты, которую они только что покинули, донесся вопль, эффектно оборвавший все неловкие сантименты, которые собирался высказать Клинт. Они услышали, как Говард громко кричит, А Питер бурно извиняется. Клинт изогнул бровь, - я вовсе не шутил. Кончай с кофе.

— Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь видел его пьющим кофе, - задумчиво произнес Тони.

— Вот черт. И это все _нормально_?

Тони усмехнулся, похлопав лучника по плечу, и отвернулся. Нужно было позаботиться о том хаосе, который обрушился на них за те две минуты, что он отсутствовал.

***

По экрану проносились потоки данных, и голубые глаза Стива неотрывно за ними следили, изучая описание украденного оружия. Работа была монотонная и немного скучная, но выбирать не приходилось. Какими бы ни были цели Стейна, остановить его было задачей первостепенной важности.

— С тех пор, как все вернулись, в мире царит сущий хаос. Я имею в виду, мы стараемся взять ситуацию под контроль, но это лишь симптом. Мы, конечно, усилили охранные системы, - тихо сообщил агент ЩИТа, - но, между нами говоря, я не доверяю людям, которых вернули. Мы ведь не имеем ни малейшего понятия, где они находились в течение этих пяти лет. Откуда нам знать, что это действительно _они_? Не поймите меня неправильно, вы, Мстители, сделали то, что должны были, но все же...

Агент спешно оглянулся на Стива, как будто ожидал какого-либо подтверждения своим словам, но получил в ответ лишь сузившийся холодный взгляд суперсолдата.

Баки прочистил горло:

— В одиночку это оружие не перетащить. Ему явно потребовалось специальное оборудование. Нам нужно будет глянуть запись с камер наблюдения.

— Наши люди уже приступили к этому, - отчитался агент.

— Тогда сделай нам копию этих записей, - отрезала Пегги резко, - если только вы не хотите помочь мистеру Стейну и подтолкнуть его к краже имущества ЩИТа.

— Простите, а вы кто такая вообще?

— Пегги Картер.

Стив увидел, как краска стремительно схлынула от лица агента, когда он начал понимать, откуда знал это имя. Цвет его лица сменился от мертвенно-бледного до пурпурно красного и в конце концов он пробормотал: "Да, мэм" и отправился решать задачу.

— Я думал, мы будем держать это в секрете, - пробормотал Стив.

— Ситуация вынудила. Он был упрямым ослом, которого нужно было подтолкнуть. Если ответ перед Капитаном Америкой недостаточен, то, возможно, ответ перед женщиной, которая основала место его работы, вполне.

— Да она пострашнее тебя будет, Стив, - усмехнулся Баки, и тот бросил на своего старого друга испепеляющий взгляд, который лишь заставил его ухмыльнуться в ответ.

Окей. Это было прекрасно и даже имело смысл. В отличие от Говарда, Пегги оставалась здесь и собиралась стать частью их команды. Люди в любом случае бы обо всем пронюхали.

— Благодарю вас, сержант Барнс, - отозвалась Пегги удивленно и снова повернулась к Стиву, - мы сможем соотнести его видео с информацией, которую добывает Тони?

— Скорее всего, - ответил Стив, - думаешь, они могут выдать нам подправленную версию?

— Я думаю, мы должны быть готовы к вероятности подобного. Если они решат, что это чем-то угрожает безопасности ЩИТа...

— Здесь в любом случае что-то нечисто, - произнес Баки, и его взгляд снова метнулся к экрану, - хватает уже того факта, как именно Фьюри заставил Старка впутаться в это дело. Крупные организации не горят желанием копаться в своем же грязном белье, а у ЩИТа тайн немало.

Стив облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что Пегги не спрашивает, что это за грязное белье.

— Я думаю, что именно поэтому Фьюри хотел, чтобы этим делом занялась команда, неподконтрольная ЩИТу, - отозвался он через мгновение, - привлекая Тони, он прекрасно осознавал, что тот не большой любитель следовать правилам.

— Если только речь не идет о Мстителях, - пробормотал Баки, и Стив чуть улыбнулся.

После всех Щелчков работы у мировых правительств было немало, и Соглашения были дружно отправлены на помойку. Никто не смел ставить под сомнение мотивы Мстителей после того, как те отдали буквально все, чтобы вернуть людей назад. Спустя годы после всего случившегося Стив мог, по крайней мере, признать, что Тони тогда был загнан в угол и действовал исходя из ситуации. Конечно, он был не один, кто подписался, но пора было уже оставить все это в прошлом. Пустые размышления ничего бы уже не исправили, а доверие сейчас было необходимо, как никогда.

Агент ЩИТа вскоре вернулся с данными, полученными с камер, и кратко объяснил принципы работы их охранной системы.

Их тут же выпроводили, и Стив все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то было не так. Баки тоже это почувствовал, заметив, как один из сопровождающих твердо вознамерился избегать его взгляда. Тем не менее, они добрались до автомобиля без происшествий, и, миновав ворота, Стив обнаружил, что, наконец, переводит дыхание.

— Он работал на Гидру, - сообщил Баки с заднего сиденья.

— Охранник?

— Да. Он участвовал в одной из операций, которую я проводил в качестве Зимнего Солдата. Вот почему он на меня не смотрел.

— Я думала, Гидры больше нет? - изогнула бровь Пегги.

— Да. И он, похоже, выбрал сторону победителей, - тон Баки был ледяным и опасным, словно в любую секунду он был готов ринуться в бой.

— У тебя случайно не осталось его фотографии?

— Конечно, всегда таскаю ее с собой, как талисман.

Стив почти услышал ухмылку в голосе Баки и нажал кнопку на руле. 

— Позвони Тони, - приказал он, и компьютер подтвердил, что набирает номер Тони Старка.

Через три гудка Стив уже подумал, что, возможно, Тони слишком глубоко погрузился в данные, чтобы услышать входящий звонок, но линия все же подключилась. 

— Привет, Кэп. Как все прошло?

— Успешно, но неплохо было бы сопоставить данные с альтернативным источником. Я вышлю тебе видео.

— Черт возьми, Кэп, похоже, ты не доверяешь этим парням. Что ж, они и не давали повода этого не делать, - усмехнулся Тони на другом конце, - да, Пятница уже загружает файл.

— Хорошо. Также Баки может описать одного из их сотрудников. Может, это еще одна зацепка.

— Пришли мне все, что у вас есть, и я поколдую. Хорошие новости. У меня появилась еще одна пара глаз.

— Пара глаз?

— Я бы сказал, что он уже давно с нами, но ты же знаешь, что такое отставка для некото... ой! - вскрик сопровождался глухим стуком, будто кто-то ударил его чем-то по голове.

Стив помассировал переносицу:

— Тони, сейчас не время для шуточек, - проворчал он, убирая руку с руля.

— Бартон вернулся, - последовал удивительно ясный ответ.

— Вот как? Но он же...

— Стив! - закричала вдруг Пегги, и едва он успел глянуть в окно, как на полной скорости в них врезался огромный внедорожник.


	18. Chapter 18

Тони услышал крик и что-то похожее на треск, а затем связь оборвалась. Он выпрямился в кресле, на котором успел устроиться, и по инерции качнулся вперед.

— Проклятье.

— Что случилось? - спросил Говард, отрываясь от их совместной с Питером работы.

— У Кэпа неприятности. И куда только Клинт подевался?

— Я его найду! - вызвался Питер, выбегая в коридор.

Тони подошел к ноутбуку, на экране которого бессовестно медленно ползла полоска загрузки. Черт возьми. От отчаяния он уже начал обращаться к серверам Stark Industries, которые вообще-то не собирался подключать, но иногда все просто отказывалось идти по плану.

— У тебя есть доступ к спутникам, которые могут отследить его телефон, да? - спросил Говард, и Тони бросил на него скептический взгляд.

— Я знаю, что в свое время ты на много миль опережал большинство людей, но первый спутник появился лишь в середине пятидесятых. Как же...

Говард пожал плечами:

— Похоже, вы, ребята, перестали следить за словами, которые произносили в моем присутствии. Я быстро учусь... Ну что?

Тони фыркнул, даже не потрудившись возразить:

— Да, и я сейчас получаю доступ к серверам компании, чтобы иметь возможность отследить телефон Кэпа, - он оглянулся, когда Питер вернулся с Клинтом, - как быстро доберешься, Бартон?

— Если у вас есть транспорт, то максимально быстро. Из аэропорта мне пришлось ехать на такси.

Тони не стал терзать лучника, каким макаром ему удалось протащить свое снаряжение через бдительное око Службы безопасности аэропорта. Такие вопросы лучше было отложить на потом, а сейчас их команда нуждалась в экстренной помощи.

Ноутбук Тони пискнул, и за несколько нажатий клавиш он определил местоположение Стива.

— Они не так уж и далеко от города. Посылаю тебе координаты. Я свяжусь с Роуди и Уилсоном. Вдруг смогут подключиться.

— А могу я повести машину? - спросил Питер у Бартона, - я уже сдал экзамен на права и все такое! Мистер Старк однажды одалживал мне одну из своих машин и...

— Притормози-ка, малыш. Сколько тебе лет? - поинтересовался Клинт, бросив на Тони взгляд, который тот стоически проигнорировал.

Вместо этого он достал телефон и набрал код.

— К тому времени, как вы доберетесь до площадки на крыше, вертолет уже будет ждать вас наверху. Клянусь, если хоть одна царапина, Бартон...

Лучник широко ему улыбнулся:

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах. Костюм с собой, малыш?

Питер выпрямился:

— Мой? Конечно! Я уже готов идти! Вау, первая миссия с Мстителями в жизни! Это будет здорово!

Тони уже включал систему управления воздушным движением:

— Я позабочусь, чтобы небеса для вас были чисты. И еще, Клинт... - он взглянул на Питера, который уже был на полпути к двери.

— Его я тоже верну целым и невредимым, - пообещал Бартон, и они выбрались за дверь, оставив Тони и Говарда наедине с одним лишь едва слышным гудением компьютера, заполняющим тишину.

***

Не было ничего лучше, чем прийти в себя в разгар полномасштабной битвы. Пегги Картер обнаружила, что всё еще пристегнута ремнями безопасности к своему сиденью, их автомобиль завалился на бок, а Стив обеспокоенно зовет ее по имени. Пегги проворчала что-то в ответ и резко привстала, чтобы последовать за ним через разбитое лобовое стекло.

Их сбил автомобиль по размерам чуть больше их собственного. Он был бронированным и получил при столкновении куда меньше повреждений, чем их собственный транспорт. Что ж, им сегодня не особо везло. Кажется, намечалась заварушка

Пегги вытащила из сумочки пистолет. Тони успел наложить на него лапы незадолго до их ухода и заменил патроны на те, которые, по его словам, разработал специально для персонала собственной Службы безопасности. Он объяснил, что за эти годы у компании было несколько весьма красочных попыток ограбления, поэтому, хотя они больше и не могли разрабатывать оружие для правительства, он убедился, что его люди были в безопасности. Первый же выстрел метко подстрелил одного из нападавших. Пегги подумала, что понятие безопасности должно распространяться и на команду, за которую Тони теперь нес персональную ответственность.

Справа от Пегги раздался крик, и она рискнула обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как сержант Барнс с легкостью приподнял противника с земли, а его механическая рука обвилась вокруг его горла. Он отшвырнул его прочь, и когда тот, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, щит Стива молниеносно повалил его обратно на землю.

Чья-то рука обхватила Пегги за шею.

— Одно движение, и ты умрешь, милая, - прорычал ей в ухо грубый голос, и Пегги фыркнула, ударив его ботинком по голени. Тот вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности и был вынужден отступить.

— Ты что-то говорил? - издевательски поинтересовалась Пегги, изогнув темную бровь. Мужчина уже начал поднимать свой пистолет, но Пегги оказалась проворнее, и он взвыл, падая на колени и прижимая к себе окровавленную руку, - не будь ребенком, - пробормотала Пегги.

Пегги бегло, но критически осмотрела поверженного врага, и, судя по тому, с каким беспокойством уставилась на нее остальные члены банды, этот был их непосредственным главарем. Вероятно, он напал на нее, решив, что выбрал самую легкую цель. Что ж, придется ему пережить этот позор. Еще один меткий удар по голове, и противник Пегги рухнул на землю без сознания.

— А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и оставайся на месте, - пробормотала она бесчувственной громоздкой фигуре.

— Еще один на подходе! - крикнул Стив, привлекая ее внимание к другому направляющемуся к ним грузовику. Звук вращающихся лопастей, рассекающих воздух, возвестил о приближении вертолета. А вот это уже было нехорошо.

— Спрячьтесь где-нибудь! - выкрикнул сержант Барнс, когда дверь вертолета открылась, и показался человек... с луком и стрелами. Дожили.

— Бартон, - выдохнул Стив со смехом.

Лучник прицелился, и стрела пролетела прямиком в приближающийся грузовик. На секунду Пегги ослепило пламя взрыва.

Вертолет приземлился неподалеку, и из него выпрыгнула тощая фигурка, в которой Пегги сразу узнала переодетого Питера Паркера.

— Все в порядке?

— В основном целы, - отрапортовал сержант Барнс, приветствуя лучника.

— Отставка больше не беспокоит? - поинтересовался Стив иронично.

— О, ты же знаешь, как это обычно бывает, - ответил Клинт, - ты переделываешь несколько этажей, перебираешь все ваши кухонные шкафы, а потом ты берешься за превращение чердака в гостевую спальню, и это, кажется, уже перебор.

— Вижу, побезумствовал ты на славу.

— Я так не думаю, но Лора награждала происходящее эпитетами и похлеще. А кто я такой, чтобы спорить с хозяйкой? - его острый взгляд внезапно остановился на Пегги, - а вот ты новенькая.

Стив встал между ними.

— Клинт Бартон, Пегги Картер.

Глаза Клинта слегка расширились.

— Вот это да. Старк заикался об этом, - он протянул ей руку, и Пегги крепко ее пожала, - ты неплохо потрудилась над ЩИТом.

Интересно, подумала Пегги, ее улыбка выглядит такой же напряженной и вымученной, как она себя и чувствовала?

— Наслышана об этом. Не могли бы вы нас немного подвезти? У меня есть пара вопросов к нашему молчаливому другу, развалившемуся на земле, а это место не располагает к дружеской беседе.

Бартон с тихим присвистом оглядел окружающую обстановку. Несколько нападавших лежали на земле, автомобиль Стива перевернулся на бок, едва целый - последствия тарана. Другой автомобиль все еще дымился от его собственной стрелы.

— Надеюсь, у Тони еще есть наготове команда уборщиков, - усмехнулся он.

***

С тех пор, как поступил звонок, Тони с ума сходил от беспокойства. Отослав Бартона и пацана вслед за Кэпом, Пег и Баки, он двигался как в тумане, безмолвно моля свои программы работать быстрее.

К тому времени, когда они вернулись, Тони уже покончил с загрузкой, и Пятница послала команду ликвидаторов на место происшествия. Стив, Пегги и Баки окружили своего пленника, и Говард никогда бы не подумал, что на свете существует так много разнообразных стилей ведения допроса. Однако, не добившись практически ничего, они приняли решение оставить его одного на некоторое время, надеясь пощекотать ему нервишки. Стив с Пегги решили отправиться в Бруклин, а Тони, чертовски измученный и выжатый, как лимон - обратно в озерный домик.

Очень вовремя в башню подоспела Пеппер с Морган на буксире, и Тони чуть взбодрился, проводя своей дочке мини-экскурсию по своим владениям. Ее большущие карие глаза были расширены от восторга и с жадностью внимали каждую мелочь. По пути они поймали Роуди (Говарду удалось вспомнить его имя. Кажется, тот был старинным другом Тони и по какой-то причине очень старался не проводить слишком много времени непосредственно с Говардом). Роуди забрал Морган из рук Тони, и та громко захихикала, когда он поцеловал ее в щеку. В общем, не было никаких сомнений, что Морган была в безопасности посреди обожающих ее людей.

К тому времени, когда Пеппер начала мягко намекать Тони, что пора бы и отчаливать домой и что Пегги со Стивом и сами разберутся, они так и не получили нужных ответов. Как только они высадили Паркера в Куинсе, Говард присоединился к своей будущей невестке спереди, оставив Тони и Морган дремать на заднем сиденье.

И хорошо, что они это сделали. Когда они добрались до дома, телефон Тони уже разрывался от звонков, сигнализируя, что Кэпу и Пегги удалось раздобыть кое-какую информацию. Они переслали данные через то, что Тони назвал защищенными серверами.

Оба Старка балансировали на табуретах в гостиной и ждали, пока Пеппер уложит Морган в постель, прежде чем они просмотрят кадры допроса.

Головорез, напавший на их друзей, выглядел весьма потрепанно, а под глазом у него красовался здоровенный фингал, и Говарду стало очевидно, что терпение его друзей было отнюдь не ангельским. Тони пришлось бесконечно долго перематывать фрагменты видео, пока в конце концов он не обнаружил нечто любопытное.

— Двадцать лет, двадцать жизней. Это все не имеет значения, милая, - усмехнулся мужчина, глядя на Пег, - он родом отсюда. Он вернулся домой. Ты не разыщешь его, если только он сам этого не пожелает. Но и в этом случае ты пожалеешь, детка.

— Тогда расскажи нам подробности, - твердо отчеканила Пегги, совершенно спокойная.

— Я думал, у них есть что-то ценное, - вздохнул Говард, тяжело прислоняясь к плотному деревянному косяку.

— Может, и так. Пятница, подними архивы и покажи нам все послевоенные здания в... восточной части Манхэттена.

Говард не пропустил этого мгновенного колебания. Будто Тони полагал, что он, Говард, сумеет разглядеть в этом всем зацепку. Тони слышал что-то, что наводило их на след этого так называемого Железного Торговца, но боялся, что излишняя детализация предоставит Говарду уж слишком обильную пищу для размышлений. Он был так утомлен, так предельно сосредоточен, что почти допустил промах. Может быть, Говарду удастся выудить хоть крупицу информации.

— Поняла, - ответила Пятница, и Тони подошел к своему голографическому столу. Восточная часть Манхэттена, совсем не похожая на свое нынешнее обличье, показалась над проектором.

— Пятница, ты уверена, что это все послевоенное?

— А способность допускать ошибки заложена в моих протоколах? - дерзко поинтересовалась она.

— Ты же знаешь, мы это уже обсуждали. Но это не имеет значения. Я тебе доверяю. Говард, выйди.

Тот моргнул:

— Что?

— Из комнаты. Эта информация не для тебя. Я расскажу все, что смогу, но мне нужно позвонить Кэпу.

Говард фыркнул, оглядываясь вокруг. Он был так близко к разгадке, а подслушивать из спальни было весьма проблематично. Впрочем, как из других частей этого проклятого дома с открытой планировкой. Во всяком случае, там, внизу.

— Прекрасно, - проворчал он, - раз уж в гостиной я нежеланный гость, воспользуюсь вашим великолепным душем.

Тони нетерпеливо от него отмахнулся, и Говард постарался не обидеться. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чего хотел. Он уже был на лестнице, когда Тони крикнул ему вслед:

— Даже не думай снова надевать мой халат!

Ухмылка тронула его губы, и Говард взлетел вверх по лестнице, встретив Пеппер наверху.

— Я просто, эм, в душ, - выдавил он, и она скептически изогнула бровь.

— Он всей душой любит этот халат, имей в виду, - предупредила она.

— Ты же знаешь, он стащил его у меня первым, - проворчал Говард, и это сработало, когда она смеясь, спустилась по лестнице. Говард демонстративно громко прошаркал в ванную, включил душ - отменный, к слову - и захлопнул дверь. Затем он присел на корточки, изо всех сил напрягая слух.

— ...Да, я знаю это место. Стейн заикался о необходимости его покупки. Всегда говорил, что вернется домой, когда у него будет такая возможность, - наступила долгая пауза, и Говард услышал, как Тони нервно расхаживает взад-вперед, - да, это было бы... было бы натяжкой, если бы я не знал его. Ну же, Кэп. Этот человек был мне как второй отец, пока я не проведал, что он нанял банду террористов для моего жестокого убийства. Я знаю его очень хорошо, и даже если б не знал... все сходится. Время покупки слишком тесно связано с моментом, когда Брюс вернул всех обратно. Слишком много совпадений, чтобы не... Окей. Ну хорошо. Дай мне знать, когда набросаешь план.

У Говарда перехватило дыхание, и он потянулся вперед, крепко обхватив пальцами одну из богато украшенных балясин, соединявших перила с полом.

Стейн. Обадайя Стейн. Мог ли Тони иметь в виду другого человека? Маловероятно. Теперь становилось чертовски понятно, почему Тони не хотел посвящать его в детали. Его самый верный друг приговорил его сына к смерти. Говард ведь знал Оби почти с пеленок. Они вместе выросли, вместе дрались в подворотнях. Если бы Говард не услышал все это непосредственно из уст Тони, ни за что бы не поверил.

— Что вы делаете?

Говард чуть не подпрыгнул, но вовремя спохватился, чтобы спасти свое укрытие, поворачиваясь и встречаясь глазами с Морган Старк.

— Привет, маленькая мисс. Разве ты не должна быть в постели? - прошептал он так же приглушенно, как и она.

— А вы разве не должны быть в постели? - эхом отозвалась она, и будь оно все проклято, если эта девчонка не выглядела так, будто его отчитывает.

— Я собираюсь. Мне просто надо принять душ, - Говард указал себе за спину, где все еще текла вода, - и затем прямо в постель, - он рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд вниз, надеясь, что Пеппер с Тони их не услышали, - я не скажу им, если ты не выдашь меня в ответ.

— Договорились! - прошептала Морган и умчалась так же быстро, как и появилась.

Говард встал и направился в душевую кабинку, надеясь, что обжигающая вода сможет хоть как-то смыть тошнотворное чувство, охватившее его после новости, которую Тони так отчаянно пытался от него скрыть.


	19. Chapter 19

Было еще слишком рано, хотя ложиться прошлой ночью они не спешили. Тони ворочался с боку на бок, и даже когда проваливался в сон, беспокойно бормотал что-то во сне. Его разум все еще мчался со скоростью сотен миль в минуту, хотя тело и пыталось отдохнуть. Ничто не помогало ему успокоиться, и около половины шестого Пеппер почувствовала, как он выскользнул из постели. Через полчаса она тоже сдалась.

Пеппер нашла своего мужа внизу с чашкой кофе, который ему явно был не особо нужен, и с наушником в ухе.

— Кэп, - сообщил он ей одними губами, когда Пеппер привлекла его внимание и подошла к чайнику, чтобы вскипятить воду. Его пристальный взгляд оставался сосредоточенным на задаче. Наблюдение показало, что Стейн вошел в здание, и, судя по звуку, Стив, Пегги и кто-то еще, кто был вовлечен в операцию, планировали проникновение. Перед Тони лежал включенный планшет и чертежи, к которым он, вероятно, не имел права иметь доступ.

— Пятница, отыщи наилучшую точку входа. Я должен быть в состоянии отключить сигнализацию, возможно, секунд за шестьдесят до отключения второстепенных систем, - последовала короткая пауза, - может быть, за девяносто.

Пеппер обернулась на скрип открывающейся за углом двери гостевой спальни, и Говард, шаркая ногами, показался снаружи. Он выглядел так, будто проспал не больше них самих. А может, и меньше.

Говард подошел к кофейнику и налил себе кофе, а затем, вроде, заметил, что на кухне был не один. Он по-совиному моргнул, пристально глядя в сторону Тони, что-то взволнованно твердящего в наушник. После всех этих лет они со Стивом так и не нашли золотую середину при обсуждении технических аспектов миссии.

— Эй, есть минутка? - прошептал Говард приглушенно.

Пеппер кивнула, потянулась, чтобы налить воду из чайника в кружку, и последовала за ним в гостиную. Она села на диван, но Говард присоединился к ней не сразу. Вместо этого он нервно потоптался на месте, то и дело оглядываясь назад, будто хотел удостовериться, что Тони все еще был отвлечен. Когда Говард, кажется, убедился, он присоединился к Пеппер на диване и наклонился в ее сторону.

— Мне нужен твой, ээ.... совет кое о чем.

При этих словах Пеппер изогнула рыжую бровь. Ничего хорошего подобное начало не сулило.

— Слушаю.

Говард уставился на нее на мгновение, будто не ожидал подобного радушия, и она жестом велела ему продолжать.

Говард сделал большой глоток из своей кофейной кружки, а когда отставил ее в сторону, быстро пересекся с Пеппер взглядом.

— Ээ... прошлой ночью я не мог сомкнуть глаз. Все вертелся и вертелся, пытаясь понять, как... - он шмыгнул носом, и его усы слегка дернулись, - у меня это не очень хорошо получается.

— Что именно? - как можно мягче спросила Пеппер.

— Просить о помощи.

Уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись:

— У Тони с этим тоже проблемы.

— Да, я заметил.

— Иногда лучше просто решиться.

— Верно, - выдохнул он, - просто... я знаю про Оби.

Пеппер потребовалось полсекунды, чтобы сложить воедино все, что он сказал, и осознать смысл услышанного. Вот тогда-то ее и пронзил ужас.

— Обадайя Стейн, - уточнил Говард все еще приглушенно, - я знаю, Тони предпочел бы, чтобы я этого не знал, но я не собирался сильно вмешиваться, если только...

— Тебе не следовало это знать, - произнесла Пеппер твердо.

Говард выглядел чуть растерянно, будто пережил предательство надежного союзника

— Я не хотел, - наконец пробормотал он.

— В самом деле?

— Но теперь, когда я уже все знаю, я просто не могу ничего с этим поделать.

— Именно поэтому Тони и старался держать тебя в неведении.

Говард раздраженно выдохнул через нос, и его карие глаза встретились с ее собственными голубыми.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, Пеппер. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, сможешь ли ты защитить его от всего этого.

Пеппер проглотила готовое уже сорваться с губ 'да' и сделала глубокий вдох, который почти не помог ей снять напряжение, нарастающее в ее груди. Однако это дало ей мгновение, чтобы отыскать правильные слова.

— Это не мое дело, - тихо прошептала она, - я люблю его, но я также знаю его очень хорошо. Я понимаю, что он возьмет на себя столько ответственности, сколько сможет вынести на своих плечах, а затем добавит еще сверху. Если бы он хоть на мгновение решил, что существует Вселенная, где Танос одержал победу, он никогда бы не смог себе это простить.

— Временные шкалы находят способы себя компенсировать.

— Может, иногда и так, а что с остальными реальностями? - Пеппер дождалась, и он натянуто, неохотно, но кивнул, - если Тони единственный, кто мог бы победить Таноса или просто единственный в этих конкретных обстоятельствах, мы никогда не узнаем это наверняка, но Тони убедит себя, что все заточено исключительно под него. Это его выбор, а не наш с тобой, как бы там ни было.

Пеппер долго ждала и смотрела, как он размышляет над этим. Говард знал Тони совсем недавно, но она была уверена, что повидать он успел достаточно, чтобы понять, что она права. Наконец он тяжело вздохнул.

— Это все моя вина. Единственная причина, по которой Оби когда-либо будет в его жизни, это я. Как я могу жить с этим?

— Жить, зная, что это его выбор.

Говард медленно кивнул, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Скажи мне, что наши отношения полетели к чертям не из-за этого, - прошептал он, и Пеппер потянулась вперед, пальцами касаясь его слегка дрожащей руки, которая так отчаянно сжимала его кружку с кофе, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— У вас двоих было немало проблем, но Обадайя не из их числа. Он никогда не винил тебя за это.

— Хорошо, - выдохнул Говард, - окей. Так что, наверное, мне не стоит говорить ему, что я знаю, да?

— О нет. Ты ему скажешь, - ответила Пеппер, потягивая чай и стараясь не чувствовать себя немного самодовольной.

— Но ты только что сказала...

— Я не храню секретов от Тони. Мы слишком многое вместе пережили, чтобы теперь с тайнами таиться по углам. Мы должны полностью доверять друг другу, так что я это от него не скрою. Тем не менее, было бы лучше, если бы намерение исходило от тебя. Просто... выбери удачный момент.

— Наверно, пока мне не стоит отвлекать его, а?

— Нет, если не хочешь все усложнить.

Говард кивнул, вставая. Он повернулся и попытался изобразить улыбку, что ему почти удалось:

— Спасибо тебе.

— Я бы сказала, что всегда к твоим услугам, но если ты еще раз поставишь меня в подобное положение...

— Нет, я имею в виду... за все, что ты для него сделала. Несмотря ни на что, мой ребенок будет в порядке, потому что у него будешь ты.

Пеппер искренне улыбнулась, и Говард повернулся, неторопливо возвращаясь на кухню, где Тони, судя по голосу, заканчивал разговор.

***

Охрана оказалась гораздо серьезнее, чем они ожидали. Тони все еще мог провести внутрь без проблем - это никогда и не было под вопросом - но банда Стейна повсюду заныкала датчики движения и камеры слежения. Это не представило бы проблему вовсе, если бы Тони мог быть рядом. Как бы то ни было, ему пришлось изрядно потрудиться над взломом и установить свои собственные примочки для усиления идущего сигнала.

— Напомни мне еще раз, почему наш местный технический гений не может просто взломать систему и получить удаленный доступ?

Тони помассировал переносицу, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать угрожающую мигренью боль от мысли, что он и правда отправил на решение задачки колоссальной важности шестнадцатилетнего пацана. Кэп и Пегги не обладали должным уровнем технической подготовки даже с чудесной способностью Пегги схватывать все на лету. То же можно было сказать и о Барнсе. Над Уилсоном стоило подумать - он быстро учился - но в ходе той беглой инструкции, которую Тони дал им перед тем, как они покинули их новую оперативную базу, Сэм явно не мог уследить за объяснениями Тони. Роуди был бы хорошим кандидатом - с его-то дипломом МТИ и многолетней дружбой с Тони, однако он был упрямым консервативным засранцем, который не позволил Тони обновить броню Воителя с помощью нанотехнологий, что означало, что в условиях ожидания нападения он не мог покинуть свой громоздкий костюм даже на минуту. И хотя Тони был относительно уверен, что Клинт понимал в технике больше, чем демонстрировал... они не могли рисковать, что он поджарит самую хрупкую часть оборудования, потому что будет слишком занят, чтобы слушать инструкции.

Так что оставался лишь Пит, один на один с нежнейшей и сложнейшей техникой и без шанса на ошибку. Фантастика.

— Потому что мне нужно усилить сигнал, чтобы получить доступ, - выдавил Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы, - прикрывай там спину Паркера, Бартон.

— Да, да, да. Мы уже работаем. Верно, малыш?

— О да, мистер Старк! Тони... Сэр. У нас все хорошо! Уже почти готово!

— Я слышу тебя, Паучок. Может, не будешь так орать, пока тебя не услышали все охранники в радиусе мили?

— О, точно. Ладно, мы уже все.

— Хорошо. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил?

— Все до единого слова.

— Чудный ребенок, - выдохнул Тони и позволил своему взгляду блуждать мимо мониторов. Единственной живой душой в комнате помимо него был Говард, который сидел на корточках и, кажется, был полностью сосредоточен на 3D-дисплее чертежей здания. Он до этого обсуждал стратегию с Кэпом и Пегги - все трое были в своей стихии, хотя обстановка и малость отличалась от привычных им 40-х - но уже давно замолчал. Теперь же он делал почти все, что было в его силах, чтобы выглядеть донельзя занятым. Он был таким с тех пор, как они покинули дом этим утром. Тони не слишком об этом задумывался - переживать стоило лишь о миссии - но в напряженном затишье, которое в любое другое время было бы заполнено пустяковой болтовней, молчание Говарда было оглушительным. Тони это раздражало.

Он нажал кнопку отключения звука на своем микрофоне, так что теперь сам все еще мог слышать Питера, если тому потребуется помощь, а его бы не услышал никто.

— Я клянусь, если Бартон причинит этому ребенку вред...

— Паркер умен. С ним все будет в порядке, - Говард даже не взглянул на него, когда говорил, и Тони подумал, что с тех пор, как он прибыл сюда, в 2024-й, он впервые так сильно напоминает его отца.

— Ты в порядке?

Это, наконец, привлекло внимание Говарда.

— Да, почему нет?

— Не знаю. Ты молчишь с тех пор, как мы выехали из дома сегодня утром. Похоже, ты злишься.

— Просто сосредоточился, - ответил Говард, возвращаясь к чертежу.

— Мистер Старк? Я уже связал их между собой. Что дальше? - эхом отозвался голос Питера.

Тони потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем следовало бы, чтобы переключиться от одного разговора - или его отсутствия - и включить микрофон для следующего.

— Все провода на месте?

— Все идеально, мистер Старк.

— Отлично, малыш. Врубай.

Ему потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы экраны отреагировали, но как только они это сделали, Говард вскочил на ноги и быстро подошел взглянуть. Окей. Теперь его это заинтересовало. Тони оттолкнул в сторону знакомую ноющую боль в сердце, на которую у него не было времени, и сосредоточился на экране.

Его пальцы забегали по цифровой клавиатуре, вводя замысловатые трехэтажные коды. Противники были совсем не достойные. Даже скучновато. Тони криво усмехнулся, выигрывая этот недолгий бой.

— Посылаю вам схему, ребятки. За работу.

— Говорит человек на другом конце провода, - беззаботно ответил Бартон.

— Говорит человек, который собирается вытащить тебя живым, - отозвался Тони, ухмыляясь, - окей. Итак, вот наш план...

***

Как только Тони оказался в системах Стейна, они проникли внутрь. Фактор неожиданности имел вес, но Тони получил возможность отрубать охранникам проход в любые секции здания и затрудняя тем самым людям Стейна возможность быстрого реагирования.

Команда двигалась относительно плавно, и Стив мог слышать некоторые шутливые перебранки по коммуникатору - Баки и Сэм, Роуди и Тони, Паркер и Тони. Вдруг интуиция Стива заворчала, и он молниеносно отправил свой щит в полет, сбивая пистолет, направленный на него, с его цели.

— Они всегда такие?

Он оглянулся, когда Пегги выпрямилась над своим поверженным противником.

— Если команда достойная, да.

Пегги ответила ему такой же улыбкой.

— Хорошая команда, - пробормотала она, и Стив не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это еще не все. Голос Тони эхом отозвался в его ухе.

— Я не спускаю глаз с нашего злодея, Кэп. Он быстро направляется на крышу к вертолетной площадке.

— Сэм и Роуди? - поинтересовался Стив, уже поднимаясь по лестнице вместе с Пегги. Если они не поспеют вовремя, им понадобится некто, кто сможет подняться в воздух.

— У них и так дел невпроворот, но как только они освободятся, мы пришлем вам подкрепление, - присоединился голос Говарда.

Окей. Ему и раньше приходилось бывать в таких передрягах.

Стив прорвался через дверь, ведущую на крышу, и увидел приземляющийся вертолет. На него тут же оглянулся высокий пожилой мужчина, обильно покрытый шрамами. Узнать его по сохранившимся у ЩИТа фотографиям было непросто, но Стив знал, что это должен быть Стейн.

— Я поймал его! - ринулся вперед Питер Паркер, и через долю секунды Стив понял, что не расслышал его по рации. Парень увернулся от выстрела, залепив дуло пистолета своей паутиной, а затем резкий энергетический удар сбил его с ног.

— Иди, - приказала Пегги, и он кивнул, когда они разделились: она к подростку, Стиву - задержать вертолет. Он бросил щит в лопасти винта, но еще один выстрел сбил его с курса.

Стейн, уже будучи внутри, снова оторвал вертолет от Земли. Если они упустят Торговца сейчас, найти его снова будет проблематично. Стив не мог позволить себе подобный риск.

Его ботинок твердо стоял на бетонной поверхности крыши, и он использовал ее невысокий бортик, чтобы оттолкнуться и подпрыгнуть вверх следом за вертолетом. Руки Стива ухватились за посадочные крепления. 

Дверь вертолета открылась, и Стива едва не сбросил на землю мощный энергетический заряд. Действовали противники быстро. Увернуться у Стива шансов не было. Второй выстрел сильно ударил его в плечо, и Стив почувствовал, что его хватка ослабла, и рука начала соскальзывать. Вертолет рванулся в одну сторону, а он сорвался в другую, несясь прямо вниз с невероятной скоростью.

Но долететь до земли и разбиться в лепешку Стив не успел. Он почувствовал, как его схватила чья-то крепкая рука, и знакомый звук реактивных двигателей разрезал поток воздуха вокруг.

— Я поймал тебя, Кэп, - произнес Воитель, когда ему удалось выровнять полет.

Они приземлились, и колени Стива подогнулись, а рука потянулась к раненому плечу.

— Роуди, ты его поймал? - голос Тони, более чем взволнованный, прозвучал через коммуникатор, - Кэп?

— Я в порядке, - заверил он его, - а ребенок?

— Жив и здоров, - отозвалась Пегги.

Стив облегченно выдохнул. По крайней мере, они не пострадали.

— Я упустил Железного Торговца, Тони, я...

— Мы его поймаем, - ответил его друг таким тоном, будто напряжение в его голосе постепенно рассеивалось, - перегруппируемся и посмотрим, что у нас есть.

***

Капитан Стив Роджерс. Где-то по дороге до Стейна дошли слухи, что старый друг Говарда наконец-таки объявился и стал занозой в заднице для всех, на чью бы сторону вы ни склонялись. Суперсолдат собрал себе команду и натравил на его след, поставив под угрозу его тайное убежище.

В одиночку такой фокус не провернуть. У него должен был быть информатор. Лишь подобным образом его могли отыскать так быстро.

— Сэр? - прокричал один из его людей, перекрывая шум лопастей винта. Он протянул Стейну планшет, - наш хакер в Ньюарке думает, что нашел прореху в системе безопасности.

Стейн от него отмахнулся:

— Позаботься об этом. Кем бы ни была устроена утечка, я хочу, чтобы он был уничтожен в течение часа.

— Это не кто-то со стороны. Еще один хакер. Даже Марти не смог докопаться, кто он такой.

Это привлекло внимание Обадайи, и он выдернул планшет из рук работника, тут же сканируя темно-синими глазами информацию, отправленную по защищенному каналу связи.

— Ох уж этот пронырливый говнюк.

— Мы пытались, но...

— Это был Тони Старк.

— О...

— Найди его. Без лишнего шума. Я дал ему шанс остаться в стороне от всего этого, а он нырнул в самую гущу. Пришло время заставить этого маленького негодника пожалеть о содеянном.

***

Говард чувствовал, как тяжесть правды давит ему на грудь, и задумался, не стоит ли ему еще раз обратиться к системе искусственного интеллекта Тони. Но тогда Говарду пришлось бы признаться о природе своего недомогания, и это было не лучшим вариантом. В условиях повышенной концентрации всем им было не до того.

Говарду пришлось прикинуться дурачком, когда Тони и Стив бессовестно вышвырнули его вон. В этом не было особого смысла, но они заперлись в отдельной комнате с другими Мстителями и обсуждали детали операции. Говард знал, что времени прошло не так уж и много, но когда все, что лезло в голову - это необходимость рассказать Тони, что он умудрился вынюхать единственную информацию, которую тот так отчаянно пытался скрыть, стрелки часов ползли с черепашьей скоростью. Говард не был уверен, что сможет просидеть вместе с Тони всю дорогу до дома, не сорвавшись. Он изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках весь этот день, и в основном ему даже удавалось... не разговаривая с Тони напрямую. Все было бы намного проще, если бы он мог просто притвориться, что никогда ничего не слышал. Он был отменным лжецом. Если бы Пеппер не была в курсе, Говард мог бы выйти сухим из воды.

Но она обо всем этом знала, и выбора, кажется, не оставалось.

— Ну же, мы уходим, - голос Тони прорвался сквозь вихрь его мыслей, когда он прошел мимо, похлопывая его по плечу.

Говард тяжело сглотнул, собираясь с духом. Окей. Он мог бы это сделать. Надо было просто решиться. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы по возвращении домой Пеппер все испортила.

Говард ждал, крепко сжав челюсти и выискивая нужный момент, когда Тони наверняка не остановится и не вышвырнет его из машины вон. Не в городе, где Говард мог бы переночевать у Стива, но и не так близко к дому, если его сын решит проверить его навыки ориентирования на местности. Нет, все должно было быть спланировано с доскональной точностью.

— Так ты мне расскажешь или как?

Они ведь едва только выехали из города! Дерьмо собачье. Кажется, ему предстоял долгий путь до Бруклина пешком.

— Расскажу тебе что? - нервно поинтересовался Говард, надеясь, что Тони не издевается. Он вполне мог уже переговорить с женой и быть в курсе подробностей.

— Что такого я сделал, чтобы вывести тебя из себя.

— Да все в порядке. О чем ты?

— Слушай, ты можешь врать кому угодно, но я знаю твои повадки с детства. Так что брось прикидываться. Если только ты не решил возненавидеть меня безо всякой причины за одну ночь.

— Я бы никогда тебя не возненавидел, - выдавил Говард, и узел в его груди лишь окреп. Если он станет чуть больше, то перекроет ему дыхательные пути.

Тони фыркнул:

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - он взглянул с водительского сиденья, когда они мчались по дороге к дому, и Говард глубоко вздохнул. Он должен был ему доверять. Его губы приоткрылись, когда Тони сдался и снова повернулся к дороге, - так в чем же дело?

— Стейн.

Машина опасно вильнула в сторону, когда Тони резко ударил ногой по тормозу. Шины завизжали и заскользили, и Говарду стало откровенно не по себе, когда Тони повернулся к нему с яростью. Когда он заговорил, его голос был тих и и опасен.

— Что ты сказал?

Говард с трудом сглотнул.

— Обадайя Стейн.

— Ах ты сукин сын.

— Тони, я сложил все по кусочкам.

— Я не говорил о нем в твоем присутствии! - прорычал Тони, - я вовсе не идиот!

— И я тоже! - огрызнулся Говард в ответ, - ты всегда старался меня обойти, но я знал, что смогу тебе помочь.

— А вот и он! Узнаю своего отца! Неужели ты и правда такой самонадеянный? Ну конечно же, ты прав. Ты всегда думал, что быть правым во всем - твое призвание. Я должен был догадаться, что ты не сделаешь того, о чем я тебя просил. Потому что ты умнее меня во сто крат, верно?

Говард резко выдохнул через нос:

— Я понимаю, ты злишься. Может, у тебя есть на это право, а может, и нет. Все, что я знаю, это то, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы тебе помочь, а ты связываешь мне руки!

— Я пытаюсь сохранить твою временную шкалу нетронутой!

— Я знаю, и я вовсе не собираюсь ее ломать!

— Что ты собираешься делать, Говард? Будешь его игнорировать? Когда Стейн появится, ты просто нацепишь свою лучшую улыбку и позволишь всему этому идти своим чередом? - Тони долго смотрел ему в глаза, прежде чем повернуться и снова завести машину, - так и думал.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Да тут и говорить нечего.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони его перебил:

— Что бы это ни было, держи это при себе.

Говард откинулся на спинку пассажирского сиденья и хмуро глянул в его сторону. Он всегда хорошо знал, что сказать, чтобы добиться желаемого, но не с Тони. Неужели все было настолько плохо, что Тони готов потратить то немногое время, что у них осталось, чтобы его ненавидеть? Судя по его реакции, так оно и было.

***

Тони был совершенно измотан. Физически и эмоционально. Он провел большую часть дня, чувствуя себя шестилетним мальчиком, который так отчаянно пытался заставить своего отца снова обратить на него внимание и не понимал, что именно сделал не так. Теперь он знал, что это была не его вина, а именно Говарда. Этот эгоцентричный, самонадеянный ублюдок уже нанес столько вреда, прыгнув в будущее, но не мог принять одну простую вещь, в которой Тони был тверд. Этого было достаточно, чтобы у него зачесались руки дать ему по морде, и если бы Говард вставил еще хоть слово по дороге домой, Тони был почти уверен, что остановил бы машину и сделал бы это.

— Послушай, - сказал Говард в тот самый момент, когда Тони уже думал, что они войдут внутрь без очередного скандала, - я знаю, ты думаешь, что все очень плохо, но ты не знаешь меня так, как думаешь. И если я сказал, что не позволю тому, что знаю, изменить твое будущее со Стейном...

— На самом деле ты этого не говорил, - прорычал Тони в ответ, - а если и так, это не имеет значения. Я действительно _знаю_ тебя.

Говард расправил плечи.

— Я не тот человек, который тебя вырастил. И я не собираюсь им стать.

— Станешь, станешь, - отозвался Тони, - потому что ты именно такой. Эгоистичный, самодовольный и убежденный, что все и всегда знаешь лучше всех. Наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты заставил меня прозреть.

— Тони...

— Иди спать, - он повернулся, отказываясь больше на него смотреть и разговаривать. Если он собирался быть полезным кому-то еще в этом мире, ему нужно было отдохнуть. Спор с Говардом Старком был и всегда будет упражнением в тщетности.

Тони поплелся вверх по лестнице, переставляя одну ногу за другой. Он увидел, что в их с Пеппер комнате горит свет, и повернулся направо, к Морган. Девочка действительно спала, когда он проскользнул в ее комнату. Она лишь слегка пошевелилась, когда он наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Я очень тебя люблю, - прошептал он.

— Сто тысяч, - вяло пробормотала она в ответ, так и не проснувшись окончательно, и Тони почувствовал, как в сердце, измученном яростью, становится теплее. Тони выпрямился, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть, как Морган снова погружается в глубокий сон, и понял, что если сейчас же не ускользнет, то рухнет в кресло-качалку и уснет на месте.

Пеппер лежала на кровати с книгой, готовая ко сну.

— Привет, - поздоровалась она, не поднимая головы.

— Эй.

Она вложила в книгу закладку и закрыла ее, соскользнула с кровати и пересекла пространство между ними. Затем она, не говоря ни слова, обвила руками его шею. Тони погрузился в ее объятия, крепко прижимая ее к себе и утыкаясь носом в изгиб ее шеи.

— Все в порядке? - тихо спросила Пеппер.

— По большей части. Кэпа задели, но ты же знаешь, он быстро поправляется. И Пит тоже. Это просто выбило нас из колеи.

— Ты нашел Обадайю?

— Нет, - ее руки скользнули к его волосам, успокаивающе убирая пряди назад, и он прижался к ней еще сильнее, - я сейчас усну, - усмехнулся он.

Пеппер тихонько замурлыкала в ответ.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я и близко не подходил к месту действия, Пеп. В целости и сохранности за моим любимым компьютером.

Пеппер отстранилась, и ее голубые глаза впились в его темные глаза.

— Я не это имела в виду.

Тони слегка съежился, кивнув в сторону нижнего этажа.

— Ты это слышала?

— Да.

Он глубоко вздохнул и направился к кровати. Рука Пеппер скользнула вниз по его руке, и она уселась рядом.

— Он знает о Стейне. Я действительно не понимаю, как. Он сказал, что догадался сам, но верится с трудом. Он просто такой... - Тони проглотил эту напыщенную тираду и снова посмотрел на жену, которая терпеливо ждала, - ты не выглядишь удивленной. Почему ты ничего не сказала?

Пеппер вздохнула, не желая пока отпускать его руку.

— Хотела, чтобы он признался сам.

Тони встал, высвобождаясь, и впервые с тех пор, как он вошел в их комнату, он увидел смущение, промелькнувшее на ее лице.

— А если бы не признался? Ты бы мне сказала?

Пеппер медленно встала, протягивая к нему руки. Тони слегка отстранился, борясь растущей паникой.

— Эй, - тихо прошептала она, делая шаг вперед и нежно касаясь его щеки, заставляя посмотреть на нее, - я понимаю, что ты через многое проходишь. Говард, Обадайя... это нелегко, но я всегда на твоей стороне. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Тони изо всех сил старался дышать ровно, и ее свободная рука легла ему на грудь, прижав ладонь к реактору. 

— Дыши, Тони.

Он кивнул, отрывисто и неровно, но сковавший его липкий страх отпустил.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Все нормально.

— Я тебе верю.

— Я знаю, - Пеппер сжала его руку, и Тони открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Он заметил, что она пристально изучает его взгляд, словно пытаясь очень тщательно обдумать свое следующее утверждение, - это удивительно, что именно мы готовы сделать для людей, которых любим.

— Пожалуйста, не пытайся оправдать то, что он натворил.

— А как далеко зашел бы ты, если бы речь шла о Морган?

— Ты играешь нечестно.

— И все же?

Тони не мог дать ответ на этот вопрос. Пеппер нежно улыбнулась и мягко прижалась к его губам своими. Тони почувствовал, что она ведет его обратно к кровати, но внезапно отстранился.

— Но ведь он не виноват, верно?

— Во всяком случае у него есть шанс стать лучше.

— Мне не следовало так говорить.

— И ты сможешь извиниться утром. А сейчас давай немного поспим.

Тони кивнул, наклоняясь, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй, прежде чем повернуться и провалиться в сон.

***

— Папочка?

Это единственное слово пробилось сквозь пелену сна, и Тони чуть вздрогнул, когда маленький пальчик ткнул его в щеку, разбудив. Он поднял руку и с силой потер глаза.

— Привет, Магуна. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Морган забралась к нему на кровать, и брови Тони сошлись на переносице, когда он попытался сесть. Он глянул мимо нее на часы. 4:45 утра.

— Тони, что случилось? - пробормотала Пеппер, разбуженная голосами.

— Даже не знаю. Что произошло, детка?

Морган обхватила его своими маленькими ручками.

— На кухне злой человек.

— Милая, тебе приснился кошмар? Пятница, свет до тридцати процентов, - команда повисла в воздухе без ответа от искусственного интеллекта. Пеппер потянулась к лампе возле кровати, и комнату залил яркий свет.

Морган слегка отстранилась, и ее глаза покраснели. 

— Нет. Там страшный человек.

Было в ее словах нечто такое, отчего Тони стало не по себе.

— И что же он сказал?

— Он сказал пойти наверх и сказать тебе, чтобы ты спустился или... или он обидит Говарда. Он был очень злым, папочка. Он мне не нравится.

— Тони... - голос Пеппер был предельно серьезен. Тони поцеловал дочь в лоб.

— Эй, я схожу и проверю его, хорошо? Ты защитишь маму? - он дождался, пока Морган кивнет, и аккуратно снял ее с колен, - хорошая девочка.

Тони сбросил одеяло и почувствовал, как пальцы Пеппер обхватили его запястье, тщательно скрывая выражение лица, чтобы не напугать Морган еще больше. Они оба знали, что могло поджидать его внизу. Но Говард был в опасности, и выбирать не приходилось.

Тони подошел к комоду и набрал код на запертом ящике. Дверка отворилась, и он вытащил что-то похожее на часы, надел их на свою руку и закрепил на месте. Нельзя же было действовать совсем без оружия.

— Будь осторожен, - тихо произнесла Пеппер, вставая с кровати, держась за Морган.

— И ты тоже. Скоро вернусь.

Если они уже без проблем вошли в его дом, заперев за собой дверь, от перчатки будет немного толку. Пеппер следовало проявить творческий подход, чтобы выбраться из дома. Тони верил в нее всей душой.

Тони спустился по лестнице и направился на освещенную ярким светом кухне. Там его уже поджидали вооруженные люди, а Говард стоял между ними на коленях. Он оглянулся назад, показав начало синяка под глазом.

— Тони, - выдохнул он, - мне очень жаль. Морган?..

— С ней все в порядке. Ты как? - Говард кивнул, и Тони посмотрел туда, где стоял Обадайя Стейн с бутылкой хорошего шотландского виски и стаканом в руке, будто был желанным гостем. Тони оглядел его с головы до ног, разглядывая шрамы, оставленные взрывом. Он не мог выжить. Они сказали ему, что он погиб. Очередная ложь. - Обадайя.

— Тони, - от того, как старик прокаркал его имя, у Тони по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, и он невольно почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ. - Посмотри на себя. Занят, как всегда. Я признаю, что это сбило меня с толку, - он указал на Говарда, - путешествие во времени. Ты превзошел самого себя. Снова. Конечно, никогда бы не подумал, что ты вытащишь именно его. Марию, возможно, но у тебя всегда были проблемы с папочкой, не так ли, мой мальчик?

— Чего ты хочешь, Стейн?

Тот сверкнул улыбкой.

— Прямо сейчас? Обмена. Ты отдашь мне ту часть техники, которую спрятал, чтобы закончить работу, которую провалил шестнадцать лет назад, и мы пойдем поболтаем.

— А я что получу?

Его бывший наставник поднял пистолет и приставил его к виску Говарда.

— Я не вышибу мозги твоему дорогому папочке.

— Оби, - умоляюще прошептал Говард, - мы с тобой были друзьями.

— Когда-то. Ну, в какой-то версии тебя. Тот Говард, которого я знал, давно мертв. Для меня открылось очень много возможностей. И я планирую в полной мере ими воспользоваться, - его темно-синие глаза повернулись к Тони, - тебя за твою семью.

— Хорошо.

— Тони... - выкрикнул Говард, вскакивая на ноги. Ближайший к нему мужчина сильно ударил его по лицу, отчего тот растянулся на кухонном полу.

— Я же сказал, хорошо! - рявкнул Тони, - не прикасайся к нему. И не трогай никого из них.

Стейн протянул руку, и Тони понял, за чем именно. Он отстегнул часы и протянул их ему. Старик ухмыльнулся.

— Ты всегда был смышленым мальчиком. Ну же. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.

Он приобнял Тони за плечи и потащил за собой, как делал это множество раз прежде. Лжец, вор и убийца, который был полон решимости показать ему, кто стоит во главе ситуации. Тони проглотил желание напасть. Пока они не выберутся подальше от дорогих ему людей, рисковать было глупо.


	20. Chapter 20

Говард чувствовал, что мир вокруг него вращается, и это не имело ни малейшего отношения к удару по голове. Он ничего не мог поделать, только смотреть, как Обадайя Стейн - человек, которого он некогда считал своим другом - вывел Тони из дома, обняв его за плечи в дружеской манере, будто угроза того, что он сделает со всеми ними, совсем не висела в воздухе. Говард наблюдал за головорезами, которые топтались позади, и гадал, уйдут ли они со Стейном  
или останутся в доме в качестве подстраховки, что Тони выполнит условия сделки.

Вскоре они все же молча последовали за своим боссом, оставив Говарда одного на полу кухни. Он кое-как поднялся наверх, и к тому времени, как добрался до окна, внедорожник уже отъезжал от дома.

— Он уехал вместе с ними.

Говард резко обернулся, обнаружив Пеппер уже на полпути вниз по лестнице. Выражение ее лица было непроницаемым, но это не был вопрос. Она сразу все поняла. Она, вероятно, знала об этом еще до того, как вышла из спальни. Говард открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но она покачала головой.

— Ты не мог их остановить, поверь. Неужели они все ушли вместе с Обадайей?

— Насколько я могу судить.

Голубые глаза Пеппер скользнули по нему оценивающе, и она направилась к двери.

— Тони начал проектировать это место сразу после того, как мы узнали, что ждем ребенка. Даже выйдя на пенсию и потеряв половину населения, он знал, что всегда есть вероятность наткнуться на старых врагов, поэтому убедился, что у Морган будет безопасное укрытие на случай самого паршивого сценария.

Окей. Морган была в безопасности. Это должно было что-то значить. Говард последовал за Пеппер через двор.

— Как мы его найдем?

— Попробуем перезапустить Пятницу, - пробормотала Пеппер и нахмурилась, глядя на кодовый замок на двери гаража. Она принялась обыскивать территорию снаружи, будто точно знала, что ищет, но не спешила делиться своими соображениями, - Мстители напали на его базу, не так ли?

— Складское помещение, да. Кэп, Пегги и Баки наткнулись там на сопротивление.

Пеппер разочарованно вздохнула, вытаскивая маленькое устройство из тайника, где оно было спрятано от непосредственного случайного взгляда. Она протянула его Говарду, чтобы тот мог получше рассмотреть. 

— Проектировал Тони. Он собрал его несколько месяцев назад для Фьюри, когда тот попросил. Очевидно, одна из украденных Стейном вещей.

Говард взял в руки маленький диск, щурясь в темноте на красные огоньки активности.

— Что он делает?

— Это электромагнитное поле в миниатюре. Из-за него всё оборудование в гараже перестало работать. Все наши компьютеры, которые подключаются к серверам Stark Industries, мейнфрейм Пятницы...

— И костюмы, - пробормотал Говард, - все они работают на ее системе.

— Большинство из них, да, - тонкий палец Пеппер скользнул по краю диска, и красные огоньки погасли. Тотчас же клавиатура на двери замерцала и, наконец, вернулась к жизни. Пеппер набрала свой код, и двери открылись. - Должно быть, Обадайя внес некоторые корректировки. После... - она слегка поморщилась, и Говард понял, что она пытается решить, как много всего можно ему рассказать. Конечно, он знал теперь правду про Оби, но в истории оставалось немало пробелов. Наконец Пеппер перевела дыхание, - после некоторых событий несколько лет назад Тони убедился, что всё предусмотрел. Все оборудование, что он давал ЩИТу, не должно было сработать в условиях наших систем.

— ЩИТ сообщил вам, что устройство было украдено?

Жена его сына фыркнула:

— О нет. Решили не уточнять. Пятница, ты снова в сети?

— Работаю над этим, - отозвался ИИ.

— Обеспечь мне безопасную линию связи и вытащи любую из наших спутниковых записей, где отчетливо видна машина Стейна.

Перед Пеппер появился голографический экран с цифровой клавиатурой. Половина экрана показывала индикатор выполнения задачи.

— Работаю над получением изображения. Эта линия безопасна.

— Спасибо, Пятница, - выдавила Пеппер и потянулась к клавиатуре. Как только она это сделала, какой-то звук привлек их внимание ко все еще открытой двери.

— Может, Морган стало любопытно? - пробормотал Говард.

— Она не может открыть дверь изнутри.

— Проклятье.

— Просто встань позади меня.

При этих словах темные глаза Говарда по-совиному моргнули

— Послушай, это же э-э... - Говард подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда мимо него пролетел кусок синего металлического костюма, чуть не сбив его с ног. Пеппер, облаченная в броню, не слишком отличающуюся от костюма Тони, выглядела весьма устрашающе, - как скажешь.

Пеппер встала между Говардом и дверью, держа наготове ручной репульсор.

***

Всю дорогу Тони преследовало мучительное ощущение дежавю. Он не чувствовал себя так с тех пор, как шестнадцать лет назад в Афганистане ездил на "Хаммере". Не помогло и то, что человек, организовавший то нападение, теперь сидел рядом с ним на заднем сиденье внедорожника.

— Ты выглядишь напряженным, - заметил его бывший наставник, потянулся вперед к небольшому кармашку перед ними и вытащил два стакана и бутылку янтарной жидкости.

— Не могу себе представить, почему, - пробормотал Тони, облегченно вздохнув, темными глазами осматривая каждый дюйм своего окружения, - не то чтобы ты вытащил меня из постели и угрожал моей семье.

Обадайя усмехнулся и сунул стакан в руку Тони.

— Я бы позволил тебе переодеться, Тони, - сказал он, указывая на его футболку и спальные штаны, - но тебе, кажется, не терпелось выйти за дверь. У тебя очаровательная малышка, кстати. Она   
очень настойчиво просила не трогать Говарда.

Тони раздраженно выдохнул через нос. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Стейн?

— Это было очень давно, и я понимаю, что ты был, э-э... сильно вовлечен в возвращение всех распыленных. Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен за это. Ты явно пострадал, - он указал на шрам вдоль правого бока Тони, чьи глаза угрожающе сузились. Стейн фыркнул, - считай это оливковой ветвью. Думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу. Я бы этого хотел.

— Если ты надеешься, что я тебе помогу, ты, вероятно, не так уж и хорошо меня знал.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. У каждого есть своя цена. Даже у такого самодовольного маленького засранца, как ты.

Тони наконец выдавил улыбку:

— Ты действительно думаешь, что, вытащив меня из дома, победишь? Позволь угадаю. Твои люди вернутся за Пеп и Морган, и ты думаешь, что сможешь использовать их так же, как и Говарда, - он увидел, как застыло лицо старика, прежде чем тот успел сделать глоток из своего бокала. Тони усмехнулся, - тебя ждет мучительное разочарование.

— И как же всё будет? - поинтересовался Стейн.

— Ты ничего от меня не получишь. Ты должен был это понимать.

Стейн смиренно сунул руку в карман пиджака и выудил маленький диск, в котором Тони узнал один из своих собственных проектов. Локализованное ЭМП. Он приподнял одну темную бровь.

— Собираешься заглушить двигатель собственной машины? - усмехнулся Тони.

— Кое-что поменьше.

Издевательский вопрос так и не слетел с губ Тони, когда Стейн одним движением включил устройство, и синий свет под его белой футболкой внезапно погас. Тони вздрогнул, и все его тело сжалось, когда сердце отчаянно попыталось продолжить биться без поддержки реактора.

— Оценил мою предусмотрительность? - почти любезно поинтересовался Стейн. Должно быть, это была лишь демонстрация маневра, потому что еще один внезапный скачок, и Тони почувствовал, что его сердце вернулось в более здоровый ритм.

— Умно, - выдавил он наконец после долгого молчания.

— Я рискнул предположить, что раз ты вздумал использовать реактор, то явно предусмотрел все уровни защиты от излучений. Я нашел кое-кого, кто смог перепроектировать даже твою разработку. Умный мальчик. Он бы тебе понравился, - хмыкнул Стейн, - я тебе больше скажу, он твой большой поклонник.

— Тогда какого черта я тебе вообще понадобился? - выдохнул Тони, ослабевшими пальцами обхватывая вновь светящийся дуговой реактор.

— Даже для него есть пределы, а твои системы искусственного интеллекта - высший пилотаж. Мы можем отключить их лишь временно, но войти в них, получить доступ к файлам и протоколам... это все ты.

Тони фыркнул и откинул голову на спинку сиденья, когда машина продолжила движение вперед. Он не осмеливался закрыть глаза, опасаясь, что усталость поглотит его окончательно. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на темных тонированных окнах и своем собственном измученном отражении. Они уже давно находились в машине... по крайней мере, пару часов. Тони уже и не помнил, в какую сторону они ехали. Всё равно, что на голову надели мешок. Полная дезориентация. 

— Знаешь, террористы, которых ты нанял, чтобы убить меня много лет назад, пытались пытками заставить меня построить им мою технику, и я скажу тебе то же самое, что сказал им, - Тони повернулся, встретившись взглядом с темно-синими глазами, которые некогда отлично знал, - я отказываюсь.

Стейн несколько удивленно хмыкнул, будто принял какой-то вызов. Ну что ж, Тони не привык бежать от трудностей, и даже при самом отвратительном раскладе его семья была в безопасности. Пеппер имела в своем распоряжении все, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все будет в порядке. В конце концов, лишь это имело значение.

***

На экранах шлема Пеппер замелькали данные. Пятеро приближающихся мужчин, вооруженных до зубов. Но не так основательно, как она сама. Чего бы ни ожидали люди Обадайи, Пеппер была совершенно уверена, что ее в качестве боевой единицы они не рассматривали. Все их оружие было совершенно бесполезно против ее костюма. Говард прыгнул в укрытие позади нее, и всё обещало закончиться довольно быстро.

Пули со звоном отскочили от брони Пеппер, и она тут же открыла ответный огонь, точными выстрелами повалив сразу троих противников. Четвертый, однако, попал ей прямо в голову, заставив шлем неприятно задрожать, и Пеппер свалилась на землю. Кажется это был не обычный пистолет.

Пеппер тут же поднялась с земли, все еще ощущая звон в ушах. Окей. Тони всегда вылезал из брони избитым и обильно покрытым синяками, какие бы модификации он не вводил. Удар есть удар, какой бы прочной броня ни была. Не помогал и тот факт, что опыта у Пеппер в подобных вещах было всего ничего.

— Не вставай.

Пеппер посмотрела на приближавшегося к ней противника и вспыхнула от гнева.

— Размечтался.

Она моментально вскочила на ноги и одним крепким энергетическим зарядом повалила врага на живот. Вставать он не собирался, и, судя по показаниям приборов, которые мелькали на экране Пеппер, угроза была временно нейтрализована.

Пеппер обернулась, оглядываясь в поисках оставшихся, и обнаружила, что осталась одна в передней части мастерской. Где-то сзади раздался взрыв, затем последовал громкий треск, и Пеппер почувствовала, как по ее телу побежал противный холодок. Говард.

Броня двинулась с места прежде, чем она поняла, что отдала команду. Пеппер прошла через открытую дверь и обнаружила, что в гараже было странно тихо после жестокого, хотя и короткого сражения. Сначала она увидела незваного гостя, распростертого так, словно его переехало аатомобилем, над которым Тони и Говард столько работали с момента прибытия последнено, но самого Старка нигде не было видно.

Ее внимание привлек слабый стон с другой стороны комнаты, и после беглого осмотра поверженного врага Пеппер направилась на звук. Говард уже поднимался, и одна из перчаток Железного Человека прочно сидела на его руке. Пеппер подавила вырвавшийся у нее смех облегчения.

— Рад, что ты считаешь это забавным, - фыркнул он, - эта проклятая штука зашвырнула меня через всю комнату. Как вы с Тони это делаете?

Пеппер сжала губы, отчаянно пытаясь удержать свое веселье при себе, и потерпела неудачу, вспоминая.

— Первая попытка Тони закончилась тем же.

— Тогда, наверное, я в хорошей компании, - он указал левой рукой в сторону передней части мастерской, - а что насчет остальных?

— Никто из них никуда не торопится. Пятница?

— Может, мне набрать номер, по которому вы пытались позвонить ранее? - предложил ИИ.

— Да. Позвони Стиву Роджерсу.

***

Стейн уже десять минут пытался дозвониться до своих людей. Он набирал номер, прикладывал трубку к уху, а затем Тони откидывался на спинку стула и наблюдал, как нарастает его разочарование. Стейн сделал три попытки, прежде чем Тони наконец рассмеялся:

— Твои люди тебя игнорируют.

Это вызвало раздраженный взгляд в его сторону.

— И что же ты сделал?

— О, не я. Я-то здесь.

— Тогда Говард.

Несмотря на свое собственное шаткое положение, Тони не смог сдержать ироничной ухмылки, которая заставила его губы приподняться, когда внедорожник внезапно остановился.

— Знаешь, Оби, ты всегда недооценивал людей. Ты использовал их, как рабочий материал, и выбрасывал за ненадобностью, не сумев разглядеть в них потенциал. Это причина, по которой ты не смог меня убить, и это та же самая причина, по которой ты не добрался до Пеппер, - Тони пересекся со Стейном долгим взглядом, - она не позволит вашим людям покинуть наш дом и уж тем более приблизиться к нашей дочери.

Обадайя долго сидел тихо, не отрывая взгляда от Тони, а машина все еще работала в холостую. Наконец он убрал телефон в карман пиджака.

— Тогда думаю, мне нужно убедиться, что ты осознаешь, что стоит на кону.

Единственное, что успел заметить Тони - мелькнувший ЭМП-диск, а затем реактор на его груди погас, и сердце, будучи не в силах справиться с тяжелой ношей, подвело. Мир вокруг Тони погрузился во мрак.


	21. Chapter 21

Все болело. Это было единственное, в чем он был уверен абсолютно точно. Но даже боль начала отступать на задний план, как в результате пробуждения от дурного сна. А затем все это исчезло, и он оказался, ссутулившись, в своем кресле. Спал? Не похоже. Что-то тут было не так.

— Вот уж не думал, что заболтаю тебя до такой степени.

Тони уперся ладонями в глаза, пытаясь их разлепить, и наконец с усилием моргнул. Он не ответил и увидел, как Говард выскочил с другой стороны машины, как резиновый мячик. Тони покачал головой:

— Я...

— Дрых без задних ног, - хохотнул Говард, вставая, и потянулся за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть руки, - посреди рассказа я оглянулся и увидел, что ты не со мной.

Все вокруг было как в тумане, и Тони постоянно ловил краем глаза нечто похожее на крошечные всполохи света, но, оглянувшись, не заметил их источника.

— Что за рассказ? - пробормотал Тони.

— Насчет Кэпа и того инцидента с фондю.

Тони немного встрепенулся:

— Он ее ненавидит, эту историю. Никогда не мог понять, почему.

— Это очень забавная история. И ты бы услышал ее, если бы не задремал.

Тони встал, чувствуя себя малость неуверенно, и глянул на другую резкую вспышку.

— Тони?

Он резко обернулся, и тон Говарда его поразил. Будто звали его уже несколько раз.

— А?

— Я вроде как думал, что это наш совместный проект.

— Верно.

Тони не мог избавиться от странного чувства, которое грызло его изнутри и не давало покоя, но сделал все возможное, чтобы отогнать его, присоединяясь к Говарду возле ретро-автомобиля, который каким-то образом стал их совместным проектом. Они возились с похожей моделью вместе с человеком, который его вырастил, и это было, пожалуй, одно из немногих хороших воспоминаний Тони о детстве. Теперь, с этим Говардом, они наслаждались работой, болтая о всяких пустяках - о Морган, о свадьбе Тони и Пеппер, о Мстителях и их невероятных приключениях.

— А что насчет Пятницы? - спросил Говард, и Тони увидел еще одну вспышку. Что-то было не так.

— А что с ней?

— Что угодно. Ну же. Я все равно не смогу повторить ее, когда ты отправишь меня обратно. Даже я не настолько хорош, - он сделал паузу, и Тони не мог отделаться от нехороших предчувствий. - Ладно, я определенно хорош, но инструментов мне явно не хватит.

— Это не так уж и сложно.

Тони оглянулся. Это была не вспышка света. Куда больше походило на глюк дисплея виртуальной реальности.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, что не порушит время и пространство, хорошо? Где расположены ее сервера, кстати?

Говард давил, и это было чертовски подозрительно. Давить в целях получения желаемого, конечно, было вполне в его духе, но в этом было что-то такое... 

— Зачем тебе это знать?

— Любопытно. Мой сын - величайший изобретатель своего поколения. Я просто хочу осознать это до конца. Ну, знаешь, прежде чем ты отправишь меня восвояси.

Тони закрыл глаза, заставляя себя сосредоточиться окружающем его тумане.

— Я так и знал, что чего-то не хватает.

— Повтори?

Когда Тони снова открыл глаза, все вокруг них замерцало, и Говард спустя секунду тоже.

— Тебя здесь нет. И меня тоже нет, - Тони огляделся вокруг, невесело усмехаясь. - Игра окончена, Оби. Ты подготовился, надо отдать тебе должное. Но для меня это слишком примитивный трюк, - Тони показалось, что где-то вдалеке послышалось разочарованное рычание. Говард застыл на месте, а мастерская Тони то появлялась, то исчезала. - Ты, конечно, был в отчаянии, раз не придумал ничего лучше, чем ворваться в мой дом и вырубить мой дуговой реактор с помощью моего собственного ЭМП. Попасть в Stark Industries и украсть там что-нибудь, убегая от ЩИТа, тебе явно не удалось. Так что же? Ты выследил этого чокнутого Бека или что-то в этом роде? Держу пари, вы двое поладили.

А потом все это внезапно исчезло, и Тони обнаружил себя распростертым на столе с прикованными к нему запястьями и лодыжками. Обадайя Стейн показался в поле его зрения, ярко-красный от злости. Тони усмехнулся.

— Что, за кружечкой пива сетовали друг друг на эту несправедливую жизнь и нехорошего Тони Старка?

Тони не думал, что Стейн может выглядеть еще более сердитым, но каким-то образом ему это удалось. Кажется, пора было прекращать хохмить, потому что Стейн явно был в шаге от того, чтобы задушить его голыми руками.

— Вечно считаешь себя самым умным человеком в комнате, да, Тони?

— Но ведь так оно и есть. Почти каждый чертов раз.

Стейн рванулся вперед, и Тони показалось, что его сейчас ударят. Но вместо этого старик сорвал с его лица очки - неуклюжие, словно сделанные наспех - и Тони увидел, как через него проходят провода. Определенно оригинальная конструкция Бека. Стейн швырнул очки стоящему неподалеку худощавому пареньку.

— Исправь их! - взревел он и бросился вон, оставив Тони наедине с испуганным техником.

***

Они остановились в Куинсе, чтобы забрать Питера Паркера, прежде чем отправиться на Манхэттен. Пегги никогда раньше не видела, чтобы подросток вел себя так тихо и угрюмо, но он и правда внимательно слушал Стива, объясняющего то немногое, что они знали. Обадайя Стейн использовал часть украденной техники, чтобы проникнуть в дом Тони. Пеппер подтвердила, что она, Говард и Морган были в порядке, но он похитил Тони. Они уже работали над определением его местонахождения. "Мы найдем его", - пообещал Стив, и Питер только кивнул с самым решительным выражением лица. Так обычно выглядели мальчишки, попавшие на войну в столь юном возрасте. Пегги немало их насмотрелась в свое время.

Большая часть команды уже собралась к тому времени, когда они добрались до места встречи. Полковник Роудс, сержант Барнс и Сэм Уилсон разглядывали коллекцию изображений, отображенных на проекции, а Пеппер с Морган на руках что-то тихо говорила. Бартон оторвался от разговора и кивнул вновь прибывшим:

— Эй, Кэп, у нас кое-что есть.

Стив немедленно двинулся вперед, в то время как Морган Старк высвободилась из объятий матери и стремительно бросилась к Питеру. Он поймал на лету, и маленькая девочка повисла на нем так отчаянно, будто от этого зависела вся ее жизнь.

— Этот плохой человек забрал папу!

— Я знаю, - тихо пробормотал Питер, обнимая ее, - мы собираемся вернуть его обратно.

Морган фыркнула:

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Они ранили Говарда.

Это уже привлекло внимание Пегги, и она впервые поняла, что ее друга не было с остальными. Ее пристальный взгляд просканировал комнату, и в груди зароился неприятный страх. Однако Говард тут же показался в дверях с чашкой кофе. Он щеголял синяком под глазом и перевязью на запястье, но в целом выглядел неплохо.

— Привет, Пег, - поздоровался он без намека на привычную веселость, когда она подошла ближе.

Пегги внимательно его оглядела, ища любые признаки скрытых повреждений.

— Что случилось потом?

Говард неловко поерзал под ее пристальным взглядом и сделал большой глоток из своей кружки.

— Пеппер же тебе рассказала.

— Только не об этом, - она указала на его раненое запястье, а затем на глаз, - и не об этом.

— Оказывается, у нас с Железным Торговцем давняя история, - Говард, кажется, не хотел встречаться с Пегги взглядом и провел рукой по волосам, чтобы как можно сильнее их пригладить. Наконец он шагнул ближе, понизив голос, - я понял это еще до того, как он нагрянул. А Тони был...

— Не в восторге? - предположила Пегги, приподняв бровь.

— Мягко сказано. Оби решил взять кого-то в заложники, и я случайно оказался поблизости. Тони... он даже не сопротивлялся, Пег. Просто отдал ему свое единственное оружие и вышел за дверь.

Он во всем винил себя. Нельзя было отрицать, как сильно привязался Говард к человеку, который когда-нибудь должен был стать его сыном. Должно быть, Стейн видел это и использовал против них.

— Говард...

— Я иду туда вместе с вами.

Пегги пораженно заморгала:

— Прошу прощения?

— Спасти Тони. Я пойду с вами. Знаю, я вовсе не суперсолдат, но я умею обращаться с огнестрельным оружием и вовсе не так безнадежен.

— Я, кажется, помню, как ты нырнул в укрытие, когда мы в первый раз проверяли щит Стива, - тихо произнесла она. Это воспоминание могло бы забавить в любое другое время, но в тот самый момент оно просто служило одним из многих напоминаний, что Говард был в первую очередь гражданским.

— Проверяли? Так ты это называешь? А я думал, это была месть из ревности! - улыбка Говарда получилась натянутой и тут же погасла. - Пег, сколько рейсов я совершил над оккупированной территорией, чтобы доставить команду Кэпа туда, куда им было нужно?

— Ты был в воздухе и очень далеко от гущи событий, или напомнить тебе, что случилось в Польше?

— Я справлюсь.

Пегги проглотила аргумент, который угрожал бесполезно сорваться с ее губ. Говард Старк был одним из самых упрямых людей, которых она знала. Тактику надо было выбирать с умом.

— Но разве именно там ты будешь полезнее Тони? - Пегги видела, как его плечи слегка опустились, - я видела тебя в деле, Говард, и да, ты первоклассный пилот. А еще ты отменный тактик. Проведи нас туда, где они его держат. Помоги нам добраться до него. Этот вклад не менее весомый.

Упрямство в глазах Говарда чуть погасло, уступив место отчаянию.

— Я не могу потерять его, Пег. Я должен... - он с трудом сглотнул, - я должен все исправить.

Пегги протянула ему руку, которая, как она надеялась, могла бы его утешить.

— Мы так и сделаем. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты мне доверял.

— Пегги? - она повернулась и посмотрела на Стива, - мы получили координаты. Ты готова?

Она снова оглянулась на Говарда, отчаянно нуждаясь в его подтверждении, прежде чем оставить его здесь. У Пеппер была маленькая пятилетняя причина остаться на базе и не бросаться очертя голову навстречу опасности, но Говард был достаточно упрям, чтобы последовать за ними, несмотря ни на что. Спустя какое-то время он неохотно кивнул, и Пегги не хотела думать о том, что произойдет, если она не сумеет сдержать свое обещание.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Хэппи уже приготовил для вас самолет, - сообщила Пеппер, подходя к Говарду и беря Морган за руку, - ты все еще в деле, Клинт?

— Разумеется, мэм.

— Хорошо. Верните его домой.

***

С тех пор, как Обадайя ушел, в комнату больше никто не входил, и Тони старательно пытался избавиться от пут. Ремни были закреплены на совесть, но при правильном угле был шанс освободиться. Одна рука, вторая, затем ноги. И тогда у него был шанс выбраться.

Резкий окрик в дальнем конце комнаты напомнил ему, что на самом деле он был в помещении не один. Маленький питомец Стейна... кем бы он там ни был. Тони все еще не знал точно, в чем состояла его ценность, но это явно был тот самый человек, который, по словам Обадайи, копался в его технике. По-видимому, не особо успешно, раз очки дали такой глюк.

— Итак, - протянул Тони, тщетно пытаясь освободиться, - вы, ребята, завербовали Бека?

— О нет. Он не пожелал иметь с нами ничего общего. Он и так все уже спланировал. Но теперь это не имеет значения. Мистер Стейн попросил меня обновить технологию некоторое время назад, и я работал над этим. Я думал, что все учел, но.... Ну, вы же видели, - он развернулся на своем крутящемся стуле и подъехал в сторону Тони. Этого еще не хватало, - конструкция мистера Бека была введена в гиппокамп и управляла воспоминаниями. Он работал над проекциями, но мистер Стейн подумал, что было бы куда более полезно, эм... работать с тем, что уже находится в сознании людей.

— И пусть они сами себе станут злейшими врагами.

— В точку!

— Он всегда был хитрым засранцем.

— О, он просто гений.

Тони почувствовал, как ремень на руке чуть соскользнул.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш?

— Меня? Э... Марти. Я... - он оглянулся на дверь и наклонился вперед. Пальцы Тони мгновенно замерли, - не говорите ему, что я это сказал, но я ваш большой поклонник. Я даже мечтал работать в Stark Industries после школы, но как-то не срослось. И вот я здесь. Но мистер Стейн отличный парень.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь. Насколько близко ты подошел к разгадке?

Это и сделало свое дело. Марти быстро развернулся к своему рабочему месту.

— Действительно близко. Думаю, ключ в том, чтобы найти способ держать всплески энергии под контролем. Однако ваша технология дугового реактора должна помочь. Я отсканировал его, пока вы спали. Надеюсь, вы не против.

— О, совсем не против.

А потом ремень соскользнул. Тони резко дернулся, и его рука вырвалась на свободу. Он мгновенно перешел ко второму ремню и начал его стягивать.

Тони мгновенно сел и начал срывать оставшиеся крепления со своих голых лодыжек. К тому времени, как Марти с любопытством огляделся по сторонам, он уже избавился от последнего ремня.

— О! Вы не можете... вы не должны вставать!

— Эй, мне нужно, чтобы ты заткнулся, хорошо?

— Я не могу, правда не могу! Мистер Стейн...

— Я не скажу ему, что ты меня отпустил, хорошо? - пробормотал Тони, соскальзывая и поднимая руки ладонями вверх в успокаивающем жесте. Его взгляд метнулся по сторонам. Против него он мало что мог использовать, да и Марти, судя по его виду, не особенно сопротивлялся.

— Я не могу...

Снаружи послышался треск, и тут же взвыла сигнализация, привлекая внимание Марти. Тони сделал шаг вперед и замахнулся, ударив техника в лицо. Тони поморщился, сгибая правую руку.

— Извини, малыш. У меня есть люди, к которым мне нужно вернуться домой.

Тони бросился к двери и распахнул ее настежь. Ни охраны, ни непосредственной угрозы. Пока что, во всяком случае. Он выбрал направление и побежал со всех ног.

***

Пеппер кожей ощущала пристальный взгляд Говарда, пока в очередной раз проверяла систему безопасности Stark Industries. Люди Стейна безуспешно бомбардировали ее ударами с завидным упорством и, вероятно, именно поэтому пошли за украденной техникой окольными путями.

— Я был по эту сторону сражения в ходе многих операций и никогда не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

— Ты именно там, где тебе следует быть, - заверила его Пеппер и потянулась за смартфоном.

— Только не говори мне, что сама всем довольна. Я видел тебя в действии.

Пеппер посмотрела на Говарда, все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли ей рассматривать его в качестве своего тестя, и глубоко вздохнула:

— Я тоже хочу быть там. Но Морган нуждается во мне, а еще лишь у меня есть протоколы безопасности, чтобы получить доступ к тому, что нам нужно, пока Stark Industries находится в изоляции.

Ее телефон снова зазвонил. 

— И они правда спрашивают твоего разрешения?

— Это, по крайней мере, законно, - отозвалась Пеппер, бегло просматривая сообщение. Каков отец, таков и сын. Тони тоже терпеть не мог обсуждать юридические вопросы и не был счастлив при необходимости их тщательного соблюдения. Пеппер - другое дело.

Канал связи просигналил, и Пеппер нажала кнопку приема вызова.

— Как там дела, Стив?

— Прием нам оказали не то чтобы теплый.

— Значит, они попали туда, куда надо, - заключил Говард, усаживаясь в кресло и запуская виртуальную карту местности.

— Пора войти и поздороваться, - рассмеялся Клинт, и Пеппер отодвинула телефон в сторону. Решение ситуации с Фьюри может подождать.

***

Людям Обадайи не потребовалось много времени, чтобы броситься в погоню, но еще меньше времени понадобилось телу Тони, чтобы крайне неприятным образом напомнить ему, через что именно его бывший наставник заставил его пройти с тех пор, как похитил из дома этим утром. Грудь Тони болела, и он с трудом втягивал достаточно воздуха. Ему нужно было срочно добраться до укрытия и перевести дух.

Коридоры здания, в котором его держали, были длинные и полные таинственных дверей. Одно из этих помещений вполне могло послужить временным укрытием. Мешало лишь одно. Камеры. Множество мигающих огоньков, рассредоточенных по всему периметру. Обадайя был предусмотрительным параноиком, но, если очень повезет, с их же помощью команда могла его отыскать. От Тони требовалось лишь продержаться до их прибытия. Возможно, в данный момент у него и не было доступа к броне, но это отнюдь не делало его легкой мишенью.

Тони быстро заглянул в несколько комнат и, наконец, отыскал нужный ему шкаф. Его губы скривились в усмешке. Целая выставка быстровоспламеняющихся чистящих средств. Просто сказка. Тони шагнул внутрь, пытаясь найти то, что ему было нужно, в металлических шкафах у стены. Химикаты, тряпка, батарейка и скрепка для бумаг. Окей. Это могло сработать.

Когда Тони начал смешивать химикаты, его руки задрожали, и он сделал все возможное, чтобы их успокоить. Голоса за дверью приближались. Это было прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

Тони сунул тряпку в ядреную химическую смесь, схватил батарейку и размотал конец скрепки, сковырнув пластиковую оболочку и начав ее нагревать.

— Давай, давай, - подбадривал он, прижимая самодельную зажигалку к тряпке. Зарождающееся пламя чуть обожгло ему палец, но затем послушно охватило весь кусок ткани.

Точно в срок. Дверь распахнулась, и Тони швырнул бутылку в своих гостей, быстро отбежав за перевернутый металлический стол. Краем глаза он заметил, как Обадайя пытается выскочить из дверного проема, а затем оглушительный взрыв сотряс коридор и разметал горящие куски пластика во все стороны. Тони долго сидел там, в укрытии, прежде чем, наконец, позволил себе выглянуть наружу. Никто из поверженных врагов не двинулся с места, и он осторожно встал.

Со Стейном было двое мужчин. Один из них лежал на боку, обхватив пальцами ногу в том месте, где в нее впились кусочки обгорелого пластика. Другой был без сознания и мешком валялся у дальней стены. Обадайя кашлянул, привлекая внимание Тони. Кажется, он принял на себя основной удар.

— И каково это? - прокряхтел старик напряженно, и смешок, который ему удалось выдавить, больше походил на приступ кашля.

— Что?

— Это чувство. Я стоял над тобой и позволил тебе умирать. Твоя очередь.

Тони стиснул зубы.

— Не имею привычки заставлять людей страдать.

— Но ты же этого хочешь. И так было всегда. Я видел, что ты сделал, чтобы выбраться из той пещеры много лет назад. То, что ты сделал со мной.

— Ты имеешь в виду после того, как ты захватил мою компанию, напал на меня и пытался убить Пеппер? Ты явно тронулся умом, раз полагаешь, что это делает меня похожим на тебя, - Обадайя фыркнул, и чей-то далекий крик на мгновение привлек внимание Тони. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как щит Кэпа отскочил от стены где-то вдалеке, - ты проиграл.

— Как и ты.

Тони заметил в его руках маленький ЭМП ровно в тот момент, когда Стейн нажимал на кнопку. Реактор тут же замерцал и погас, и Тони, споткнувшись, рухнул на колени, ощущая в ушах хаотичное биение сердца. Он неуклюже потянулся в сторону устройства, выпавшего из теперь уже безвольной руки Обадайи, и его палец задел механизм. Красные огоньки погасли, но реактор не засиял сквозь футболку вновь.

— Черт, - пробормотал Тони едва слышно.

— Мистер Старк!

Паучок. Он ведь помогал ему с перепроектировкой реактора. Если бы Тони объяснил, Питер мог бы снова подключить любую проводку, которая была выведена из строя, и...

— Мистер Старк! Тони!

Питер отчаянно его тряс, и Тони даже не заметил, что его глаза закрылись. Он заставил их открыться вновь и впился взглядом в до смерти напуганного, даже сквозь линзы маски, подростка. Тони потянулся к груди, неуклюже и тяжело, и его пальцы коснулись мертвого реактора.

— Окей. Ладно... все не очень хорошо. Как нам снова его запустить? Мистер Старк, я не знаю! Как мне это исправить?!

Тело Тони болезненно содрогнулось, и он не смог найти нужных слов. Он как будто медленно погружался на глубину, и толща воды заглушала испуганные крики Питера. Забавно, но малыш, кажется, называл его по имени лишь в те моменты, когда он одной ногой стоял в могиле.


	22. Chapter 22

Долгое время Питер стоял на коленях в грязи. Вокруг клубилась густая пыль, а Тони Старк без чувств лежал на обломках. Питер слышал свое отчаянное сердцебиение, чуял запах горелой плоти и ощущал всепоглощающий ужас, что человек, который так много для него значил, умирает. Питер застыл там, не в силах помочь или повлиять на происходящее, и это чувство абсолютнейшей беспомощности сводило с ума.

А затем голос Говарда Старка прорезал его, как нож.

— Паркер?

— Питер, нам нужно, чтобы ты был нашими глазами. Камера в этой комнате была повреждена взрывом, - это была Пеппер, и Питер почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова, когда он глянул вниз на мистера Старка. Он лежал на полу совершенно неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и взгляд Питера переместился на мертвый дуговой реактор. Правильно. Да... именно это и произошло. Пора было взять себя в руки.

— Мистер Старк без сознания. Его реактор... я не ... я не знаю, как его запустить.

— Для начала глубоко вдохни, - спокойно приказала Пеппер, - мы работаем над удаленным доступом, но пока безуспешно. Ты можешь активировать видеотрансляцию в своей маске?

— Да, пожалуй. Карен?

— Камера активирована, Питер, - прощебетала Карен ему в ухо, и он услышал, как Пеппер и отец Тони тихо переговариваются.

— Дерьмо.

Питер вздрогнул, услышав голос позади себя, и с удивлением обнаружил там Капитана Роджерса. Он был совершенно уверен, что никогда не слышал, как тот ругается. Стив опустился на колени рядом с Тони, чтобы проверить его жизненные показатели.

— Ты - наши глаза, малыш, - резко напомнил ему Говард, - ты можешь получше рассмотреть реактор?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я его вытащил? - неуверенно протянул Питер, - а разве это не...

— Сейчас это ему не поможет, - произнес Стив напряженно. Он поднял маленькое устройство, упавшее рядом с обмякшим телом Тони, - похоже, реактор повредили этой штукой.

Питер с трудом сглотнул и дрожащими руками потянул футболку Тони вверх, чтобы добраться до самого реактора. Он уставился на него, на этот синий погасший кружок и не мог унять дрожь в пальцах.

— Пит, возьми себя в руки! - резко приказал Говард.

— Он не может починить проводку дрожащими руками, - произнесла Пеппер так тихо на другом конце провода, что лишь благодаря своему суперслуху Питер умудрился это расслышать, - Питер, сделай несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Эй, - тихо произнес Кэп сбоку, - держи камеру на реакторе. Говард, справишься?

— Тони сказал, что это я придумал оригинал, так что да. Держу пари, что смогу.

Питер наблюдал, как Капитан Роджерс легко снял верхнюю оболочку реактора и вытащил его наружу. Он рискнул взглянуть в лицо Тони и увидел, что тот был смертельно бледен.

— Мы подключились к Карен дистанционно, чтобы следить за его жизненными показателями, - сказала Пеппер успокаивающе, будто пыталась разогнать панику, которой почти предался Питер, - мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился на реакторе, а дальше Стив разберется. Успокойся, Питер. Просто дыши. Если сможешь припомнить что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь, то...

— Я попробую, - выдавил он, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от своего наставника и посмотреть на мертвый дуговой реактор.

Питер слушал, как Говард Старк изучает внутреннее устройство, а Пеппер использует доступ к Карен, чтобы контролировать камеру. Кажется, Стейн использовал ЭМП-устройство, чтобы несколько раз включить и выключить реактор, выбив что-то из строя. Питер с трудом моргнул, заставляя себя сфокусировать взгляд.

— Этот провод, как сказал мистер Старк, поддерживает постоянную подачу энергии.

— Подтверждаю, - пробормотал Говард, и Питеру не понравилось, как напряженно прозвучал его голос, - хорошая работа, малыш.

— Подсоедините это, - произнес Питер, указывая пальцем, - должно сработать.

— Будем надеяться, - пробормотал Кэп. Его руки были большими и возились с тончайшей проводкой неуклюже, но хоть не дрожали, как у Питера в данный момент. Он наблюдал, не осознавая, что задерживает дыхание, пока Карен тихонько не напомнила о необходимости дышать.

— Готово, - тихо отозвался Стив, и реактор вспыхнул голубым. Он вставил его обратно в крепление, и как только он закрепил его на месте, мистер Старк чуть вздрогнул. Никто не произнес ни слова, пока он лежал там, бледный, как смерть, и слишком неподвижный. Еще один электрический разряд пронзил его, и Питер услышал, как он резко втянул воздух. Пеппер облегченно выдохнула на том конце связи.

— Мы справились, - выдавил Говард, - отличная работа, Кэп.

— Я бы не справился без Питера, - ответил Капитан Роджерс, и это было бы приятно - получить такой комплимент от Капитана Америки - если бы мистер Старк все еще не лежал без сознания.

— Полиция и медики уже в пути, но...

— Квинджет быстрее, - вмешался голос Роуди. Питер задумался, а не передавали ли они все это по всем каналам связи, - Кэп, вы с Паркером сможете доставить его в больницу Metro-General.

— Мы о нем позаботимся.

Питер не был уверен, кому было дано это обещание: жене Тони, его лучшему другу или отцу, который вел себя исключительно тихо на другом конце линии связи. Но они должны были это сделать. С мистером Старком все должно быть в порядке.

***

Судя по тому, что они сказали Пеппер, Тони всю дорогу до Metro-General то приходил в себя, то снова отключался. К тому времени, как они снова разрешили ей с ним увидеться, он уже спал. Пеппер никогда не переставало пугать, каким беззащитным он выглядел на больничной койке, весь под капельницами и подключенными проводами. Под глазами Тони залегли глубокие тени, а лицо практически сливалось по цвету с простынями. Шрамы на коже проступали заметнее, чем обычно, словно хотели напомнить Пеппер, что каждая секунда его жизни была одолжением времени.

Питер предложил вывести Морган на улицу, и Говард согласился составить им компанию. Пеппер на несколько мгновений осталась наедине с мужем, держа его руку в своей и тихо молясь всем богам.

Пеппер не была уверена, сколько времени прошло, когда она услышала тихий стук в дверь. Она ожидала увидеть Питера, Говарда, или, возможно, даже Пегги, Роуди и Хэппи, но фигура, попавшая в фокус ее внимания, оказалась неожиданной.

— Директор Фьюри, - приветствовала его Пеппер холодным, как лед, голосом.

— Как он там?

— Отдыхает.

Фьюри сделал жест, будто ожидая ее благословения войти, и Пеппер плотно сжала челюсти, чуть кивнув. Может быть, он был не таким уж хорошим шпионом, как все думали.

Фьюри двинулся к кровати, фокусируя уцелевший глаз на Тони. На секунду Пеппер показалось, что она увидела намек на грусть. Может быть, даже больше, чем намек, если быть честной.

— Может быть, сейчас это вас и не утешит, но Стейн мертв.

— Действительно мертв или как в прошлый раз?

Пристальный взгляд Фьюри переместился в сторону Пеппер.

— Действительно мертв, - он чуть поморщился, - вы можете мне не верить, но я этого не хотел, - сказал он тихо, - Тони... Он мне не безразличен, и я очень его уважаю. За то, кем он стал.

— Вам следовало оставить его в покое.

— Я бы так и сделал, будь это мой выбор. Но Стейн и все остальное... Это сложно. Иногда приходится принимать трудные решения, и ваш муж это знает.

— И я полагаю, вы тоже так думаете?

— Увы.

— И вы полагаете, это делает вас героем?

— Это делает меня прагматиком.

Пеппер глубоко вздохнула через нос, поднесла вялую руку мужа к губам и поцеловала костяшки его пальцев.

— А я - человек слова, - тихо произнесла она, и блеснув глазами, - я говорила, что если Тони хоть пострадает, вы за это ответите. Я знала, есть шанс, что он не вернется домой после этого, но я надеялась.... и то, что он сейчас здесь - единственное, что вас спасло.

— И как далеко вы собирались зайти, миссис Старк?

— Не знаю, - тихо призналась она, - к счастью, нам не нужно это выяснять.

— Он жив, но что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не удовлетворены.

Ну ладно, может быть, шпион он был получше, чем Пеппер полагала ранее. 

— Вы уволитесь из ЩИТа.

Фьюри фыркнул:

— Хотел бы я знать, как вы это провернете.

— Это бизнес. Бизнес, который обеспечивает людям безопасность, но не считайте себя неприкосновенным.

— Это будет стоить Stark Industries миллионы. И вы на это пойдете?

— Директор Фьюри, нет ничего, чего бы я не сделала в стремлении защитить свою семью, - она долго смотрела ему в глаз, - выбор за вами. Уйдете сами, или я вас заставлю.

— Я вам верю.

— Значит, вы уходите.

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора. И какие предпочтения по поводу моего преемника?

— Мы оба знаем, кто это будет. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

Фьюри коротко и напряженно кивнул:

— Желаю вам всего наилучшего, миссис Старк. Как бы трудно в это ни было поверить.

— Мне все равно, мистер Фьюри.

Она дождалась, пока он выйдет, и свернулась рядышком на кровати, сжимая руку Тони в своей.

***

Очнуться в больничной палате в окружении ослепительных огней, грохочущей аппаратуры и этого ужасного запаха было откровенно неприятно. Конечно, всё лучше, чем не очнуться в принципе, но Тони предпочел бы оказаться в своей собственной постели.

Он тяжело моргнул, вдыхая плотный лекарственный запах, и улыбка коснулась его губ, когда он услышал мягкое "эй" слева от себя. Он медленно повернулся и увидел улыбающееся лицо Пеппер. Ее глаза покраснели, и он нащупал ее руку.

— Ты что, плакала?

— Это были долгие два дня, - тихо прошептала Пеппер и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в висок.

— Вы поймали его?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Все в порядке?

— Ну, один человек пострадал, но он редкостный упрямец.

Тони овладело мгновенное беспокойство, но вопрос замер на его устах. Пеппер улыбалась. Он. Она говорила о нем.

— Соображаю с трудом. Лекарства.

Пеппер подняла руку, откидывая волосы со лба Тони, и он почувствовал, что его веки задрожали.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— А? Что? - пробормотал он, усиленно моргая и с трудом пробираясь обратно сквозь сонный туман, который снова окутывал его в свои объятия, - я в порядке.

Тони передвинулся, заставляя свой разум сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях. Стейн уничтожил его дуговой реактор с помощью ЭМП после того взрыва, а затем...

— Пит.

Успокаивающее движение Пеппер прервалось лишь для того, чтобы она могла указать на куда-то вдаль. На диванчике, свернувшись калачиком в такой жуткой позе, что и смотреть было больно, спал Питер Паркер. Взгляд Тони скользнул вдоль дивана и обнаружил, что Говард растянулся на другом конце, а Морган - на его груди. Тони невольно задумался, как же долго он пролежал без сознания.

— Морган просидела там все это время и ни в какую не уходила, - нежно пробормотала Пеппер.

Тони увидел, как маленькая девочка, о которой шла речь, пошевелилась, моргнув темными глазами, а затем, вырвавшись из объятий Говарда, бросилась к нему.

— Папочка! - взвизгнула она, на полной скорости залетая на кровать, прежде чем кто-то осмелился сказать ей, чтобы она этого не делала. Она крепко вцепилась в Тони, и тот обнял ее одной рукой, утыкаясь носом ей в голову, - ты так долго спал!

— Это точно. Ты хорошо обо мне заботилась?

— Угу. Мама, Пит, Говард и я - мы все приходили по очереди.

— Ты проделала отличную работу, - устало похвалил Тони и почувствовал, как она ерзает в поисках более удобной позы. Он рискнул взглянуть на Питера и Говарда. Оба были разбужены возбужденной маленькой девочкой, но не осмеливались рушить момент.

— Ты нас напугал, - нарушил молчание Говард, и Питер словно бы очнулся.

— Я так рад, что вы в порядке! Вы потеряли сознание, и я не знал, что делать! Я имею в виду, я знал, как работает реактор - я помогал вам его собирать - но тогда мой разум просто подвел. Я не мог перестать дрожать, и все, о чем я мог думать, это то, что случилось, когда вы победили Таноса! Как же я испугался! - Питер медленно втянул воздух, - Пеппер меня успокоила.

— У нее это хорошо получается, - пробормотал Тони, протягивая к нему свободную руку, - у нее большой опыт в подавлении панических атак.

Подросток моргнул:

— С кем именно?

— С ним, - откликнулась Пеппер, прижалась поцелуем к волосам Тони и встала, освобождая свою сторону больничной кровати.

— Вы, эм... вы куда?

— Иди-ка сюда, - Тони крепко прижал к себе Морган, а Питер медленно обошел кровать, - ты молодец, Паучок.

Питер опустил голову.

— Не уверен.

— Я хорошо тебя знаю, и уверен, что ты молодец. Со мной все будет в порядке. Ты так просто от меня не избавишься.

Подросток фыркнул. 

— Обещаете?

— Обещаю

— Я-то был в сознании, - вставил Говард со своего места, - пацан и правда хорошо поработал.

Внимание Питера резко переключилось на него.

— Вы на меня кричали, - обвинил он его так, будто впервые по-настоящему об этом вспомнил.

На мгновение Говард даже испугался.

— Не преувеличивай...

— Каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему, - заключила Пеппер тем самым тоном, который использовала на более упрямых членах совета директоров, - дадим Тони немного отдохнуть?

— Я в порядке, - возразил он, даже когда почувствовал, что проваливается в сон. Он просто знал, что не хочет, чтобы они уходили, - останетесь?

— Обязательно, мистер Старк, - пообещал Питер, и Тони скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как он усаживается в освободившееся кресло Пеппер.

Последнее, что он услышал, засыпая, было обещание Говарда:

— Мы будем рядом.


	23. Chapter 23

Было что-то невообразимо прекрасное в успешной миссии, после которой все возвращались домой. Пегги на своем веку повидала и хорошего немало, и плохого, но гибель члена команды могла превратить даже самое успешное задание в абсолютнейший провал. Тони они отыскали довольно быстро, и она ничего не могла поделать, кроме как молча слушать разговоры о том, как перезапустить дуговой реактор и привести его в чувство.

Стиву тоже пришлось нелегко. Он ожидал, что поедет в больницу и непременно услышит какую-нибудь неприличную шуточку от своего старинного друга, но Тони все еще был без сознания, и врачи всё твердили, что ему нужен отдых. Пегги понятия не имела, как утешить Стива. Они вернулись в свою квартиру и просто стали ждать.

В конце концов, Тони пришел в себя. Не особо бодрый, но этого и следовало ожидать. Они продержали его в больнице несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что ничего непредвиденного не произойдет. Все это время Пегги искала возможность закончить разговор, который пыталась начать в его мастерской, прежде чем их наглейшим образом прервал Ник Фьюри. Едва ли, конечно, для подобного разговора в принципе могло сыскаться _подходящее_ время, но Пегги уже начала задаваться вопросом, не являлось ли это своего рода знаком свыше. Она всегда была человеком решительным, поэтому конфликт сердца и разума давался ей нелегко. Она до смерти хотела быть с любимым человеком, но чувство долга, столь мучившее ее все эти годы, не отпускало. Несомненно, внести свой вклад она могла бы и в будущем, и именно так она убеждала себя, отправляясь в это безумное путешествие со Стивом. Но то, как говорили о ней все эти люди, как женщины смотрели на нее в поисках вдохновения... Предпочти Пегги всему этому корыстное 'хочу', как она станет с этим жить?

Погруженная в этот конфликт интересов, она шла по дому Старков на собрание их команды. Официально - чтобы поприветствовать Тони, вернувшегося наконец-то из больницы. На деле же - попрощаться с Говардом. Он снова и снова откладывал свой собственный отъезд, и если он вдруг решит не возвращаться в принципе, Пегги сделает это сама. Возможно, в таком случае, Говард мог бы остаться со своим сыном.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно расстроенной, Пег.

Лёгок на помине. От этой мысли уголки губ Пегги поползли вверх.

— Здравствуй, Говард.

— Привет, - она знала этот взгляд. Ох, как хорошо она его знала, - думаешь о том, как сильно будешь по мне тосковать?

— О, неужели мы признаём, что ты уходишь?

— С чего-то надо начинать, - ответил он уже не так бодро.

— Ты не думал остаться?

Говард изогнул темную бровь, глядя на нее в упор:

— Пегги Картер, неужели ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

— Проблема всегда была в том, чтобы один из нас вернулся и убедился, что ЩИТ будет создан.

— Это не единственная причина, - Говард оглянулся на Тони, который закатил глаза на Питера Паркера, который показывал ему что-то на своем смартфоне. - Я хочу остаться... но я хочу поступить с ним правильно. Если я это сделаю, он хоть немного, но успокоится. Тони же вбил себе в голову, что если его не будет на свете, вся чертова планета будет уничтожена или что-то в этом роде. Даже если речь идет о параллельной временной шкале.

— Эго, достойное Старка.

— Считаешь, он ошибается?

— Полагаю, что нет, - тихо усмехнулась Пегги.

— Знаешь... если ты вернешься со мной, то поставишь Кэпа в весьма затруднительное положение. Ты должна ему сказать, - Пегги резко обернулась, но тут на нее уставились умные темные глаза, и спор замер у нее на устах, - он все поймет. Он поступил бы также.

— Я еще ничего не решила.

— Значит, ты пришла спросить Тони?

— Я просто обдумывала эту идею.

— Угу, - Говард провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая их назад, и наконец встретился с ней взглядом, - я знаю, мой совет тебе не особо нужен, но...

— Говард...

— ...но если ты все-таки надумаешь уходить, дай Стиву знать, окей? Однажды он пересек ради тебя время и пространство.

— Он не может отправиться с нами, Говард. Посмотри на все это. Я не могу просить его оставить всё для меня.

— Он любит тебя, Пег.

— Я знаю, и я люблю его не меньше. Больше всего на свете, - Пегги сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. - Насколько я знаю, у Тони достаточно ресурсов, чтобы послать меня с тобой.

Говард фыркнул от смеха, не особо искреннего, и потянулся, похлопав ее по плечу.

— Если ты беспокоишься, что один я облажаюсь, не надо. Всего этого.

Говард оставил ее стоять там, и нацепив широкую лучезарную улыбку, направился в сторону Морган. Пегги покачала головой. 

— Эго, достойное Старка, - пробормотала она снова и направилась к его сыну.

***

Тони чувствовал, как этот вечер выкачивает из него последние силы. Вся эта вечеринка вовсе не входила в его планы. Их машина подъехала к дому, и вместо тихого семейного ужина он наткнулся на толпу друзей. Стив и Пегги, конечно, не стали для него сюрпризом, как и Питер с Роуди. Но с ним появилась Мария Хилл, а затем и Клинт заскочил... Окей. Кажется, выбора у Тони не было.

— Ты не спишь?

Тони приоткрыл один глаз с того места, где он ссутулился на диване. Почти всем в этом доме хватило здравомыслия дать ему передохнуть. Всем, кроме Говарда. 

— Нет.

Говард усмехнулся, усаживаясь рядом.

— Ты говорил с Пегги?

А, так это был не светский визит на диван.

— Да.

— И что же?

Тони наконец открыл оба глаза и посмотрел на Говарда, пытаясь решить, как много тот знает.

— Так она уходит?

— Я догадался об этом еще когда она пришла в гараж тем утром.

— Тони, послушай...

— Она уже большая девочка, Говард. Никто из нас не будет ее отговаривать, - Тони легонько толкнул его в бок, когда тот приуныл. - Эй. Я... у меня не было возможности извиниться.

— За что?

— Тогда, прошлой ночью, я был в бешенстве и позволил им добраться до тебя. Ты этого не заслужил.

— Возможно, но все равно... Спасибо.

Губы Тони дернулись в подобие улыбки, но тут же опустились.

— Я буду скучать по тебе. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?

За этим вопросом последовало молчание, и Тони оглянулся, чтобы увидеть пристальный взгляд Говарда, устремленный в камин.

— Я постоянно твержу себе, что увижу тебя снова. Увижу, как ты рождаешься, делаешь первые шаги... - Говард оглянулся, и на его лице промелькнуло замешательство, - ну, ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду, - Тони усмехнулся и откинулся на подушки, слегка накренившись влево, но Говард, казалось, не возражал, когда плечо Тони коснулось его плеча, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее. - Я подсчитал и год, и твой возраст. Мне не нужно знать, когда я умру.

— Тебе было примерно столько же, сколько и мне, когда родилась Морган, - ответил Тони, и где-то в глубине души он понимал, что не должен болтать так много, но усталость взяла верх.

— Окей... Так у нас будет немного времени?

— Определенно.

Говард медленно передвинулся ближе, и Тони пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы не прижаться к нему целиком.

— Я не особо хорош в этом, - тихо признался Говард, - не умею говорить людям хорошие вещи. Всегда получается какой-то бред. Наверное, я просто не научился этому в детстве. Мой старик... я никогда не хотел им стать. Я хотел быть лучше.

— Папа? - умудрился пробормотать Тони, эффектно оборвав неловкость.

— Что?

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Это был настоящий подвиг со стороны Тони. Много лет назад Тони ни за что не смог бы выдавить из себя эту фразу, но сейчас это было как-то... просто.

Слева от него раздалось фырканье, и Говард наклонился, неловко поцеловав его в лоб.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. Не забывай об этом, когда я уйду.

Тони пробормотал в ответ что-то невразумительное. Стрейндж говорил, что может повторять нужные моменты с помощью Камня Времени. Обладай Тони подобной властью, он бы выбрал именно этот момент.

***

Поездка до дома Старков и обратно всегда занимала кучу времени, но целой вечностью она казалась, когда они погружались в неловкое молчание. Совсем, как сейчас. Что-то явно было не так. Стив проигрывал в голове каждую секунду их импровизированной вечеринки - от слов "добро пожаловать домой" до "спокойной ночи, Тони". Стив придумал уже несколько вариантов, что именно пошло не так, и каждый из которых звучал все менее и менее правдоподобно. Невольно лезли в голову слова Говарда о непостижимости женской натуры, брошенные им много лет назад. Стив с досадой выдохнул и снова взялся за руль.

— Я целый год провела в трауре по тебе, - тихо произнесла Пегги, откинув голову на подголовник и пристально глядя на проплывающую мимо местность, - я прокручивала все это снова и снова, думала, что двигаюсь дальше, а затем ты появился на моем пороге. Это было... - Стив увидел, как легкая улыбка тронула ее губы, - я бы ни на что это не променяла, Стив.

Он с трудом сглотнул, и как бы сильно ему ни хотелось перевести все в шутку, он прекрасно понимал, что именно она собиралась сказать.

— Ты возвращаешься обратно.

— Да.

— Тогда я иду с тобой.

— Тони хорошо тебя знает, не так ли?

Смена темы? С чего бы?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я говорила с ним сегодня вечером. Я пыталась поднять этот вопрос несколько дней назад, пока не началась вся эта ситуация со Стейном. Но Тони, должно быть, уловил цель моего визита. Он приготовил дополнительные частицы Пима. Одну для меня и одну для тебя.

Стив резко затормозил

— Что?!

— Он сказал, что совершенно уверен: если я уйду, ты последуешь за мной.

Стив неверяще на нее уставился, ощущая в ушах бешеное биение собственного сердца. Тони давал ему шанс, в котором ему самому было отказано.

— Но я хотела бы предложить альтернативу.

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой? - тихо произнес Стив, и ему показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется. После стольких лет и стольких страданий у них был шанс, но...

— Стив, ты нужен здесь.

Он встретился с ней взглядом и выдержал его.

— Если ты не хочешь быть со мной, и это твой выбор, я пойму.

— Дело не в этом, - фыркнула Пегги, качая головой, - идиот ты! Как я могу этого не хотеть? - она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его руки, которая все еще сжимала руль, хотя они уже съехали на обочину. - Твоя команда нуждается в тебе, и я... я должна это сделать, - она с трудом сглотнула, и ее хватка стала крепче. Стив отпустил руль и взял ее ладонь в свою. - Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, но для тебя это займет лишь десять секунд, верно?

Мысли Стива резко оборвались.

— Десять секунд? Так ты вернешься?

— В том-то и дело.

— Пегги... - пробормотал он, и она сжала его руку.

— Я не хочу отказываться от тебя, но от меня слишком многое зависит _там_. Мне понадобится несколько лет, чтобы поработать с Говардом, но я вернусь. Обещаю.

Пегги долго смотрела Стиву в глаза, словно ожидая ответа, и он глубоко вздохнул. Так много всего могло пойти не так с ее стороны. Теперь она знала столько всего, что могла попытаться исправить ситуацию на корню, подвергая себя смертельной опасности. Угрозы были бесконечны, а каждое решение, принятое ею по возвращении, рисковало наплодить их в десятки больше и страшнее.

И все же Пегги была вполне способна выдержать все трудности. Так было всегда. Ее непоколебимый дух был одной из многих черт, которые так нравились в ней Стиву. Пегги не нуждалась в советчиках и защитниках. Он должен был ей доверять. Верить, что она к нему вернется.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, - эхом отозвалась Пегги, и Стив снова завел машину, с усилием заставляя себя сосредоточиться на дороге.

***

Говарду не хотелось вставать. Подъем означал признание того, что день начался, а признание того, что день начался, означало, что он должен был уйти. С другой стороны, не вставать означало впустую тратить драгоценное время с дорогими ему людьми.

Говард медленно выбрался из постели и схватил уже знакомый халат, который Тони наконец-таки перестал пытаться у него отобрать. Говард надел его и выбрался из комнаты. Паркер что-то возбужденно болтал, а Морган сидела на кухонном столе, болтая босыми ногами и наблюдая, как ее отец готовит что-то на завтрак. Тони выглядел лучше. Все еще усталый, измученный, но уже бодрее.

— Ты сегодня собираешься домой, Говард? - звонко спросила Морган, поворачиваясь на своем насесте и сверля его умными темными глазами, - папа готовит ужасную еду.

— Ты же любишь тосты с корицей! - возмутился Тони с притворной обидой вселенского масштаба, и Морган захихикала.

— Угу, но ты готовишь их каждый день.

— Как же так, Тони? - игриво возмутился Говард, усаживаясь на табурет рядом с Паркером.

— От тебя никакой помощи, - проворчал его сын и вернулся к приготовлению завтрака.

Морган ткнула Говарда в плечо.

— Так ты уходишь?

— Да, - тихо отозвался он.

Девочка придвинулась ближе к нему на столе, и внезапно Говард почувствовал, как пара пятилетних ручонок обвилась вокруг его шеи.

— Не грусти. Мы будем скучать по тебе, но другая я тоже будет тебя любить.

Говард с трудом моргнул, отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть девочке в лицо.

— Другая ты?

— Та, которая будет, когда ты станешь старым, как на папиной фотографии, - она указала в сторону полки над раковиной, и Говард проследил за ее взглядом до фотографии в рамке, которая была отодвинута к стене так, что ее и видно не было, если только кто-то не искал ее намеренно. Но теперь, когда он это увидел, сомнений не осталось. Это был он сам. Старше и потрепаннее, но он.

— Как же ты... - пробормотал Говард, и Морган ослепительно улыбнулась во весь беззубый рот.

Тони усмехнулся, отправляя тосты в духовку.

— Ты слишком умна для своего возраста, Магуна. Как давно ты нас раскусила?

— Уже давно.

— Поразительно. "Уже давно".

— Угу.

— Кстати, о фотографиях, - вмешался Паркер, спрыгнув со стула и схватив что-то с голографического проектора Тони, - у мистера Старка-Тони есть отличный принтер, и он позволил мне его использовать. Вчера мне удалось поймать весьма трогательный момент, - у Говарда не было времени спросить, что все это значит, и Паркер протянул ему цветную фотографию, не потрудившись даже перевести дыхание. - Я подумал, вы сможете взять ее с собой... Ну, раз уж вам надо уйти и все такое.

Говард осторожно принял из рук подростка фотографию. Они с Тони посмеивались над чем-то, а Морган возилась с игрушками на заднем плане, и даже с разницей в годах между тремя поколениями Старков не было ни малейших сомнений в их поразительном сходстве. Те же морщинки вокруг глаз, те же кривоватые ухмылки. Говард провел большим пальцем по улыбающемуся лицу Тони и почувствовал, как его собственные губы дернулись в уголке. Он глянул на Паркера, нервного и слегка неуверенного, - спасибо, малыш.

— У Тони тоже есть такая, - объяснил Питер, - я подумал, было бы здорово, если бы у вас обоих была общая фотка.

— Очень круто, - выдавил Говард, не вполне доверяя собственному голосу. К счастью, таймер на плите зазвенел, избавляя их всех от неловкости. Морган что-то болтала, а Говард слушал, то и дело оглядываясь на расслабленного улыбающегося Тони. Он почувствовал, что против воли вторит ему тем же. Сегодня им предстояло расстаться навеки, но до того самого момента он был полон решимости наслаждаться каждой последней секундой, проведенной с друзьями.

***

Эмоциональные реакции никогда не были сильной стороной Тони. Он смеялся в неподобающие моменты и отпускал неуместные шуточки, когда никто этого не ожидал. Тони хотелось бы думать, что он стал чуть лучше, когда родилась Морган. Отцовство помогало ему видеть вещи в совершенно ином свете, ведь каждое неосторожно брошенное слово или жест пронырливый мозг дочери впитывал, словно губка. Чувство огромной ответственности помогло Тони обуздать свои особенно дикие порывы. В тот день это помогало ему сохранять внешнее спокойствие и непринужденно шутить с самыми близкими сердцу людьми, будто они вовсе не собирались отправлять Говарда обратно. Но по крайней мере, это позволило Морган насладиться последним днем с дедушкой, даже если Тони и замечал в каждом движении Говарда тот же скрытый стресс, который ощущал он сам. Что ж, он пытался держать дистанцию и потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.

К вечеру Тони позвонили. Платформа, которую они использовали, чтобы отправить Стива с камнями, была доставлена на занимаемую Мстителями территорию Stark Industries. Оставалось лишь наскоро убедиться, что оборудование готово к работе.

— Знаешь, я мог бы помочь, - проворчал Говард откуда-то сбоку, - просто дай мне гаечный ключ, и я... - Тони бросил на него взгляд, который вызвал у Говарда усмешку, - не то чтобы у меня не было версии, которая привела нас сюда. Эта просто... лучше.

— Угу, - ответил Тони, улыбаясь против воли.

— Впрочем, от твоей разработки меньшего и не жди.

Тони опустился на колени и потянулся, чтобы затянуть болт.

— На самом деле это проект Брюса. Он бы тебе понравился.

Последовала некоторая пауза.

— Где же он?

— Вышел на покой, судя по тому, что я слышал. Он заслужил отдых.

Говард подошел и присел на корточки рядом с Тони.

— И ты тоже, знаешь ли.

Его правая рука слегка дернулась, как будто хотела напомнить ему о непомерной цене, которую он заплатил за свою роль в битве против Таноса. Он заметил, что тот внимательно за ним наблюдает, и стряхнул с себя это ощущение.

— Я постараюсь, Говард.

— Ни на секунду в это не поверю, - фыркнул Говард и откинулся назад. -Просто... береги себя, хорошо?

Тони оглянулся на него, чувствуя, как отчаянно сжимается его сердце.

— Уж пстараюсь.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

— Знаешь, - произнес Тони вопреки здравому смыслу, - мне не помешала бы помощь.

Говард засиял, и Тони не пришлось упрашивать дважды. Со второй парой умелых рук работа пошла быстрее, и к тому времени, как появились остальные, всё было готово.

Пит остался в доме, чтобы Пеппер могла присоединиться к ним в городе, не беспокоясь, что Говард исчезнет на глазах их малолетней дочери. Появились Кэп и Пегги, оба напряженные. Кажется, Стив все-таки решил остаться. Любопытно. Следом показались Уилсон и Барнс, а затем и Роуди с Клинтом.

— Как ты там, держишься? - тихо пробормотал Роуди, привлекая внимание Тони.

Он пожал плечами:

— По большей части. Мы знали, что он вернется.

— Я имел в виду тот факт, что несколько дней назад ты пережил остановку сердца, хотя и понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до того.

Тони обернулся, сбитый с толку этим заявлением, и увидел, что его лучший друг улыбается. Он закатил глаза, что только заставило Роуди улыбнуться еще шире.

Но когда Роуди заговорил снова, Тони посерьезнел.

— Вы, ребята, очень сблизились. Черт возьми, сильнее, чем в твоем детстве. Никто бы не обвинил тебя в сентиментальности.

— Это полный отстой, - ответил Тони.

— Рад, что ты это признаешь.

— Признание ситуации, однако, не облегчает боль.

Роуди слегка улыбнулся:

— Я слышал, что Пегги возвращается. И Кэп тоже?

— Пока точно не знаю.

— Но ты даешь ему такую возможность?

— Да.

— Он нам нужен, Тони. Раз ты вышел из игры...

— Я знаю, - огрызнулся тот, поморщившись, - прости. Но это его выбор.

— Ну и черт с ним.

— Как скажешь.

Тони обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кэп протягивает руку Говарду, и тот тянется вперед и тут же заключает его в объятия.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Кэп, но, по крайней мере, я знаю, что ты будешь в порядке. Я не совсем тебя подвел.

— Ты нисколько меня не подвел, - пробормотал Стив.

Говард чуть посерьезнел и кивнул в сторону Пегги.

— Я обещаю отправить ее обратно целой и невредимой.

А вот это уже было любопытно. Значит, Кэп не собирался уходить, но Пегги должна была вернуться. Перерезать эту пресловутую проволоку, а не броситься на нее плашмя.

— Полагаю, что мы готовы настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, - объявила Пегги чуть дрожащим голосом.

Тони повернулся к тому месту, где Пеппер обнимала Говарда на прощание. 

Он прочистил горло.

— Ты готов?

— Нет, но думаю, пришло время, - грустно отозвался Говард.

Тони пересек разделявшее их пространство и протянул GPS-устройство.

— Уничтожь технику, как только вернешься.

— Конечно.

— Сделаю вид, что верю, - пробормотал Тони.

Говард застыл на месте, словно не зная, что сказать. Тони решительно прервал неловкий момент, притянув его к себе в крепкие объятия.

— Однажды я не успел попрощаться, - на грани слышимости прошептал он, - больше я такой ошибки не допущу.

Тони почувствовал, как руки Говарда крепко его стиснули, и тот резко фыркнул, отпуская его.

— Сейчас или никогда, - пробормотал Говард и повернулся, шагая к платформе.

Они с Пегги стояли наготове, постукивая по корпусным отсекам нанокостюмов в качестве последнего акта подготовки. Пегги встретилась взглядом со Стивом. 

— Десять секунд, - пообещала она.

— Десять секунд, - откликнулся Стив.

— Знаешь, - произнес Говард уже спокойнее, когда Тони подошел к пульту управления, - я сотворил в этой жизни немало впечатляющих вещей и еще сколько у меня впереди, но... ничто из этого не сравнится с тобой. На этот раз я всё сделаю правильно.

Обещание услышали все, и Тони поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Ему следовало бы поспорить с Говардом, напомнить о последствиях измененного будущего, но это было бессмысленно, не так ли? Процесс был уже запущен, и не было ни малейшего шанса его остановить. Да Тони и сомневался, что хотел бы.

— Ты уже всё сделал правильно. Я люблю тебя, папа.

— И я тебя, сынок.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и дрожащими руками нажал на рычаг управления.


	24. Chapter 24

Оглушительная тишина пронизывала всё вокруг так глубоко, что Стив мог поклясться, что тонет в ней с головой. Он не мог дышать и не мог не думать о сотне причин, по которым Пегги могла не вернуться. Один, два, три...

Он досчитал до десяти, и его голубые глаза метнулись к другу, стоящему у панели и малость ошеломленному.

— Тони!

Тот вздрогнул, услыхав свое имя. 

— Извини, - пробормотал он и нажал на рычаги управления.

Платформа завертелась, снова включаясь, и тут же промелькнула ослепительная вспышка. Стив моргнул, сосредоточившись на появившейся перед ними фигуре в белом. Она была того же роста и телосложения, что и Пегги, но лишь только когда шлем исчез и Стив в полной мере рассмотрел ее лицо, он понял, что снова обрел способность дышать. Его любимая женщина выглядела определенно старше, чем всего каких-то десять секунд назад, и ему стало любопытно, сколько же времени прошло с ее стороны.

Мягкие карие глаза встретились с его глазами, и он увидел, как губы Пегги изогнулись в улыбке.

— Здравствуй, Стив.

Он двинулся вперед, быстро покрывая расстояние между ними, и заключил ее в свои медвежьи объятия. Смех Пегги эхом отозвался в его ушах, и Стив легко оторвал ее от земли, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб ее шеи.

— Я скучала по тебе.

Пегги отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы ее ноги снова коснулись земли, а затем наклонилась и поцеловала его в губы. Стив ответил на жаркий поцелуй, все еще обнимая ее за шею.

— Десять секунд для тебя и десять лет для меня. И не говори, что я постарела.

— Десять лет? Неужели ты...

— Пришлось повозиться, - сообщила она, - с остальным справится Говард, - Пегги снова поцеловала его в губы, прежде чем наконец отпустить и повернуться к Тони. Он стоял там и смотрел на нее так, словно почти ожидал, что Говард тоже вернется. Сделай он это, Стив не был бы слишком удивлен.

Пегги натянуто улыбнулась и шагнула к нему с помоста. 

— Тони, насчет твоего отца...

Выражение лица Тони мгновенно сменилось беспокойством.

— С ним все в порядке? Он не...

— Он просил тебе передать, что очень скучает, - прервала его Пегги успокаивающе, - и что он очень тебя любит. Чтобы ты этого не забывал.

Эта фраза, должно быть, была дословной, потому что Стив наблюдал, как беспокойство его друга превратилось во что-то определенно более сложное. Его дыхание сбилось, будто он изо всех сил пытался отыскать слова, прежде чем, наконец, ему удалось быстро кивнуть, повернуться и уйти прочь. Пеппер коротко взглянула на Пегги, а затем последовала за мужем. Пегги, в свою очередь, посмотрела на Стива. 

— На другом конце Говард воспринял это не намного лучше.

— С ним все будет в порядке, - пообещал Стив, - с ними обоими.

— Это я знаю.

— Как ты?

Пегги снова подошла ближе, и ее улыбка все еще заставляла Стива таять. Если кто-то еще и остался с ними или же они ушли вместе с Тони и Пеппер, Стиву было всё равно. Когда Пегги снова оказалась в его объятиях, она в миг стала для него единственно важной на всём белом свете.

***

Пеппер отыскала Тони в боковом коридоре. Он тяжело прислонился к стене, крепко зажмурившись, будто от невыносимой боли. Пеппер убедилась, что стучит каблуками достаточно громко, и Тони даже не вздрогнул, когда ее пальцы коснулись его плеча. Вместо этого он порывисто заключил ее в свои объятия. Пеппер поцеловала его в плечо и услышала, как Тони глубоко вздохнул. А потом - тишина. Молчание затягивалось, и Пеппер обняла его крепче, предлагая свою безмолвную поддержку.

После долгой паузы его дыхание чуть выровнялось. Она открыла глаза и обнаружила, что по его щекам текут тихие слезы.

— Ему нужно было уйти, - прошептал Тони хрипло.

— Но от этого боль не становится меньше, - произнесла Пеппер.

— Так и должно быть. Я знал, что он уйдет. Просто подумал, что...

— Что он вернется? - тихо спросила Пеппер, и Тони напрягся в ее объятиях.

— Нет. Он знал, _почему_ ему нужно уйти.

— Тони, милый. Посмотри на меня, - Пеппер выждала, пока он это сделает, как она сказала, - вы оба знаете, что поступили правильно, и все равно это чертовски больно. Желать, чтобы все сложилось по-другому - нормально.

— Но это было бы неправильно.

Звучало из уст Тони довольно неискренне, и Пеппер почти пропустила это мимо ушей. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку так, как делала это всегда.

— Нет ничего плохого в наших мечтах.

Тони тихо фыркнул и нащупал ее руку. Она взяла его в свою и слегка сжала.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

— Хочешь вернуться домой?

— Да. Больше всего на свете.

Пеппер почувствовала, как уголки ее губ приподнялись, и направилась к выходу. Пусть другие разбираются с последствиями. Сейчас ее единственной заботой был Тони.

***

— Поторопи ее, Тони! - услышал он крик Пеппер из распахнутой двери их спальни, и темные глаза Тони на мгновение на ней задержались. Рыжие волосы Пеппер свисали изящными локонами, а нежно-голубое платье подружки невесты, почти того же оттенка, что и ее глаза, изящно подчеркивало все достоинства фигуры.

— Одну минуту! - отозвалась Морган, - я еще не всё!

Тони подавился смешком, возясь с запонками на рубашке. 

— По-моему, ты сказала, что она была готова еще двадцать минут назад?

Пеппер быстро повернулась к нему, и Тони на секунду испугался, что сейчас его будут бить.

— Верно. И мы должны были быть уже за дверью с пятнадцать. Но кое-кто умудрился пролить какую-то дрянь на ее платье.

Тони потянулся за лежащим на кровати пиджаком и натянул его на себя.

— Ты будешь припоминать мне это до конца моих дней, да?

— Тони, ее платье за пятьсот долларов было всё в моторном масле. И это, между прочим, единственное красивое платье, из которого она не успела вырасти.

— Пресса сочла бы это восхитительным.

Пеппер закатила глаза и надела туфли, а Тони одарил ее самой невинной улыбкой, поцеловал в щеку и прошествовал мимо.

— Морган Старк, вы готовы?

Он постучал в дверь, и, войдя в комнату дочери, обнаружил ее сидящей на полу. Юбка ее многослойного синего платья, на которое она от всего сердца жаловалась при покупке, сбилась в кучу. Морган мечтал о красно-золотом. В руке она держала огромный виртуозно закрученный бант.

— Не получается, - объяснила она, надув губки.

— Я помогу тебе, детка, - ответил Тони и опустился на колени возле дочери. Морган протянула ему бант, и он начал кропотливую работу.

— А почему тетя Пегги не вернула Говарда?

Этот вопрос застал Тони врасплох. За пару недель, прошедших со времени их последней эскапады с путешествиями во времени, Морган, кажется, вполне смирилась с уходом Говарда. Она определенно отреагировала на ситуацию спокойнее, чем Тони. Он был сам не в свой несколько недель, пока Кэп не огорошил его своими новостями о свадьбе. Депрессию пришлось отложить на неопределенный срок. Морган же ни разу не затронула тему Говарда. До этого момента.

Тони откашлялся, желая, чтобы его негнущиеся пальцы смогли уже закрепить этот чертов бант. 

— У него были срочные дела.

— Какие?

— Например, руководить организацией, которая будет охранять людей.

— А еще какие?

Теперь Морган смотрела на него в упор с величайшим любопытством. Тони одарил ее улыбкой.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что он вернулся в прошлое, верно?

— Угу, - ответила она ему угрюмо, будто бы в свои пять уже познала сущность бытия.

— Когда он прибыл к нам, меня еще не было на свете. Нет меня, не будет и тебя. А вселенная без Морган Старк была бы...

— Скучной.

Тони фыркнул, подхватывая ее на руки и целуя в щеку.

— Именно.

Он подошел к большому зеркалу, прислоненному к стене.

— Как тебе?

Морган склонила голову, изучая творение рук своего отца.

— У мамы получается лучше.

— Не разбивай мне сердце.

Она улыбнулась ему, наклонившись и поцеловав в покрытую шрамами щеку.

— Во всяком случае, неплохо для первого раза - сообщила она театральным шепотом, - только маме не говори.

— Это будет нашим секретом. Ты готова?

— Да.

Он подсадил ее себе на руки, и Пеппер встретила их на лестничной площадке, держа в руке пальто. Тони улыбнулся. Это был новый день, хороший день. Свадьба, проведенная с командой. Тони был полон решимости восполнить Стиву отсутствие мальчишника вскоре после обмена клятвами. После всего этого хаоса у них появился шанс на мирную жизнь в кругу семьи. И где-то там, по ту сторону времени, Говард навеки останется частью этой жизни.


End file.
